De Importancia Social
by Kuroi Allen
Summary: (TRADUCCION)Omegaverse AU Arthur es un Omega con un problema:Actua como un Beta y piensa como un Alfa. Por esto, nadie quiere ser su pareja. El primer dia del ultimo año de la secundaria, cuando pensaba que toda la esperanza de casarse se había perdio, entra en una discución con un Alfa en su calse de Historia... Y ahora el desgraciado no lo deja en paz! Rated M por una razón. UsUk
1. Prólogo

**Holas! Aquí Kuroi de nuevo… Con otra traducción! (Cuando me animaré a escribir mis ideas?) **

**Version Original: s/8737379/1/Of-Social-Importance**

**Autor Original: sweet ayako15 (u/743646/sweet-ayako15)  
**

_Bienvenidos a mi primera historia en unos 3 años! Espero que lo disfruten! Ahora es un fanfic Omegaverse y, por lo tanto, será habitual celo, mpreg, y demás. Así que ahora, aquí hay una breve introducción a la historia que explica los principales términos y el porqué los personajes pueden actuar de la manera que lo hacen. Prometo los capítulos siguientes serán más que esto! (Kuroi: Yo no voy a ser malvada y subiré este prologo y el capitulo 1 juntos :D )_

_No soy dueño de Hetalia o cualquiera de los personajes de la serie. v.v_

**De Importancia Social (Prologo)**

En el futuro, muchos, muchos años desde esta epoca, la humanidad casi se extinguirá por una guerra masiva en la que utilizaran armas químicas y causaran epidemia de enfermedad, peste y muerte sobre la Tierra. Más tarde sería llamada La Gran Muerte. Unos pocos miles de humanos, genéticamente inmunes a la enfermedad, de alguna manera encontraron la forma de sobrevivir con la poca de comida que pudieron encontrar, y fueron capaces de ayudar a restaurar su especie.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo desde La Gran Muerte, los productos químicos seguían en el aire y suelo, contaminando el agua de los arroyos y la comida que luchaba por crecer de la tierra; matando a aún más humanos de los pocos que quedaban. Para sobrevivir, los humanos tuvieron que acostumbrarse a este medio ambiente alterado, la lluvia radioactiva, junto a otras sustancias químicas en torno hicieron mutar a los seres humanos. Ahora se reconocían entre sí por el olor de las fuertes feromonas que emitían.

Las mujeres dejaron de tener ciclos menstruales mensuales, pero aún eran capaces de dar a luz. Poco después, ciertas mujeres y hombres comenzaron a sentirse raros cada tres meses, entrando en un tipo de "celo", similar al de un conejo hembra durante la época de apareamiento. Más tarde, se descubrió que hombres y mujeres fueron capaces de dar a luz, y aquellos que pasaban por esos "celos" eran mucho más fértiles y capaces de dar a luz con mucha más frecuencia porque sus embarazos duraban 6 meses. A estos hombres y mujeres se los llamaron "Omega", debido a lo frágiles y regularmente embarazados que estaban. Se los delegaba de la lucha y la caza, y sólo se les permitía participar como último recurso.

Los "Betas" eran aquellos que no pasaban por celo y no se sentían atraídos por los Omegas que estaban en celo. Originalmente eran los que cuidaban a los Omegas y otros Betas que esperaran bebes. Ellos podían cazar y trasladar la comida como guerreros por debajo de los Alfas.

Los Alfas eran aquellos que guiaban a la gente, se encargaban de las guerras territoriales y la caza eran los "Alfas". Protegidos y cuidados por el resto de sus pueblos, ya que eran los más fuertes y estratégicamente más hábiles.

Pero a pesar de sus puntos fuertes, caian de rodillas ante el Omega en celo mas cercano. Usualmente se apareaban con los Omegas cuando eran capaces de reconocer el olor del celo; olvidándose de todo lo que les rodeaba hasta que quedaran satisfechos, "anudando" dentro del Omega (aumentando asi las posibilidades de fertilización). Alfas solían tener unos 5 compañeros de cada uno, marcándolos de dos de estas tres formas:

1. Grabando una marca en el brazo Omegas (ya no es socialmente aceptable, pero aun sucede con los Omegas que tienen un Alfa muy posesivo).

2. Dar algún tipo de gema o piedra en un collar o una pulsera para que llevaran (ahora se utiliza como forma de proponer casamiento a Omega).

3. Marcando al Omega con el olor del Alfa (que ocurre de manera natural después de anudar)

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, los pueblos formaron ciudades y pronto los países se restablecieron con sus mismos nombres, y gobiernos que tenían anteriormente (monarquías, democracias, etc.). Los avances tecnológicos superaron la tecnología de la época de La Gran Muerte, y los científicos encontraron la relación entre los tipos de sangre y la Importancia Social. Ya que las ciudades fueron reconstruidas y la necesidad de las guerras territoriales y de caza disminuyó, el orden social cambió para adaptarse a la falta de las necesidades primitivas.

Alfas todavía ocupaban puestos de liderazgo, pero también comenzaron a trabajar en los campos de la ciencia (en los cuales su inteligencia era de gran utilidad) y los medios de comunicacion (su apariencia ayudaba a que la gente vea las peliculas o la comprara los productos anunciados). Los Omegas comenzaron a ganar un poco más de libertad, dejando de depender de un Alfa toda su vida, hasta que decidieran que querían emparejarse (que solía ocurrir alrededor de los 18 años de edad). Los Betas comenzaron a emparejarse con alfas u omegas, pero siguieron siendo las "abejas obreras" de la sociedad.

Los términos, Alfa, Beta y Omega ahora son usadas para decidir en qué parte de la sociedad una persona se desarrollara (Importancia Social), y se determina a través de análisis de sangre. (Tipo de sangre A = Alfa, Tipo B = Beta, y O = Omega) Los tipos de sangre AB existen, pero son raros y difíciles de colocar en un grupo, y por lo tanto requieren pruebas lógicas y física cuando se hacen mayores.

Los Alfas son líderes natos, son fuertes, valientes, inteligentes, hermosos y agresivos. Los Betas nacen para trabajar en las tareas que los Alfas les asignan, son gente fácil de tratar, y no les importa ser seguidores. Y, por último, están los Omegas. Cuya función principal es la de quedar preñados, dar a luz, y criar a los hijos. Y, si los Alfas se lo permiten, pueden trabajar como maestros o niñeras. Deben ser sumisos, cariñosos y sensibles.

Mientras la jerarquía de Importancia Social siga existiendo, y los papeles no hayan cambiado mucho desde los antepasados, una cosa se ha vuelto mucho más compleja y molesta para cada generación de seres humanos: Buscar sus compañeros.

Y ahí es donde comienza nuestra historia, con un cierto AB-Omega que se odia mucho, pero odia a un cierto Alfa aún más. Pero el pobre paria parece no puede sacar al Alfa de sus clases, su casa, o su vida en general.

**En lo que se refiere a "nudo" y "anudar" les dejo una pequeña explicación de la Wikipedia (si les genera traumas echenle la culpa a ella)**

**El bulbus glande (también llamado un nudo) es una estructura de tejido eréctil en el pene de los mamíferos cánidos, incluyendo lobos, coyotes y Fox Darwin. Durante el apareamiento de los tejidos se hinchan y bloquear (atan) inmediatamente después de la penetración el pene del macho dentro de la hembra. El bloqueo es completado por los músculos circulares dentro de la vagina de las hembras evitando así que el macho se retirar. Los músculos circulares también se contraen de manera intermitente, lo que tiene el efecto de estimular la eyaculación de semen, seguido de líquido prostático, así como el mantenimiento de la hinchazón del pene y por lo tanto, el lazo, por algún tiempo. **


	2. De nuevas escuelas e ideales

**Iba a publicarlo ayer pero no pude.. eprdon por el retraso y disfrutenlo! ^^**

El sol estaba brillante esa mañana. Los pájaros chillaban y cantaban sus canciones al mundo entero; dándole felicidad a todo el que pudiera oírlos. Bueno, a todos excepto a Arthur Kirkland. El joven adolescente rubio se recostó y dio vuelta al ser despertado tan rudamente por esas odiosas criaturas emplumadas, a las que las personas normales son tan aficionadas. Pero él no era normal, así que estaba bien si odiaba a esas gordas bolas de tennos con alas.

El estaba lejos de ser normal y siempre se había odiado a sí mismo por eso. No era solo su pelo desordenado tan rebelde como él, o las cejas que parecían dos bigotes que habían confundido su frente con el labio superior y que eran propias de su familia. Tampoco eran los problemas que aquejaban a los Omegas normales. Era porque el no era un Omega "normal".

Él era lo que la sociedad llamaba un AB-Omega, un marginado social condenado a no encontrar pareja o familia a menos que se ponga una máscara y ocultando su verdadera naturaleza y el tener habilidades que estaban reservadas a otros grupos de Importancia Social.

Esto era algo que Arthur se negó a hacer ya desde una temprana edad, y siguió luchando a pesar de que su cuerpo le pedía a gritos aparearse con cada celo que pasaba. Y esos malditos celos lo clasificaban como un Omega, haciéndolo odiar su cuerpo mucho más.

Incluso tuvo que tomar los estúpidos exámenes que tomo para clasificarse en un grupo de Importancia Social tuvieron que repetirse tres veces porque era muy desbalanceado. Su cuerpo era como el de un Omega: pequeño, de aspecto frágil y con esos malditos celos. Sus hábitos de trabajo eran como los de un Beta: trabajo en las tareas que le asignaron, no hacía preguntas a menos que fuese necesario, tranquilo y sereno cuando enfrentó cada examen. Pero lo que impactó a los doctores más que cualquier cosa fue su inteligencia: sus habilidades para evaluar situaciones, resolver problemas y capturar nueva información eran las de un Alfa. Y por todo esto fue clasificado como un "freak" por todos los niños y adolescentes en su vida hasta ese punto.

Desde el preescolar hasta la secundaria cada grupo de IS (Importancia Social) tenían su propia gama de colores que ellos vestían para decirle a los otros grupos si era socialmente aceptable para ellos juntarse o no. Los Alfas vestían de uniformes azules o rojos, los Betas tenían el marrón/castaño o amarillo y los Omegas elegían entre el verde o el púrpura. Arthur siempre había querido vestir de rojo desde los 4 años cuando vio a su hermano Alfa vistiéndolo para su primer día de 5to grado de la Escuela Primaria. Este deseo el que lo hizo el hazmerreir desde el principio. Él le dijo esto a una niña Alfa en su primer día de Jardín de Infantes, y ella les dijo a todos lo raro que era él por "pensar que un Omega se puede ver lindo vistiendo de rojo como un Alfa". Ese día se metió en problemas por empujarla de la silla.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo y su inteligencia espantaba a todos aquellos que pensaban que era un Omega delicado que necesitaba una pareja para que pensara por él, Arthur perdió las esperanzas de casarse. La mayoría de las parejas Alfa-Omega y Beta-Omega se enlazaban cuando el Omega cumplía los 16 en una especie de Ceremonia de Bodas y se apareaban poco después. Arthur iba a cumplir los 18 en un par de semanas y estaba bastante seguro de que sería el único Omega no enlazado o emparejado en su generación de graduados en su nueva escuela. Este pensamiento lo hizo querer quedarse en la cama aun mas, pero con un suave golpe en la perta y luego cuando alguien entró, supo que sería inútil.

"¡Arthur! ¡Levántate! ¡Es su último "primer día" de la Escuela Secundaria y después clases tienes una cita con el consejero educativo! " Ah, sí, su madre.

La mujer era un Omega como él, pero uno normal, como su hermana. Ella es de quien Arthur recibió su pelo rubio, los ojos esmeraldas, y el cuerpo hecho para fabricar bebes, a pesar que ella estaba un poco más gorda que él. Se veían muy parecidos, y si no fuese porque su madre tenía el pelo largo y ondulado, las cejas delgadas, y era mujer, serían idénticos.

Arthur gimió en respuesta a la "llamada buenos días ".

"¡Lo digo en serio Arthur, Tienes que verte excepcionalmente bien hoy, es tu última oportunidad de hacer una buena primera impresión en una nueva escuela!" Habló rápidamente mientras abrió las cortinas y empezó a recoger su uniforme escolar del armario.

Escuela secundaria... la tercera y última vez que tendría la mala suerte de asistir. Su padre era un Beta que trabajaba para la Embajada Inglesa en Estados Unidos y así vivió un poco entre estos dos paises, por lo que su escuela había cambiado con frecuencia. No es que él hubiese hecho algunos amigos a los que decir adiós o tuviese buenos recuerdos para pensar cuando se fue.

Con un suspiro de derrota, Arthur salió de la cama, frotándosela el rostro delgado, como su madre siempre le decía que no hiciera. Hablando de eso...

"Arthur, necesitas tomar el desayuno ahora. No voy a permitir que continúes con este mal hábito de comer irregularmente. Un Alfa quiere a alguien que parece que pueda tener a un bebe, y no lo pareces " Ella despotricaba sobre la necesidad de hacerlo engordar hasta que el muchacho agarró su ropa escolar y se preparó para hacer frente a las masas de desprecio y repugnancia. Ah, las alegrías de ser Arthur Kirkland.

Después de forzarlo a comer tres panqueques, cuatro salchichas, tres tiras de tocino y dos huevos fritos, se sentía como que fuese a vomitar. Sabía que su madre estaba preocupándose por él, pero otra comida así y él iba a explotar. "Espero que mamá se diese cuenta de que hace más daño que bien cuando me obliga a ese tipo de cosas", dijo Arthur a sí mismo con un suspiro.

Había decidido caminar a la escuela, a pesar de que su madre insistía en que ella iba a llevar Niles y también podía llevarlo. Si había una cosa que podía decir acerca de sus hermanos era esta: Él los odiaba. Pasando por su hermano mayor Scot (el único Alfa de la familia), al par de mellizos: Eric (un Beta) y Elsie (una Omega), a su hermano dos años mayor que él, Niles (otro Beta) los odiaba a todos. Aunque Niles no era tan malo como el resto, conspiraba contra Arthur con los demás cuando eran más jóvenes. Le daban patadas, lo empujaban en el barro, lanzaban a Uni, su peluche favorito, en el jardín del vecino espeluznante, o incluso le dician a todos que él era un AB Omega. Si alguien quería ver a Arthur fuera de quicio, lo único que tenía que hacer era hablar de uno de sus hermanos, y él se enciende como un cohete. Pensando en sus hermanos, no notó de lo rápido que iba caminando, y antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba a las puertas de su nueva escuela con media hora de sobra. "Justo el tiempo suficiente para conseguir mi programa de horarios y encontrar donde están las aulas", se dijo a sí mismo antes de pisar los terrenos de la escuela.

Mientras caminaba por la puerta principal de las oficinas de la escuela, vió a una mujer de mediana edad con el pelo largo y negro hablando con dos hombres jóvenes que tenían que ser consanguíneos, teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que se parecían. Uno de ellos parecía reservado y asintió con la cabeza a todo lo que la mujer les estaba diciendo, tenía pelo rubio claro y ojos violetas, el mantenía la cabeza baja mientras la miraba fijamente.

"Ella debe ser un Alfa... y probablemente él es un Omega por lo asustado que la mira y el color del uniforme", pensó Arthur.

Entonces notó al chico parado al otro lado del supuesto Omega. Él era alto y bien formado, sus músculos mostrándose debajo de la remera, sonriendo y asintiendo con la cabeza mientras la mujer lo señalaba con el dedo , aparentemente castigándolo por algo. Tenía el pelo color miel y los ojos azul cielo, definitivamente una persona muy atractiva. Él no llevaba uniforme, así que Arthur no podía saber a que IS pertenecía. Pensando en eso, no se dio cuenta que los dos chicos se habían ido y la mujer con el pelo largo y negro caminaba hacia él.

"¿Te puedo ayudar?" Pregunto ella. Arthur saltó por la pregunta repentina y se sorprendió por la hermosa mujer a su lado. Estando tan cerca, pudo ver sus rasgos de piel oscura, sus ojos casi negros, nariz afilada y labios suaves.

"Yo… Yo, um…" Arthur lucho para formar frases coherentes. "¡Ella es hermosa! Pensó.

"¿Sos?" Preguntó levantando una ceja, esperándolo.

"Yo... soy Arthur Kirkland, señora. Soy nuevo y vengo desde Inglaterra", afirmó una vez que logró pensar. Ella parpadeó un par de veces antes de sonreír.

"Ya veo. Yo soy la directora de esta escuela, la señora Hehewuti Jones. Pero los estudiantes tienen que llamarme Directora Jones," ella sonrió suavemente antes de estrechar la mano del estudiante, agarrando con fuerza.

"Interesante... huele a Omega, pero tenía mucha confianza una vez que pudo hablar bien... eso no es un común en un Omega ", pensó ella cuando olió la esencia del estudiante. "¿Por qué no vienes conmigo a mi oficina y te ayudo a conseguir el horario, ¿eh?" -preguntó, aunque era más una orden que una oferta. Arthur la siguió a lo que supuso era su oficina, tomando asiento frente a escritorio.

La Directora Jones empezó a escribir en su computadora, mirando las clases de Arthur. Después de unos segundos, comenzó preguntar cosas como "¿De qué parte de Inglaterra sos?" o "¿Cuándo te mudaste? "; Todas las típicas preguntas que Arthur había contestado tantas veces antes. Después de unos minutos, ella encontró lo buscaba e imprimió un horario al estudiante transferido. Mirando el papel notó algo diferente, antes de sonreír de ancho y darse vuelta rápidamente para hacerle frente a Arthur. "¡Así que es por eso, eres un AB Omega! ¡Sabía que había algo interesante de ti!" Ella sonrió mientras parecía emocionarse por ese tema generalmente incómodo.

Yo... Uh, sí. Soy AB Omega, señora. Lo siento si es raro o…" Arthur no llegó a terminar y ella lo había hecho callar.

"¡Es increíble! ¡Nunca conocí a alguien así! Dime, ¿Es verdad que tienes cualidades de todos los grupos de IS?" Sonrió mientras le hizo varias preguntas. Él se sentía como si estuviera hablando chismes con una estudiante Omega de primer año sobre el guapo mariscal de campo de fútbol y no con un Alfa adulto sobre la rareza de su condición. Pensó que nunca terminaría, hasta que un fuerte timbre sonó, aparentemente señalando el comienzo de las clases. La Directora Jones suspiró con fastidio antes de pararse y entregar Arthur su horario. "Aquí están tus clases. Te acompañaré a la primera, ya que probablemente va a terminar haciéndose tarde. Pero yo quiero preguntarte más cosas en algún momento si no te importa." Ella preguntó mientras sonreía y guiaba a Arthur fuera de la oficina y lo llevan al salón de clases.

Después de la presentación de Arthur para el profesor y la clase, la Director Jones salió de la sala. Él estaba sentado al lado de un Beta, que parecía muy reservado y dedicado a sus estudios. "Debe ser asiático, sus rasgos faciales son parecidos", pensó Arthur mientras miraba al chico. Tenía el pelo corto y negro, profundos ojos marrones y parecía centrarse sólo en lo que el maestro estaba escribiendo y diciendo. Arthur siguió el ejemplo del muchacho y comenzó a tomar notas también. Noto que el maestro era probablemente mayor que la Directora Jones, un Beta con pelo rizado y castaño. Su nombre era Mr. Romus, italiano, no solo iba a ser su tutor, sino también enseñaría la Historia Mundial desde la Gran Muerte hasta la actualidad.

"Ahora vamos a empezar con lo que ustedes piensan que originó la Gran Muerte", dijo sonriendo feliz. Los estudiantes se miraron antes de que un muchacho en la parte delantera levantara la mano.

"¿No fue porque la gente del Viejo Mundo comenzaron a morir a causa de hambre y empezaron una guerra entre ellos, abuelo? "Dijo el chico con cabello castaño claro y un extraño rizo en un lado de la cabeza.

"Eso es lo que los historiadores creen, pero, Feliciano, hemos hablado de esto antes... Llámame Sr. Romus en la escuela, ¿Si?" Él reprendió ligeramente al chico que aparentemente era su nieto.

"Si... Lo siento, Sr. Romus," El chico llamado Feliciano se hundió en su silla.

"Ahora, todos sabemos que la principal arma que usaron eran productos químicos que luego contaminaron el aire, agua y la tierra. ¿Alguien sabe cómo las personas sobreviven estas dificultades?" preguntó el maestro. El Beta sentado al lado de Arthur levantó la mano. "Sí, Kiku".

"Fue debido a las inmunidad genética o inyecciones que aplicaron. Y en cuanto a la comida, sobrevivieron como pudieron, la mayoría eran carroñeros y muchos murieron por los venenos que había en lo que comían o bebían," dijo Kiku.

"Eso es correcto. Muy bien dicho, Kiku," lo elogió. "Ahora el tiempo paso, y sabemos cómo la jerarquía de Importancia Social terminó siendo, pero quiero que todos piensen que grupo jugó la parte más importante para las primeros pueblos del Nuevo Mundo", sonrió Romus y esperó a que alguien levantara la mano. A continuación, el profesor le pidió responder a alguien detrás de Arthur, que decidió no dar la vuelta a mirar, ya que Kiku parecía molesto.

"Obviamente, los Alfas. Quiero decir, ellos fueron los que protegieron y cuidaron los culos de todo el mundo en aquel entonces!" El estudiante dijo alto y claro, y soltó una risa desagradable. Arthur sintió un movimiento involuntario de su ojo. Entonces el estudiante habló de nuevo: "Quiero decir, no tengo na' en contra de Omegas o los Betas, pero por favor. En aquel entonces dependían de los Alfas para hacer to'o. Conseguir comida, luchar para protegerlos e incluso morir para salvar a sus pueblos! "Arthur sintió un dolor de cabeza mientras trataba de reprimir su necesidad de querer golpear a este estudiante en la cabeza con el Diccionario Oficial Oxford. La voz volvió a hablar: "Sí, los Betas los ayudaron, ¿pero los Omegas? Se sentaban a disfrutar del espectáculo desde la retaguardia, quiero decir ¿Qué demonios? ¿Dónde estaban cuando sus parejas estaban muriendo por ellos?"

Estalló.

"Um... Bien, gracias Alfr-Oh, um sí? Sr. Kirkland, ¿no es así?" El Sr. Romus le había dado el permiso para hablar mientras miraba el piso, y eso era todo el AB Omega necesitaba.

"En primer lugar, creo que todos los grupos de la IS desempeñaron un papel importante para todos los pueblos dentro de sus capacidades. En segundo lugar, me gustaría señalar que no existen palabras como 'na''' o" to'o'' en un Inglés apropiado "La gente empezó a mirarlo, pero esto no hacía desviarse a Arthur en lo más mínimo. "Y por último, los Omegas jugado un papel muy importante, ya que eran los únicos que, en su momento, eran capaces de dar a luz a estos "oh tan importantes" Alfas. Así que creo que las declaraciones del estudiante anterior no tienen educación, son engañosa, y en conjunto, innecesarias", finalizó Arturo. Y no se arrepintió de nada. Bueno, no en ese momento. Después de unos momentos de silencio, el Sr. Romus le agradeció por su aporte y siguió con el resto de la lección.

Cuando la campana sonó, todos empacaron, y Kiku se volvió hacia Arthur. "Usted es un Omega un poco extraño, Kirkland-san," dijo inexpresivamente, "Pero valiente. Te deseo mucha suerte," Y con eso, se levantó y se fue rápidamente, dejándolo estupefacto sobre lo que el pequeño beta había querido decir. Estaba atrapado en sus pensamientos hasta que se dio la vuelta y chocó de frente con una pared firme de carne caliente, teniendo que dar un paso atrás para evitar caer. Cuando levantó la vista, vio esos ojos azules familiares. Pero entonces una voz salió.

"¿Eres un pequeño estúpido Omega, no e' asi?

"Mierda" Pensó al darse cuenta de tres cosas: 1, Este era el joven de la mañana que no podía decir a que IS pertenecía 2: Este hombre era un Alfa. Y 3: Este joven era el Alfa que Arthur había insultado justo en frente de todos sus compañeros. "¡MIERDA!"

Bueno, permítanme poner algunas cosas: Sí, señor Romus es Roma (bastante obvio). Y Hehewuti es mi Oc para los nativos norteamericanos, y en esta historia que será la abuela de Alfred y Matthew. Si hay algún error de gramática que les molesten, por favor hágamelo saber! Yo no tengo una versión beta, así que estoy confiando en Word y en el mío relecturas! ¡Gracias de nuevo por leer!

**Bueno, de nuevo Kuroi ^^  
La parte de "na' " (nada), "to'o" (todo) y "no e'asi" (no es asi) son vagos intentos mios de adaptar la masacre al Ingles que hace Alfred. En la versión original es "nothin' " (nothing), "everthin' " (everything) "aren't ya?" (are not you / aren't you)**


	3. De Alfas y dominanción

**Gracias a todos los que dieron reviews, me pusieron en favoritos o siguen la historia! :D**

**Si no entienden algo pregúntenme que hago de intermediario con la autora (si saben hablar Inglés y quieren pueden preguntarle directamente a sweet ayako15 también)**

**Aclaraciones:  
Si un Alfa esta dentro de un sin celo Omega de alguna forma (usen la imaginación ^^) quedan anudados por el olor. Si esta dentro de los orificios reproductivos durante el celo, el Omega queda preñado.  
Los condones son inútiles para las parejas Alfa-Omega porque los rompen al anudar. En cambio si sirven para los demás.**

**Disfrutenlo ^^**

_No soy dueño de Hetalia o cualquiera de los personajes. -. -_

"¡MIERDA! Pensó Arthur notó que estaba acorralado. El Alfa que recién había insultado estaba aqui por venganza, las manos a ambos lados de la mesa de Arthur encerrándolo entre ellos y la mesa de madera.

"Usted habla mucho para ser un Omega, Sr... Curland, ¿No? No te conozco. ¿Es nuevo, tal vez? Bueno, parece no estar familiarizado con cómo se maneja la escuela, déjame decirte un pequeño secreto", el Alfa se inclinó con sus ojos azul hielo, su aliento golpeando el oído del otro, "Nadie me corrige, especialmente un Omega. Debes aprenderlo bien " Su tono era amenazante y envió un ligero escalofrío por la columna de Arthur. Él sabía que debía inclinar la cabeza y disculparse como un buen y pequeñito Omega... Pero, Arthur no era un "buen y pequeñito Omega".

Miró hacia arriba, derecho a los ojos del Alfa, dándole la mejor mirada que pudo y reuniendo todo su valor. "Usted realmente debe aprender a presentarte a alguien que no lo conoce. Te haría parecer más intimidantes las amenazas. Ah, y hablando de "corregirte ", es Kirkland, no "Curland", y lamento que este Omega ", añadió señalándose a sí mismo "creyera que la gente debe ser informada de los hechos, no en perjuicio de ideales basados. Usted, Sr. Alfa, debe aprender a hablar de los hechos y no ser tan unilateral cuando la gente podría tomar lo que se dice como algo verídico! "

Arthur jadeó un poco antes de tomar una respiración profunda y se retirar el dedo que había estado golpeando el pecho del Alfa, calmándose a sí mismo. Siguió mirándolo, verde ardiente chocándose con intenso azul hielo. El silencio pareció durar una eternidad, hasta que alguien abrió la puerta del aula. Ambos se dieron vuelta y miraron a quien interrumpió su discusión, sólo para ver unos ojos violetas suaves mirándolos.

"Yo... Um, p-perdón por interrumpir... Ah, Al, ahí estás. La Directora Jones es te-te busca," Era el chico de esta mañana, el Omega que había visto con este Alfa idiota. El niño parecía muy asustado, con una voz suave que Arthur apenas podía oír.

"Dile que estoy ocupado", le gruñó "Al".

"Pero ella dijo q-que te necesita ahora mismo y-"

"¡DILE QUE ESTOY OCUPADO MATTHEW!" Gritó. El Omega chilló y huyó de la habitación, desapareciendo de la vista de Arthur.

Volvió su rostro solo para ser saludado por el mismo brillo helado, sólo que esta vez estaba mucho más cerca. Volvieron a mirarse fijamente el uno al otro hasta que alguien entró por la puerta.

"Sabes, La Directora Jones no se alegrará de saber que la estás desobedeciendo sólo coquetear con el nuevo estudiante, Alfred," Bromeó Mr. Romus. Alfred levantó la vista para ver al maestro señalar el reloj. "Van a llegar tarde a tu siguiente clase si no se vas ahora", sonrió a los dos adolescentes.

Teniendo una distracción, Arthur se metió por abajo del brazo de Alfred para agarrar sus cosas y salir del aula, tomándose su tiempo para mirar atrás y ver a Alfred salir.

Alfred estaba furioso: "¿Qué pasa con este!"

"Tranquilo, tranquilo Alfred. Debes ir a ver a tu abuela antes de que se enoje," dijo Mr. Romus deteniendo al Alfa de salir a cazar al Omega. Alfred miró al maestro antes de salir de la habitación para ir a la oficina principal. "¡No te he visto tan apasionado desde la temporada de fútbol!" Bromeó el profesor para sí mismo mientras miraba al Alfa joven alejarse rápidamente.

Pronto estaba mirando la puerta que ocultaba su terrible destino. Debería haberse rendido cuando Matthew lo llamó, pero MIERDA, el Omega realmente lo enojó. Su cabeza cayó al pensar de nuevo en su hermano menor. "Incluso le grité a Matt... Se veía tan asustado. Dios, ¿qué clase de hermano soy?" Alfred contempló sus culpas un poco más antes de reunir todo su valor para llamar a la puerta.

"Adelante" Una voz ordenó desde detrás de la puerta. Alfred la abrió lentamente, tratando de posponer lo inevitable. Levantó la vista y vio a la directora tecleando, con el rostro desencajado de la frustración y la ira. Cerró la puerta tras de sí. Él no quería que nadie más escuche los regaños, menospreciándolo más que el Omega en la clase de Historia.

"¿Sabes? Envié a tu hermano para que encontrarte hace 10 minutos para que pudiera informarte de algo y no pierdas el comienzo de tu siguiente clase, pero supongo que estabas demasiado "ocupado" para preocupare, ¿eh? "Habló mientras continuaba escribiendo en su computadora. Alfred bajó la cabeza, quedándose donde estaba, como disculpándose por no obedecer a la Jefa Alfa de su familia. Ella suspiró y se alejó de la mesa, con los ojos fijos en su nieto, esperando la respuesta.

Los ojos de Alfred miraron hacia arriba y vio que ella estaba esperando, "Perdón... solo... Bueno había un Omega y-"

"Un Omega... Alfred..." Hehewuti cerró los parpados, se frotó las sienes, y suspiró. Volvió a mirar al chico, "Alfred, no sé si debo estar enojada por desobedecerme, o feliz de que finalmente estas interesado en una pareja"

"¿Qué? ¡No, no es así!" Se puso nervioso. "¡Este Omega era una puta sabelotodo lo que no sabía cómo mantener la boca cerrada!"

"... Alfred, baja la voz. La gente te puede escuchar," suspiró la Directora. "Siéntate. Quiero que hagas algo por mí", indicó la silla al otro lado de su escritorio. Alfred obedeció y esperó lo que su abuela tenía reservado para él. A veces le gustaría tener un hermano Beta para que ella pudiera ponerlo a hacer todo este trabajo. Ella agarró un papel de su impresora, y lo pasó al Alfa.

Él lo agarró, parecía un formulario de inscripción de la escuela. "¿Qué es esto?" Preguntó mientras miraba la información de las clases, grupo IS, edad, etc.

"Esa es la formulario de inscripción de un estudiante nuevo," sonrió, "Es un joven muy interesante. Y quiero que lo ayudes a integrarse en la escuela, convertirse en su amigo, ayudarlo a tener un buen último año, " Habló suavemente del Omega, pensando en lo interesante que era. "Ah, te darás cuenta que es un AB Omega, prepárate para que actúe de manera distinta de lo que debería"

Él miró fijamente la hoja un rato antes de preguntar: "¿Un AB Omega? ¿Esos locos que piensan que son Alfas o Betas?" Y con eso, el rostro de Alfred se encontró con una carpeta de papeles.

"¡Deja de actuar de esa manera! ¡Te vas a meter en problemas con ese tipo de pensamiento!" Habló con dureza "¡Puedes ser un maravilloso adulto Alfa físicamente, pero tu estado mental es la de un niñito mimado de 5 años!"

Alfred suspiró derrotado. Su abuela era la Jefa Alfa, y todo lo que ella decía se hacía. El padre de Alfred, hijo de ella, era el siguiente en la línea de sucesión, y luego que él renunciará, él tomaría su lugar como líder de la familia. Pero, hasta entonces, Alfred debía obedecer todos los mandatos y deseos de su abuela. Miró el papel durante un tiempo, hasta que se dio cuenta que faltaba algo.

"Hey, ¿No se supone que hay una página con el nombre del chico y su foto?"

Hehewuti miró el papel rápidamente, asintió con la cabeza mientras giraba su silla de nuevo a su computadora. Cuando encontró lo que estaba buscando, lo imprimió y se lo entregó a Alfred. "Su nombre es Arthur Kirkland, y creo que está en la mitad de tus clases," dijo ella con una sonrisa.

"... No..." Alfred murmuró.

"¿Qué? No puedo entenderte si no hablas bien"

Después de mirar fijamente el papel durante un tiempo más largo, Alfred miró a su abuela con un fuego furioso en sus ojos: "No hay forma. ¡Yo NO voy a hacer esto!" Y tiró los papeles sobre el escritorio.

La Directora miró a su nieto, ojos oscuros y cejas fruncidas, "¿Perdón? ¿Qué acabas de decir?" Su voz era amenazadora y profunda.

"Dije: "¡Yo no voy a hacer esto!" ¡Esto-", apuntó a la imagen de Arthur," es el más raro y molesto Omega que conocí! "Alfred rugió, enfadado por la petición de su abuela que él veía como un castigo. Estaba a punto de irse por la tangente, pero entonces, descubrió que estaba de espaldas en el suelo, un brazo torcido a su lado y cara a cara con Hehewuti con su otra mano presionando la garganta de su nieto.

"Me obedeces, Alfred. Soy tu Directora, soy la Jefa Alfa de nuestra familia, y lo más importante, soy superior en fuerza, velocidad, y autoridad. No me importa lo que pienses del muchacho, harás lo que yo digo y lo protegerás, aunque no quieras. Ahora, trágate el orgullo o no tendrás una garganta con la que tragar "amenazó con frialdad, tranquilidad, y sus ojos negros aburridos mirando las pupilas azules de su nieto.

Alfred se quedó desconcertado. Ellos ya habían estado en esta posición anteriormente...

_Alfred conoció a su hermano Matthew, a los 5 años, cuando la madre de este (pareja secundaria de su padre) fue hospitalizada y él se tuvo que ir a vivir con ellos. Este muchacho era casi idéntico a Alfred, pero era demasiado tranquilo y no le gustaba salir a jugar con su hermano. Él rápidamente se aburrió de su hermano Omega._

_Un año más tarde, Alfred se puso celoso porque su padre y madre, SU madre, habían estado pasando más tiempo con Matthew, debido a que la madre de su hermano acababa de morir y estaba siendo adoptado en la familia principal. A pesar de que ahora su padre pasaba más tiempo en la casa principal (ya que no debía irse visitar a la familia secundaria y no tenía más parejas); ahora Alfred estaba menos tiempo con él del que cuando la madre de su hermano vivía, todo gracias a Matthew._

_Una noche, en la cena familiar semanal con toda la estensa familia , con Hehewuti sentada en la cabecera de la mesa, Matthew no quiso comer toda la comida. Su madre lo excusó de la mesa y le permitió irse arriba a su dormitorio compartido en el segundo piso de la casa de 3 pisos. Alfred, con ganas de irse a jugar videojuegos, también pidió permiso para retirarse, pero su madre se lo negó._

_En un ataque de ira acumulada, comenzó a hacer un berrinche, gritando como Matthew no debía ser parte de la familia y lo mucho que lo odiaba. En algún momento, Hehewuti se había levantado de la mesa, se acercó a él y lo detuvo cuando estaba a punto de golpear a su madre Omega. Lo guió al patio trasero donde la familia tenía sus caballos, perros y vehículos de recreo, poniéndolo en el centro del patio._

_Él continuó chillando y llorando, gritándole a su abuela lo mucho que odiaba a sus padres y a toda la familia. Su abuela estaba allí, como esperando algo. Entonces sucedió. Alfred, irritado con la indiferencia de su abuela, trató de atacarla. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaba de espaldas, con una mano ella lo agarró por la garganta y con la otra su pelo, impidiéndole moverse demasiado._

_"Yo soy tu Alfa y por lo tanto, su líder," Habló con calma, como si estuviera hablando con uno de sus hijos sobre el clima: "Si quieres permanecer en esta familia y tomar mi lugar algún día, vas a escuchar lo que te digo. Honraras a tu familia y el lugar que tienes en ella. Vas a proteger a los más débiles que tú, y entrenaras para ser lo suficientemente fuerte para eso. Debes aceptar a tu hermano. Lo protegerás, guiaras, y evitaras que los malos Alfas y Betas que lo buscan lo lastimen. Él es un Omega, nosotros somos Alfas. Nuestra obligación de Importancia Social es proteger a los más débiles que nosotros, los Betas y los Omegas. ¿Entendiste? "Mientras hablaba, se quedó en la misma posición, expresaba la debilidad de Alfred y su dominación. En ese momento aprendido quién y qué era, y cuál es su papel como un Alfa Heredero._

Rompió de nuevo a la realidad cuando su abuela puso más presión sobre su cuello. "Está bien, lo entiendo," jadeó. Tomándose unos segundos más para ver si iba él iba a intentar otra cosa y tratar de descubrir si decía la verdad, la Alfa lo liberó Alfred lentamente se levantó y mantuvo la cabeza baja. Todavía podía oler la esencia enfurecida de la mujer, y él no quería ser con quien ella nuevamente liberara su frustración. Después de levantarse del suelo, finalmente levantó la cabeza.

"Lo haré... Pero no me va a gustar, voy a ayudarlo a conseguir un amigo o dos, pero eso es todo. Realmente quiero saber es por qué estás tan interesada en él. Es raro y algo pedófilo... "Preguntó, perturbado ante la idea de que su abuela quería una pareja joven.

Miró a su nieto, nerviosa por la acusación de tener un interés romántico en el niño, "¿Qué? No. ¡Yo sólo lo encuentran interesante! Es el primer AB Omega que he tenido en la escuela desde que soy Directora, y después de investigar los tipos AB, me enteré de que generalmente tienen dificultades para encajar. Pobre, parecía tan confundido esta mañana, tratando de encontrar sus clases, o quién debía hablar... "Parecía como si hubiese visto un cachorro abandonado al lado de la carretera. Si alguien le pedía a cualquiera de la familia Jones describir a la Jefa Alfa con una palabra, todos dirían "maternal" por su costumbre de compadecerse de las criaturas y personas más débiles. Alfred se limitó asentir con la cabeza ante la explicación. Era inútil discutir, así que bien podría jugar con ella a la "madre gallina".

"Debo irme. El 2 º periodo se va a terminar, y no quiero perderme Química aplicada", dijo Alfred, esperando la aprobación para salir.

"Ah, sí. Te voy a disculpar de este período, pero asegúrese de encontrar a Arthur y escoltarlo hasta su siguiente clase, ¿eh?" Pidió, sonriendo mientras su nieto se encogió.

"Está bien, pero yo lo voy a dejar y luego me voy", replicó Alfred mientras salía de la sala, yendo a buscar lo que él consideraba ser una muy molesto intento de Omega.

_Muy bien, así que ahí es donde yo voy a terminar este capítulo. Por favor, dígame si hay algún error gramatical que le molestan! Estoy dependiendo de mi propia relecturas y procesador de textos para detectar cualquier problema, pero a veces, algunas cosas se deslizan bajo el radar. Por favor v.v R & R!_

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado ^^ Gracias a todos los que leen mis traducciones y me dejan reviews! me hacen muy feliz! ^^ Subo de a dos capitulos! **


	4. De sonrisas forzadas y sarcasmo

**Hola mundo! Aquí Kuroi con otra súper dupla de capítulos (En este podemos disfrutar de los instintos Omega de Arthur que lo hacen actuar como Uke) ¡Gracias por todos los reviews, los seguidores y los favoritos! :D Me hacen muy feliz ^^ Mis comentarios son los de negrita, los de la autora son los de letra itálica (por eso hay doble dosis de agradecimientos :D )**

¡_Ay Dios, ustedes son maravillosos! ¡Gracias por todos los reviews, favoritos y seguidores! ¡Cada uno de ellos me hace muy feliz! Lamentablemente, este es un poco más corto._

_No soy dueño de Hetalia o cualquiera de los personajes de la serie. -. -_

Después de finalmente encontrar su segunda clase (Arte), explicó a la profesora que había llegado tarde porque era nuevo en la escuela, y se sentó entre un Beta en pareja y un Omega que se limitó a mirarlo. Arthur sabía que este primer día sería largo y agotador.

El Beta, Lukas, era rubio y de ojos azul oscuro, con broche como una cruz en el pelo, y parecía tranquilo, pero empezó a hablar una vez que Arthur se presentó. El Omega, Emil, era muy tranquilo y parecía nervioso, observándolo atentamente con sus ojos violetas. Los dos chicos eran hermanos. Mientras la clase continuaba, Arthur trabajó en sus dibujos y escuchó Lukas hablar de él y su hermano. Explicó que Emil, dos años menor que su hermano, vivía con el Beta y su pareja. Su pareja, explicó, tenía 20 años de edad, era Alfa, y trabajaba como modelo. Arthur siguió escuchando, contento de mantener la boca cerrada hasta que Emil finalmente habló.

"Su acento... Supongo que vivías en Inglaterra antes de venir aquí?"

Arthur levantó la vista de su libro, sorprendido por la voz grave: "Ah, sí"

"¿Qué fue lo-" El Omega joven fue interrumpido por un fuerte ding-dong de la campana de la escuela. Arthur comenzó a hacer guardar sus cosas, esperando que Emil terminara su pregunta, pero no oyó nada. Miró hacia arriba, para encontrar que los dos hermanos se habían ido.

"Eso fue extraño..." Seguía pensando en los dos chicos mientras caminaba por pasillo principal de la escuela, hasta que oyó a alguien gritar a él.

"¡Hey, tú! ¡Chico nuevo!"

Esa voz. Arthur sintió que su cuerpo se tensaba, preparándose para continuar su discusión, pero notando que la gente a su alrededor susurraba, se calmó. El Omega no quería ser etiquetado de nuevo si podía evitarlo, y una pelea en público con un Alfa no lo ayudaría en lo más mínimo. Dejando escapar un suspiro, reconoció al joven de pie detrás de él.

"Creo que me dijiste todo lo que querías decir antes, así que ¿Por qué no lo dejas?" Arthur hervía de enojo, pero trataba de mantener la voz baja.

"Me encantaría que "dejarlo", cariño. Pero cierto Omega no se ha disculpado todavía", respondió Alfred con una sonrisa forzada.

"Oh, así que el idiota es lo suficientemente inteligente como para utilizar el sarcasmo, ¿eh? " Arthur sonrió, "¿No tienes alguna manada que debas estar cuidando, querido?"

Alfred se hinchó de rabia porque el Omega a no iba a dar marcha atrás y disculparse. "Maldito pequeño. Vas a disc-"Antes de que pudiera terminar, Alfred vio por el rabillo del ojo una cámara de seguridad apuntando directamente a ellos. Alfred tosió, "Estas en recreo ahora, y además," Su labio tembló, amenazando con romper su falsa sonrisa, " quiero mostrarte el alrededor de la escuela, Baby",

El ojo de Arthur tembló por el apodo, "Perdón, amor, pero tengo clase en pocos minutos y yo no quiero que se haga tarde. Tal vez en otro momento," Arthur empezó a alejarse, cansado del juego. Pensó Alfred simplemente se fue, pero en cambio, siguió a Arthur.

Después de salir de la sala principal para cruzar el patio, comenzó a sentirse incómodo. No sabía a dónde iba, el otro lo seguía, y ahora la gente estaba mirándolos a los dos. Alfred se quedó cerca del Omega todo el tiempo, pero sin decir nada. "Esto tiene que terminar ahora", pensó Arthur mientras se detuvo y se dio vuelta hacia el Alfa. "Alfred, ¿Por qué me estás siguiendo? Sé que no nos soportamos. ¿Así que, por qué?"

Miró a Arthur por un rato, tratando de pensar una forma de explicarlo. "Mierda, si le digo: "Tengo que ayudarte a encontrar amigos porque la directora me obligó", estoy seguro de que él me pateará en la espinilla, y dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración. "Yo... Yo, uh..." "¿Qué debo decir? ' Alfred mentalmente se dio una patada. ¡Si no haces este trabajo la abuela te partirá en pedazos!

"Bueno, me puedes mostrar a la sala de música, supongo"

Alfred volvió a la tierra con la voz del Omega. "¿Qué?"

"Dije que me puedes mostrar la sala de música", repitió Arthur. "Pero luego ¿Me dejas en paz? Sinceramente, no me gusta, y no sé si has perdido una apuesta o algo, pero sé que no quieres estar cerca mío. Así que me llevas a la sala de música, déjame y te dejaré en paz. ¿Trato? "Arthur le tendió una mano al Alfa.

Alfred se quedó mirando la mano por un rato antes de pasar por al lado Arthur, ignorando la oferta. "Sígueme, te voy a mostrar donde es"

Arthur se quejó "¿Cómo puedes ser tan terco, cerdo?" Corrió para alcanzar el ritmo rápido de Alfred.

La puerta frente a ellos era extravagante como mínimo. Adornos de color dorado, manijas de plata y pintura color blanco perla, esta puerta gritaba "pomposo", y Arthur estaba perturbado. "¿Quién en su sano juicio podría poner una puerta como esa en una escuela?"

"Bueno, aquí está, la sala de música," dijo evitando ver al Omega. "Voy a volver después de clase para mostrarte donde pasar tu tiempo libre," Y con eso, se fue.

Arthur miró alejarse al otro, confundido por el cambio de actitud del muchacho. Cuando no podía ver más al Alfa, abrió la puerta de clase del coro. Lo primero que vio fue al chico de su clase de Historia, Feliciano. Estaba hablando con una mujer que parecía ser la profesora, por lo que Arthur se acercó a ella.

"Disculpe señora"

La mujer miró al británico, sus brillantes ojos verdes y su pelo largo y castaño que rebotaba con cada movimiento que hacía. "Ah, debes ser Arthur Kirkland, ¿no es así?"

Arthur asintió con la cabeza: "Sí señora. Sólo quería saber dónde-" Antes de poder terminar, la profesora extendió su mano y estrechó la de él con una gran cantidad de fuerza, expresando inconscientemente su dominancia como Alfa.

"Un gusto conocerte, soy la señora Edelstein, tu profesora de música, y él", agarró los hombros de Feliciano: "Él es Feliciano Vargas, el asistente del profesor en esta clase:" Y con eso, los dejó prepararse para la clase.

Feliciano asintió con la cabeza y también estrechó la mano de Arthur, la pulsera matrimonial del italiano rebotó contra su mano. "¡Vee ~ te recuerdo! ¡Fuiste el Omega que esta mañana se enfrentó a Alfred Jones!" el chico empezó a temblar de emoción. "¡Fue increíble! ¡Nunca he conocí a un Omega que actuara así!"

"Yo-Bueno, sí, supongo que lo "enfrente"", dijo sonriéndole.

"La última vez que alguien hizo eso, terminó en el hospital!" Le susurró a Arthur, haciéndolo palidecer.

"¿¡Qué!? ¡¿El hospital?! Pe-pero..." "Está bien, cálmate Arthur. Es probable que sea sólo un rumor... "Arthur trató de convencerse de que no estaba en peligro. Pero esa idea desapareció rápido, cuando una chica rubia de ojos verdes se acercó a ellos.

"Así que, como que escuché que le dijiste algo a Alfred F. Jones. ¿Es eso completamente verdad, o todo el mundo difunde rumores de nuevo? Están bromeando ¿verdad? ¡Porque eso es algo así como desear morir!" El estudiante chilló y le dio un dolor de cabeza a Arthur con su falta de vocabulario. Pero se las arregló para manejar ambas cosas.

Volvió a palidecer, casi quedando blanco. "¡¿DESEAR LA MUERTE?! Él no quería... Espera. ESO no tenía voz femenina cuando habló…

Feliciano decidió hablar: "Oh, este es Feliks. Es un Beta polaco y está en la clase Junior. Y Feliks, no es bueno decir ese tipo de cosas..."

Arthur finalmente se dió cuenta de que la chica rubia con la terminología horrible era en realidad era un chico rubio travestido con una terminología horrible. "Así que, ¿Alfred tiene una mala reputación?" preguntó el británico.

"En realidad no, por lo general es muy amable con la gente y-" Feliks cortó al italiano.

"Si la tiene. Oí que una vez rompió el brazo a un hombre sólo porque el tipo, ¡Como que miró a su hermano! Y que él tecleó a un chico y le pego completamente hasta dejarlo una pulpa sanguinolenta, y todo porque, ¡como que el tipo hizo llorar a Matthew! "

Arthur trataba de procesar la información lo más rápido que podía, pero simplemente no pudo seguir el ritmo. "Espera, espera, espera. ¿Así que Matthew es primo de Alfred o algo así?"

Feliks comenzó acercarse a Arthur mientras se entusiasmaba por difundir chismes: "No, no. Matthew y Alfred son, ¡como hermanos! Son medios hermanos con un par de meses de diferencia, aparte de madres diferentes! Y a ver, Alfred es muy protector con él, hasta el punto que Matthew nunca ha estado enlazado porque todo el mundo totalmente le tiene miedo de Alfred! Así que de todas formas, igual aquí ... "

Arthur había dejado de escuchar. Al chico que esta mañana Alfred había gritado, era su hermano. "Así que Matthew es su hermano... Y no está enlazado y... ¡Y NO ESTA ENLAZADO! ¡No soy el único! Arthur sonrió ante la perspectiva. ¡Él no era el único diferente!

"¡Muy bien todo el mundo, tomen asiento! ¡La clase comenzará ahora!" dijo la Sra. Edelstein.

La clase pasó volando y Arthur no podía recordar nada. Pero a él no le importaba. Solo quería conocer a ese otro Omega pronto. Estaba tan ensimismado por la idea que había olvidado por completo al Alfa que había estado hablando con él antes de la clase.

Iba a pasar delante del otro hasta que Alfred escupió "Sabes, si pasas por delante del tipo que está tratando de ayudarte, quedas como un hijo de puta, ¿no?" Todo el mundo se dio la vuelta. Arthur se detuvo en seco y sintió que su buen humor irse.

Sintiendo su cambio de actitud, su lado Omega y lado Alfa comenzaron a luchar entre sí. Su lado Omega le dijo que se disculpara y dejara que Alfred lo manejara. Pero su mentalidad Alfa no quería saber nada de eso. Quería que Arthur se diese vuelta y golpeara al otro. Pero, sólo por esta vez, para mantener su buen estado de ánimo, Arthur decidió someterse.

"Perdón... estaba pensando en otra cosa, y me olvidé de que me ibas a mostrar los alrededores... perdón..." Arthur explicó nerviosamente con la cabeza gacha, un rubor de vergüenza. Se quedó así durante unos instantes silenciosos antes de mirar hacia el Alfa. Y lo que vio lo sorprendido.

Alfred estaba rojo. Tan rojo como su uniforme, haciendo que sus ojos se vieran como si saliesen de su cabeza. "¡Parece que va a explotar! Arthur entró en pánico. Había hecho lo que su instinto Omega le dijo, someterse! Era confuso para Arthur que el Alfa parecía como que iba a pegarle por hacer lo que los Omegas normalmente hacen. "¿Pa-pasa algo malo?" Preguntó Arthur, con la esperanza de no ser golpeado.

Alfred no lo podía creer. No estaba preparado para eso. Esperaba que el AB Omega diese la vuelta y lo enfrentara, como hizo esta mañana, no disculparse con una voz suave como la que normalmente escucha de un Omega como su hermano! Lo peor de todo, lo hizo verse lindo! Alfred estaba preparado para luchar, defender, y posiblemente romper un par de era algo para lo que Alfred F. Jones, el Jefe Alfa de su clase, mariscal del Equipo de Futbol Americano no estaba preparado para enfrentar.

Tenía que pensar rápido. Agarró del brazo a Arthur y lo arrastró hacia la biblioteca, diciéndole rápidamente que aquí es donde la mayoría de la gente se queda en su período libre, y se fue. Pero no era como que él se iba, él estaba huyendo.

Arthur estaba atónito. Jamás en su vida había visto a alguien tan enojado. Cuando la campana de clase lo sacó de sus pensamientos, miró la biblioteca, viendo la gran cantidad de libros y géneros que tenían. Decidió presentarse a la bibliotecaria, y después se dirigió a la sección de fantasía. Durante la siguiente hora, se había olvidado por completo de Alfred. F. Jones mientras leía acerca de dragones, caballeros y princesas.

Cuando oyó sonar la campana, se levantó y decidió que sería mejor si preguntaba dónde estaba la clase de Literatura. Antes de llegar a la bibliotecaria, vio a Alfred en un escritorio. A medida que Arthur se le acercó, mantenía la cabeza en alto por si el Alfa decidía atacarlo verbalmente, pero notó que algo estaba mal. No llevaba su uniforme rojo de Alfa, sino un uniforme de purpura de Omega. Su pelo había crecido misteriosamente, y su mechón anti gravedad era ahora un único rizo. Sus ojos no estaban tan azules como el cielo del mediodía, ahora eran violetas como la penumbra. Entonces se dio cuenta. Ese no era Alfred, era el Omega que había querido conocer! ¡Ese era Matthew!

_Está bien, sé que no puedo hacer que se odien para siempre. Es un fic "Usuk" después de todo, y está clasificado M. ;) Como de costumbre, por favor díganme si notan cualquier error gramaticales que molesten! Me ayuda a ser mejor escritor y ayuda a los lectores (ustedes) a disfrutar de la historia mucho más. ¡Gracias!_


	5. De nuevos amigos y honor

**HOLASSS! Me extrañaron? Gracias a todos los que dieron reviews, favoritos y followers! En este tenemos la súper aparición de Matt, Francis y escenas de violencia! Al fin hacemos honor a la calificación M (maldito fanfiction que de forma automática no te muestra los rating M .)**

**Perdonen las incoherencias que hay a veces dentro de una oración, voy leyendo, me parece que una frase queda bien escrita de una forma, me arrepiento, borro una parte y repito el ciclo… GOMENNEEE! Estoy esforzándome para que deje de pasarme!**

_Muy bien, todos ustedes son increíbles. Este capítulo... lo odiaran por el final, pero por favor termínenlo! El final lo compensa! Gracias por todos los reviews, favoritos y followers!_

_No soy dueño de Hetalia o cualquier personaje de la serie. -. -_

"Discúlpame…"

Matthew levantó la vista del teléfono para ver a su alrededor, comprobando que el otro Omega le estaba hablando a él. "Um... ¿Puedo a-ayudarte?"

"¿Eres Matthew, hermano de Alfred Jones?"

"Um, sí, soy yo... Siento s-ser rudo, p-pero ¿quién eres?" Matthew miró fijamente al otro chico, tratando de recordar dónde lo había visto antes.

"Ah, sí", dijo extendiendo su mano "Soy Arthur Kirkland,"

El rostro de Matthew se iluminó. "Así que este es el tipo del que la abuela hablaba... el AB Omega" y estrechó la mano de Arthur, sonriéndole suavemente. "Tú eras el que estaba con mi hermano esta mañana, ¿verdad?" Los ojos verdes mostraron enojo, y su dueño asintió afirmativamente con la cabeza, haciendo al otro reírse en voz baja. "Perdón si te causo algún problema... Lo hace bastante"

"Ya sé, escuche algo. Felkis estaba muy... emocionado por informarme de eso"

"¿Qué? Quiero decir... Bueno, no todos los ru-rumores son ciertos..." Los ojos violetas se desviaron a un lado, "Quiero decir, él e-es un buen…" fue interrumpido por el sonido de vibración del teléfono en sus manos. "Ah, debó responder este mensaje. Perdón," miró su teléfono y sonrió. Al darse cuenta que el otro muchacho no estaba ahí, al menos mentalmente, Arthur decidió ir a preguntar por su próxima clase.

Notando que había una nueva bibliotecaria en la recepción, el propio Arthur se preparó para presentarse otra vez. "Disculpe, señorita," La bibliotecaria se dio vuelta, y Arthur se encontró con la cara más fea que había visto en una mujer en su vida! A pesar de tener el pelo corto, rubio y sedoso, su rostro tenía barba! Y luego habló.

"¿Ah, sí, mon cher?"

"Dios mío, ¿qué pasa con esta escuela y sus hombres que parecen mujeres?" pensó Arthur. Tosió, sonrojándose, "Lo siento. Sólo pensé que…"

"Pensó que era "amor a primera vista" ¿no es así? ¡Mon Dieu!" El francés echó la cabeza hacia atrás con el brazo oscilando "¡Es demasiado pronto!" Arthur frunció el ceño por enésima vez en el día.

"Perdón, entendió mal. Estoy tratando de encontrar el camino a mi próxima clase," Explicó con calma.

El hombre agarró las manos de Arthur y lo puso de frente. "¿No sientes las cuerdas del amour que nos conectan? Son tan claras y tangibles como tus ojos verde bosque y tu cabello rubio como el sol", dijo sujetando la barbilla de Arthur, acercándolo, "yo podría interpretar el soneto de Afrodita con ellos, que te llevará a una tierra donde todos tus sueños, incluyéndome a mí, pueden hacerse realidad. ¿Por qué tú y yo no...? "

"Francis"

Arthur salió del trance que el extraño hombre le puso, el británico y el francés miraron al normalmente tranquilo Matthew. "Pensé que Jeanne te dijo que te comportaras mientras ella no estuviera," dijo con dureza. Bueno, con toda la dureza que un Omega podía reunir.

"Ah, es verdad, mon primo," Francis soltó al muchacho y volvió a sentarse. Cruzó las piernas y sonrió a Arthur, que aun estaba aturdido. "Entonces, ¿quién es ese jovencito hermoso al que yo he hechizado?"

Matthew miró a su compañero de escuela, "Oh, su n-nombre es-"

"Soy Arthur Kirkland, y no me "hechizaste", como dijiste. Me distraje por tu horrible cara de rana. ¿Y quién diablos te crees que eres?" Demandó. Los ojos de Francis se agrandaron, y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

"¿Arthur Kirkland dices? No serás pariente de Scott Kirkland ¿verdad?" Preguntó inclinándose hacia delante en su silla.

Arthur estuvo sorprendido un momento "¿Conoce a Scott?" pensó mirando al hombre: "Sí, lo soy. Pero ¿por qué te importa?"

"¡Ah! ¡Lo eres!" Francis brillaba, saltando y corriendo a la parte de adelante del escritorio. "¡Eres Artie Kirkland! Vaya, ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado?", Puso sus manos sobre los hombros del aludido, mirándolo de arriba y abajo, "No tenias más de 8, si mal no recuerdo. Te volviste un lindo Omega joven, ¿no es así? ¡Y las cejas crecieron junto a tu cuerpo! Parecen tan desproporcionadas, ¡lo mismo que con tu hermano! "El francés dejó escapar una carcajada, haciendo que todo el mundo (sólo unos pocos estudiantes desafortunados) pararan y los miraran a los tres.

Arthur viajó a través de sus recuerdos infantiles, tratando de ubicar donde este hombre había aparecido anteriormente en su vida. Al no encontrarlo, se confundió más. "¿Quién eres? ¡Nunca te vi en mi vida!" Chilló escapando de las garras del francés.

Francis frunció el ceño porque el muchacho no lo recordaba. "Bueno, ha pasado bastante tiempo", rió entre dientes, "No te acuerdas de mí, pero te acuerdas del apodo "rana"... ¡Qué chico más raro!", negó con la cabeza. "Soy Francis Bonnefoy, y por lo que me acuerdo, durante la primera visita de tu familia a Estados Unidos fue cuando conocí a tu hermano. Fuimos juntos a la escuela secundaria hasta que tu padre volvió a Inglaterra. Trabajábamos juntos en un proyecto en la casa de tu familia, cuando tendrías unos 5 años. No te separabas de tu madre durante todo el tiempo que nosotros trabajábamos, ¡y ni te querías acercar a mí! "Francis dio una risa molesta "Aunque ese día, cuando me estaba yendo, te acercaste y me dijiste: "Señorita, usted es muy linda. ¿Vas a emparejarte con mi hermano y ser mi hermana mayor? '"

El rostro de Arthur palideció. "Demonios… ¡Dios, eres ella! ¡Digo, él! Él... ¡Ese día fue el que mi hermano me encerró afuera en la nieve! ¡Estuve enfermo varias semanas por eso! Se quedó allí, como un pez fuera del agua, sin saber qué decir al varón afeminado. "Yo-yo no... tu…"

Una risa muy fuerte resonó en el aire. Arthur miró a Matthew, encorvado riendo. "¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Le voy a tener que decir esto a Jeanne!" Su risa se calmó mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. Arthur le envió una mirada mortal, que el otro contestó con una sonrisa. "¡No lo tuyo, Arthur! Jeanne es la pareja de Francis y la bibliotecaria. Estoy seguro de que le gustará saber que Francis iba a ser un esposa de joven ", y rió de nuevo.

Francis dio una risa molesta ", Matt, ¿no vas a llegar tarde? Deberías irte",

Matthew miró a su teléfono: "Bueno, yo s-supongo que debería irme", miró a su compañero de clase, "Arthur, ¿no dijiste a-antes que no sabías dónde está tu clase?" el otro asintió con la cabeza. "Está bien, te voy a llevar ¿Qué clase es?"

"Literatura"

"¡Ah, tengo el m-misma clase! ¿Por qué no vamos juntos?" Invitó.

"Claro", sonrió Arthur al Omega.

Después de que Francis los saludó, los dos caminaron por el pasillo, charlando. Aprendido bastante acerca del otro Omega; que la Directora era su abuela y que su hermano Alfred iba a ser el Jefe Alfa de la familia algún día. "¿No me está explicando mucho?" Pensó Arthur con una risita. Llegaron al salón de clases, y después de hablar con el maestro, se sentó junto a Matthew, y se dio cuenta de que Kiku estaba detras de él. Los tres hablaron hasta que empezó la clase, cuando el maestro comenzó a pasar lista.

A medida que la clase continuó, Arthur notó una voz familiar en alguna parte. Dio vuelta la cabeza ligeramente para ver a Alfred con la vista clavada en él. Pensando que el Alfa seguía enojado con él, lo miro fijo, tratando de transmitirle que el sentimiento era mutuo, pero el otro lo ignoró, centrando su atención en el profesor. Después de eso, la clase pasó sin problemas.

Cuando la campana sonó, Arthur vio que Alfred se acercó a él, o al menos eso creyó. En su lugar, caminó juntó al AB Omega, agarró del brazo a su hermano y lo sacó de la clase. Arthur miró a Kiku por alguna explicación, pero el japonés se limitó a negar con la cabeza. Pronto, el Omega regresó y se ofreció a mostrarle a Arthur su próxima clase.

Mientras caminaban, comenzó a hacerle a Matthew más preguntas sobre su vida, que el otro respondió. "¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta sobre tu hermano?" El aludido asintió. "¿Por qué odia tanto a los Omegas? Aparte de a ti, por supuesto"

El chico pensó un poco. "Bueno, supongo que en realidad no nos odia por serlo. O-O sea, su madre también es Omega y la ama. Mira, cuando éramos chicos él siempre me defendió cada vez que alguien se burlaba de mi o me ignoraba, cosa q-que pasó bastante. Mientras crecíamos, se puso más pro-protector, y no notó a los o-otros Omegas que trataban de llamar su atención, porque estaba muy ocupado p-peleando contra quienes me molestaban. Cuando se dio cuenta de que iba a necesitar una pareja, bueno... "sus ojos se volvieron tristes" Bueno, to-todos los que le gus-gustaban ya tenían pareja, y trató de bajar sus est-estándares. Supongo que fue ahí cuando empezó a od-odiarlos, " miró a Arthur.

"Mira, a diferencia de ti, cualquier Omega que salió con mi hermano o i-incluso intentó hablarle, enseguida se asustó y lo abandonó. Incluso trató de salir con varios Betas, p-pero nunca terminó bien. Así que supongo que el año pasado, simplemente se rindió. ", concluyó sonriendo con tristeza "Bueno, una vez que lo conoces te das cuenta que es bastante tonto, en realidad, pero gracias a mi t-tiene una reputación bastante mala",

Arthur pensó en lo que le había dicho durante todo el camino a su clase. "Huh, supongo que eso tiene sentido... pero no explica por qué se enojo tanto antes"

"Aquí es," dijo dejándolo delante de la clase de Economía Doméstica.

"Ah, gracias. Supongo que no tomas esta clase"

"La tomé esta mañana. Tengo este periodo libre, así que ya me voy a casa", explicó con una suave sonrisa. "Te veré ma-mañana, ¿sí?"

"Si. Que tengas un buen día" Y después de eso se dieron la mano.

Arthur entró en la habitación para presentarse por última vez en el día. Odiaba los "primeros días" porque tuvo que vivirlos muchas veces. Deseaba sólo poder presentarse anunciándolo una única vez por los parlantes, pero no era algo que un Omega hiciera. Después de sentarse, buscando caras conocidas, encontrando a Feliciano. El italiano lo saludó con la mano y se acercó para sentarse junto a Arthur, en la mesa de cocina que era su pupitre. La clase comenzó cuando el profesor pasó lista.

Al llegar al final de la lista se detuvo un momento. "¿Feliciano?"

"¿Sí, Sr. Edelstein?"

"¿Tu hermano no está hoy? He oído de la profesora de coro que se ha enfermado, ¿no es así?" El profesor semi-extravagante preguntó, con un extraño rulo subiendo y bajando mientras hablaba.

"Vee ~ Bueno, de cierta forma está enfermo... ¡P-pero no es una "mala" enfermedad! ¡Va a tener un bambino pronto!" Habló rápidamente empezando a saltar en su silla.

Arthur se sonrojó por el término italiano para "bebé".

"Un bebé... Me pregunto cómo será tener uno... tener un hijo. Alguien que dependa de ti, alguien a quien amas... y también debería tener un padre, y esperó que nos ame tanto como yo los amo a ambos... ¿De cuál color serían sus ojos...? ¡Ojalá que no tengan mis cejas o pelo! Sería terrible. Pero mientras sea sano, seré feliz... Si es niña la llamaría Alice y la vestiría con uno de esos lindos vestidos que mi madre hace para cuando la pareja de Scott tenga un bebé. Si es niño le pondría el nombre de mi padre, o el nombre del padre del bebé, y podría..."

A menudo tenía pensamientos raros como estos cuando estaba en celo, pero cuanto más tiempo pasaba sin ser emparejado, más regulares se volvían. Trató de reprimirlos durante mucho tiempo, pero sabía que anhelaba tener un bebé. Su cuerpo se lo demandaba cada vez que entraba en celo. El deseo de salir y seducir a cualquier Alfa o encontrar algún Beta dispuesto, lo volvía loco. Antes de que sus pensamientos pudieran profundizarse, el profesor se presentó, golpeando una regla contra el escritorio para llamar la atención de todos.

"Mi nombre es Roderich Edelstein,.. Pueden llamarme Sr. Edelstein, sí, la Sra. Edelstein es mi esposa, antes de que pregunten. Y este," señalo a un estudiante esperando en el puerta, sin aliento por haber corrido", es mi asistente, el Sr. Alfred Jones. Qué bueno que lo hagas en el primer día, Alfred,"

"Alguien allá arriba debe odiarme..." Arthur dejó que su cabeza golpeara la mesa, sintió que se le revolvía el estómago y su mente se quedaba en blanco.

Con el continuar de la clase, Arthur comenzó a sentir más y más miedo. Era un requisito para los Omegas tomar la clase de Economía Doméstica para graduarse, y todos no tardarían en descubrir que cocinar y hornear no eran el punto fuerte de este Omega. Claro, sabía coser, limpiar, tejer y cantar, pero como su hermana decía, "Prefiero buscar en la basura antes que comer tu comida".

Personalmente, Arthur creía que era un gran cocinero! Lo quemado agrega más sabor, después de todo, así que ¿por qué tener una gran cantidad de sabor es algo malo? Pero, por desgracia, su propia madre siempre lo rechazaba cuando trataba de ayudarla con la cena. ¡Ni siquiera le permitía hacer una ensalada! Pero Arthur no se rindió. ¡El mostraría a todos que estaba destinado a ser un gran cocinero!

"¡Bien clase, quiero que todos empiecen con esta tarea! Quiero que me hagan una simple crepe. Tengo las sartenes y los ingredientes para la masa y el relleno en mi escritorio. Los voy a dividir en equipos de dos. A ver… " El Sr. Edelstein sacó la lista de debajo del escritorio," Parece que, como Lovino no está, el Sr. Kirkland no tiene pareja. Así que "se volvió a su asistente ", Alfred, vas a ayudar a Arthur con esta tarea", Alfred miró al profesor con cara de fastidio. Pero después se dio por vencido, y dejando escapar un suspiro, se acercó a la mesa.

Después de armar el resto de los equipos y enseñarles los fundamentos de cómo hacer una crepe, les permitió comenzar. Arthur fue a buscar los ingredientes y volcó la mezcla de harina en el tazón, tratando de ignorar al Alfa durante el proceso, pero le resultaba bastante difícil. "¿Te importaría ayudarme? ¿O vas a sentarse sobre tu culo todo el día?" finalmente explotó.

Alfred lo miró, "Lo siento cariño, pero es tu clase, no la mía. Además, ¿no se supone que para un Omega es, no sé, instintivo cocinar?"

Arthur lo miró: "Estás siendo prejuicioso de nuevo"

"Oh ~ ¿El pequeño Artie dice que no es un Omega típico? Qué gran sorpresa"

"Estás actuando como Alfa desagradable que piensa que es más grande y poderoso"

"No eres más que un patético Omega que no sabe cómo actuar dentro de su IS"

"Por lo menos no molesto a la gente sólo por no comportarse adecuadamente"

"Por lo menos no soy un rarito tipo AB,"

Arthur sintió que algo adentro de él se rompía, y antes de darse cuenta, la mezcla de harina y agua en la que había estado trabajando chorreaba por la cara de Alfred. Todo el mundo se detuvo para mirarlos, incluso el profesor. Pero antes de que el Sr. Edelstein pudiera pararlo, Alfred derribó a Arthur poniéndolo boca abajo en el piso. "Vas a pagar por eso", siseó en el oído de Arthur. El Omega, aterrado, luchó para salir del agarre del Alfa, pero lo siguiente que supo, fue que un dolor agudo pasó por su cuerpo cuando Alfred lo dio vuelta y lo estrelló contra el suelo, su cabeza rebotando contra el azulejo. Agarró a Arthur del cuello y se inclinó para susurrarle al oído "Vas a disculparte, limpiar esto, y terminar el maldito proyecto solo. ¿Entendiste?"

Arthur no dijo nada, y Alfred se echó hacia atrás para ver al Omega llorar. O, al menos, al borde de las lágrimas, que se estaban formando en los bordes de sus ojos mientras temblaba. Alfred se congeló y se quedó mirando al chico, perdiendo la noción del tiempo y el espacio al ver un poco de sangre acumulándose alrededor del cuello de Arthur.

"¡ALFRED FRANKLIN JONES! ¡A LA OFICINA DE LA DIRECTORA! ¡AHORA!" gritó el Sr. Edelstein.

Alfred volvió a la Tierra cuando miró alrededor y vio que todos estaban susurrando. "¡Mierda!" Se gritó a si mismo mentalmente. Otro rumor estaba empezando, y esta vez, iba a ser muy muy cierto. Se levantó y se fue, sabiendo muy bien a donde tenía que ir y a que tenía que enfrentar.

Después de irse, Feliciano y Sr. Edelstein ayudaron a Arthur, y el italiano lo llevó a la Enfermería. Después de que el enfermero, un chino llamado Xiao, le revisara la cabeza (la sangre era de un corte con un azulejo roto en la base de su cuello) y conversara con él por el resto del sexto período, se fue a la oficina de la Directora Jones. Estaba honestamente aterrorizado, y sus instintos de Omega enloquecieron.

"¡Es su abuela! ¡La Jefa Alfa de su familia! Insultar a alguien de su manada es insultarla... ¡Oh, ¿qué hice?!" sintió como se llenaban los ojos de lágrimas mientras caminaba. Entonces su mente Alfa empujó a los instintos. "Cálmate. ¡Puedes enfrentar esto! ¡Él se merecía lo que le hiciste!" y se secó los ojos al detenerse en la puerta, debatiéndose entre entrar o correr. Cuando finalmente decidió que no iba a ser un cobarde, golpeó la puerta.

"Pasa," empujó la puerta abierta y se sorprendió. Ahí estaba Alfred, magullado y golpeado, sentado frente a la Directora, que le sonreía al Omega. "¡Arthur! Por favor, siéntate al lado mío", y le dio unas palmaditas a su silla. Arthur caminó con cautela hacia su asiento, vigilando a Alfred todo el tiempo.

"Bueno, se que se metieron en una pelea en Economía Domestica, ¿verdad?" Los dos asintieron lentamente. "Entonces, Arthur, ¿cómo está tu cabeza?"

Arthur la miró, sin saber qué decir. "Era solo un corte en la parte posterior de mi cuello..."

"¿Algo más?"

Arthur miró a Alfred, que tenía la vista clavada en el piso. "Algunos moretones y cortes, nada grave",

Hehewuti asintió. "Entiendo. Bueno, como sea," miró a su nieto. "Es imperdonable, en primer lugar, que lo hayas lastimado. Así que, para enmendarse, Alfred se ha ofrecido, a partir de hoy, a llevarte de vuelta a tu casa por el resto del año. Y hoy le pedirá perdón a tu familia por lo que hizo, ¿no es así, Alfred? "El americano asintió lentamente con la cabeza, derrotado. Arthur trató de convencerla de que era innecesario, pero no quiso escucharlo. "Arthur, sabes lo que soy para Alfred, ¿no?"

"Sí, señora, es la Jefa Alfa de la familia Jones. Matthew me dijo,"

"Bueno, en nuestra familia ofensas como estas, nos las tomamos muy en serio. Nuestra familia es antigua, y seguimos nuestras tradiciones. Una es que los Alfas protegen a los Omegas, no los golpearon hasta matarlos , "

"Pero él no me…" Trató de intervenir el británico, fracasando.

"Alfred debe redimirse, mostrando que conoce su lugar. Puedes rechazarlo, pero ya no se le permitirá ser un Heredero a Jefe en nuestra familia. Perderá su máximo derecho como Alfa. ¿Entiendes? "Lo miró con seriedad.

"... Sí, señora", asintió y bajó la cabeza, sintiéndose obligado a ayudar al Alfa. "Fue en parte mi culpa, así que..."

"Bien. Ahora creo que tienes una reunión con nuestro Planificador Educacional, ¿no?" Ella le sonrió.

"Sí, en una hora"

"Bueno, él está desocupado ahora, así que puedes ir a hablarle. Le dije que ibas temprano," Lo acompaño desde la silla hasta la puerta. "Es dos puertas más abajo a la izquierda, su nombre es Sr. Beilschmidt, y puede parecer duro, pero es bastante amable ~" Y con eso sacó al Omega afuera y cerró la puerta. "Alfred. Todavía estoy muy enojada contigo por tu comportamiento," Volvió a su silla, "Estabas para proteger al chico, no para atacarlo"

"..."

"¿Qué te pasa?"

"... No soy yo," habló por fin, la garganta seca de no usarla.

Hehewuti suspiró, "Alfred, te dije que su olor no coincidía…"

"¡No es su olor!" gritó "¡Es todo en él! ¡En un momento actúa como una Beta, al siguiente como un Alfa, y de la nada es un Omega! Yo-yo no puedo seguirle el ritmo... "y se desplomó.

Escuchó a su nieto, con los ojos cerrados. "Alfred, te doy la forma más sencilla que se me ocurre para que recuperes tu derecho de nacimiento. Arthur está dispuesto a aceptar, así que cálmate. Estoy dándote una, sólo una oportunidad de que me demuestres que entiendes tu lugar como Alfa"

"Creo que lo he demostrado con Mattie"

"Lo hiciste, pero él es tu hermano. Arthur no tiene parentesco contigo, y quiero que me pruebes que sabes que tus obligaciones llegan más allá de nuestra familia. ¿Entiendes? ¿O tengo que derrotarte otra vez? "La voz destilaba veneno, sabía muy bien lo que su nieto elegiría.

"... Sí, Jefa Alfa, entiendo",

"Bueno, te quedas conmigo hasta que Arthur termina con el Sr. Beilschmidt"

Alfred estuvo sentado en silencio hasta que escuchó un golpe en la puerta, abriéndose para mostrar a Arthur que tímidamente, miraba para otro lado. "Estoy listo... cuando lo estés..." Hehewuti los saludó al salir, sabiendo que iban a tener el momento más incómodo de sus vidas mientras viajaban, y eso la hizo sonreír mientras bebía su café.

_¡Muy bien! Lo termino aquí ~ Sí, Hehewuti es un poco sádica. ¡Pero tiene sus razones! ;D Como de costumbre, cualquier error gramatical que les moleste, bla, bla, bla ... Diganme. :)_

**(Les cuento que estube enferma... si en medio del cap me pongo a hablar de unicornios es que deliraba de fiebre) ^^ Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que tambien les guste el siguente capitulo!**


	6. De viajes en automovil y uniones

**Segundo capítulo de la dupla… este es bastante más largo, pasan bastantes más cosas y nos anticipan mas violencia! :D**

**Me estoy esforzando por que tenga la mínima cantidad posible de horrores ortográficos y gramaticales ^^ ****creo que debo ser tipo A (en horóscopo japonés de los tipos de sangre, los tipo A son perfeccionistas) Gracias por su amor a la serie, a mi por subir de a dos capítulos, los reviews, a los que siguen esto y a los que me pusieron en favoritos! (No me canso de escribirlo :D )**

_Wow chicos son increíbles! Realmente aprecio todos los reviews! Me hacen tan feliz! ^^ Y me estoy volviendo loca de felicidad por como todos adoran a Hehewuti ~ Mi amigo y yo hicimos cosplay de los nativos americanos! Estados Unidos y su mamá! (Yo hice de Hehewuti), así que esto me hace sentir muy orgullosa. También algunas de las preguntas que la gente ha estado preguntando __**(dejo en síntesis las respuestas, que vienen a ser algo asi como spoilers)**_

_Alfred finalmente comerá la cocina de Arthur. :)_

_Rusia aparecerá_

_En cuanto a los rivales de Alfred por Arthur, bueno, no pensaba en eso, tal vez._

_Sí, soy un AB positivo ~ ^ ^_

_Suelo escribir entre 3.000 y 5.000 palabras menos las notas del autor. :) __**(en este caso las notas del traductor también ^^)**_

_No soy dueño de Hetalia o cualquiera de los personajes de la serie. -. -_

Alfred llevó al Omega por estacionamiento hasta llegar a un Pontiac rojo en el frente de la escuela. Se dirigió rápidamente hacia el lado del conductor, entrando y encendiendo el coche. Una vez que Arthur tenía el cinturón de seguridad puesto, desaparecieron. Alfred conducía como un loco, esquivando a otros coches y apenas parando en los semáforos. En ese momento, Arthur tenía más miedo por su vida que cuando estaban Economía Doméstica, agarrándose a los lados de la silla, hundiendo los dedos en la piel sintética, sintiendo que iba a vomitar. Pero a medida que pasaban los edificios, se dio cuenta de que no reconocía ninguno de ellos. "¿Um Alfred?" preguntó nerviosamente.

"¿Qué?" respondió con voz irritada y áspera.

"¿Sabes donde… VIVO?" gritó lo último cuando giro a la derecha, casi chocando con otro coche.

"... No..." murmuró. Paró en un centro comercial y estacionó, mirando a Arthur una vez que estuvieron quietos. "Entonces, ¿exactamente dónde vives?"

"En... Gleenwood," informó cuando su corazón volvió a la normalidad. "¡Dios mío! ¿Quién en su sano juicio maneja...? bueno, supongo que ahora no está en su sano juicio... "pensó mientras recordaba lo que la Directora dijo sobre que Alfred perdería sus derechos como Heredero. "Así que... Creo que debo contarte algo de mi familia antes de que llegáramos…" ofreció.

"¿Por qué? No es como si les fuese a pedir permiso para enlazarme contigo o algo así. Y..." le dio una mirada fría y molesta "Además de tener que verte en este auto o en clase, no quiero oírte, verte u olerte cerca mío. Nunca. ¿Entendiste? "

Arthur asintió con la cabeza, tratando de reprimirse de decirle "Vete a la mierda". Eso solo causaría problemas, y estaba cansado de luchar con este tonto testarudo. "¿Así que vivís en Gleenwood? Bien, esta en el otro lado de la ciudad," miró a su alrededor. "Sí, si seguimos así, deberíamos estar ahí en diez minutos"

A los cuatro minutos, estaban estacionados frente a la casa de Arthur. Alfred bajó y caminó hacia la casa, pero se detuvo cuando notó que el Omega no lo seguía. Se dio vuelta, y si no hubiese sido un viaje por algo tan grave y vergonzoso, probablemente se habría reído a carcajadas de la cara que tenía Arthur. Estaba blanco como un fantasma y parecía a punto de vomitar. Suspiró, volvió al coche y abrió la puerta del acompañante.

"Vamos, cariño, entremos antes de que me arruines la tapicería", bromeó tan alegremente como pudo. Y consiguió exactamente lo que esperaba y a lo que de alguna forma se había acostumbrado, una mirada de muerte y el dedo del medio. "Al menos actúa normal... creo... "Alfred negó con la cabeza y levantó en brazos al chico, sorprendiéndolo.

"¡Bloody Hell! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?" le gritó Arthur al oído.

"Cálmate, baby. Te llevo para que no vomites por todos lados", sonrió Alfred mientras se acercaba a la casa. Si había una cosa que le gustaba hacer, era presumir. Lo bajó en el porche delantero, y antes de que pudiera llamar a la puerta, esta se abrió para mostrar una mujer bajita con el pelo largo y rubio y unos ojos verdes muy familiares.

"¡Arthur! ¡Mi bebé! ¿Estás bien? ¡No te preocupes, acá esta mamá!" Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Arthur y lo arrastró adentro. "¡Dios mío! ¿Qué te pasó? ¡Estas más pálido de lo normal y tienes todos esos moretones! ¡Oh, mi amor, subí a tu habitación que estaré ahí en unos minutos!"

"Mamá, estoy bien"

"¡No! ¡Ve a tu habitación y descansa!" Exigió, apuntando a la escalera. Suspiró derrotado y buscó a alguien que lo ayudara, encontrándose con Alfred, que sonreía y pronunciaba mudo, "Ay, pobre bebé", lo miró fijamente. "Estupido…" Entonces tuvo una idea y sonrió por un segundo.

"Perdón, mamá, me duele la pierna por la pelea..." y se le formaron lágrimas de cocodrilo en los ojos, una habilidad que había aprendido a lo largo de los años para escapar del castigo cuando sus hermanos lo culpaban a él.

"¡¿Pelea?! ¿Por qué hubo una pelea?" Sra. Kirkland dijo con un chillido.

"Yo-yo no sé..." dejó caer una lágrima, su madre reaccionó instantáneamente abrazando a su hijo menor. Arthur le sonrió a Alfred, "Tal vez Alfred quiere explicar lo que pasó," sonrió al ver el rostro agrio del Alfa.

"Hijo de puta..." pensó cuando Arthur habló de la pelea.

"'¿Alfred'?" Sra. Kirkland se dio vuelta y, finalmente, notó al segundo chico parado en la puerta. "¡Oh Dios mío! Yo… ¡Perdón!" se sonrojó al notar que era un Alfa y uno muy guapo por cierto. "Perdón por haberme presentado, soy Evangeline Kirkland. ¡Oh! Muchas gracias por traer a casa a mi querido Arthur, el pobre siempre se mete en problemas como este... ¿no te gustaría entrar y tomar un poco de té? "Lo invitó a entrar y le dijo Arthur que, a pesar de sus "heridas", fuese a hacer té para su invitado y para su padre, que estaba por llegar, mientras ella hablaba con Alfred. Después de hacer el té, se unió a ellos, y justo en ese momento, el Sr. Kirkland entró por la puerta principal.

"¡Querida, llegué! Ah, no vas a creer…Ah, ¿tenemos un invitado?" preguntó el Sr. Kirkland, un hombre de unos cuarenta años. Después de que ellos se presentaran, el Beta se sentó y cuestionó por qué "tenía un invitado tan guapo en su humilde casa", o como Arthur escucho, "porque tenían a un dios entre los dioses en esta choza impura". Arthur amaba a sus padres, pero ellos sobrevaloraban a los Alfas. Su hermano mayor era un testimonio viviente de esto, con su escolarización, su trabajo increíble, su hermosa mujer Omega, y su ego hasta las nubes.

"Así que, Arthur dijo que hubo una pelea hoy," El susodicho fue sacado de sus pensamientos por esta oración de su madre. "¿Puedes decirnos qué pasó con nuestro pobre bebe?" el Omega se rió por dentro al pensar en el alto y poderoso Alfred siendo echado de su casa. Imaginó a su madre furiosa gritándole al Alfa. Hubiera sido un sueño hecho realidad. Pero, por desgracia, no todos los sueños se hacen realidad.

"Bueno, verá, tengo que pedir disculpas a su familia, señora", Alfred miró tímidamente a un costado, algo muy impropio de un Alfa.

"¡Dios mío!.. ¿Qué pasó?" Eso solo hizo preocupar más a Evangeline.

"Bueno, verá, soy yo el que... golpeó a Arthur..." miró hacia la taza de té en su mano.

"¡Oh, aquí viene!" pensó el Omega con emoción.

"Arthur... ¿qué hiciste?"

"¡SÍ! Espera... ¿Qué?" miró a su madre interrogante, sólo ver su rostro feroz frente a él. Ella quería saber lo que él, Arthur Kirkland, había hecho para que Alfred F. Jones lo pusiera en su lugar. Estaba sorprendido, como mínimo.

"¿Q-qué?"

"¡Ya me oíste! ¡Un Alfa tan bueno como Alfred no lastimaría a un Omega a menos que lo provocara!"

Arthur miró a su padre, que seguía sorbiendo su té en silencio, a Alfred, que estaba tan sorprendido como el Omega, y otra vez a su madre. "No lo hice…"

"¡Hiciste algo raro otra vez! ¿Ahora qué fue?"

Arthur, cansado, física y emocionalmente lastimado, y realmente enojado, se levantó y salió de la habitación. Unos segundos después, se oyó un portazo por toda la casa. La Sra. Kirkland se sobresaltó en su silla al recordar que tenía un invitado, "Ah, Alfred. Por favor, perdona a mi hijo. Es un cabeza dura y tiende a reaccionar de más. Te pido disculpas por él, por todo lo que te dijo y lo que te hizo enojar. Y fue él…"

"En realidad no hizo nada... solo dijo lo que pensaba", exclamó Alfred sin pensar.

"¿Qué?" La Sra. Kirkland miró al Alfa joven, sorprendida.

Alfred no sabía cómo detener su boca, pero las enseñanzas de su familia acerca de "proteger a los Omegas " le vino a la cabeza al pensar en cuan lastimado se veía Arthur al irse. "Bueno, quiero decir, él no mide lo que dice, para empezar... Pero la pelea ocurrió porque hable de su… condición, si lo podemos llamar así,"

"'Condición… Oh, ¿Hablas de su tipo de sangre?" finalmente habló el Sr. Kirkland.

"Si. Dije algo cruel sobre eso y bueno... acabé con mezcla para crepe en lacara", Alfred se rió en voz baja. Era algo gracioso para él ahora, mirando en retrospectiva. El Sr. y la Sra. se dieron miradas preocupadas entre ellos.

"Alfred, por favor. Mi hijo es Omega, pero él no encaja en la sociedad", ella miró una foto familiar en la mesa de café donde estaban todos sus hijos, Arthur era un recién nacido y estaba en brazos de Scott. "Mira, desde pequeño, Arthur no ha sabido comportarse como un Omega normal. Él habla de más, es un cabeza dura, y muy defensivo... Pero es mi hijo menor y el más frágil, así que por favor," miró a Alfred a los ojos. Podía ver la preocupación y la ira juntarse en ellos. "No sigas enojado con él"

Alfred estaba sorprendido. "¿Quieren que YO lo perdone a ÉL?" No sabía qué hacer, y se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y sonreír. "Por supuesto, señora," Y con eso, sintió que no tenía razones para quedarse. Se saludaron y al salir, levantó la vista a las tres ventanas del segundo piso. Arthur estaba mirándolo, tal vez fue la luz o su mente jugando trucos en él, pero podía jurar que vio que el Omega estaba llorando, pero, antes de asegurarse, el chico desapareció detrás de las cortinas.

Después de que la Sra. Kirkland cerró la puerta, silencio misterioso flotó por la casa. Ella limpió la taza de té y el plato que el invitado había usado antes de caminar hacia su esposo y darle una palmadita en el hombro. "... Voy a llamar a Scott," dijo con voz tranquila pero dura. Su marido asintió con la cabeza.

Desde que dejo la casa no paró de pensar en la madre de Arthur y lo que le había dicho. "Me sorprende que no me echaran o algo... O sea, incluso a pesar de su grupo IS, sigue siendo su hijo..." pensaba sobre el día mientras manejaba el largo recorrido a la mansión de su familia.

Después de que la pareja de su abuela falleció hacía cerca de 3 años, comenzó a sentirse sola, e invitó a su familia a vivir con ella en la mansión familiar. Era bastante grande, con columnas blancas en la parte delantera, con por lo menos 20 habitaciones repartidas entre las cuatro plantas, cada una con un baño privado, una gran piscina en el patio trasero y establos para los caballos más atrás. Esa era su casa. Y lo sería mientras tratara bien a Arthur el resto del año escolar.

Su abuela era Directora de la escuela porque: 1) estaba aburrida y 2) para poder tener mejor control sobre él y Mattie. Realmente trabajaba como CEO de una gran constructora y empresa de arquitectura, y ella misma había diseñado y construido la mansión con sus trabajadores. Era su segunda cosa más apreciada en el mundo, siendo la primera su familia. Realmente amaba a sus hijos y nietos, incluso a aquellos que se casaron y dejaron la familia. Ella, a diferencia de la mayoría de las Alfas femeninas, dio a luz a sus hijos en lugar de inseminar artificialmente a su pareja con los genes de otro. Incluso tomó el apellido de su pareja en lugar de darle el suyo. Todos en la familia estaban de acuerdo que ella era muy maternal, a pesar de ser Alfa.

Alfred caminó hacia la entrada de su casa, admirando el trabajo de los sirvientes Beta que mantenían el césped del patio delantero perfecto. Sonrió, por lo menos esta era una cosa constante en ese día que fue como una montaña rusa. Al cruzar la puerta, sus piernas fueron atacadas por una gran bola de pelos blanca y gris.

Su gato, Hero, siempre hacía eso, pero hoy estaba especialmente enojado, porque su dueño había desaparecido más de lo normal. El gato maulló , pidiendo ser alimentado, así que después de sacarse zapatos y dejar la mochila, Alfred se fue a la cocina para dar de comer al gato y a sí mismo.

"Bien amigo, veamos que encontramos..." Dijo mientras abría la heladera. Sacó dos hamburguesas que había comprado la noche anterior, cuando paró en McDonalds, dándole una al gato y comiéndose la otra. Los dos tragaron esa comida no apta para cardíacos como si estuvieran tragando agua, casi sin masticarla. Se dio cuenta que no había visto a nadie en la casa, además de los sirvientes, y se fue al segundo piso a buscar a su hermano.

Después de buscar por los pisos segundo, tercero y cuarto, detuvo una sirvienta y le preguntó si había visto a alguno de los otros miembros de la familia Jones. Le dijo que todos estaban en una reunión y que se suponía que él debía estar informado. Alfred se asustó, su abuela no estaría feliz. Así que corrió hasta las escaleras a la oficina principal en el primer piso, pero antes de que pudiera golpear la puerta, Hehewuti la abrió.

"Alfred, que bueno que te unas a nosotros", dijo con una sonrisa molesta. Intentó disculparse, pero Hehewuti cerró la puerta detrás de ella, dejándolos solos en el pasillo. "Escúchame", dijo en voz baja, casi en un susurro "no le dije a nadie de tu castigo, así que actúa como si solo te hubieses olvidado, ¿está bien?"

"P-pero pensé-"

"No quiero que tu padre este preocupado cuando todavía sigue enfermo, ¿sí? Además, es un tema con la Jefa Alfa que no tiene nada que ver con las demás personas. Acéptalo."

Alfred asintió y su abuela abrió la puerta de nuevo para permitirle que entrar en la sala. La oficina era parecida a una iglesia. Había un escritorio, y en frente de él, el resto de la familia se sentaba en sillas parecidas a bancos. Todos estaban ahí, sus padres, su hermano, sus primos y sus tías y tíos; estos últimos lo miraban de forma desagradable.

No era un secreto en la familia que la mitad de los Alfas desaprobaban que Alfred fuese Jefe. Apenas aceptaron a su padre, y era el más viejo y el primogénito, era solo gracias a su abuela que la familia no se mataba entre sí. Hablando de su padre, la tensión en la sala era más espesa de lo normal debido a la salud del señor Jones. Había estado enfermo desde hace un par de meses, pero estaba empezando a mejorar día a día, y Alfred estaba agradecido por eso. Con el mal comportamiento que él tenía, los estúpidos prejuicios de su abuela y la mala salud de su padre, no dudaba que si algo pasaba, Hehewuti elegiría a otro de sus hijos para ser Heredero a Jefe Alfa. La cabeza de Alfred dolía con pensar todas las posibilidades de lo que podía ocurrir.

"Así que ahora vamos a tratar el tema final de esta reunion", ella miró a la familia de Alfred, "Matthew, pasa por favor al frente, y explícanos lo que quieres que aprobemos" él asintió con la cabeza y se acercó a la parte de adelante de la mesa de su abuela, toda la familia frente a él. Miró a la Jefa Alfa pidiendo permiso. "Empieza"

"He venido a l-la familia para pedir per-permiso para..." Ambos hermanos se miraron. Alfred no tenía idea de lo que su hermano hacía, y menos por qué se veía tan tenso. Todos en la familia lo amaban, más que nada porque no podía ser Jefe Alfa. El Omega se aclaró la garganta, "Permiso para ser unido a un Alfa de…"

Era todo lo que Alfred necesitaba escuchar para enfurecerse. Su hermano, su hermanito, iba a unirse y emparejarse. Y no había nada que pudiera hacer para detenerlo. No lo podía creer. Su hermano nunca le dijo que había estado saliendo con alguien. En un ataque de celos, se levantó y se fue, dando un portazo. No necesitaban de su permiso después de todo, todo lo que Matthew necesitaba era el permiso de su padre y de la Jefa Alfa para poder unirse a quien quisiera.

Alfred se metió en su coche y se fue. No quería lidiar con todos estos cambios, y el solo pensarlo lo enojaba lo suficiente como para golpear a alguien. Después de andar por un rato, Alfred se estacionó cerca de un parque cubierto de pasto, anduvo por los alrededores hasta llegar a un estanque.

Se hacía tarde, y sólo unos pocos estaban afuera. No tenía idea de que hora que era, podía haber estado ahí 10 minutos o 2 horas, no lo sabía y no le importaba.

Ese día había sido demasiado estresante. Arthur lo insultó en clase, tuvo que ser amigable con el desgraciado, soportarle los comportamientos cambiantes, que le lanzara la masa de crepes a la cara, casi pierde su derecho de nacimiento y tuvo que recuperarlo, tuvo que tener en esa extraña conversación con los padres de Arthur y, ahora, Mattie quería unirse. Era simplemente demasiado en un solo día para el pobre Alfa.

Tal vez estaba enojado con su hermano, o tal vez solo estaba celoso. Sus pensamientos derivaron a la idea de tener una pareja.

Realmente trató de encontrar a una pareja. Oh, Dios, como trato. Pero siempre lo dejaban por otra persona que no era tan fuerte, ni atarctiva, ni inteligente, pero a la que si es podían "amar", como uno de sus ex le dijo. Él quería una familia. Había empezado a buscarla desde segundo año, cuando creyó que Matthew estaba listo para elegir por sí mismo a los Alfas, porque, contrario a la creencia popular, su hermano era el peor del mundo para elegir parejas.

Había un hombre, de 20 más o menos, que miraba a su hermano en un restaurante esa noche, cuando tenían 14 años. En lugar de invitar al Alfa a que se acercara a él y a Alfred, como su madre adoptiva le había enseñado, fue hacia el hombre y empezó a hablarle. Él no supo de su hermano hasta que lo escucho llamándolo, al darse vuelta, vio al hombre con su mano en los pantalones de Matt y susurrándole algo que lo hacía llorar. Todos los instintos de Alfred despertaron y antes de que se diera cuenta, sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre y el tipo tenía un brazo roto y la cara destrozada.

Suspiró al recordarlo, más tarde ese incidente se convirtió en uno de los muchos rumores. Pero ahora, Matthew pedía permiso para unirse y emparejarse... y él empezó a sentirse mal por irse. No era culpa de su hermano, era de él. Sabía que tenía problemas para controlar su ira, y la gente en la escuela se lo recordaba cada año, cuando repetían los rumores.

Alfred decidió tumbarse en el césped y mirar las estrellas. Amaba el espacio. Desde que su padre fue a la Luna cuando era joven. Estudió todo sobre la Luna y pidió libros sobre el espacio para Navidad toda su infancia. Realmente quería ser astrónomo, pero al crecer, empezó a querer ayudar a la gente en la Tierra, y empezó a estudiar para ser cirujano de traumas. Pero nada valdría la pena si no tenía una familia con al que pasar las vacaciones o que lo esperara al volver a casa todas las noches...

"¿Por qué es tan difícil encontrar a alguien que realmente te ame?" Había pensado la respuesta a esa pregunta durante 2 años. Demonios, probablemente podría escribir una tesis sobre ese tema. Había salido con tanta gente, y cada uno se fue porque le tenían miedo. Él no quería un llorón que dependiera de él para cada pequeña decisión, pero así eran todos los Omegas con los que había salido. Y con los Betas estaba condenado al fracaso desde el principio. Siguió rodando en su sufrimiento y soledad hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba empezando a hacer frío, y que había dejado su chaqueta favorita en la casa.

Suspirando, se sentó y miró alrededor. El lugar estaba completamente vacío. Se levantó y se sacudió la hierba pegada a los pantalones, pero se detuvo al escuchar que alguien caminaba hacia él. Siguió sacudiéndose como si nada, porque, después de todo, personas raras venían al parque por la noche y él podía con cualquier ladronzuelo patético. Se frotó las sienes mientras caminaba hacia el estacionamiento, buscando las llaves en su bolsillo. Tan ocupado estaba pensando en cómo iba a disculparse con su familia, que no vio al hombre acercándose a él.

"Asumiré que eres Alfred F. Jones, ¿no?"

Miró la silueta de un hombre debajo del farol. "¿Quién pregunta?" Respondió.

El hombre se acercó al chico, sus ojos verdes brillaban peligrosamente, su pelo rojo bailaba de un lado a otro por el viento. Una vez que pudo ver el rostro del hombre, notó algo vagamente familiar en él. Entonces recordó donde lo había visto, en un cuadro en la casa de Kirkland.

"Soy Allistor Kirkland, pero mis amigos me llaman Scott. Tu puedes llamarme Sr. Kirkland," Y encendió un cigarrillo que sacó del bolsillo.

"¿Eres pariente de Arthur?" Preguntó, parado firme y sin saber si el hombre venia en son de paz o no. El olor del pelirrojo estaba oculto por el humo del cigarrillo, Alfred no podía ni olerse a si mismo.

"Sep," sopló un poco de humo de su boca "Es mi pequeño hermanito"

"¿Por qué me estás hablando?"

"Bien, señor Jones, parece que tú y me hermano tuvieron una pelea hoy", sacó una larga calada. "Y cuando hablamos de Omegas, como me hermanito, es el deber de los Alfas protegerlos"

A Alfred no le gustaba a donde iba esto. El cigarrillo pudo ocultar el olor del hombre antes, pero ahora se había acostumbrado a eso, se dio cuenta de que este Scott no estaba ahí para hablar del tiempo. "Eso me dijeron. Pero, ¿Para qué estas aquí?"

Allistor tomó una calada más larga antes de tirar el cigarrillo al suelo y pisarlo. "Bueno, Alfred, creo que el asunto de que lastimaras a Arthur, no importa cuánto él y yo no nos llevemos bien, es algo que debe ser resuelto por el Jefe Alfa de nuestra familia",

Alfred tragó. Sabía a dónde iba, y que debería escapar, pero su instinto le decía que resista y luchar, así que se quedo allí y preguntó "¿Quién es el Jefe Alfa de la familia Kirkland?"

Allistor sonrió cruelmente al Alfa. "Bueno, pequeño Alfie, lo 'stas mirando"

_Y... máximo suspenso!_

**Las aberraciones ortograficas cuando Scottie habla son aproposito… como el que diga todo el tiempo "pequeño" (pense en ponerlo arriba con lo de que me esforzaba con la formacion de oraciones pero pense que sería spoiler del capitulo :P) Espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos el proximo jueves y si tienen alguna pregunta sobre algo mandenla en review! ^^**


	7. De peleas y sobrenombres

**Holas! Su dosis de USUK semanal esta aquí! :D Los problemas ortográficos de Scott y Alfred son a propósito (ellos matan el pobre ingles de la Reina en la versión original, así que yo tengo que matar al español del Rey |200 años de independencia y mi país sigue pensando en la Realeza?|) Gracias a todos los que dan Reviews, Favoritos o Followers, si llegamos a 50, 100 y 150 traduciré los especiales que la autora hacia para festejar estos números (para el cap. 7 ya lo habían logrado T^T) En fin, esto es todo**

_No soy dueño de Hetalia ni ninguno de los personajes __**-.-**_** (lo dije y no me pueden hacer juicio!)**

"Bueno, pequeño Alfie, lo 'stas mirando"

Decir que Alfred estaba asustado era quedarse corto y decir que estaba sorprendido era pasarse. Estaba preparado para enfrentarse al otro Alfa por lo que hizo. Su abuela lo había preparado desde temprana edad a base de combates y golpizas. Estaba listo para pelear, y se mantendría de pie hasta que el otro lo derribara a golpes, si podía.

"¿Así que viniste para vengarte o algo? 'Stoy listo cuando lo estés" Le escupió con una sonrisa presumida.

Allistor lo miro, con la cabeza en alto e indiferencia en su cara. "Naw, no quiero p'lear,"

Estaba estupefacto "¿Qué les pasa a los de esta familia?" No podía creerlo. "¿Qué? ¿Porque?"

Levantó una gruesa ceja "¿Eh? ¿Quieres pelear conmigo?"

"¡N-no! Solo que…" Miró a otro lado, algo avergonzado "Solo que… ¡ARRGH!" Grito al cielo agarrándose la cabeza.

Scott se quedo ahí, observando al otro Alfa liberar sus frustraciones "Chico, ¿Estás bien de la cabeza?"

Alfred miro al pelirrojo "¡Yo estoy bien! ¡Tú y tu hermano son los que no están bien de la cabeza! ¡¿Qué les pasa a los dos?!"

"¿De qué 'stas hablando?"

"¡De ti y tu hermano! ¡De eso hablo! ¡Vienes amenazante y oliendo a hostilidad! ¡Y después andas como si todo estuviese bien! ¡Y tú hermano! ¡Dios! ¡¿Qué le pasa a él?! ¡Si, es un AB Omega, ¿Y qué?! ¡Sigue siendo un Omega! ¡Que actué como uno! ¡No como Alfa o Beta! ¡COMO OMEGA! ¡Pero se ve que no lo entiende! ¡Dios, ¿porque es tan cabeza dura?! "Estaba jadeante al terminar su monologo, y observó a Scott, esperando una mirada asesina por haber insultado a la familia Kirkland, pero el hombre estaba riéndose estúpidamente. "¡¿Qué carajo es tan gracioso?!"

Lo miró sonriendo "Eres un niñito" Y se rió un poco mas antes de lograr calmarse "Dijiste que mi hermano es un cabeza dura, pero eres tan terco como él, ¿No?" Alfred lo seguía mirando procesando lo que el otro le decía; quería negarlo, pero sabía que era verdad. Scott caminó hasta Alfred y apoyó la espalda contra el auto de este.

"Yep, Artie es bastante molesto. Es terco, 'rritante, y Dios, no sabe controlar su carácter. Muchas veces tuve que ponerlo en su lugar, mostrarle quien es el que manda." Sacó otro cigarrillo, lo encendió y le dio una larga calada.

Alfred lo miraba, sin saber que decir o hacer, y estuvieron unos momentos en silencio, antes de poder encontrar que decir."Entonces… ¿Por qué no me atacas por lastimar a tu hermano?"

No lo miro, y tomó otra calada antes de hablar. "Arthur… Bueno, es distinto a los otros Omegas, el no puede 'ndar si decir lo que piensa, y no entiende lo que es "someterse". No se rinde cuando cree que debe defender a los demás o a él mismo." Miró al otro Alfa, sus ojos verdes perforando el par de ojos cerúleos. "No se retracta. Pelea por lo que quiere y no se conforma con hacer felices a los demás. Créeme, nuestra mamá llora cada vez que vuelve con cortes y moretones por pelearse con Alfas"

Los dos se miraron un rato mas, Alfred recordando lo que Arthur dijo en la clase de Historia."Así que siempre fue así… No me sorprende, pero se veía…"pensaba.

"Me sorprende que lo hayas hecho llorar" Dijo Scott, cortando los pensamientos del otro.

Alfred estaba impactado "¿Como sabe eso?"Y sintió miedo otra vez. Se acordó del tipo que hizo a Matthew llorar "Mierda… el Karma es un hijo de puta" Sus músculos se tensaron instintivamente, preparándose para la inminente pelea.

"Sep. Cuando llegue a casa, Arthur estaba llorando como un bebe en su cuarto" Tomo una última calada de humo antes de tirar el cigarrillo en el pavimento y pisarlo con su zapato.

Alfred se tranquilizó "Ah, de eso estaba hablando… espera. ¿Lo hice llorar?" Lo miró interrogante

"¿De qué estás hablando? Yo no lo hice…

"Si lo hiciste. ¿Quién mas sino? Mamá le ha gritado, los gemelos casi le han roto el brazo, lo he encerrado afuera en la nieve, pero nunca ha llorado. Así que eres el único que pudo hacerlo." Scott se enderezó, alejándose unos pasos del auto. Se detuvo a unos centímetros del otro "Por eso, 'ngo que disculparme"

"Ah, tu mamá ya…"

Antes de que pudiera terminar, el mundo estaba dando vueltas. Cuando abrió los ojos, le dolía la cara y la espalda como el infierno. Miró hacia arriba y finalmente entendió. ¡Allistor Kirkland lo había golpeado en la cara! "¡¿Que que carajo?! ¡Dijiste que no querías pelear!"

Scott metió las manos en los bolsillos de su saco y lo miró. "No quiero. Pero nunca te dije que no quería pegarte" Se puso en cuclillas hasta estar a la altura del otro. "Veras, mi mamá me llamó y me dijo que un Alfa golpeó a mi pequeño hermanito y que por eso él 'staba llorando. Así que, si hay algo que no me gusta, es que otros hagan llorar a Artie. Ese es mi trabajo" Se incorporó "Bueno, pequeño Alfie, tengo que irme. Debo volver con la familia y ver como esta mi hermano" Ah, espero que no se te ocurra buscar venganza por esto"

Y con eso, Allistor "Scott" Kirkland dejo a Alfred debajo de la luz del farol del parque.

Se sentó en el estacionamiento, tratando de comprender todo lo que acababa de pasarlo. Después de un rato, se levanto, se sacudió el polvo de la ropa, y se metió en el auto. En el espejo retrovisor vio que su mejilla izquierda estaba hinchada y tenía un corte en su pómulo. "Esto me va a llevar un buen rato explicarlo" suspiró con frustración, estaba cansado y quería irse a dormir. "Pero si vuelvo a casa, no hay forma de que simplemente me pueda ir a dormir… La abuela va pegarme por irme en el medio de la reunión, y luego va a enojarse porque alguien golpeó en la cara al Heredero de la familia Jones… ¿Dios, ahora qué hago?"

Después de un rato, agarró su teléfono que había dejado en el asiento del pasajero. "Dios mío… ¿A cuántos obligó a que me llamaran?"No podía creer que tenía 55 llamadas perdidas y 72 mensajes de texto, todo de los miembros de su familia, aunque la mayoría eran de su hermano y padres. Pensó que si seguía así su abuela probablemente llamaría a la policía, si no lo había hecho ya, así que decidió textearle a Matthew.

* * *

_Para: Mattie_

_De: Alfred_

_Sep, Estoy bien. Voy a quedarme en lo de un amigo hoy. Supongo que te veré a ti y a la Jefa Alfa mañana en la escuela._

* * *

Después de enviar el mensaje, empezó a pensar con quien podría quedarse esa noche. "Con Kiku no, ya es muy tarde… Menos con Francis, el probablemente ya sepa que pasó en casa y empezará a hacerme preguntas… Tal vez con Toris. Sep, le preguntare" E hizo una llamada a su amigo Beta.

Toris era un Beta tímido, pero trabajaba duro y se llevaba mejor con él que con el resto de sus amigos. Y lo demostró diciéndole que podía venir a su casa, ya que sus padres estaban de vacaciones.

Llegó a la casa a las 10 de la noche, pero el Beta solo le preguntó si necesitaba bañarse o algunas ropas. Alfred asintió y se fue derecho al baño. Los padres de Toris trabajaron para Hehewuti por los últimos 20 años como su secretaria y su contador, así que este había crecido junto a Alfred y Matthew.

La casa de Toris era como un hogar para Alfred, lejos de su propia casa, ellos siempre lo recibieron sin importar con que poco tiempo les avisara o cuantas veces se escondiera ahí cuando tenía problemas en casa. Incluso dejaba algunas ropas en caso de que espontáneamente decidiera quedarse a dormir ahí. Después de ducharse y vestirse, se metió en la cama del cuarto de huéspedes, que se había convertido en su cuarto con el pasar de los años. Pronto, estaba en un estado de adormecimiento vacío, donde nada más que negro y oscuridad lo envolvía, donde no podían haber sueños. Pero se había acostumbrado hacía mucho tiempo a dormir sin esperanzas.

Un golpe amable en la puerta lo trajo a un cuarto lleno de luz matutina. Toris suavemente abrió la puerta y le sonrió. "Buenos días ¿Dormiste bien?" dijo alegremente, trayendo una fuente con panqueques, tocino, huevos y una taza de café. "Te hice el desayuno" y puso la bandeja en el regazo del Alfa una vez que este se sentó. Empezó maravillosamente a desayunar hasta que trató de agarrar la taza, solo para derramársela en el regazo.

Era bastante conocido por sus amigos y su familia, que Alfred F. Jones no era una persona matutina. Era un zombi matutino. Pero cuando el líquido caliente cayó sobre sus regiones vitales, se despertó repentinamente y retrocedió.

"¡MIERDA!" Saltó de la cama, Toris fue lo bastante inteligente para agarrar la fuente antes de que Alfred la pateara en su desesperación. Corrió al baño y abrió el agua fría de la ducha, metiéndose aun vestido, tratando de apaciguar sus apéndices quemados.

Toris suspiro, otra vez era una mañana ruidosa, como todas las que Alfred amanecía con ellos. Realmente no le importaba mucho. Disfrutaba pasar el tiempo con él y su hermano, pero con el pasar de los años, Alfred se veía menos alegre y lo entristecía pensar cuanto había cambiado su amigo. Solía leer comics y decirle a Toris que salvaría las vidas de las personas algún día.  
Pero ahora solo estudiaba sus libros de texto (que no era algo malo) y solo se mostraba en su casa con heridas y la cara golpeada. Pero así era como Alfred era ahora, y él había intentado dejar esas cosas de lado y tatar de ver al amigo que una vez había conocido.

Salió de la ducha y se sacó las prendas mojadas, dejándolas en el canasto para la ropa sucia, se envolvió una toalla alrededor y volvió a su dormitorio. Su amigo ya no estaba, y en su lugar había ropas secas. Era raro, pero Alfred solo creyó que era natural para los Betas ser tan organizados y estar siempre preparados. Ya estaba listo, pero su estomago le reclamaba el desayuno que no había llegado a comer.

Toris estaba en la cocina cuando escucho los pasos bajando por le escalera, acercándose. "Tu desayuno esta en el microondas" Dijo cuando el Alfa entró en la habitación. Si había una cosa que estaba seguro que nunca cambiaría en él, no importaba cuantos años pasaran, era su apetito voraz. Sonreía viendo como su amigo agarraba el plato y tragaba la comida. Si, mañanas como estas le recordaban que Alfred seguía siendo Alfred.

Después de una hora de hablar y prepararse, se despidió de Toris y fue a buscar a Arthur. Realmente no quería enfrentarse al Omega después de todo lo que había pasado ayer, pero tenía que mantener su promesa. Estacionó en frente de la casa y fue a golpear la puerta. "Por favor, que no abra Scott. Que no abra Scott" Rogaba Alfred en su mente. Finalmente fue abierta por la Sra. Kirkland, bastante sorprendida de verlo.

"¡Oh Dios, Alfred! ¿Qué te pasó en la cara?"

Sintió su ojo palpitar por un tic. Una cosa era ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero él sabia que ella sabía muy bien que "le pasó en la cara". "Creo que ya sabe la respuesta a eso, Scott me dijo que lo llamó después de que me fui" Y miró a la mujer, para presenciar el drástico cambio en su rostro. Sus grandes ojos preocupados se oscurecieron y entrecerraron, el enojo ardiendo en ellos. Sus labios se juntaron y empalidecieron en un gesto agrio. Así que de ahí es donde Arthur sacó su mirada amenazante.

"¿Viniste aquí a culparme de proteger a mi hijo?" Preguntó seria, con iguales cantidades de miedo y enojo en su voz.

"Ojalá. Vine a buscar a Arthur, tengo que llevarlo y traerlo de la escuela por el resto del año" Y vio la expresión transformarse de nuevo, esta vez a una de sorpresa "Es el castigo por empezar la pelea" Explico tranquilamente.

"Bueno, se te escapó. Empezó a caminar para la escuela hace como 10 minutos" Dijo mirándolo, tan calmada como él estaba. Asintió con la cabeza y volvió a su auto, la Sra. Kirkland se quedo viendo como se iba manejando. "Estos chicos de hoy…nunca voy a entenderlos" Murmuró y cerró la puerta del frente.

Mientras recorría la calle, buscó al Omega con la mirada. Lo vio caminando por la vereda… y lo imaginó llevando una falda. "¿Qué carajo está fallando en mi cabeza?" Se gritó mentalmente cuando el auto se le desvió, casi chocando con el tráfico que venía de contramano. Cuando saco la perturbarte imagen de su cabeza, vio al rubio que estaba buscando. Se puso rápidamente a pocos pasos en frente de Arthur, bajó la ventanilla y esperó que acercara.

"¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces, Alfred?!

Lo vio agarrándose el pecho e hiperventilando. "¿Qué pasa, cariño? ¿Un auto rápido es mucho pa' ti?" Lo molestó. El Omega le frunció el ceño y pasó por al lado del auto, diciendo que podía ir a la escuela él solo. ¡Pero él no podía permitir eso! Oh no, si su abuela veía que Alfred no llevaba a Arthur al colegio, entonces haría a su nieto conocer el infierno. Prediciendo su horrible destino, manejó a la par de Arthur por 4 cuadras hasta que el británico se detuvo.

"Alfred ¿Por qué me estas siguiendo? ¿Y qué te pasó en la cara?"

"No quiero hablar de eso. Y te estoy siguiendo para que mi Jefa Alfa vea que al menos estoy tratando de hacer lo que ella me dijo para no perder mi derecho de nacimiento. ¿No lo hablamos ayer?"

"Está bien, te diré esto. Me subiré a tu auto si haces dos cosas por mi ¿Está bien?

"Depende de lo que sean esas dos cosas, dulzura"

Se sonrojó ante el estúpido nuevo apodo que el Alfa acababa de usar. "Uno, deja de llamarme cariño, querido o dulzura. Y dos, no manejes como un loco o vomitare en tu auto"

Le sonrió burlonamente. "Lo intentaré ¿Te parece?"

"No, lo harás, o no te dejaré meterme en esa trampa mortal"

"¡Hey! ¡Ella no es una trampa mortal!

"La vuelves una trampa mortal al manejar así"

"Está bien. Manejaré despacio para el pequeño Artie. Ahora súbete"

Arthur había empezado a caminar cuando escuchó "Esta bien" pero se detuvo instantáneamente cuando escuchó el nuevo sobrenombre. "¿C-Como me llamaste?"

"Artie. Dijiste nada de "cariño, querido o dulzura" nunca dijiste nada de otros sobrenombres" Sonrió victorioso cuando Arthur se volvió rojo (de vergüenza o ira, no le importaba). El Omega, después de varios minutos de lo que parecía una lucha interna, caminó al asiento del acompañante.

Después de llegar a la escuela, Arthur automáticamente salió del vehículo y se fue. Alfred no entendía que le pasaba, y tampoco tenía tiempo para preocuparse por eso, tenía más cosas de las que preocuparse. Como esquivar a su abuela y a su hermano.

Hehewuti era fácil de evitar a menos que ella lo buscara por sí misma, pero Matthew era algo distinto. Podía evitarlo todo el día, pero tenía que faltar a Literatura que cursaban juntos. Revisó su teléfono por primera vez en la mañana y vio que, gracias a Dios, solo tenía dos mensajes de texto y una llamada. Todo de su hermano.

* * *

_Para: Alfred_

_De: Mattie_

_No te preocupes por mama, papa o la abuela. No están enojados, te lo prometo. Vuelve a casa. Necesito hablarte de todo lo que estuvo pasando. Por favor, vuelve._

_Enviado: Ayer, 10:42 pm_

* * *

_Para: Alfred_

_De: Mattie_

_Supongo que no tenías el teléfono encima. Por favor no te metas en problemas, realmente quiero hablarte, supongo que nos vemos mañana :) Que duermas bien_

_Enviado: Ayer, 11:31 pm_

* * *

"Yep" pensó "Definitivamente voy a faltar a la 5ta clase" Había salido del auto y al cerrarlo, se vio en el ventana. Se veía horrible. La mejilla cortada, su ojo parcialmente negro, su cabello desordenado y parecía que no había dormido en días. Decidió al menos hacer algo con su cabello, así que volvió al auto y buscó su peine de emergencias (que tenía en caso de que tuviese una cita sorpresiva) para arreglarse un poco antes de enfrentar a todas las preguntas que le harían sus amigos.

Arthur estaba furioso. Odiaba ese sobrenombre más que a nada. Sus hermanos lo llamaban así siempre que se burlaban o lo molestaban. Antes de que pudiera seguir con sus pensamientos llenos de malicia, la campana sonó, dando inicio a las clases.

Las clases pasaron en un parpadeo y ahora estaba en Literatura, con Kiku y Matthew. "Arthur ¿Viste a Alfred hoy?" Sonaba preocupado, pero Arthur no lo notó. No quería que nadie más supiera de su trato con la Directora, y parecía que ni Matthew estaba enterado de eso.

"Si, esta mañana en clase, pero no lo vi desde entonces. ¿Por qué?

"Oh n-no es nada…" le esquivó la mirada "Antes de la próxima clase hay algo que quiero preguntarte" Arthur asintió.

Después de la clase fue hacia el otro Omega, "Así que, ¿Que querías preguntarme?"

"Ah, sí. Pero prefiero ha-hablar en un lugar m-más tranquilo…" Y miró alrededor notando lo ruidosa que eran sus compañeros.

Entendió, pero se sentía cada vez más curioso. Matthew lo llevó a la biblioteca, a la sección donde nunca nadie iba: Referencias. "No quiero ofenderte, pero ¿Que es tan importante que tuviste que traerme hasta aquí?" Preguntó cuando llegaron.

Se veía nervioso "Alfred n-no vino a casa a noche… y siento que y-yo soy el porqué, y me siento ter-terrible" Se veía a punto de llorar. No sabía si era lo correcto, pero se sentía muy curioso y lo alentó a que continuara hablando.

"¿Qué paso?"

Lo miró a los ojos "Yo… bueno, hubo una re-reunión familiar ayer y…" Ahora estaba llorando, y Arthur no tenía idea de porqué.

"¿Alfred lastimó a alguien?" Se sorprendió de su propia pregunta, sin saber de dónde la había sacado.

"¡NO! Q-quiero decir…"se secó los ojos antes de seguir "Había una reunión fa-familiar y no le conté, no le conté a nadie, tenía que pedir permiso o nunca nos permitirían hacerlo, pero la abuela estaba de acuerdo con eso, pero Alfred obviamente no, porque enojo y se fue en el medio de la reunión, papá se preocupó y nadie pudo dormir y todos estaban preocupados y…"

"Whoa, Matthew. Cálmate, no tengo ni idea de lo que me estás hablando," tratando de calmar al chico frenético. Lo miró serio y algo asustado

"Perdón. Alfred parecía tan enojado. P-perdón…"

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso? ¿Porque Alfred estaba enojado?" Arthur se empezó a preocupar por el Alfa. "¡¿Lo habrían desheredado?! ¿Fue por algo que hice?"

Matthew lo miró y sonrió débilmente "Voy a enlazarme. En unos meses, voy a casarme"

_Y…. Fin! He decidido que encuentren quien será la pareja de Matt en el próximo capítulo! Ya que están tan preocupados por la vida amorosa de Matt no los voy a hacer esperar más :) De Nuevo, si hay errores que les molesten díganme!_

** PD: Cerúleos es una palaba que se usa para describir los cielos despejados y los lagos cristalinos (según mi diccionario) En Wikipedia se lo dicen mejor, con muestras de colores y más poético**


	8. De recitales y borrachos

**Segundo capítulo del duo... esta vez tenemos mas accion ;D **

**Vocabulario :D****  
Unirse =comprometerse y Emparejarse =Casarse, contraer matrimonio.**

_Descubrirán quién será la futura pareja de Matthew en este capítulo! Y… bueno, esta historia está clasificada M por una razón… Si entienden lo que quiero decir ; ) Ahora pondré algunas respuestas a los reviews:_

_Todos los "…..." representan silencios de los personajes. : )_

_Kosaji: Alfred siente que Matthew está listo para decidir por una pareja, pero cree que su hermano debió consultarlo con él y con su padre antes de tomar una decisión permanente (dados los errores que cometió en el pasado)_

_Gracias por todos los reviews, favoritos y follows! Me dan fuerza (y Dios sabe que la necesito XD!)_

_No soy dueño de Hetalia ni de ninguno de los personajes -.-_

No sabía que decir. Matthew iba a emparejarse. Y eso significaba que sería el único Omega sin unirse de la generación de graduados... Miró al piso, aun sin saber que decirle. No podía enojarse con el chico, no era culpa suya que Arthur no estuviese unido, y el emparejarse era algo para celebrar. Así que se incorporó y le sonrió al lloroso Omega.

"Oh Matthew, ¡Felicidades! ¡Es algo genial, no importa lo que tu hermano diga! No te preocupes, te amigaras con Alfred si hablas con esto de él."

Una sonrisa le iluminó el rostro "Gracias Arthur. Él es maravilloso y yo…"

_"And you can tell everybody this is your song (Y puedes decirles a todos que esta es tu canción)_

_It may be quite simple, but now that it's done (Puede que sea simple, pero por ahora es suficiente)_

_I hope you don't- (Espero que tu no…)"_

Matthew saltó cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar y rápidamente lo silenció. "Dios… perdón Arthur, tengo que atender y…"

El británico sonrió y asintió "Esta bien, tengo que volver a clases pronto" después de despedirse, corrió a la puerta para irse. Cuando ya no estaba a la vista, dejó caer su máscara; un ceño fruncido moldeó sus facciones. "Unirse, ¿Eh?"

Odiaba admitirlo, pero sabía cuánto deseaba unirse con alguien. Mientras crecía, asistió a varias ceremonias de unión o bodas. A la de su joven tío paterno Omega, la de su hermano, la de su hermana; y hasta su aterrador primo AB Alfa había logrado unirse a un Omega ideal. Con el correr de los años, se redujo el número de Omegas solteros hasta que solo quedó él. Y lo odiaba. Odiaba estar solo. Odiaba no ser amado. Y más que nada, odiaba como la gente lo miraba.

Los comentarios variaban, pero los rumores se encendían cuando la familia se reunía. El Jefe Alfa Kirkland anterior a su hermano, fue su bisabuelo; y, sin un Heredero entre sus hijos o nietos, la familia se distanció hasta perder contacto. El linaje de los Kirkland siempre había sido escaso y distante ya sea porque sus miembros se unían a la familia de sus parejas o por carecer de un Jefe Alfa. Así que la única vez que la familia realmente se reunía, era para los eventos importantes, como las ceremonias de unión. Y sus parientes solo se fijaban en quienes estaban todavía solteros y quienes conseguían una pareja, y cosas por el estilo.

Empezó a caminar a Economía Domestica, pensando en ese tema otra vez. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había pensado en simplemente convertirse en la pareja secundaria de algún Alfa. Las parejas secundarias eran iguales a las primarias: El Alfa se preocupaba por ellas, les daba una casa, se apareaban y le daba hijos. Pero, rara vez estaría en la casa secundaria, dejando a los Omegas solos a cargo de los niños.

Había pensado que era una idea brillante por bastante tiempo, e incluso busco interesados por Internet. Pero, al final, se dio cuenta que no quería ser un juguete de repuesto para un Alfa piadoso que solo aparecería para aparearse y darle su apellido a los niños cuando nacieran. Llámenlo romántico, pero quería que lo amaran y lo apreciaran, no que lo aparearan y lo abandonaran después. Ya estaba bastante así como estaba.

Pronto llegó y vio que Alfred había asistido. Estuvo a punto de preguntarle por que había faltado a la anterior clase, cuando recordó que el Alfa le había dicho que no quería ningún contacto con él más allá de los viajes en auto. Se fue a su escritorio a hablar con Feliciano, y prestó más atención al brazalete de unión que llevaba el italiano. Era plateado con un una única gema azul oscuro, facetada de tal forma que sobresalía una cruz.

Los brazaletes de unión eran como los anillos matrimoniales o algo así que recordó de un libro de Historia que hablaba de las tradiciones y el estilo de vida de la gente de antes de la Gran Muerte. Aparentemente, en esa época los humanos solo tenían una pareja y los anillos significaban que uno estaba emparejado a alguien.

Antes de que sus pensamientos pudieran volver al tema de las uniones el Sr. Edelstein empezó con la clase.

* * *

Los días pasaron, y hoy era viernes. La semana había pasado sin sorpresas, y se había acostumbrado a sus nuevos "amigos". Alfred no se veía tan enojado como en el primer y segundo día de clases. Según Matthew, su hermano volvió a casa el mismo día que Arthur se enteró de la unión del Omega, él y sus padres habían hablado con el Alfred, y aparentemente todo estaba bien ahora.

Arthur estaba ahora en la biblioteca, leyendo un libro sobre civilizaciones que eran antiguas incluso para las personas de antes de la Gran Muerte. "Desearía leer algunos de estos poemas… suenan bastante buenos. Igual que su autor, Shakespeare" En medio de la lectura, escuchó una silla moverse en la mesa en la que estaba.

"Aw, acaso no es lindo nuestro petite Arthur Kirkland,"

El aludido levantó la vista con su mejor ceño fruncido. "¿Qué quieres, rana?" Francis había estado en la biblioteca los últimos días, dando vueltas alrededor de su pareja mientas ella trabajaba. Pero ahora estaba aburrido y quería hablar con alguien distinto.

_"_Ah, Arthur, mon ami, ¿Debes ser tan malo conmigo? Hieres mi corazón," Dramáticamente llevó su mano a la frente y se dejó caer en la silla.

Le sonrió burlonamente antes de volver con su libro "Si pudiese herirlo físicamente no tendría que escucharte todo el tiempo" Francis rodó sus ojos fastidiado, pero rápidamente cambió su actitud mientras saludaba a su primo, que se había convertido en ayudante de la bibliotecaria el día anterior.

"Mathieu, ¿vas a venir mañana? " Arthur decidió que era lo mejor seguir con su libro en lugar de participar de la conversación, pero Francis lo metió en la charla "Y tu Arthur, ¿Vas a venir?"

El aludido los miro irritado "¿Ir?¿A dónde?"

El francés hizo un puchero "Aw, ¿No estabas escuchando, mon ami?"

"Más bien trataba de bloquear tu voz odiosa e irritante"

Matthew decidió intervenir antes de que empezaran a pelearse "¡A un recital! Francis es parte de una banda popular de Europa, y mañana a la noche tocan en un club de acá. Deberías venir, es muy divertido y…"

"No me interesa"

El francés y el canadiense se miraron, sorprendidos y algo heridos. "Ah, pero si ni siquiera sabes qué tipo de música tocamos"Trató de persuadirlo_._

"No me importa" Y trató de seguir leyendo su libro. Había ido a muchos conciertos antes, pero siempre, su soltería hacia desagradable la experiencia, con Alfas y Betas borrachos tratando de manosearlo y nadie para defenderlo.

"Arthur, vamos. Todos van a ir: Kiku, Feliciano y su pareja, mi prometido y yo"Matthew soltaba risitas tontas de la emoción mientras hablaba.

El británico lo miró enojado, "Mira, de todos, Kiku va a ser el único que no va a estar enganchado por la cadera con otra persona, y no tengo ganas de ir a un recital solo. ¿Entendiste?"

Matthew se sintió intimidado por el otro Omega. No le gustaba enojar a los demás, y Arthur parecía bastante molesto juzgando por su reacción. Viendo esto, el Beta intervino "Oh no, no vas a ser el único" Mirando al rubio concentrado en su libro, tuvo una idea "Oh, bueno, si no quieres venir está bien, pero íbamos a juntarnos a beber después del show"

Matthew le murmuró en la oreja "Es menor de edad ¿Qué estas pensando?" pero el otro lo calló.

"Habla" Arthur no había levantado la vista del libro, pero aparentemente estaba escuchándolo.

Francis levantó el pulgar a su primo. "Oh si, tendremos whiskey escoses y americano, cerveza, vino… ¡Cualquier bebida que nombres la tendremos! Lástima que no quieras venir, pero bueno…"

Cerró su libro suavemente antes de mirarlos. "Si tratas de convencerme con alcohol tu música debe ser realmente horrible" Y sonrió burlonamente "Iré para beber y luego me iré" Y con eso se fue a devolver su libro.

El francés miro a su primo y se rio estúpidamente ¿Ves? ¿Qué te dij…" De una esquina apareció Arthur caminando rápido y algo sonrojado.

"Um… ¿Dónde está ese club?" Preguntó avergonzado.

El otro Omega le sonrió. "Te pasaré a buscar a tu casa mañana a las 5 ¿Te parece bien?" Asintió y se volvió a ir.

* * *

Arthur no supo porque no había pensado en eso. La mayoría de los Omegas no tenían licencia para conducir, así que ¿Por qué la tendría Matthew? Cuando le ofreció ir a buscarlo imaginó que ellos irían al recital. No que Alfred también iría, menos que él los llevaría ahí. Pero ahí estaban, en el Mustang de los hermanos, ellos en los asientos delanteros y Arthur atrás. Además de lo incomoda que era la situación por sí sola, también estaban en silencio. Nadie decía nada, nadie miraba a nadie y él se sentía inquieto, podía oler la tensión entre los hermanos, Alfred olía como si quisiera matar a alguien, y Arthur no quería saber a quién.

"¿Qué es esto?"

"Ah, es un pase a los camerinos. Quedamos en reunirnos ahí, así que solo sigue a Alfred" Le informó Matthew antes de irse.

"¡Espera! ¿Y tú?" Gritó sobre la música, pero el otro estaba muy lejos como para escucharlo. Rindiéndose, se dio vuelta para seguir a Alfred, pero el Alfa no estaba en ningún lado. Entrando en pánico, miro alrededor buscando al rubio, pero no lo encontró. Recordó que todos se reunirían en los camerinos y fue hacia los dos guardias de seguridad que vigilaban esa puerta.

Después de que lo empujaran, golpearan y pisaran, logró atravesar la pista y llegar donde estaban los dos guardias. Uno era tan alto como Alfred y tenía el cabello castaño, un mechón ridículamente largo que desafiaba la gravedad y una curita en la nariz. El otro… bueno también tenía el cabello castaño y una máscara.

Los dos miraron al rubio y sonrieron. El primero puso su brazo contra la pared cerca del Omega, acercando sus caras. "Perdón cariñito, estamos trabajando. Si quieres nos vemos después del trabajo y haremos que la pases bien" Miró al otro guardia "¿Qué piensas, Sadiq?" El otro asintió y sonrió.

"Otra vez…" Pensó frunciendo el ceño "En realidad, tengo un pase para los camerinos" El guardia lo miró un segundo antes de mirar el pase.

"Bueno, todo en orden" Sonrió y se enderezó, caminando hacia la puerta de dos hojas "Ahí vas" Arthur asintió en un agradecimiento silencioso antes de entrar a un pasillo, con varias puertas a cada lado.

"¿Cuál será?... Oh esa es la voz de Matthew" Y empujó una puerta entreabierta, y lo que vio lo impactó.

Ahí estaba Matthew, pero había otra persona, que tenía al chico sobre la mesa y sin camisa, presionándolo contra el espejo. La voz del Omega eran solo murmullos y gemidos mientras el hombre lo besaba y acariciaba sus pezones. "Ah n-no ahora… Hah… ¡Tienes que ir al e-escenario! ¡AH!" El gritó salió cuando le lamieron el cuello.

Arthur estaba impactado, ¡Parecía como que iban a aparearse en ese mismo momento! Entonces se dio cuenta "Este debe ser el prometido de Matthew… ¿Qué le pasa en el pelo?"

Lo siguiente que supo fue que oyó un chillido, un golpe y ahora estaba mirando un par de ojos rojo sangre.

"¡¿Y quién carajo eres!?" Gritó el hombre mientras golpeaba a Arthur contra la pared. Era más alto que el Omega que sostenía, con cabello blanco nieve y ojos rojos ardientes, sus caninos parecían que podrían desgarrar y un potente olor a Alfa territorial.

"¡Gilbert! ¡Déjalo!" El albino se dio vuelta para mirar a Matthew, ahora con camisa y el ceño fruncido. "¡Es Arthur! El chico del que Francis y yo te hablamos. ¡Déjalo!" Y separó a su prometido de su amigo. "Arthur, creí que estabas con Alfred…"

"Lo estaba, hasta que te fuiste. Desapareció o algo…" Se sujetó el hombro que Gilbert había agarrado para empujarlo "Perdón si interrumpo algo…" Se sonrojó al pensar en lo que había atrapado a los otros dos.

La cara del otro Omega se volvió rojo brillante con esas palabras "¡NO! Quiero decir… no. G-Gilbert tiene que pr-preparase para salir"

"¡Hey! ¡Ya estoy listo para salir!" Se defendió el Alfa "Solo estaba haciendo ejercicios para la garganta ¿No es asi, pajarito?" Y le guiñó un ojo a su prometido, haciéndolo enrojecer más.

"¡No quise decir eso!" Respondió "Voy a llevar a Arthur al salón principal. Y…" Caminó, y suavemente golpeó el pecho de Gilbert con un dedo "Prepárate. Vas a salir en minutos y tienes que sonar bien. Buena suerte" Besó al albino, agarró al rubio de la mano y salieron al pasillo.

"¡Como si lo necesitara! ¡Kesesesese!" Gritó Gilbert.

Los dos Omegas caminaron al salón de espera, pero en un momento Matthew se detuvo y miró al otro "Hey, Ar-Arthur… ¿Podrías no decirle a Al sobre lo que viste?" Preguntó jugando con sus dedos "El todavía no está… "Bien" con todo esto del empa-emparejamiento"

"Oh, sí. No le diré nada" Dijo dándole una sonrisa amable que el otro le devolvió antes de girar hacia una puerta.

"A-aquí es. Nos reunimos aquí a-antes y después del recital. Y como Francis te p-prometió" Abrió la puerta para mostrar a varias personas, una Tv de pantalla gigante y dos sillones que estaban enfrentados y entre ellos una mesa de café cubierta de bebidas, comidas y alcohol. "Vino, Cerveza, Whiskey… De lo que pidas, ha-hay"

"¡Arthur! ¿También viniste?" Al instante estaba de frente con uno par de ojos castaño avellana y una gran sonrisa que le era familiar.

"Hola Feliciano" Sonrió al chico. Mirando más detenidamente, vio a varias personas que no conocí. Estaban Alfred y Kiku hablando con un joven Alfa rubio y musculoso. Francis estaba con un Alfa de ojos verdes y cabello castaño oscuro.

"¡Oh! ¡Tienes que conocer a mi esposo, Ludwig!" Feliciano llevó a Arthur del brazo al sofá con Kiku, Alfred, y el extraño. Lo sentó junto al japonés y caminó para ir a sentarse junto al rubio, acurrucándose junto a él. El Alfa miró al chico levantando una ceja.

"¿Qué pasa, Feli?" El hombre era alemán, notó Arthur. Su acento era parecido al del albino."Tal vez sean amigos o algo. ¿Familia, quizás?"

"Oh, Ludwig, ¡Quiero que conozcas a Arthur!" Feliciano señalo al rubio. "¡Es el nuevo Omega del que te hable!" Giró su cabeza al británico, "Arthur, este es mi esposo, Ludwig,"

El hombre le sonrió suavemente, como si temiera lastimarse si sonreía más ampliamente. "Gusto de conocerte, Arthur"

Asintió y le sonrió "Un gusto, Ludwing"

"Bueno, ya que nos estamos presentando. Arthur, este es Antonio" Francis se acercó a Feliciano y puso sus manos en el respaldo del sofá. Un hombre se acerco al francés, con una gran sonrisa idiota en la cara.

"¡Hola! Eres Arthur, si?" Caminó hacia el otro sofá y dio la mano a Arthur, sacudiendola ligeramente, "¡Dios, qué lindo Omega trajiste Matthew!" Abrió sus grandes ojos, verde contra verde. "¿Y sigues soltero, hmm? Qué raro, tu…"

Arthur se incorporó, sacando su mano de la del bastardo español y acercándose a la mesa. "Dijiste que habría whiskey escoses ¿Dónde está, rana?" Y miró a Francis, que estaba algo impactado antes de señalarle una botella por la mitad en la mesa.

Antonio miró a los otros "¿Qué dije?"

Alfred suspiró y se frotó las sienes "¿Qué tan molesto puede llegar a ser un solo Omega?" pensó antes de explicarle al español "No te preocupes, está enojado porque nadie quiere ser su pareja"

_THUD._

Todos se dieron vuelta para mirar a Arthur, más específicamente, lo que tenía en las manos: Una botella vacía de whiskey. "¿Cómo puede beber tan rápido?" pensaron todos al mismo tiempo. Entonces el británico buscó otra botella, después otra y otra, terminando con todas las que había de whiskey escoses; después tomó cinco vasos de Bourbon y dos botellas de cerveza.

El recital había empezado, pero Arthur decidió quedarse, y dejaron a Alfred y a Kiku a cargo de cuidarlo. Les habló sobre las personas molestas y de Alfred, y llevó un gran esfuerzo del Alfa no atacar al Omega otra vez. Estaba a punto de seguir con Jack Daniels cuando sintió que el piso giraba y se encontró mirando el techo, con Alfred y Kiku mirándolo desde arriba. Podía escucharlos, pero sus voces sonaban muy distantes.

"Creo que Kirkland-san debe irse a casa,"

"Yeah, Tienes razón… ¿Vas a hacerlo?"

"Vine con Ludwig y Feliciano,"

"Supongo que se va a quedar ahí en el piso, entonces,"

"Alfred…."

"¿Qué?"

"Creo que deberías llevarlo a su casa. No se ve bien,"

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué yo?!"

"Porque creo que lo trajiste, ¿No es así?"

"Yeah, pero…"

"No es como si perderte la segunda parte del recital te molestara. Te lo perderías de todas formas y creo que no te importa ¿No es así?"

"No…"

"Ve y llévalo a su casa, les explicaré todo a los demás cuando vuelvan"

"¿Y Mattie?"

"Seguro que Gilbert-san puede llevarlo a casa,"

"¡NO!"

"Alfred…"

"¡NO! ¡NO irá a casa con ese imbécil! "

"¿Te das cuenta que en unos meses ellos van a vivir juntos, verdad?

_"…"_

_"…"_

"…Esta bien. Llevaré al borracho a su casa,"

Arthur sintió que un par de brazos fuertes lo levantaban del piso con facilidad. "Esta caliente…" e instintivamente se acurrucó contra el pecho de Alfred, aumentando la cantidad de calor corporal que recibía. Escuchó una puerta abrirse y que lo sentaban, luego la puerta se cerró. Parpadeó y miró alrededor. "¿Dónde está el alcohol?" Dijo desorientado.

"¿Qué dijiste?"Alfred acababa de cerrar su puerta."Te voy a llevar a tu casa y vuelvo para llevar a Mattie a casa"

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Por qué v-vas a… Y Gal… Gol… Gel… Carajo. ¿Y el puro-prometido de Mat-thew?

"…¿Cómo sabías de eso?"

"Matthew me da-dajo… hehehhe "dajo"… Me dijo "Y empezó a mecerse en su asiento, y Alfred no se daba cuenta de lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro.

"¿En serio? ¡¿Cuándo?!"

"uh… Hace un rato…"

"¿Pero porque-" Arthur lo interrumpió poniéndole un dedo en los labios

"Shhh…Shhhhhhhhhh…" Y empezó a balancearse más. El Alfa lo miró en silencio moverse sonrojado de adelante hacia atrás y de un lado al otro, hasta que perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre su regazo.

"QUE-"Iba a empujarlo, pero el contacto entre la mejilla del Omega y su paquete se sentía extraño, haciéndolo instintivamente arquear las caderas. "Carajo…"

Levantó la cabeza un poco, oliendo al respirar la esencia de Alfred. "Oh Dios… eso huele genial…" pensó mirando el bulto creciente en los jeans del Alfa. Sintió la necesidad de tocar al hombre debajo de él "Ah… Alfred… ¿Lo hueles?"

"¿Ol-oler qué?"

"Viene de-" Gentilmente toco la erección creciente "-aquí"

Alfred gimió al contacto, "Arthur… ¿Qué haces?"

Empezó a bajarle el cierre "Parece doloroso" Y una vez que terminó con eso, empezó a sacarlo de los bóxers hasta que el miembro estuvo completamente expuesto. "W-wow…"No sabía qué hacer, pero algo en su inconsciente le dijo que lo saboreara. Obedeciendo, sacó la lengua y la deslizó sobre la cabeza.

"Uh!" Sus ojos se ampliaron ante la sensación del húmedo apéndice en un área tan sensible. Entonces abrió la boca y abarcó lo más que podía de Alfred, chupándolo suavemente. "¡Ah! ¡Arthur!" Gruño y empezó a frotarse en el interior de la boca húmeda. Siguieron así hasta que Alfred sintió que estaba cada vez más cerca de terminar, sus instintos y su mente luchaban sobre si tenía o no que terminar dentro del Omega. Pero el debate terminó abruptamente al sentir la calidez dejando paso al aire frío. "¿Qu-que?" miró hacia abajo, y sintió que toda la bruma del placer se disipaba instantáneamente al descubrir que la cabeza de Arthur no estaba subiendo y bajando, sino que durmiendo sobre su muslo, roncando "… ¿Me estas jodiendo?"

Después de acomodar a Arthur en su asiento y ponerle el cinturón de seguridad, miró a su patética y dolorosa erección "Mierda… ¿Cómo carajo pasó esto?" Agarró un pañuelo de papel de la guantera y después de asegurarse que no había nadie alrededor atendió sus necesidades. No fue hasta que terminó que se dio cuenta que todo el tiempo había estado mirando el rostro durmiente de Arthur. "Dios… soy un degenerado enfermo" pensó miserablemente dejando su cabeza caer contra el volante.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Arthur, levantó al susodicho y golpeó la puerta. Oyó a alguien bajar las escaleras y en menos de un minuto estaba cara a cara con Scott. El hombre levantó una ceja ante la escena delante de sus ojos.

"Voy a asumir que 'l chico ha tomado mucho, ¿sep?"

Alfred lo miró interrogante "¿Todos en tu familia están de acuerdo con que tome siendo menor de edad?"

"No, no lo estamos. Pero oficialmente somos británicos y la mayoría para beber son los 18, así que es mayor de edad"

Alfred simplemente miró al pelirrojo "Como sea. Toma a tu hermano" Y extendió al susodicho al otro Alfa. Scott agarró a su hermano, invitó a Alfred a que se fuera y le agradeció por traer a casa a su "irresponsable y estúpido hermano".

Y con eso, Alfred volvió a su propia casa, sabiendo muy bien que su hermano probablemente no llegaría hasta más tarde, si llegaba a volver. Con eso en mente no iba a tener una noche de sueño relajante. Pero al menos mañana era fin de semana.

OK, ya se, ya se. Un fail de mamada… Pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado! :D A medida que la historia avance aparecerán más cosas importantes (como la ceremonia de unión de Gilbert y Matthew que es en Noviembre… y ahora mismo estamos en Septiembre… así que…) Díganme errores gramaticales que encuentren: D

**OH DIOS! Escribiendo rápido en la barra acabe en un extraño lugar plagio de FF que se llamaba igual… O_O Realmente me asuste… En fin! Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo… no me odien por ser tan corta rollo, no soy yo, es la autora *corre a esconderse en un refugio anti-aéreo*  
En el próximo dúo de capítulos veremos a nuestro Arthur sufrir su ciclo de celo (por lo que se nos viene mas yaoi… yay!)**

**Últimamente estoy escribiendo en español neutro… pero algunas palabras de la jerga argentina se me deslizan (Siento un profundo vacío existencial al tener que poner "Hey" en vez de "Che" T^T ) así que si no entienden alguna de las palabras díganme y les explico que fue lo que quise decir….**


	9. De celos y talentos secretos

**Holas! De vuelta Kuroi! Ya casi estamos alcanzando la version en ingles que sale semanalmente (van por el capitulo 17... asi que... que prefieren? que siga sacando de a dos capitulos pero cada dos semanas o que saque uno por semana? voto en los reviews y viva la democracia!) Gracias a todos los que apoyan esta historia, los que dan review, ponen en favoritos y la siguen! :D **

_¡Son increíblemente GENIALES! Esta historia lleva más de 10,000 vistas, 151 seguidores, 86 favoritos, y 97 reviews!_ **(La versión en español tiene 1047 vistas, 14 seguidores y 10 favoritos)**

_:D Woot! Algunas respuestas:_

_To RizafromKeron: En cuanto a Alfred pensando en terminar o no dentro de Arthur... ^ ^ Bueno, cuando un Alfa eyacula dentro de un Omega, anudan. Y no sólo causaría problemas físicos * tos * iba a terminar marcando al Omega con su olor. Justo en el lugar equivocado. Eso los convertiría en pareja._ **(Recuerdan que les dije que sería importante :D)**

_To Louise-Maria: El primo AB Alfa va a aparecer pronto (Créeme, no puedo esperar a mostrarlo a él y a su familia!), y hasta ahora él es el otro AB en la historia además de Arthur, e igual el tipo AB sigue siendo raro. Es solo coincidencia que sean parientes. _

_Ahora a por la historia, ya han esperado bastante. : )_

_No soy dueño de Hetalia ni ninguno de los personajes. -.-_

El fin de semana no había sido bueno para Alfred y se le notaba en la cara. Ahora era lunes por la mañana y estaba en la puerta de la casa de Kirkland. Se quedó ahí parado, tratando de controlar sus pensamientos sobre lo que había pasado en los últimos días antes de golpear la puerta. El sábado había ocurrido el "incidente" (ese que trataba de olvidar, pero el vergonzoso recuerdo seguía apareciendo en sus sueños… o pesadillas, dependiendo de quién mirara) y por su culpa no había podido descansar bien en toda la semana.

Se pasó la mayor parte estudiando, jugando video juegos, comiendo y preocupándose por el paradero de su hermano. A Matthew no lo vio en todo el fin de semana excepto en la mañana, la noche y la hora de comer, pasando el resto del día con su prometido haciendo Dios vaya a saber qué. Por esto, no le había quedado nada de lo que había estudiado, con lo que dejaría de estar a la cabeza en las clases.

Y ahí estaba ahora, empezando la segunda semana de lo que se supondría sería un glorioso año final, yendo a buscar a un Omega malhumorado. Siguió lamentándose unos segundos más antes de llamar a la puerta.

La cara que lo miró desde la entrada estaba en un estado similar a la suya, por no decir peor. "¿Qué quieres?" gruñó Arthur.

"Bueno, ¿Hoy no eres un solcito?" Dijo sarcástico, el otro seguía en su piyama verde, blanco y negro, con el pelo desordenado y ojeras indicándole que acababa de despertarse. Lo miró antes de frotarse las sienes.

"Mira, hoy no tengo ganas de jugar a ningún juego. ¿Por qué estás aquí?"

"¿Es en serio?" pensó levantando una ceja "Hoy es lunes. Ya sabes, ¿El primer día de la semana?"

Arthur parpadeó un par de veces, obviamente procesando la información recibida, antes de entrar en pánico."Oh carajo… ¿Qué hora es?" Miró hacia adentro al reloj colgado en la cocina antes de girar listo para subir las escaleras, antes de llegar muy lejos, giró su torso para que Alfred pudiera verle la cara y ordenó: "Quédate ahí. Ya vuelvo"

Alfred obedeció (no es que tuviera otra opción) y se quedó en el patio hasta que el británico salió de su casa. En el camino, ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra. Arthur miraba por la ventana el paisaje, y Alfred estaba tratando de no pensar otra vez en lo que habían hecho la última vez que se vieron. Este silencio incómodo se rompió una vez que llegaron al estacionamiento de la escuela. Estaba a punto de salir del coche cuando el Omega tomó la palabra.

"Sabes, no me acuerdo mucho de lo del sábado. Si dije o hice algo malo, perdón. Solo… olvídalo." Y con eso salió del auto y caminó rápidamente a la escuela. Se quedó ahí viéndolo alejarse hasta que despareció dentro del edificio, entonces pasó su mano por el cabello.

"Que idiota"

Los días siguientes fueron de la misma forma, con Arthur mirando por la ventana y Alfred concentrándose en conducir, sin decirse una palabra. Él había tratado de conversar con el Omega, pero se veía muy distraído en sus propios pensamientos como para notar que el Alfa le hablaba. El viernes, llegó a la casa de Kirkland, golpeó la puerta y se preparó para que otra vez Arthur no estuviera listo para salir y tener que esperar, como el resto de la semana. Había llegado más temprano para que así no tuviesen que acelerar para llegar a tiempo a clases, como les pasó el miércoles.

Después de un minuto de golpear, la puerta se abrió y se sintió su cabeza nublada y aturdida, como el sábado pasado. El olor fuerte que venía de la casa lo golpeó como una tonelada de ladrillos, y hacía que su cuerpo quisiera entrar y buscar la fuente del mismo. Entonces vio a la Sra. Kirkland, cansada y enojada, su cabello desordenado y la cara desmaquillada, mostrando sus arrugas y ojeras.

"¿Te puedo ayudar en algo, Alfred?" Su mirada estaba cansada y su voz sonaba seca y estresada, como si no hubiera tomado nada en días. El Alfa fue arrancado de su trance y miró a la mujer.

"Y-yo uh… ¿Vengo a buscar a Arthur?" No quiso que sonara como pregunta, pero el olor. Era tan familiar y a la vez extraño y exótico, quería saber de dónde venía. Ni se dio cuenta que estaba inclinándose dentro de la casa hasta que la mujer le puso una mano contra el pecho y lo empujo hacia atrás.

"Perdón Alfred, hoy no se puede. Él no… se siente bien, y no irá a la escuela" miró sobre su hombro hacia adentro de la casa por unos segundos "Sera mejor que te vayas" y con eso cerró la puerta de golpe, terminando con la conversación y deteniendo el olor hipnotizarte.

Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, ¡Arthur estaba en celo! No era raro que el normalmente agresivo Omega estuviera tan tranquilo y ensimismado. ¡Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que ayer cuando iban a la escuela lo había insultado! Alfred entro rápido a su auto y se fue, no quería más problemas con Scott.

Era extraño, su madre y hermano nunca estaban tranquilos antes de sus celos. En realidad, todo lo contrario. Cada tres meses, cuatro veces al año, se ponían absorbentes, demandantes y obsesivos. A veces su madre o Matthew llamaban a su padre o a él para ver alguna lacrimógena película para chicas, o lo levantaban a las 3 de la mañana para que vaya a comprar fideos instantáneos a la estación de combustible. Incluso se metían en su habitación buscando almohadas, mantas y otras cosas para construir sus nidos… que Alfred después no quería le devolvieran. Gracias a Dios los dos Omegas nunca tuvieron sus ciclos de celo al mismo tiempo.

Después del primer año de celo de su hermano, Alfred y su padre se habían puesto de acuerdo para esconder todas las cosas valiosas de Alfred (como chaquetas deportivas, consolas, libros) hasta que el Omega desapareciera en su habitación por una semana.

Lo peor de todo era cuando su padre era arrastrado al dormitorio conyugal durante los celos de su madre y el pobre hombre solo podía salir tres veces al día a buscar comida para él y su pareja. El pensamiento lo hacía querer vomitar los panqueques con miel que había desayunado. No importa cuán grande seas, el pensamiento de tus padres teniendo sexo dejaba cicatrices mentales. Pero antes de que su cerebro le hiciera más daño a sus entrañas, su teléfono empezó a sonar.

_"Half-breed, that's all I ever heard (Mestizo, esto es todo lo que he escuchado)_

_Half-breed, how I learned to hate the world (Mestizo, como aprendía a odiar el mundo)_

_Half-breed, she's no good they warned (Mestizo, ella no es buena, advirtieron) _

_Both sides were against me since the day I was born" (Los dos lados estuvieron en mi contra desde el día en que nací)_

"¿Qué quiere ahora? Va a tener que esperar hasta que llegue a la escuela" pensó "¡Espera… mierda! ¿Qué va a decir si me ve llegar sin Arthur? ¡Se va a enojar!

En cuestión de minutos Alfred se detuvo en el estacionamiento y miró a su teléfono. Tenía 2 llamadas perdidas y un mensaje de texto, todo de su abuela, que al parecer estaba frenéticamente tratando de contactarlo. Decidió leer el mensaje antes de salir de su coche.

* * *

_Para: Alfred_

_De: Abuela_

_No vayas a buscar a Arthur, su madre llamo y dijo que está en celo. No deberás pasar a buscarlo hasta el lunes que viene. Oh y pasa por mi oficina antes de irte a casa! Te quiero! Besos y abrazos_

_Enviado: Hoy, 7:23 AM_

* * *

Suspiró aliviado. "Gracias a dios… ¿en serio? ¿"Besos y abrazos"? O está siendo sarcástica o esta borracha" se rió y negó con la cabeza. A pesar de que Hehewuti era una Alfa maternal, ella nunca lo demostraba a sus hijos o nietos que no eran Omegas, mucho menos si eran Alfas. Cualquier muestra de afecto con estos últimos venía en forma de "amor duro", sarcasmo o burlas.

Tendría que ir a comprobarlo esa tarde, pero hasta entonces, tenía que ir reunirse con sus amigos que trataban de inscribirse con él en el equipo de fútbol la semana que viene. Hablando de eso, recordó a preguntarle a su abuela harían funcionar la cosa con Arthur durante la temporada de fútbol.

Durante todo el día, las cosas estuvieron bien, lo que hizo muy feliz a Alfred. Sin Arthur, todo parecía ser más fácil. Estuvo así hasta Economía Domestica, ¡incluso llegó temprano! Todo era magnífico y genial en la vida del Alfa, hasta que cierto italiano entró en la habitación.

"¿Dónde carajo debo sentarme? ¡Todos los asientos están ocupados!" Gruño un italiano enojado, moreno, con un rizo rebotando de un lado de la cabeza.

"¡Solo porque tus hormonas están alborotadas no quiere decir que puedas hablarle así al profesor, Sr. Vargas!" replicó el Sr. Edelstein "Puedes sentarte con tu hermano hoy ya que su compañero está enfermo. Pero el va a volver en una semana y tú te sentaras con Emil cuando él vuelva de su viaje por problemas familiares" Resoplando derrotado, se sentó con su gemelo.

Alfred le preguntó al profesor si podía irse al gimnasio el resto de la clase, ya que el Sr. Edelstein no lo necesitaba para explicar cómo hacer galletas de mantequilla noruegas. Después de recibir permiso, y una mini charla sobre lo que se suponía que era ser ayudante del maestro, Alfred se fue, pero no al gimnasio.

Tomo un atajo a través de la biblioteca, más allá del gimnasio, y pronto estaba frente a una extravagante puerta con adornos dorados. Entró y fue recibido por el sonido de un violonchelo en algún lugar en la gran sala de música, que se detuvo poco después de que cerrara la puerta. La Sra. Edelstein levantó la vista de la partitura, sus ojos verde bosque buscando por todo su salón de clases, hasta ver al rubio que caminaba hacia ella y al cual le sonrió suavemente.

"Bueno, Hola Alfred. Hace tiempo que no vienes por aquí" Sonrió mientras guardaba el violonchelo en su estuche.

Devolvió el gesto "Sep, ¡Desde el primer año! Pero tu esposo finalmente me dejó escapar de su clase hoy".

"¡Bueno, es tu culpa por incendiarle el salón de clases el año pasado!" dijo entre carcajadas "Al menos, este es tu ultimo año…" Su sonrisa se volvió triste mientras agarraba un violín.

El mostró una de sus sonrisas brillantes y señaló el violín "¿Quieres que te acompañe?"

"Si. ¿Qué te parece con la guitarra?"

"Está bien. ¿Crees que sé tocar otra cosa? ¡Hahaha!" Bromeó mientras agarraba una guitarra acústica colgando de la pared. "¿Qué vamos a tocar?"

"Ave María,"

"Bien" Empezó a rasgar las cuerdas, y su sonido resonó por el salón, creando simples acordes musicales. Pronto, el violín se le unió, y los dos instrumentos llenaron el lugar con sus notas danzarinas, llenando de paz a los dos músicos. Las notas serpentearon y se arquearon, moviéndose por el aire. Antes de terminar la canción, la profesora empezó a tocar mas suavemente, haciendo al Alfa tocar también más lento hasta que la música se detuvo completamente. Los dos se quedaron en silencio, pensando en cosas distintas, pero relacionadas.

"Alfred… nunca entendí porque dejaste la música. Eras y sigues siendo muy talentosos" sonrió débilmente.

El otro miró a instrumento en sus manos, tirando de las cuerdas un poco antes de encogerse de hombros. "No sé… realmente… no sé."

"¿No es lo bastante "heroico"?

"¡No! Bueno… algo así" Suspiró y se dejó caer en la silla "Es algo así como un hobby, ¿sabes? Me gusta tocar música, pero sé que puedo ser más útil haciendo otras cosas" Se levantó y dejó la guitarra en la pared "Voy a tener una familia algún día, y quiero estar seguro de que voy a poder alimentarlos, y no soy lo bastante bueno como para ser un músico exitoso…"

"¿Y cantar? Me acuerdo que siempre te ofrecías para los solos en los actos escolares"

"Sra. Edelstein…"

"Por favor, Alfred, llámame Elizaveta. No soy tu profesora ahora, somos dos Alfas hablando." pidió con una sonrisa.

"Bien, Elizaveta," se volvió a sentar en la silla, "No puedo hacerlo. Quiero poder ayudar a la gente que necesita ayuda,"

Ella escuchó lo que el otro Alfa dijo, asintiendo antes de agregar. "La música también ayuda a las personas. Pero-," Se incorporó y estiró, antes de dejar el violín en su lugar "-entiendo lo que quieres decir. Oh, y hablando de familias… ¿Encontraste una pareja? "Preguntó dándole una sonrisa genuina.

Miró a otro lado, algo sonrojado. "No…"

"Ah, entonces, deberías empezar a trabajar en eso, así tendrás una familia a la que alimentar,"

"Ya sé…"

Miró al desesperanzado Alfa antes de palmearle el hombro "Sabes que…" No pudo terminar la frase porque la puerta del salón de clase se abrió. Alfred estuvo a punto de darse vuelta para ver quién era, pero la cara de Elizaveta le respondió "¿Qué quieres?" escupió la Alfa.

Escuchó pasos acercarse, se dio vuelta y le costó toda su fuerza de voluntad no golpear en la cara al visitante.

"Kesesese. ¡Me alegro de verte, Liz!" se rió estúpidamente Gilbert. El albino estaba con Francis, Antonio, y Matthew. Este le dio una sonrisa débil a su hermano, tratando de tranquilizarlo, pero no funcionó.

Alfred se levantó y miró a su futuro cuñado, que estaba justo a su espalda con su característica sonrisa burlona. Ninguno de los dos necesitaba decir una palabra para saber que el otro lo odiaba. Fue como un acuerdo mutuo desde que Matthew anunció que iba a unirse al albino, y Alfred se aseguró que su hermano supiera cuanto se oponía a la idea.

Los dos se quedaron quietos unos instantes, evaluando quien haría el primer movimiento, sabiendo que el que lo hiciera cargaría con las consecuencias. Azul y rojo luchaban como hielo y fuego, la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Dio medio paso hacia el otro, su puño ya a medio camino de la cara del albino, pero fue detenido por Antonio, que avanzó y sujetó su brazo.

"Amigo, no vinimos a pelear. Escuchamos la música y vinimos a ver quien tocaba," Se volvió hacia Elizaveta y guiño un ojo, "Hermosa melodía," ella no notó el coqueteo del español, ocupada en su duelo de miradas con Gilbert. A diferencia de Alfred, ella podía golpearlo cuando quisiera, y estaba bastante tentada de hacerlo.

"Gilbert, sabes que no me gusta oler tu egocéntrica esencia ni a una milla de mi, menos en mi aula. Mejor dime la verdadera razón…" clavó la vista en Antonio"… de porque están aquí."

La sonrisa burlona permanentemente dibujada en la cara de Gilbert cambió a un ceño fruncido y sus ojos se pusieron serios. "Bueno, mi pajarito quería hablarte de la ceremonia. Le dije que buscara a otro Planificador de Ceremonias de Unión, pero él quiere que tu lo hagas"

A la mención de la ceremonia, los ojos de la Alfa se iluminaron y casi arrastra hacia ella al Omega. "Oh Matthew, si era eso ¡Podías haber venido tu mismo! ¡Pero entiendo que algunos" miró directo a Gilbert"son muy pegajosos con sus parejas! Ahora no puedo atenderte ya que estoy trabajando como profesora, así que ¿Por qué no vienes a verme después de clases y hablamos? También puedes pasar por mi oficina mañana" Mientras ellos discutían los detalles, Gilbert fue hacia Alfred, que estaba jugando con una trompeta, apretando las teclas pero sin hacer ningún sonido.

"Pssst, Al,"

"¿Qué quieres? Sigo queriendo golpearte, ¿sabías?"

"se, se, se. Escucha, Matthew y yo estuvimos hablando y el dijo que quería que tu cantaras en nuestra Ceremonia de Unión"

Alfred levantó la cabeza y lo miró incrédulo" ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no lo hacen tú y tu banda?"

El albino rodó los ojos "¡Voy a estar en el altar! Matthew estaba muy asustado de que lo rechazarías si él te preguntaba, así que lo hago yo"

Gilbert se aclaró la garganta antes de apoyarse en una de sus rodillas como si fuera a pedir matrimonio "¿Querrías, Alfred F. Jones, hacerme el hombre más feliz de la Tierra, cantando en mi Ceremonia de Unión con tu hermano?" Preguntó lo bastante fuerte como para que todos escucharan. La cara de Alfred se contrajo de disgusto ante la sarcástica forma que el otro Alfa le pedía que hiciera algo que no quería hacer. ¡Ni siquiera quería ir a la Ceremonia! Pero sabía que todos se enojarían si no estaba ahí sonriendo mientras su hermano caminaba al altar del brazo de su padre.

Después de mirar al Alfa de rodillas y aclarase la garganta, respondió "Por supuesto que cantaré en tu boda. Necesito asegurarme de que no te vas a emborrachar y tratar de aparearte con mi hermano en la pista de baile, porque parecías dispuesto a saltearte la Ceremonia y todo en el concierto del sábado." Sonrió burlonamente cuando Francis y Antonio empezaron a reírse, Matthew ponerse rojo y Elizaveta sonriendo de la cara de horror que tenía Gilbert.

"Bueno, ahora debo ir a ver a la Directora" Y con eso, se fue del salón de clases.

Alfred se sonrió maliciosamente mientras caminaba hacia la oficina principal. Lo que Gilbert y Matthew no pensaron es que entre las quejas sobre todos los miembros de su familia, Arthur protestó porque recién casi lo habían golpeado, todo porque Matthew estaba a punto de aparearse en el camerino de Gilbert, y él había interrumpido.

Ese pequeño fragmento de información fue lo que evitó que golpeara otra vez a Arthur mientras este lo insultaba borracho. Decidió que estaba en deuda con el Omega por mantener virgen a su hermano y darle a Gilbert un caso de Bolas Azules.

Hablando de él, no lo vería en toda la semana, y se sintió un poco triste por eso. "¡NO! Mal, ¡MAL! ¡NO se extraña a un pequeño hijo de puta como él! ¡Voy a tomarme estas vacaciones después de toda la mierda que causo!" Se castigó a sí mismo.

Continuó gritándose a sí mismo, estaba aproximándose rápidamente a la oficina y casi se golpea de frente contra la puerta cerrada si justo no hubiese mirado cuando estaba a un paso de distancia. Controlando sus pensamientos y calmándose, golpeó la puerta.

"Entra"

Hehewuti trabajaba en un documento y levanto la vista a Alfred que se asomaba por la puerta, "¿No deberías seguir en clases?"

"Si, pero el Sr. Edelstein dijo que no me necesitaba" explicó encogiéndose de hombros y acercando una silla para sentarse.

"Bien, hagamos esto rápido." Dejó la lapicera y se sacó los lentes "Como sabes, no debes ir a buscar a Arthur hasta el lunes que viene porque él está en celo. ¿Notase si empezó a actuar diferente?" Alfred asintió. "De ahora en mas, quiero que me informes cuando empiece a actuar de esa forma por más de dos días seguidos. Recibí una llamada de la Sra. Kirkland diciéndome que casi entras por la fuerza a su casa."

El Alfa quedó boquiabierto, "¡¿Qué qué?! O sea, si estuve ahí, ¡Pero no traté de entrar ni nada!" Gritó tratando de defenderse, "¡No hice eso, tengo autocontrol y sentido común!"

Hehewuti trató de calmarlo con un movimiento de su mano "Ya lo sé, yo te enseñé. Pero igual, los instintos de los Alfas están orientados para que intenten aparearse cuando un Omega en celo esta cerca, especialmente si no está emparejado. Por eso, quiero que me informes si Arthur tiene algún cambio en su comportamiento. Sé que se supone que deben tener su ciclo cada tres meses, pero puede variar. Así que presta atención así no eres atrapado otra vez con la guardia baja. ¿Qué hubieses hecho si un Alfa abría esa puerta en lugar de un Omega? ¡Serías golpeado solo por estar cerca!"

Alfred visualizó a Scott abriendo la puerta y arrancando otra pelea. Alfred era fuerte, pero Scott era fuerte y experimentando, dejándolo en desventaja.

"De ahora en mas" continuó su abuela "Asegúrate de estar más prevenido ¿Está bien?"

"Bien" Dijo dejando caer la vista.

Ella tenía razón, si un Alfa olía a un Alfa con el que no tenía parentesco sanguíneo cerca de uno de los Omegas en celo que protegían y controlaban, reaccionaban defensivamente. Atacarían a cualquier Alfa que consideraran indigno de aparearse con el Omega; y no pararían hasta que el intruso se rindiera y escapara, muriera o probara su fuerza venciéndolos.

A pesar de que era una forma de pensar primitiva y casi nadie tenía que pelear para conseguir su pareja, si algún Alfa despistado se acercaba mucho a un Omega en celo, la pelea era inevitable. Alfred personalmente no podía aceptar ninguna de las opciones si se encontraba en ese tipo de situación. Sería degradante y vergonzoso que lo derrotaran y no quería que lo mataran. Pero, si llegaba a ganar, tenía la obligación de aparearse con el Omega que el otro Alfa estaba protegiendo, y no quería ni pensar en eso.

Después de discutir otros asuntos familiares, se despidió de su abuela y se fue. Pero mientras manejaba hacia su casa, descubrió que estaba yendo en la dirección contraria; por el camino que normalmente tomaba para ir a la casa de Arthur. Pisó el freno y buscó donde hacer un giro en U, para poder ir en la dirección correcta.

"No puedo esperar hasta que este año se termine" pensó mientras suspiraba.

_Bueno, otro capítulo y no sé cuantos más va a llevar ^^ Bueno, si ven errores de ortografía, gramática, díganme! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! : )_

**Waaaa! A alguien mas le hubiese gustado que fuera Scott el que hubiese abierto la puerta? Siguiente cap! - **


	10. De celos y lujuria

**Holas! Ahora si! Finalmente algo para honrar la letra M que nos marca con contenido adulto! muajajajjajajaj *riendo como lelouch vi britania* Gracias a todos los que dan review, favoritos y follovers! :D**

_Hola a todos! Muchas gracias por la enorme afluencia de comentarios, favoritos, y seguidores! . Es hermoso! Quiero responder a algunas preguntas, pero por favor lea la advertencia después!_

_El tono de llamada de Alfred es una canción de Cher llamada "Half-Breed", pero el propio tono de llamada es en realidad la tapa de Shania Twain. ^ ^ __Honestamente, no tiene un significado. Esel ringtone que Hehewuti pone en los teléfonos de sus hijos y nietos para que no ignoren sus llamadas. También es la canción que escucho (tanto el Cher y versiones Shania Twain) cuando escribo o para prepararme para su cosplay. :)_

_Anudar es algo que ocurre regularmente en Alfas, si su pareja está en celo o no. "Anudar" es cuando una parte del pene se agranda después de eyacular, prohibiendo su retracción y el aumento de las posibilidades de fertilización (es más visto en el apareamiento de los perros). _**(Esto lo repeti ya demasiado)**

**_Advertencia: Este capítulo incluye masturbación detallada! En este capítulo se narra desde el punto de vista de Arthur durante su celo. Perdón si es un poco más corto._**

_No soy dueño de Hetalia o cualquiera de los personajes de la serie. -. -_

Todo había empezado el lunes de la segunda semana de clases. No sólo siguió durmiendo a pesar de que sonó la alarma, sino que solamente se despertó porque su almohada estaba húmeda de baba y por el olor del tocino y los huevos cocinándose. Él odiaba el desayuno. No era que no le gustaba el tocino o los huevos, solo no le gustaba comer en la mañana, porque siempre le hacía sentir náuseas después. Pero, por alguna razón, se encontró a sí mismo sentado en la mesa con su madre, padre, y Niles, comiendo juntos. Esto debió haber sido una señal de alerta, pero nadie pensó en eso. No notaron que estaba actuando distinto de lo que había actuado ayer, cuando había armado un escándalo y no desayunando.

Comió en silencio, el masticar la comida ahogaba la voz de su madre, y finalmente ella renunció a hablar con su hijo después de unos minutos, pensando que quizás él todavía estaba medio dormido. Después de terminar, agradeció a su madre y puso su plato en el fregadero. A punto de abrir el agua, se detuvo cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó, informando a sus dormidos habitantes que tenían visitas.

Se miraron entre ellos para decidir quién iba a abrir, y, siendo el único de pie, Arthur perdió. De mala gana, el rubio se acercó a la puerta, con ganas de patear al loco que estaba en su casa tan jodidamente temprano en la mañana, pero se sentía demasiado cansado para realmente poner su plan en marcha. Cuando abrió la puerta, sintió que su humor indiferente se iba hacia el lado oscuro.

"¿Qué quieres?" Le hervía la sangre. "Alguien allá arriba debe realmente odiarme para tener que verle la cara a Alfred tan temprano,"

"Bueno, ¿Hoy no eres un solcito?" Respondió el susodicho. Miró como el Alfa lo veía de pies a cabeza, haciéndolo sentir como si estuviera bajo un microscopio. Estaba tenso y quería que el detener el análisis, así que suspiró para romper el silencio.

"Mira, hoy no tengo ganas de jugar ningún juego. ¿Por qué estás aquí?"

Lo vio levantar una ceja. "Hoy es lunes. Ya sabes, ¿El primer día de la semana?"

Arthur parpadeó un par de veces. "¿Lunes? ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con la escuela..."Entonces las piezas se unieron. "Oh carajo… ¿Qué hora es?" Miró hacia adentro al reloj colgado en la cocina antes de girar listo para subir las escaleras a ponerse su uniforme.

"¡Mierda! Me olvide comple… ¡Espera!" Giró su torso para que Alfred pudiera verle la cara y ordenó: "Quédate ahí. Ya vuelvo"

El resto de la semana fue borrosa. Apenas recordaba algo de todas sus clases. Por suerte, la mayor parte de la tareas que les dejaban eran fáciles, y en Economía Doméstica seguían en el manejo de los alimentos (algo que el Sr. Edelstein deberíaa haber puesto en la primera semana, pero Feliciano le advirtió que no se lo dijera al profesor y aceptara el Programa de Aprendizaje). Algo en el fondo de su mente le dijo que empezara a juntar almohadas y mantas, lo que hizo inconscientemente. Fue el sábado que todo empezó a encajar para él y supo que tenía que prepararse para lo le esperaba al día siguiente.

Había estado abasteciéndose de comida, almohadas de felpa, y mantas gruesas, y no pasó desapercibido para su madre, que se ofreció a llamar a la escuela el lunes por la mañana e incluso llegó a comprar juguetes nuevos para él. En la noche del domingo, Scot se fue a su casa en la ciudad vecina. Arthur tenía 4 nuevos vibradores y consoladores (sumando un total de 12 juguetes) y construyó su nido en la esquina de su habitación, al lado de la puerta de su baño.

Por suerte, en las últimas décadas, las casas habían sido diseñadas con "cuartos específicos para Omegas", que estaban conectados a un baño privado, tenían una sección del suelo 3 escalones más baja que el resto de la habitación y paredes a prueba de sonido. Su alrededor estaba perfecto, con luces tenues simulando una cueva y su nido construido con un espesor de alrededor de 2 pies (60 cm) de colchones y mantas.

Él estaba listo para su cuarto año de tortura, sufrimiento solitario y gritos de placer provocados por plástico frio y metal. Empezando a sentir el ardor en su entrepierna y su trasero, se despojó de su ropa y se metió en lo que sería su pequeño hogar por la próxima semana, tratando de descansar un poco antes de que su cuerpo virgen exigiera el placer falsificado de un sexo infructífero.

Era temprano en la mañana cuando empezó. No estaba seguro de la hora, pero a pesar que la mayoría de las personas aún dormían, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al sentir la familiar sensación de frío entre sus muslos delgados, creada por la secreción de Slick saliendo de su ano. Junto con el celo, los cuerpos de los Omegas "también produjeron un tipo de lubricación natural en las entradas a sus vientres, ya sea el ano o la vagina, y se le dio posteriormente el nombre de "Slick (Resbaladizo)" porque, bueno, esa era su función.

A medida que el Slick goteaba a las sabanas, Arthur instintivamente arqueó la espalda, como si alguien fuese a estar allí para atenderlo, pero se encontró solo con el aire frío de la noche. Gimiendo en lujuriosa miseria, Arthur entró en pánico cuando su entrada palpitó en un dolor ardiente al estar vacía. Sujetó las sábanas mientras empujaba sus caderas en el aire, con la esperanza de que algún ser mágico se compadeciera y lo liberara dándole la euforia de un sexo duro y agotador. Pero, por desgracia, eso no iba a pasarle al pobre Omega, y gimió de frustración por la falta de contacto corporal que su cuerpo deseaba.

Empezó a retorcerse y palpar las sábanas, buscando algo, cualquier cosa, que lo ayudara. Y valió la pena, ya que la mano de Arthur se puso en contacto con uno de sus viejos vibradores (el primero, de hecho, pero estaba demasiado aturdido como para notarlo). Su mano agarró el pedazo de metal y rápidamente lo insertó con facilidad en su atormentada entrada y pulsó el botón en el panel de control, que se conecta al vibrador por un delgado cable desgastado. En menos de una milésima de segundo, las vibraciones suaves empezaron a latir, calmando el palpitar violento de vacío en él.

El vibrador ayudó por una hora, hasta que sólo aumento aún más su tormento, provocando sensaciones placenteras en todas las partes sensibles de su cuerpo. Sintió su pene palpitar, y Arthur se estremeció en respuesta, sabiendo que estaba el solo para hacerse cargo de lo que está destinado a sucederle durante el celo a todos los hombres Omega. Sus instintos le dijeron que se procurara placer, y él no podía luchar contra ellos, incluso si quisiera. Arthur se inclinó, entre sus piernas, y comenzó a acariciarse lentamente.

Entre los movimientos lentos, suaves apretones, y las vibraciones, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que estuviera completamente erecto (que no era mucho, pero bueno, él no iba a preñar a nadie en esta vida). Pronto, inconscientemente empezó a empujar contra su mano y sus movimientos se volvieron cada vez más rápidos y duros. A los pocos minutos, la visión de Arthur se volvió blanco, y él dejó escapar un grito silencioso como su semen golpeó la manta debajo de él y se mezcló con el Slick seco.

Su cuerpo empezó a calmarse y su respiración equilibrarse, y Arthur decidió que lo mejor era sacar el vibrador ahora cubierto de Slick. Una vez retirado, lo arrojó a un lado, y se quedó allí durante esos momentos tranquilos, (que pronto se convertirían en inexistentes durante el trascurso de la semana) pensando en su vida. Empezó a tener dudas sobre si alguna vez sentiría durante sus celos el calor corporal de otra persona, si solamente conocería la sensación de vibradores sin vida y penes falsos. Pensó que nunca tendría hijos propios, fallando en su deber como Omega y volviéndose una desgracia para la sociedad.

Al pensar en la "sociedad", sus compañeros de escuela vinieron a su mente. Sí, había empezado a hacer amigos en esta nueva escuela, pero él seguía solo cuando se trata de parejas, ahora que Matthew, el único con el que se sentía identificado, iba a ser enlazado en un par de meses. Arthur sintió angustia en la boca del estómago y pronto sus mejillas se sentían tan frías como sus muslos mientras las lágrimas, que él atribuía a las hormonas del celo, cayeron de sus ojos. Él las dejó caer hasta que sintió el entumecimiento apoderarse de su cuerpo por unos pocos minutos, antes de sentir el vacío de regreso. Queriendo dormir un poco más, Arthur cogió un consolador de tamaño más pequeño, de unos 5 centímetros de longitud, y la empujó dentro de sí mismo para calmar el palpitar quejumbroso de su cuerpo. Luego durmió sin sueños.

El domingo continuó de una manera similar, con vibradores, consoladores, gemidos, llanto, y dormir. Pero fue la mañana del lunes que hundió la vida de Arthur. Se había despertado después de una siesta de dos horas, pero algo estaba fuera de lugar. Si no hubiera sido por el gran consolador en el culo, Arthur se habría puesto de pie y corrido hacia la puerta principal. Pero para qué, no tenía ni idea.

Pero sabía que tenía que ver con quien tocaba el timbre. El Omega estaba a punto de sacar la pieza reconfortante de plástico hasta que oyó los pasos de su madre corriendo por las escaleras hasta la puerta. Ella, a falta de mejores palabras, se volvía una hija de puta si Arthur salía de su nido. Lo había reprendido después de su primer celo por salir, diciendo que era "una responsabilidad del Omega permanecer en su nido en todo momento durante su celo para que no molestar a las otras personas". Por eso, Arthur optó por quedarse en su pequeña fortaleza de confort, o por lo menos lo hizo, hasta que olió algo exótico y embriagador.

"Oh, Dios... ¿Qué es eso?" Arthur gimió por el olor. Después de unos momentos de su cuerpo temblando y convulsionándose, supo qué era lo que había entrado en su casa y llegado a su habitación. Era el olor de un Alfa, y un olor bastante poderoso.

Arthur suspiró la esencia. Era tan delicioso y él quería traer al dueño del olor a su habitación y hacer que ellos se aparearan. Dio otro gemido de necesidad antes de sacar el consolador y dirigirse hacia la puerta, tratando de no caerse como lo hizo por la falta de uso de las piernas.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacer la mitad del camino por su habitación, oyó el portazo, y el aroma una vez potente, se volvío persistente, y rápidamente desaparecía, hasta ser solo una fragancia. Arthur sabía que su madre iba a venir, y, tan rápido como podía, o tan rápido como un Omega debilitado podía ser, volvió al nido y se acurrucó entre las almohadas, tratando de ocultar la decepción. Los pasos de su madre se hicieron más fuertes y más fuertes y Arthur se puso un consolador ligeramente más pequeño que el anterior, sólo para descubrir que ella había regresado a su propia habitación.

Arthur no podía aguantar más. Su mente daba vueltas con todas las posibilidades de como ese misterioso Alfa podría verse. Todavía podía olerlo levemente, por lo que intentó mirar desde su ventana. Él fue capaz de verlo, pero lo que vio lo asustó y lo despertó de golpe. Allí, saltando dentro del coche y haciendo una rápida vuelta en U en la calle estaba Alfred F. Jones.

Arthur se quedó incrédulo, olvidándose del celo, del Slick corriendo por sus piernas, y el consolador a mitad de camino en su interior, pensando en el hecho de que estaba considerando seducir al más narcisista, cabeza dura, guapo y poderoso Alfa que había conocido.

Antes de poder pensar más en ello, Arthur sintió que su trasero comenzaba a arder, exigiendo atención. Intentando olvidarse del rubio, regresó a su nido y cogió uno de sus nuevos vibradores, uno rosa con bordes acanalados. Arthur eliminó el consolador de su interior, rápidamente le limpió el Slick con una de las toallas que usaba durante el celo, e insertó el vibrador. Gruñó de dolor leve, ya que el vibrador era bastante más ancho que el consolador, pero sabía que la sensación de lujuria desaparecería más rápido cuanta más fricción se aplicara.

Después acostumbrarse a la circunferencia, Arthur lo encendió. Las vibraciones que venían del dispositivo rápidamente causaron que su entrepierna se emocionara. Arthur suspiró con frustración. "Cada vez..." Pensó mientras se agachaba para atenderse. Se acarició de arriba abajo rápidamente con su mano izquierda mientras la derecha se encargaba de mover el juguete de adentro hacia afuera en su entrada.

A veces, como en esta ocasión, Arthur imaginaba un Alfa sin rostro detrás de él, fuerte y poderoso. Esto lo ayudaba a llegar a su orgasmo, y por lo general terminaría en gritos silenciosos de un Omega muy caliente y necesitado. Sin embargo, cuando Arthur llegó, a diferencia de las otras veces no fueron gritos silenciosos, sino que de su boca se escapó un nombre. No cualquier nombre, un "Alfred" fue lo que salió de sus labios.

Tan pronto como su cuerpo cayó del orgásmo, Arthur se derrumbó sobre las mantas en su propio desorden de semen y Slick. Entonces, empezó a armar el rompecabezas, sintiendo que se le encogía el estómago y el corazón todo al mismo tiempo. Había gritado "Alfred". El maldito nombre de Jones. Arthur sintió su rostro enrojecer, y se cubrió la cara con las manos, tratando de ocultarse del mundo. Pero lo hecho, hecho esta. Y todo lo que podía pensar era lo mucho que odiaba su celo y cómo podría verse Alfred mientras empujaba adentro de él. "¡NO! ¡No, no, no, no, no!" Gritó su mente. No podía creer lo que acababa de hacer, pero lo que él no sabía era que esta masturbación no sería la última en la que ese Alfa violento, fuerte y sin pareja terminaría en su mente.

Una vez y otra y otra vez, repetidamente, se imaginaba un sudoroso Alfred detrás de él, mordiéndole el hombro, gruñendo mientras entraba y salía de Arthur. Sólo la mera imagen mental de sexo, sudor, gritos y ser llenado completamente era suficiente para llevar al Omega al éxtasis todo el tiempo. Incluso había comenzado a oír la voz burlona de Alfred sus oídos, burlándose de él con palabras sucias y promesas de placer.

No era necesario decirlo, Arthur era un desastre física y emocionalmente al final de su celo. Cuando llegó el domingo, sólo tuvo la necesidad de usar el vibrador dos veces, y no pudo evitar que las lagrimas corrieran por su rostro. Odiaba llorar y, más aún, sollozando. Después de la segunda ronda de sexo falso, se quedó en su nido, llorando porque odiaba el mundo, a la gente, y a sí mismo. Odiaba que no podía sacar al Alfa rubio de su cabeza, y que él había sido el único que imaginaba cuando la sensación de sexo comenzó a sentirse tan bien. Pero, sobre todo, odiaba sentirse de esta manera por el Alfa justo en ese momento, y quiso que sólo sus malditas hormonas lo hicieran querer a Alfred como pareja.

El lunes, Arthur volvió a su rutina de despertar en el momento adecuado, saltarse el desayuno y estar listo para irse 5 minutos antes que llegaran a recogerlo. Estaba preparado para volver a la escuela y ver a sus compañeros de clase, pero no para hacer frente a Alfred. Los cinco minutos de espera parecían una eternidad y sólo cinco segundos, todo al mismo tiempo, pero ambos acabaron una vez que el timbre de la puerta sonó.

Arthur contemplo la posibilidad de correr hacia su habitación y fingir estar en celo, pero su madre ya lo había visto por la mañana. Después de pensar todas las posibilidades escape y no encontrar ninguna, Arthur abrió la puerta. Allí estaba Alfred, con su chaqueta azul del equipo de futbol que le hacía juego con los ojos, o por lo menos eso es lo que estaba pensando hasta que se dio cuenta que había estado mirando fijamente a los ojos al chico con el que había tenido pensamientos muy inmorales durante toda la semana. Y la mueca en el rostro del Alfa mostraba que obviamente no compartía los mismos pensamientos que el otro.

"¿Estás listo? ¡Esperé durante diez minutos!" Gruñó. Arthur asintió y siguió dócilmente a Alfred al coche después de decir adiós a sus padres.

Si uno iba a tratar de describir el ambiente en el interior del coche, "tenso" sería una subestimación enorme. Arthur se sentó lo más lejos posible del Alfa, que mantuvo su ceño de antes, muy molesto por algo. Después de un minuto o dos, Alfred finalmente habló: "Así que... ¿cuál es tu tipo favorito de música?" El Omega se volvió para mirarlo confuso. Alfred volvió a mirar al otro por un breve momento antes de continuar, "Tengo un equipo de sonido nuevo, y me di cuenta que estar todo el tiempo en silencio me harto..." Arthur podría haber jurado que había un poco de rosa en las mejillas de Alfred, pero antes de que pudiera confirmarlo, el otro se volvió para mirarlo de nuevo. "En otras palabras, podes encender el estéreo. Eso sí, no pongas nada Screamo o folk," Arthur asintió y encendió la radio, poniendo una estación que tocaba punk rockSubió el volumen, pensando que la canción sonaba bien, y encontró rápidamente el ritmo, moviendo la cabeza con ella.

Pero duro poco hasta que la música cambió abruptamente. Alfred había cambiado a una estación nacional.

"¿Qué demonios es esto?" Arthur escupió.

"Música country. Quiero escuchar eso", respondió Alfred suavemente.

"¿Quieres decir que la "música hick"? " Bromeó.

"Al menos es mejor que esa música que te da ganas de cortarte las muñecas", replicó Alfred.

"Por lo menos no es necesario que te falten la mitad de los dientes para cantar"

"¡Por lo menos los cantantes de country realmente cantan!"

"¿Cantar? ¿En qué idioma? ¿Lenguaje Hillbilly?"

"Amigo, perdiste la discusión", se rió Alfred.

"¿Perdón?"

"'¿Lenguaje Hillbilly? Pfft, ¿qué tipo de respuesta fue esa?" Alfred riéndose a carcajadas.

"¡Bu-bueno-!" Estaba nervioso. Había sido vencido por el idiota americano. Un idiota con una risa muy suave. "¡NO! ¡Mal!" Se reprendió mentalmente antes de unirse a la risa del otro. Y con eso, sintió que el día seriá un poco mejor y mucho menos torpe, y casi se olvidó de los recuerdos de su celo. Casi.

_Sí, lo siento que este tan corto. V.v Bueno, amo el country (lo he escuchado toda mi vida) y el punk rock (¡la música elegida de mi generación!), esta conversación en el coche era en realidad dos partes de conversaciones reales que he tenido con dos amigos diferentes (uno odia el punk rock y el otro odia el country)! XD Pero bueno, fanfiction está teniendo algunos problemas con las vistas de los gráficos de tráfico, y espero que no afecta a todos sus reviews! Como de costumbre, díganme de los errores gramaticales que molestan! :)_

**Kuroi de nuevo con la parte que toooodos aman: las explicaciones **

**Hillbilly se usa para hablar peyorativamente de las personas que viven en lugares remotos, rurales o montañosas de Estados Unidos.  
Bueno, nos vemos la semana que viene! :D Espero que hayan disfrutado el duo de capitulos y que voten! :P**


	11. De fiestas y enfermería

**Hola mundo, Kuroi está aqui con otra dupla de capitulos! los subo ahora porque mañana no voy a poder hacerlo ^^ Gracias a todos los que dieron reviews, me siguen y me agregaron a favoritos! :D Espero que lo disfruten!  
Ahora, la votacion terminó, los ganadores son dos capitulos juntos cada dos semanas! (aproximadamente, depende de la autora)  
**

_Perdón por tardar tanto, me he encontrado con un maravilloso boqueo de escritor. Además cuando fui a querer publicarlo me di cuenta que era una mierda y tuve que volver a escribirlo. He aquí algunas respuestas:_

_To waitingforrussia: Pronto aparecerá Rusia, muy pronto…_

_To 801 Fujoshi: A todos les gusta la idea de que Alfred tenga rivales. XD Pero por ahora no hay ninguno serio en la historia, así que veremos… : ) Pero pronto algo los hará más cercanos_

_To xxalexisurgodxx: No, las Omegas, Betas o Alfas mujeres no menstrúan._

_¡Gracias a todos los que dieron reviews, favoritos y siguen la historia! ¡Me inspiran! ^^_

_No soy dueño de Hetalia ni de ninguno de los personajes. -.-_

"¿Por qué tienes que poner esta maldita música todas las mañanas?" Protestó Arthur.

"Bueno, Artie, la música country es genial. Ese es el porqué," Explicó.

"Imbécil,"

"¡Al menos no me veo como un esquimal!" Respondió.

"¡Es fines de octubre! ¡Hacen 10ºC!" Gritó antes de hundir más su rostro en la bufanda. "Los Omegas no producen mucho calor corporal… Idiota" Agregó mentalmente.

Estaban de camino a la escuela, y como todas las mañanas estaban discutiendo. Era finales de Octubre y mes y medio había pasado desde el celo de Arthur, algo sobre lo que los dos tenían un acuerdo tácito de nunca mencionar. Se habían acostumbrado a la rutina impuesta por la Directora e incluso habían tenido algunas conversaciones civilizadas. Hablaban de música, las clases que cursaban juntos, los juegos de futbol americano de Alfred y otros eventos relacionados a la vida escolar.

A pesar de "relación" que tenían en privado, en la escuela se trataban con indiferencia y nunca hablaban con el otro, respetando así los deseos de Alfred. En las clases se sentaban alejados, comían el almuerzo en lugares diferentes del campus y evitaba cualquier contacto con el otro.

De cualquier forma, Arthur descubrió que prestaba más atención a lo que Alfred decía, como se vestía y quienes eran sus amigos; en fin, a todo lo que veía del Alfa. Afortunadamente, estar lejos de él era una forma perfecta de mantener sus sentimientos controlados. Seguía confundido por los sentimientos que había tenido hacía casi dos meses y deseaba que hubiesen desaparecido junto a su celo. Pero se quedaron, haciendo su vida difícil con rubores innecesarios y dejándolo tartamudeando cuando debió estar enojado e insultando al otro.

Además de esas pequeñas batallas entre razonamiento e instinto, todo en su vida parecía ir mejor de lo que nunca había ido. Tenía amigos, nadie lo molestaba y su madre no estaba asustada de que él se metiera en peleas (A pesar de que seguía insistiéndole que actuara mas como "un Omega normal")… todo era maravillosos.

Pero tener amigos conllevaba responsabilidades, aprendió. Y lo que pasó ese día se lo recordó, cuando casi lo forzaron a ir a una fiesta de Halloween de la clase alta, que hacía la familia de un compañero de clase. Algo que lo hacía salir de su área de confort.

"Creo que voy a estar ocupado mañana" sonrió Arthur en disculpas "¿Acaso no dijiste que era una fiesta por relaciones comerciales?"

Hércules, un Beta griego de su clase de Literatura, pensó lo que dijo por un momento inclinando su cabeza, "Creo… que si," dijo tranquilamente. Arthur nunca había entendido que pasaba en la cabeza de ese Beta, era muy inteligente (sus notas lo probaban), pero parecía necesitar tiempo hasta para recordar cuál era su propio nombre.

"Pero…" el griego miró al japonés sentado a la derecha del británico. "Kiku también quería que vinieras… porque no quiere ir el solo a verme…"

"¡Nunca dije algo así!" Gritó abruptamente Kiku.

Arthur saltó en su silla del susto, y todos en el aula se quedaron callados y miraron que pudo haber hecho al calmado chico gritar así. Kiku se dio cuenta de esto y enrojeció avergonzado, tosiendo para tratar de calmarse.

"No lo dije de esa forma," Explicó a Arthur, "Le dije que sería amable invitarte también" miró a Hércules que tenía la cabeza apoyada en el escritorio del japonés "Y voy a verte bastante seguido cuando nuestras familias se reúnen por negocios,"

Levantó la cabeza lentamente, como si hubiese estado durmiendo una larga siesta, pensando lo que el otro había dicho. Entonces algo debió hacer clic en su cabeza, porque se levantó rápidamente hasta estar a la altura del otro Beta.

"¡Pero siempre está ese estúpido turco! ¡Es ruidoso, maleducado, incluso insultó a tu padre la ultima vez! ¡Arruina todo! Y… el siempre… esta molestándote…"

Se cayó al ver al recién llegado Matthew venir caminando rápidamente a su escritorio, nervioso y con la cara roja de enojo, claramente mostrándoles sus sentimientos. Nadie más que ellos tres se dio cuenta de eso, pero sabían que no debían preguntarle.

Matthew era del tipo que se espantaría de ver a una araña, pero no quería matarla y la sacaría afuera; del tipo que era amable con aquellos que no se lo merecían. Arthur había descubierto hacía unas semanas en uno de los viajes en auto que Matthew tenía un temperamento terrible cuando lo provocaban. Lo demostraba un precioso hematoma en la frente de Alfred, justo arriba de su ceja izquierda, que había hecho el menor de los hermanos cuando le arrojó un libro al mayor. Arthur supuso que fue causado por el horrible y repugnante vocabulario que Alfred usaba para referirse a Gilbert, y esperando que esta herida no fuese ni la primera ni la última, felicitó en silencio al Omega mientras trataba de soportar la carcajada que amenazaba con escapar.

El Omega se sentó hecho una furia, murmurando algo inentendible. Hércules miró a Arthur antes de levantarse, dándole al británico una invitación para la fiesta, explicándole que la dirección y la fecha estaban adentro. Miró como el Beta volvía a su escritorio hasta que la puerta volvió a abrirse, mostrando a Alfred entrando solemnemente. Caminó lentamente a su escritorio, mirando a su hermano. Si las miradas mataran, Matthew habría asesinado a Alfred.

Algo había pasado, pero Arthur tenía suficiente sentido común para no meterse en ese asunto. El salón se quedo en silencio, mientras el Alfa se sentaba, y nadie se atrevió a preguntar qué había pasado entre los medio hermanos. Gracias a dios la tensión desapareció cuando empezó la clase, pero esta no podría durar eternamente.

_"_Arthur, perdón, me tengo que ir," Matthew se disculpó mientras juntaba sus cosas.

"Ah, está bien," trató de dejarlo pasar, pero no podía esconder su preocupación. "¿Está todo bien?" Su amigo estaba siempre feliz, tranquilo y era amable, no impetuoso y amenazador. El chico parecía salir de sus pensamientos, y miró al otro Omega con sus ojos violetas.

"Si, ¿Por qué?" preguntó confundido.

No podía creerlo. Realmente parecí que no se daba cuenta de lo obvio que era su cambio de humor. "Bueno, te ves algo deprimido"

Lo miró un segundo antes de clavar la vista en su escritorio. "Oh, si… eso. No es nada, creo que actué algo infantil.," Le dio una mirada y una sonrisa débil. "Veras, Gilbert va a tocar mañana, pero no voy a poder ir porque la abuela, Alfred y yo debemos ir a una fiesta representando a nuestra familia. A Alfred tampoco le gusta la idea, sus amigos de futbol americano tenían una fiesta, pero la abuela lo obligó a ir porque yo no represento a la compañía de mi padre al no ser sucesor." Sonrió triste.

"Oh, espero que todo se solucione" y con eso, se despidieron y se fueron cada uno por su lado.

No podía dejar de pensar que raro había estado ese día, lo habían invitado a una fiesta con la que no tenía nada que ver, los cambios de humor de Matthew. Lo único que quería era terminar el día e ir a casa para encontrar la forma de escapar de la fiesta de Halloween.

Aunque a él le gustaban las fiestas. Las disfrutaba en Inglaterra; la música fuerte, las luces estroboscópicas y que nadie lo reconociera, era maravilloso. Pero esta sería diferente, enfocada en los negocios, llena de futuros Herederos de compañías haciéndose amigos o incluso pareja.

A pesar de que su padre trabajaba en la embajada, su familia no tenía nada de poder, menos alguna razón para despertar el interés de los CEOs de las compañías o sus hijos. Así que no había razón para ir si lo único que iba a hacer era llamar la atención como el Omega raro que estaba solo en el rincón y que no tenía nada que ver con el ambiente corporativo.

Se tensó al pensarlo y su imaginación empezó a crear como sería la escena.

"La habitación sería grandiosa, con suelos y pilares de mármol blanco, unas inmensas cortinas rojas a los lados de las magnificas puertas dobles de cedro. Una orquesta de 12 en la esquina, y la música suave se esparce por la habitación y se saldría al balcón por unas puertas de cristal. El balcón estaría, obviamente, frente a un extenso jardín y un laberinto que protegería a las parejas que lo recorrían buscando tener un romántico final perfecto con su enamorado en el centro del laberinto, compartiendo un beso bajo la luz de la luna.

De pie junto a una puerta, estaría solo, viendo como los sirvientes Beta andan entre las parejas que bailan con platos llenos de pequeños aperitivos y copas de diferentes bebidas. Los Alfas girando a sus Omegas en la música.

Pero su alegría nunca me alcanzaría. Las miradas agudas de las personas mayores que asistían me impedirían moverme, incluso aunque lleve una máscara. Sería juzgado, analizado, e incluso discriminado por meterme en esa sala llena de hombres hambrientos de poder en trajes de etiqueta y mujeres con máscaras terroríficas y fabulosos vestidos de rojo y negro... me aterraría y estaría en el balcón hasta que terminara, esperando detrás del frío vidrio que separa la noche helada del salón. Sería un Omega solitario en un cuarto lleno de parejas cariñosas destinadas a estar juntos desde nacer. Solo..."

Su autocompasión terminó abruptamente al chocar con una pared. "Mierda…" maldijo entre dientes cuando chocó contra el suelo. Miró alrededor para ver cuántos habían presenciado el espectáculo, y se encontró con un niño. O al menos era la cara de un niño en un cuerpo alto con hombros anchos.

"¿Oh? Creí que algo me había golpeado, pero más bien es un "alguien", ¿hm?" Dijo con una sonrisa inocente que hacía juego con sus facciones infantiles. Su cabello platinado se movió ligeramente cuando sacó una mano del bolsillo de su saco y la extendió hacia Arthur "¿Te ayudo a levantarte, da?"

"Ruso" pensó tomando la mano del otro y rápidamente estaba de pie "Y Alfa"

"Odio molestar, pero ¿Podrías decirme donde está la enfermería?,"

"Oh, uh…" Arthur estaba incomodo, ¡el hombre tenía su cara muy cerca! Sus narices estaban separadas por milímetros y sus ojos violetas mostraban una rara forma de fascinación y curiosidad.

"¿Hm? ¿Estás bien?" E inclinó un poco a un lado su cabeza.

Arthur salió de su aturdimiento "¡A-ah, sí! La enfermería esta al final del pasillo girando a la derecha, es la primera puerta a la izquierda

El hombre pensó en eso varios segundos antes de sonreír otra vez y finalmente alejar su cara de la del Omega "¡Ahora recuerdo! Hace mucho que no estaba aquí, gracias. Me voy" Saludo con la mano y caminó hacia su destino, dejando a Arthur estupefacto.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Se quedó en esa posición hasta que escucho la campana, sacándolo de su propio mundo. Corrió hacia su siguiente clase, teniendo que estar un minuto entero para recuperarse después de haber llegado. Mirando el salón de clases como si nunca hubiese estado ahí antes, finalmente encontró su asiento.

Apoyó la cabeza en la mesa y miró por la ventana, podía ver todo el campus escolar, con sus árboles volviéndose naranjas, rojos y marrones. Varios estudiantes caminaban por ahí, y no era difícil descubrir a qué grupo de IS pertenecían a pesar de que sus uniformes estaban cubiertos por los abrigos.

Los Omegas, al igual que él, estaban envueltos en gruesos abrigos y, si tenían a su pareja en esta secundaria, estaban abrazadas a ellas mientras caminaban. Los Betas estaban con abrigos ligeros o buzos, que servían como rompe-vientos. Pero los Alfas, Arthur pensó que estaban locos, llevaban todavía sus uniformes de verano, con mangas cortas y sin corbatas, como si el viento frio fuese algo de los cuentos de Hadas y que no existía en la vida real. "A pesar del viento, es un día hermoso…"

Arthur estaba adormecido cuando notó que todo este tiempo había estado mirando por la ventana. No había obstáculos. Específicamente, no había un italiano llamado Feliciano Vargas tapándole la vista.

Miró la clase alarmado y en pánico, esperando verlo. Pero cuando la campana volvió a sonar y el profesor empezó a pasar lista perdió las esperanzas y su corazón se desbocó.

"Feliciano Vargas," llamó el Sr. Edelstein.

"Mierda…" maldijo mentalmente.

"¿Feliciano Vargas?" Miró alrededor

" ¡MIERDA!'

"Hmm, Lovino, ¿Dónde está tu hermano?"

El otro Vargas levantó la vista de su cuaderno y la fijó en el asiento vacío "Ni idea" se encogió de hombros y siguió garabateando.

La ceja del profesor hizo un tic nervioso por la respuesta del chico "¿Vino hoy a la escuela?" Todos se miraron entre ellos, se miraron entre ellos esperando que otro contestara la pregunta. Una tos fuerte llamó la atención de todos hacia de frente de la clase. "¿Si, Alfred?"

"La Sra. Edelstein dijo que te había enviado un mensaje de texto excusando a Feli porque la ayudaría a coordinar la Competición de Canto de Invierno" respondió con una sonrisa burlona.

El profesor levantó una ceja antes de abrir un cajón en su escritorio y sacar su teléfono celular. Leyó rápidamente la pantalla antes de arrojarlo de donde lo había sacado y cerrar el cajón con fuerza y una mirada enojada. Volvió a mirar al Alfa, que seguía con su sonrisa burlona.

"Muy bien" se volvió a la clase "Ya que Feliciano no está" Miró a Arthur "El Sr. Jones será tu compañero, Sr. Kirkland. Pero esta vez…" volvió a mirar al Alfa "no peleen. ¿Entendido?" Alfred miró al Beta antes de asentir.

Mientras esto ocurría, Arthur seguía congelado en pánico. No por Alfred; no, ni siquiera había escuchado eso. Seguía aterrado porque Feliciano no asistía a clase, lo que significaba que él tenía que cocinar. A pesar de la voluntad que tenía al empezar el año de al menos llegar a ser un cocinero decente, se había rendido el día que hizo llorar Feliciano de lo horrible que era la comida. Habían acordado que Arthur solo le alcanzaría al italiano los ingredientes y el otro haría el resto del trabajo.

Sin él, debería hacer todo el trabajo solo, y se encontraba pensando la forma de escapar de la clase cuando escuchó una silla moverse con un chirrido a su lado.

"El profe dijo que nos portemos bien" Gruño Alfred mientras se sentó.

Parpadeó unos minutos, buscándole sentido a lo que estaba pasando. Una vez que todo tuvo sentido, habló "¿Vamos a trabajar juntos?"

"Nope. Solo doy apoyo moral," dijo casualmente mientras dejaba caer su cabeza hacia atrás. Oh, como quería empujar la silla hacia atrás haciéndole chocar el cráneo contra el suelo. Pero ya habían dejado sangre en el suelo la última vez que trabajaron juntos, y recién la semana pasada el profesor había dejado de recordárselos. En lugar de atacarlo físicamente, ignoró al Alfa y escuchó que el Sr. Edelstein les explicaba que esta clase podían cocinar lo que ellos quisieran (sin ninguna razón, por supuesto

"No puedo esperar a terminar con esto…" suspiró mentalmente. Empezó a trabajar en los scones que su madre hacía los domingos. Buscó harina, huevos, leche y demás, mirando la receta en su libro. "Esto no está bien… Estoy seguro que mamá usa levadura en polvo, no bicarbonato de sodio…" Y ese fue el principio del fin de la pacífica y estable vida escolar de Arthur.

Cuando Alfred abrió los ojos estaba en una simple y ligeramente incómoda cama blanca, una ventana cerrada con cortinas blancas a la derecha y otra larga cortina blanca corrediza a su izquierda. Solo el canto suave de los pájaros y el sonido del viento desestabilizaba la tranquilidad del cuarto tibio.

Se incorporó y sintió su estomago retorcerse, e instintivamente giró y vomitó liquido con pedazos de algo en un tacho de basura.

"¿Qué carajo me paso?" Se preguntó en voz alta. Cerró los ojos y esperó que su estomago se calmara un poco, tratando de recordar cómo había terminado en la enfermería. "Okey, Jones, piensa. ¿Qué fue lo último que viste?" Su memoria lo llevó al profesor que parecía tener un palo de una milla en el culo que lo hizo hacer equipo con ese AB Omega.

Miró a Arthur caminar y buscar ingredientes, y miró la receta abierta en el libro de cocina. Pensó lo raro que era que hiciera scones en lugar de algo dulce, como los demás Omegas. Pero él nunca actuaba como todos los demá rápidamente volvió a su posición anterior al ver al Omega acercarse con los brazos llenos de ingredientes secos y líquidos. Perezosamentevio a Arthur releer el libro algo confundido, luego encogerse de hombros y empezar a mesclar los ingredientes en un que, siendo un Omega, no tendría problemas en hacer algo sencillo como scones y decidió cerrar los ojos un rato, escuchando el sonido de chasquidos, raspaduras, cucharas y tenedores golpeando recipientes y el ruido cuando alguien accidentalmente dejaba caer algo.

"Listo, ahora al horno" dijo Arthur, sacando a Alfred de su trance auto-inducido. Algo curioso, se incorporó en la silla, tratando de ver el contenido del recipiente; y deseo no hacerlo. Si la masa color castaño/marrón no era suficiente advertencia, la cuchara en el recipiente de la sal y el libro en el suelo debieron serlo. Pero estaba muy ocupado viendo como el Omega estaba arrodilladlo frente al horno, tratando de descifrar los controles, intentando recordar cómo se convertía de Celsius a Fahrenheit.

Lo miró por tres minutos antes de decidirse a hablar "Si necesitas ayuda, puedo-"

_"_No lo necesito. Ya lo tengo" Dijo con una cara que decía claramente "Ni siquiera lo intentes". Presiono y giró el botón que controlaba la temperatura hasta que le pareció que estaba bien. Volvió y empezó a amasar la masa que había dejado descansando (aunque solo por unos pocos minutos) y cortándola en círculos.

Miró con interés como ponía cada pedazo de masa sobre papel manteca en una fuente, espolvoreándolos con azúcar. Cuando el horno estuvo a la temperatura adecuada, metió la fuente para que se cocinaran. Debió darse cuenta que los scones estuvieron demasiado tiempo horneándose a una temperatura muy alta, pero no lo hizo.

No vio todos los errores en el proceso de preparación, y por eso no dudó en robarse un scone frio de la fuente cuando el Omega le dio la espalda por un segundo. Su cara se puso verde del asco, era la peor cosa que había comido en la vida, y eso que había probado los intentos culinarios de su abuela.

Cuando Arthur se empezó a dar vuelta, entró en pánico, sin saber si debía escupir lo que estaba en su boca y esconder el resto o si debía afrontarlo como un hombre terminárselo. Siendo un Alfa, eligió la opción más "masculina", metiendo todo en su boca, masticándolo rápidamente y tragándolo, tratando de bloquear el horrible sabor. Cuando terminó de darse vuelta, palideció y sus ojos se parecían a los de un ciervo encandilado por las luces delanteras de un auto.

"¡Dios mío! ¡¿Estás bien?!" Chilló Arthur, y como no sabía de que le estaba hablando y asintió con la cabeza. Al hacer ese gesto sintió que su cráneo giraba como un carrusel a toda velocidad y todo se puso patas para arriba, haciéndolo golpearse contra la mesa, vomitando el scone y todo lo que había comido desde el desayuno. Escuchó al profesor gritar algo del enfermero y Arthur corriendo hacía Dios sabe dónde, dejándolo en el suelo frio con un poco de sangre entre los azulejos. Lo único que pudo pensar fue "irónico" antes de desmayarse.

"¿Qué carajo había en esos scones?" Preguntó a la nada mientras se frotaba la cabeza, la voz ronca y la garganta seca.

"Así que eso era la comida misteriosa en tu vomito" Dijo una voz con un fuerte acento desde el otro lado de la cortina corrediza, la deslizó y tuvo una visión del resto del cuarto. Una vez que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz fosforescente, supo dos cosas.  
Uno: Efectivamente estaba en la enfermería. Dos: El culpable de todo estaba junto al enfermero. Arthur se dio vuelta y se encontró con los ojos amenazantes del Alfa.

"¡Tu!" Gritó de pronto "¡Trataste de matarme!" Casi salió de la cama para abalanzarse sobre el AB Omega, pero cuando intentó mover su cuerpo, su mundo empezó a girar otra vez, haciéndolo caer en la cama.

Se había tensado al gritó del otro, pero la acusación de intento de asesinato lo hizo enfurecer, sintió su rostro arder y lo miró de una forma fría que fácilmente podía frenar una estampida de ganado.

Habían estado llevándose bien últimamente, pero al instante que el Alfa trató de atacarlo, todos esos buenos recuerdos escaparon de su mente. Cuando Alfred volvió a recostarse, se le acercó enérgicamente, mirando hacia abajo al usualmente más alto. Lucharon con la mirada, pero era obvio quien tenía más fuerza en este momento, abrió la boca, probablemente para volver a insultar al Omega, pero este no le dio la oportunidad. Una mano chocó contra un costado de la cara de Alfred.

"No seas estúpido, pendejo." Dijo mirando cómo se hinchaba la mejilla del Alfa.

Había sido abofeteado. En la cara. Segunda vez que había sido golpeado por un Kirkland, primera vez que era castigado por un Omega que no era su madre. Se llevó una mano a la herida, mirando al otro, tratando de decidir qué hacer. Entonces algo vino a su mente.

"Nadie me corrige, especialmente un Omega. Deberías aprenderlo"

Todo desapareció de su mente en ese momento, el tiempo, el scone, su malestar, la habitación en la que estaban, el enfermero preparado para separarlos, todo. Instantáneamente se llenó de tres cosas: un Omega lo había abofeteado, un Omega lo había corregido por segunda vez, y ese Omega no tenía ningún maldito derecho de hacerlo.

Alfred Jones se levantó lentamente con los hombros tensos, los nudillos blancos y sus ojos oscureciéndose como si una tormenta avanzara por cielo. Sonrió enojado recordando la primera vez que se vieron hacía unos meses. Le advirtió que nunca hiciera algo así otra vez, pero el pequeño AB Omega parecía haberlo olvidado. El olor desafiante que emitía Arthur hacía al Alfa desear repetirle la lección al rubio.

A la mierda el malestar, a la mierda Allistor, olvida a la abuela; no iba a permitir que este rarito lo avergonzara otra vez. Sentía el enojo ardiendo dentro de él, pero algo le impedía atacarlo. Antes de poder deshacerse de cualquier restricción mental auto impuesta, la puerta se abrió y su enojo creció aun más, pero su sonrisa se volvió un ceño fruncido.

"¡Traje el almuerzo, Yao! Es bastante lejos hasta el restaurante, pero ya volví y- ¿Oh?" Un pequeño acento bañaba cada sílaba, era una voz masculina y cada palabra hacia a Arthur sentirse inquieto, mientras el olor de otro Alfa llenaba la habitación. Girando un poco la cabeza, capto la imagen de un hombre de cabello platinado y ojos violetas.

"Es el tipo de antes" pensó.

"Iván…" dijo Alfred tranquilamente.

"Hola Alfred, hace tiempo que no nos veíamos, ¿da? Veo que sigues causando problemas, como siempre" El ruso sonrió mientras caminaba al escritorio y dejaba una bolsa con cajas de plástico. Iván miró alrededor, y al ver a Arthur su sonrisa se volvió una de sorpresa. "¡Eres ese pequeño Omega!" Se acercó y estrechó la mano del susodicho "¡Gracias por mostrarme el camino! Por alguna razón Yao no quería decírmelo" Su voz se apagó.

"Es porque eres molesto" Respondió el enfermero, dándole una mirada desaprobatoria al Alfa de ojos violetas.

Iván no pareció afectado por la mirada, y solo sonrió burlonamente al hombre de cabellos oscuros. "Solo quería saber si aceptabas mi oferta" Y sujetó del brazo a Yao, pero fue alejado por el chino.

"No es momento para que digas estas cosas. Estoy trabajando, así que vete." Y se volvió para hacer a Alfred recostarse nuevamente en la cama. La sonrisa desapareció de la cara del ruso, y su olor se volvió uno de tristeza.

Arthur sentía que se había metido donde no debía, pero antes de que pudiera escapar, el enfermero lo llamó.

"Arthur, ¿Podrías venir?

Se congeló antes de asentir lentamente, sintiendo que se iba a meter en un nuevo problema. El lugar era bastante pequeño, pero sintió que caminó un kilometro mientras el chino le daba una mirada neutra y Alfred trataba de que sus ojos se encuentren. Clavó la vista en Yao, una mezcla de miedo e impaciencia.

"Necesito que vigiles a Alfred mientras estoy almorzando. Pero no se maten, me contrataron para tomar la temperatura, no para limpiar sangre. Volveré en 20 minutos" Dijo calmadamente.

"¡¿Qué?!" Gritó Alfred "¡Fue él el que me metió en la enfermería! ¿Quién sabe qué más podría hacerme?"

Se sintió enfurecer con las palabras del Alfa, pero consideró la oportunidad y mientras le daba una sonrisa amable a Yao pensó "Si así piensas, vas a comprobarlo"

"Claro, perdón si te hicimos perder la hora del almuerzo. Me aseguraré de que no haga nada mientras no estas" Dijo y con eso el otro Alfa y el otro Omega se fueron de la habitación. Cuando desaparecieron de su vista, se dio vuelta y le dio a Alfred una mirada amenazante.

"Eres un dolor de huevos ¿Sabias?" Alfred trató de sentarse en la cama sin sacarle los ojos de encima, pero antes de que pudiera salir de la cama, Arthur lo estaba empujando para que volviera a recostarse.

"¿Qué haces?" Preguntó tratando de levantarse otra vez, resultando de la misma forma que la anterior.

"Me dijo que te vigilara, y no puedes levantarte. Sigues enfermo" Respondió, pero su voz se suavizo en la última frase.

"¿Y de quien es la culpa?"

Sintió un poco de compasión por el Alfa enfermo al que había golpeado, lo que el otro había dicho era verdad, era su culpa ya que era un fracaso cocinando, lo suficientemente malo como para dejar al otro en cama. En lugar de empujarlo de la cama al piso, suspiró y se fue a buscar un vaso de agua del bebedero en la esquina del cuarto.

"¿Por qué eres tan malo? ¿No se supone que los Omegas son buenos cocinando? ¿O es porque eres un AB que no puedes cocinar nada-"

"Cállate antes de que te arroje por la ventana" Lo interrumpió.

Alfred miró el reloj. "Carajo… solo pasaron dos minutos"

_Lo voy a terminar aquí. No se preocupen, no se van a matar el uno al otro… creo… Igual! Para todos los que están esperando verlos juntos, mmmm… e capítulos va a pasar… :D_

**El sistema metrico decimal (metros, grados Celsius, litros, gramos) no se usa en Estados Unidos (millas, yardas, galones, onzas) por eso Alfred usa esas medidas a diferencia de los demas, como Arthur, Kiku y Hércules (no es raro que se llame Hércules?)  
****Los "buzos" son sudaderas, estilo deportivo con capucha (no se como se le dice a eso en español neutro)  
**

**Por favor no den spoilers de la trama en los comentarios! ^^ **


	12. De fiestas y Halloween

**Segundo capitulo de la dupla! Nos acercamos cada vez mas a la version original! :D Gracias por los reviews, favoritos y seguidores! Me hacen feliz! :D Si tienen alguna pregunta o algo diganme!**

_¡Hola a todos! ¡Aquí está el siguiente capítulo! Pero primero responder algunas preguntas:_

_A todos los que quieren que Alfred esté celoso de Iván, solo les diré que está muy utilizado eso de las escenas de celos. No significa que no vaya a haberlas, solo que les puedo garantizar que no va a ser pronto._

_¡Ahora vamos con la historia!_

_No soy dueña de Hetalia ni de los personajes -.-_

Las sirenas sonaban en la distancia mientras las personas con batas y sacos blancos corrían alrededor, alguien la preguntaba algo, pero no podía sacar las palabras de su boca. Estaba tratando de deducir que era lo que había pasado pero todo se le mesclaba, hasta que no eran más que sombras de colores y ruidos bombardeándolo.

"... ¿Lo conoces?" Preguntó el Doctor.

"¿Qué?" pensó vagamente.

"¡Hey! ¿Estás bien?" Resonó una voz femenina arriba suyo.

"… Si…" Respondió mirando alrededor con la garganta seca y la voz ahogada.

"Esta en shock" Dijo el Doctor a la enfermera "Llévalo a un lugar tranquilo y vigílenlo"

"Si, Doctor Zwingli," Asintió antes de tomar gentilmente su mano y sacarlo de todo ese caos. Lo llevó a una sala con paredes de vidrio que permitía ver lo había en el interior, pero una vez que entró, todo el ruido exterior fue bloqueado. Lo guió a un sofá, donde se sentó obedientemente, y ella fue a buscarle un vaso de agua del bebedero.

"Entonces..." Dijo mientras volvía con dos vasos de plástico con agua "¿Te acuerdas que sucedió?

El rubio la miró, procesando la información. La enfermera se sentó a su lado, dejando el vaso en la mesa de café. No quería presionarlo mucho o se quebraría y sería aun peor.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Preguntó después de un rato acariciando suavemente la espalda de chico.

El chico miró el vaso antes de murmurar casi inaudiblemente "Arthur Kirkland"

Todo empezó el día anterior, cuando llegó a su casa al anochecer. Se quedó con Yao, Ivan y Alfred hasta que la Directora Jones terminara sus reuniones. El enfermero había explicado a Hehewuti que su nieto tenía una intoxicación alimentaria, y que lo mejor sería que el chico no condujera su automóvil. Arthur ofreció irse caminando, así llegarían más rápido a la casa y el Alfa no estaría mucho tiempo fuera de la cama (la Jefa Alfa de los Jones trató de disuadirlo de eso, pero Yao le dijo que sería lo mejor)

Después de un saludo rápido y una mirada con el Alfa enfermo, caminó hasta encontrarse en la puerta de su casa con su madre llorando en pánico.

"¿Dónde estabas? ¿Qué pasó? ¡¿Estás bien?!" Repetía chillando mientras revisaba cada centímetro del cuerpo de su hijo.

"Estoy bien, solo estaba en la Enfermería con-"

"¡¿Enfermería?! ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Con quién te peleaste?!" Chilló y empezó a hablar descontroladamente.

"¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Mamá escúchame!" Gritó sobre sus chillidos. Se quedaron en silencio, recuperando la respiración mirándose el uno al otro por unos minutos.

"Bueno, entra antes de que se haga de noche" Dijo finalmente moviéndose y dejando a Arthur entrar en la casa. Se sentaron y Arthur explicó el "incidente" que pasó con Alfred Jones. La Sra. Kirkland decidió que sería mejor que se reuniera con el Sr. Edelstein para discutir las (carentes) habilidades culnarias de su hijo.

"El lunes llamare a la escuela para reunirme con el Sr. Edelstein. Sabía que debí pedirles que te sacaran de esa clase" Negó con la cabeza triste ante el fracaso que era su hijo cocinando, algo esencial para que un Omega pudiera cuidar de su familia. Ella había intentado ayudar a su hijo a superar ese problema, pero todos los esfuerzos habían sido en vano.

"Mamá, sabes que es un requisito para que me gradúe cursar Economía Domestica. Como Allistor tuvo que tener tres años de Educación Física por ser Alfa." Trató de razonar.

"Ya sé, ya sé" suspiró "Solo quiero-"

_Mr. Blue Sky, _(Sr. Cielo Azul)

_Please tell us why _(por favor dinos porque)

_You had to hide away _(tuviste que esconderte)

_For so long! _(tanto tiempo!)

No terminó la frase porque el sonido del celular la interrumpió. Ambos miraron el bolsillo del chico, mientras el trataba de sacar el dispositivo ruidoso de los confines de sus ropas.

"¿Hola?" Respondió sin mirar el Identificador de Llamadas.

"Hola, ¿Arthur-san?"

"Kiku" dedujo por la amable voz tranquila del otro lado de la línea.

"Sí, soy yo. ¿Pasa algo?"

"A-ah no, estoy bastante bien. De cualquier forma, llamaba para consultarte si necesitabas que te llevara a lo de Karpusi mañana."

"Mierda... me olvide" su cara se contrajo en frustración contra sí mismo. Pero basándonos en lo que había pasado hoy, una horrible fiesta no sería tan malo como envenenar a Alfred Jones y reprobar por culpa de sus scones. Y decidió que una fiesta de ricachones podría ser una buena oportunidad. "Quien sabe, podría ser mejor de lo que pensé al principio"

"Si, lo necesito" Respondió.

"Maravilloso. Le avisare que tu iras también. Te pasaré a buscar mañana a las 5. ¿Te parece bien?" Preguntó feliz, o al menos sonaba feliz para Arthur. A veces era difícil saber cómo se sentía el asiático, pero otras veces, era un libro abierto.

Respondió con un "Esta bien" y se despidieron. Su madre estaba en la cocina haciendo la cena u decidió tomar una siesta y tratar de recargarse antes de que Niles volviera. Lo que no servía porque parecía que el sueño evitaba al Omega a toda costa.

Lo siguiente era confuso. Desde que despertó hasta las 3 de la tarde, no recordaba mucho. Su madre tratando de averiguar a donde iba a ir y obligándolo a ponerse un traje, estar en el baño con su madre, que trataba de arreglarle el cabello mientras balbuceaba algo sobre sus cejas.

El realmente no prestaba atención, pensaba en la fiesta, en quienes irían y como se suponía que debía comportarse. A pesar de que su padre estaba en la Embajada, nunca había ido a las fiestas, excepto a una cuando era muy pequeño, y todo lo que recordaba era a unos niños Alfas molestándolo.

"¡Listo!" Suspiró s madre satisfecha. Volvió a la realidad y se miró al espejo. Sus ojos estaban cansados, y pudo ver su propia cara de asombro al notar cuanto gel le habían puesto en la cabeza para controlar su cabello. Se veía igual que Ludwing.

Estuvo con la boca abierta como un pez desde que su madre se rió de felicidad hasta que le palmeó el hombro. "Vamos, debes ponerte tu traje" Y lo llevó a su cuarto donde sobre su cama estaba su único smoking, con corbata y chaleco verde haciendo juego con sus ojos.

A las 4 y media, Arthur estaba en su salón, esperando a Kiku. Mientras esperaba sentía como su peinado se desarmaba, volviendo a su forma natural, y el smoking apretándole un poco el pecho. Casi le había pedido a su madre que llamara a Kiku y lo disculpara de ir a la fiesta, pero sabía que ella se encapricharía, pelearían y lo obligaría a ir. Justo cuando esperaba que el japonés no viniera, el timbre sonó exactamente a las 5, ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos.

La Sra. Kirkland corrió a la puerta dejando a su hijo a medio camino de ir "Bueno, ¡Hola! Kiku Honda, ¿no?"

El Beta saltó al abrirse la puerta repentinamente, y le dio una sonrisa suave a la alegre mujer. "Si, soy yo. ¿Arthur está listo o debo esperar en el auto un poco más?"

"Oh ¡Por supuesto que está listo! No queremos que esperes en tu-"mientras hablaba, miró detrás del japonés y su boca se abrió de sorpresa. Se disculpó rápidamente y caminó a zancadas al salón donde estaba su hijo y en un susurró le dijo "¡No vas a escaparte de esto! Hay una limosina ahí afuera y te juro, que si no aprovechas esta oportunidad me moriré de la decepción"

"¿Qu-que?" Murmuró mientras su madre lo agarraba de los hombros, lo levantaba del sofá y le daba una mirada de "buena suerte".

"¡Apúrate! ¡Van a llagar tarde!" Rápidamente lo empujó todo el camino hacia la puerta, cerrándola de un portazo detrás de él, no dándole oportunidad de retractarse y sin desperdiciar un segundo. Los dos se quedaron mirando la puerta, uno tratando de asimilar lo que había hecho esa extraña mujer y el otro incrédulo de lo que dicha mujer había hecho.

"Mi madre es una idiota" pensó mientras negaba con la cabeza antes de mirar a Kiku con una sonrisa de disculpas. "Perdón por eso. Ella tiene ideas locas y actúa acorde a ellas" El japonés asintió, pero sus facciones cambiaron a confusión.

"Um, Arthur" Lo miró de arriba abajo "¿Por qué estas tan formal? ¿Te disfrazaste de un personaje de la tv?"

Entonces se fijó en lo que el otro llevaba puesto. Una capa extraña, una camisa suelta estilo s XVIII, con un prendedor rojo brillante y una corbata con volados que le tocaba el mentón. Le llevó unos instantes darse cuenta de que estaba disfrazado de "Drácula" o algo así; y entonces se sintió el idiota más grande del mundo. Era una fiesta de Halloween, y como el nombre sugería, un disfraz era algo casi obligatorio.

"Oh Dios... Yo... Mierda" Se maldijo mientras se veía a sí mismo avergonzado. Maldijo también la maldita festividad americana de vestirse como personajes ficticios. Le parecía algo infantil y propio de niñitas el vestirse como princesas y hadas, la festividad fue hecha para alejar a los espíritus malignos, no para invitarlos a tomar el té. De todas formas, empezó a entrar en pánico-

"¡No puedo ir así! ¡¿Dios, qué hago?! Voy a quedar ridículo y-"Su mente iba a toda velocidad.

"Bueno, puedes ponerte el disfraz que en un principio iba a llevar yo. Va a quedar... diferente en ti, pero servirá" Ofreció Kiku mientras llevaba al Omega a la limusina "Pero vamos a tener que cambiarte el peinado" Y amos desaparecieron en el vehículo y se pusieron rumbo a la fiesta.

Arthur se sentía como Cenicienta. Como un chico forzado a verse como Cenicienta. Kiku estaba en lo correcto cuando dijo "diferente" pero supuso que tendría algo que ver con algún disfraz de demonio japonés, no un par de pantalones cortos blancos, una camisa ajustada con una sola manga, cinturon, botas romanas altas y una falda a juego hasta la rodilla. Le había sacado el gel y el fijador, peinándolo hacia un lado, escondiendo gran parte de sus cejas, haciéndolo parecer un duende. Incluso le puso sombra para ojos y brillo para labios, dándole un aspecto aun más femenino. También llevaba un pequeño par de alas angelicales y un halo retorcido, dejándolo disfrazado como algún tipo de "Ángel travieso"

Su ojo tuvo un tic al recordar cuando Kiku lo desvistió. En serio pensó en saltar de la limo en movimiento, pero con un par de frases astutas que le inducían la culpa como "Ya les dije que ibas a ir" y "Van a pensar que eres un sirviente" logró persuadirlo. Juraría que el japonés tenía todo planeado, e incluso tomó fotos de Arthur para subirlas a un sitio web de cosplayers que tenía con unos amigos. De cualquier forma, ahora estaban sentados hablando como dos adolescentes comunes, pero la mente del Omega estaba en otro lado.

Mientras la noche continuaba, más y más gente llegó, sentía más ojos sobre él. La fiesta era bastante grande y había puertas para entrar y salir al balcón convirtiéndolas en el centro para conversar y comer de todos. Con todo, la fiesta era muy parecida a como la había imaginado, solo que con el status y los nombres desvirtuados por los disfraces, por lo que varios CEOs y Presidentes de compañías se le acercaron a hablar de distintos temas.

Le presentaron a la mayoría de los jóvenes en la fiesta, pero también había viejos que parecían estar siguiéndolo todo el tiempo. Un hombre, particularmente, con una larga capa negra, un gran sombrero del mismo color y una máscara, no era un acosador muy discreto. Cada vez que se movían de un grupo de estudiantes de secundaria a otro, el hombre estaba a 3 metros de distancia de ellos y su mirada nunca se iba de Arthur, lo que lo hacía sentir muy incomodo.

"Hey, Kiku, ¿Lo conoces?" Arthur señaló con un gesto al enmascarado mientras hablaba, "Nos está siguiendo,"

El japonés miró al hombre y su cara cambió de confusión a algo como "irritación leve", si era capaz de tener ese tipo de expresión. El Beta se acercó al hombre y después de un par de palabras le indicó a Arthur que se acercara.

"El es Sadiq Annan" Lo presentó "Es primo de Hércules y amigo de la familia"

El hombre se rió avergonzado antes de estrechar la mano del Omega "Yep, perdón por asustarte. Me preguntaba con quien-" pasó el brazo por el hombro del Beta y lo acercó a él, los ojos de Kiku parecían a punto de salir de su cráneo "-estaba mi amigo."

Arthur asintió levemente "Tiene sentido. Soy Arthur Kirkland, por cierto"

"Ah, eres uno de los amigotes de la escuela ¿huh? ¡No entiendo porque insisten en estar con él, es una carga!"

El británico quedó impactado unos momentos "¿Qué?" pensó.

"A veces eres tan ruidoso que nadie en un kilometro puede escuchar sus pensamientos" una voz baja y lenta habló suavemente en contraste con la ruidosa de Sadiq. Todos vieron al griego acercándose, con un traje negro, rosa y púrpura con orejas de gato rosas y una cola.

Su primo le dio una mirada ofendida "Bueno, Hércules. Es genial que levantaras tu perezoso culo y atendieras tu propia fiesta"

"Estaba en eso hasta que alguien me paró para quejarse de una voz ruidosa que no los dejaba ni hablar" Devolvió.

Los primos siguieron discutiendo, hasta que Arthur sintió una mano el su hombro. "Deberíamos dejarlos antes de que nos metan en su pelea. He estado en esta situación antes." Kiku negó con desaprobación antes de alejar al Omega del Beta griego y el Alfa turco.

La noche siguió hasta que el DJ se fue a eso de las 10, dejando en su lugar a la banda en vivo en el escenario. Estaban hablando con un hindú hasta que su conversación fue interrumpida por el estruendo de una guitarra eléctrica.

"¡Hey todos! ¡Hora de empezar esta fiesta con algo que deben conocer! Kesesesese!" Una voz explotó sobre los espectadores, llamando la atención de todos hacia el escenario donde había tres hombres. No podía creerlo. "¡Gilbert!"

Sin otras palabras, el albino dio un paso atrás y empezó a tocar, con Antonio en el bajo siguiéndolo y Francis en la batería detrás de ellos.

_"Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman. _(¿Dónde está tu chico este tu chico esta noche? Espero que sea un caballero)

_Maybe he won't find out what I know: _(Tal vez el no descubrió lo que yo descubrí:)

_You were the last good thing about this part of town. " _(Tu eres lo mejor de esta parte de la ciudad)

La gente quedó en silencio y escuchó la música, los jóvenes llendo a la pista de baile y los adultos parados respetuosamente a un lado mirando.

_"When I wake up, I'm willing to take my chances on the hope I forget _(Cuando despierte, desearía apostar por la esperanza, me olvidé)

_that you hate him more than you notice I wrote this for you. (For you, so)" _(que a él lo odias más que cuando te diste cuenta que escribí esto para ti (Para ti, entonces)

Se había separado de Kiku, epro la música era muy buena y no quería irse a buscar a su amigo en ese momento.

_"You need him. I could be him... _(Lo necesitas. Yo podría ser él)

_I could be an accident but I'm still trying. _(Puedo ser un accidente pero lo sigo intentando)

_That's more than I can say for him." _(Es más de lo que puedo decir de él)

Todos parecían encontrar el ritmo y el suelo retumbaba con los constantes saltos de las personas. Arthur descubrió que sus pies se movían por sí mismos.

_"Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman. _(¿Dónde está tu chico este tu chico esta noche? Espero que sea un caballero)

_Maybe he won't find out what I know: _(Tal vez el no descubrió lo que yo descubrí:)

_You were the last good thing about this part of town. " _(Tu eres lo mejor de esta parte de la ciudad)

Los que conocían la letra empezaron a cantarla, y los que no empezaron a bailar avergonzados y apretujados entre la multitud.

_"Someday I'll appreciate in value, get off my ass and call you... _(Algún día apreciaré el valor, salirse mi culo y te llamaré...)

_But in the meantime I'll sport my _(Pero hasta entonces luciré mi)

_Brand new fashion of waking up with pants on at four in the afternoon." _(Nueva moda de despertarme con calzoncillos a las 4 de la tarde)

Sintió que finalmente la estaba pasando bien. La música era buena y la gente mejor de lo que había imaginado.

_"You need him. I could be him... _(Lo necesitas. Yo podría ser él)

_I could be an accident but I'm still trying. _(Puedo ser un accidente pero lo sigo intentando)

_That's more than I can say for him." _(Es más de lo que puedo decir de él)

Estaba en el medio de la multitud cuando sintió que quería algo para beber._ Asi que se escapó de entre los cuerpos, y pidió permiso para pasar entre los adultos. _

_"¡1-2-3-4!_

_"Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman. _(¿Dónde está tu chico este tu chico esta noche? Espero que sea un caballero)

_Maybe he won't find out what I know: _(Tal vez el no descubrió lo que yo descubrí:)

_You were the last good thing about this part of town. " _(Tu eres lo mejor de esta parte de la ciudad)

Buscó la cocina, sabiendo que era el único lugar donde encontraría agua. Pero no había llegado muy lejos hasta que viera algo que hiciera que toda la noche se viniera abajo.

_"Won't find out (he won't find out) _(No descubrirá (Él no lo descubrirá))

_Won't find out (he won't find out)" _(No descubrirá (Él no lo descubrirá))

Ahí, en el medio del pasillo había un hombre asfixiándose, tratando de respirar, antes de caer con una mano extendida hacia Arthur, como si el fuese un ángel verdadero que vino a salvarlo.

_"Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman. _(¿Dónde está tu chico este tu chico esta noche? Espero que sea un caballero)

_Maybe he won't find out what I know: _(Tal vez el no descubrió lo que yo descubrí:)

_You were the last good thing about this part of town. " _(Tu eres lo mejor de esta parte de la ciudad)

Al principio no supo qué hacer. Pero cuando el hombre dejó de convulsionar, algo en su cerebro empezó a funcionar junto con el resto de su cuerpo. Y lo primero que pensó fue bastante simple.

"¡AYUDA!" Gritó con un chillido aterrado.

_"Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman. _(¿Dónde está tu chico este tu chico esta noche? Espero que sea un caballero)

_Maybe he won't find out what I know: _(Tal vez el no descubrió lo que yo descubrí:)

_You were the last good thing about this part of town. " _(Tu eres lo mejor de esta parte de la ciudad)

Los instrumentos quedaron en silencio cuando Arthur entró al salón, gritando como maniático por alguien que lo ayudara. Todos lo miraron, y algunos Alfas instintivamente corrieron a ver qué pasaba, siendo Gilbert el primero en llegar junto al Omega. Lo llevó a la escena y todo lo demás fue borroso, Gilbert gritando por una ambulancia, y ambos yendo al hospital con el hombre. Gilbert le hablaba todo el tiempo al hombre, como si lo conociera de años, pero Arthur no se daba cuenta de nada.

_Okey, no les voy a mentir. Lo termino aquí porque son las 1:25 de la mañana, y estoy cansada. Perdon si es corto, pero ya me voy a dormir, y si hay errores de gramática o escritura díganme! V.V Gracias!_

**Awww... Arthur como Britannia Angel... ¿Soy la unica que imaginó a Kiku vestido asi?**

**Si, mutilé la cancion de Fall out Boys, pero solo porque quería que quedara bien el significado de lo que decían... ams alla de lo que digan las paginas con liricas... Alguien se dio cuenta de que el ringtone de Artie puede tranquilamente hablar de Alfie? (no estoy paranoica!)  
Por favor no den spoilers de la trama en los comentarios! ^^ **


	13. De Hospitales y compasión

**Holas! Les traigo otra dupla de capítulos ^^ Tambien les cuento que voy a empezar dos nuevas traducciones:  
****Try me and See (de Hoshiko2kokoro) que es un USUK Omegaverse/Cardverse  
****Starships (de PixieDust291) que es un USUK de paises en planetas, piratas espaciales. Tiene una continuacion, Galaxies, que voy a traducir cuando este finalizada ^^**

_Muy bien! En este capítulo descubrirán quien es el tipo del hospital (amo darles spoilers!) Peo antes, quiero agradecerles a todos los que leen mis Author Notes _**(Kuroi: ni puta idea que es eso...) **_realmente son muy buenos... Amo escribir esta historia, me da fuerzas con algunos problemas personales que tengo, la mayor parte de los problemas de Arthur en esta historia vienen de mi experiencia propia. Ahora algunas respuestas:_

_Para el Guest que pregunto si sería "Alguien/Arthur/Alfred" ya explique que los triángulos amorosos están muy usados, pero igual van a haber algunos malentendidos._

_Las canciones del capítulo anterior son Mr. Blue Sky de Electric Light Orchesta y Grand Theft Autumn (Where is your boy) by Fall Out Boy :D_

_Este capítulo fue inspirado en las canciones que escuchaba mientras lo escribía: Hear You Me de Jimmy Eat World, Superman de Five for Fighting, Iris and Sympathy de Goo Goo Dolls, y Bleed Red de Ronnie Dunn. Sugiero que las escuchen si pueden. ^^_

_Gracias a todos los que siguen, agregaron a favoritos y dieron reveiws! _

_No soy dueño de Hetalia o alguno de los personajes -.-_

Beep… Beep… Beep.

Saltó dentro de su automóvil, dejando a su hermano y abuela en la fiesta, en una ciudad vecina, lo último que vio antes de acelerar fue a Matthew en shock. Una parte de él agradecía que no hubiera estado en la pista de baile o habría perdido la llamada, pero la otra parte desearía haber estado bailando, no aterrado de que lo que acababa de oír fuera verdad.

Beep… Beep.

Eran las 11:30 cuando llegó a la autopista, agradeciendo que fuera uno de los pocos autos que estaban ahí. Su cabeza y corazón iban a toda máquina, y lo único que escuchaba eran sus rápidas pulsaciones.

"Ya casi llegas, está bien" se repetía como un mantra para concentrarse.

Beep.

En cuanto llegó al hospital, estaciono rápido y salió de un salto, sin ni siquiera cerrarlo. Corrió a la sala de emergencias, mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no había entrado en otra dimensión. Buscó caras familiares, y pronto localizó a un hombre sentado en el suelo contra una pared y con la cabeza gacha.

"¡Gilbert!" Gritó a su futuro cuñado.

…Beeeeeeep…

El albino miró al rubio corriendo hacia él, "Whoa, cálmate Al. Es un hospital, no deberías correr" Lo reprendió levemente.

Frenó y respiró antes de hablar "¡¿Dónde está?!"

"Entró al quirófano hace una hora. Dijeron que tenía un tumor en la base del cerebro, y no saben como nadie lo vio hasta que pasó esto" Explicó negando suavemente con la cabeza.

Alfred quedó ahí en shock "No... No, no puede pasar esto" formulo su mente.

"No sé qué pasó, cuando llegue estaba desmayado y casi no respiraba... Dijeron-"su voz se quebró" Dijeron que tenía un 15% de probabilidades de sobrevivir, Al. Lo siento..." Y apartó la mirada.

Sintió que el corazón se le partía a pedazos. No se suponía que esto pasara. Se suponía que había mejorado. Se suponía que iría a la Ceremonia de Unión de Matthew. Se suponía...

"¿Eres el Sr. Jones?" Una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

"Si-si" Respondió inseguro y levantó la vista al Doctor.

"Lamento decirle esto, pero no podemos llegar al tumor. Tu padre tiene, como máximo, 24 horas de vida hasta que sus órganos principales empiecen a fallar. Le sugiero que llame a su familia y les informe que ahora es el mejor momento para decir adiós." Explicó el hombre solemnemente.

Miró el piso antes de decir casi inaudiblemente "¿Está despierto?"

"La anestesia se irá en una hora, por ahora sigue inconsciente. Discúlpeme, debo ir a ver a otro paciente" El cirujano miró a Gilbert "Sigue en la misma habitación"

El albino asintió, el había pasado por esto con su madre, solo que la muerte de ella fue predecible por su enfermedad, y sabia que el otro Alfa necesitaba unos instantes para asimilar la información. Estuvieron así unos 10 minutos hasta que el quirófano abrió sus puertas y una camilla pasó con Alexander Jones durmiendo sobre ella. Gilbert sujetó el hombro de Alfred y lo hizo andar tras la camilla junto al resto de las personas.

En silencio, pasaron por la sala principal, subieron por el ascensor, cruzándose con hombres, mujeres y niños. Veinte cuartos más tarde, Alfred chocó con una niñita y la derribó. Ella empezó a llorar y él tenía ganas de llorar también, cayendo de rodillas frente a la pequeña. Pero antes de que las lágrimas pudieran correr por su rostro, alguien apareció junto a la niña, levantándola en brazos y frotándole la espalda para tranquilizarla.

Miró a la persona, y solo podía describirla como "un ángel". Sabía que era un Omega por el olor y notaba que la estructura física era de hombre, su rostro estaba cubierto por el cuerpo de la niña en sus brazos, y solo llegaba a ver mechones de cabello rubio.

Miró al ángel intensamente, y olvidó todo en esos minutos que pasaban lentamente. El Omega empezó a tararear, encontró tranquilizante esa voz dulce, calmando el latir de su corazón y evaporando la mayor parte del pánico que había acumulado. Empezó a balancearse, acunando a la niña, dejando al Alfa fascinado con los movimientos suaves de su cadera, envuelta en encaje blanco, satén y tela de jeans de los pantalones cortos.

Cuando pronto la pequeña estuvo en silencio y calmada, al igual que la mente del Alfred, la bajó dejándola irse corriendo, y volvió su rostro al Alfa que seguía al borde de las lagrimas. No supo que pensar cuando sus ojos azules chocaron con una par de pupilas verdes y cansadas.

"Alfred..." La voz de Arthur se fue apagando, tranquila y ronca "... Gilbert me dijo... y... lo lamento"

Lo miró sin comprender, su rostro vacio de emociones. Sus ojos celeste cielo se empezaron a llenar de líquido que amenazaba con caer como lluvia. Odiaba sentirse así. Odiaba sentirse débil, inútil, patético, y más que nada, sentir que no podía hacer nada para sacar ese dolor de su pecho. La primera lagrima rodó de sus ojos, bajo por su mejilla y golpeo el azulejo frio. Y, como la lluvia, una gota fue seguida por miles mientras se dejaba ir.

Llámalo como quieras, instinto, preocupación o incluso compasión; pero cuando vio caer la primera lagrima, su cuerpo se dejó caer al suelo y envolvió los brazos alrededor de la cabeza del otro, apretándolo contra su pecho. Se quedaron así, con Alfred aferrándose a él como si su vida dependiera de ello y dejando que el mundo se desmoronara a su alrededor. En silencio, suavemente peino con sus dedos el cabello del Alfa, dejándolo llorar y liberar toda la frustración que tenía.

Recordó cuando Gilbert le dijo que el hombre que había encontrado era el padre de Alfred. Recién le habían informado al albino del tumor cuando entró en el cuarto donde Arthur y la enfermera estaban. Pidió permiso para hablar a solas con el Omega y ella, después de analizar a Arthur con la mirada, aceptó y los dejó. Se sentaron en silencio por un rato.

"Supongo que quieres saber quién era ese hombre ¿No?" preguntó cuna risita falsa.

Asintió con la cabeza, tratando aun de superar el trauma de que alguien casi se muere delante de él.

El albino guardo silencio unos minutes, buscando la mejor forma de explicarle al Omega del Sr. Jones. Tomó una respiración profunda. "Es el padre de Matthew y Alfred"

Se tensó ante la información y, más específicamente, la mención de Alfred.

"Tuvo problemas de salud los últimos años, y hace un par de meses el doctor le permitió volver a trabajar. Habíamos quedado en reunirnos para hablar sobre unas cosas de la ceremonia, y la única vez que nuestros horarios coincidían era en esa fiesta" Respiró otra vez "Supongo que otra vez de presionó demasiado" Y volvió a guardar silencio.

Miró al Alfa, con su cabeza hacia atrás y su brazo cubriendo su rostro. Algo dentro de él se retorció, pero era difícil identificar cual sentimiento era. Era como compasión, pero más profundo. Como si viera a un cachorro ser atropellado por un auto que sigue su camino indiferentemente, el necesitar estar enojado y querer haber hecho algo para evitar todo esto.

Volvió a mirar su vaso de agua, ambos en silencio hasta que un sonido a vibración vino del bolsillo del Omega, rompiendo la calma helada que se había formado. En el mensaje de texto Kiku le ofrecía llamar a la Sra. Kirkland y decirle lo que había sucedido, y Arthur respondió con un simple "okey". Cuando estaba a punto de volver a ser absorbido en el silencio, el movimiento del cuerpo junto al suyo llamó su atención.

"Bueno, creo que debo llamar a Hehewuti" Y se levanto "Ella va a saber qué hacer" le dio una sonrisa débil antes de irse diciendo "Ya vuelvo"

Se quedo ahí, solo, por lo menos por 5 minutos antes de que su teléfono volviera a vibrar y sonar con su ringtone "¿Hola?" Respondió.

"¿Arthur? ¡¿Qué paso?!" Preguntó en pánico su madre.

"Ah, mamá" La reconoció con lentitud.

"Allistor y Niles están yendo al hospital. ¿Estás bien? ¡Kiku dijo que hubo un accidente y estabas en el hospital!" Sonaba como si fuese a tener un ataque al corazón y estaba hiperventilando.

Guardo silencio, su mente bloqueando todo lo que ella decía. Su voz le daba dolor de cabeza y no quería hablar con ella en este momento, así que colgó y apagó el teléfono. Después de todo, no se debían usar teléfonos en el hospital.

Más tarde Gilbert volvió y le dijo que el Sr. Jones tenía un tumor e iban a operarlo, le dijo que iba a quedarse cerca del quirófano, dejándolo nuevamente solo. En un momento, se sintió algo aburrido, y eso lo llevó a la posición en la que estaba ahora: De rodillas, abrazando a un Alfa destrozado, tratando de que calmar su llanto.

Estuvieron en silencio, incluso después de que Alfred dejó de llorar, abrazándose mutuamente por consuelo. Sus dedos seguían vagando por el cabello de Alfred, que no quería levantar la cabeza y mirar al otro. Estaban cómodos así, y las miradas que los extraños les daban no los perturbaban. Pero tres figuras se acercaban, y pronto arrancarían a los rubios de su posición.

"¡¿Qué carajo están haciendo?!" Gritó una voz.

"¿Quién es ese que abraza a Artie?" Agregó la segunda voz con tono más suave.

"¡Alfred! ¿Dónde- Oh" La tercera voz parecía impactada.

El Omega levantó la cabeza para ver a un confundido Gilbert, detrás de dos hombres de ojos verdes. Su cara enrojeció al darse cuenta en la "posición" en la que estaba con Alfred.

"¡Scott! ¡Niles!" Se tensó, Alfred miró a Allistor y al Beta rubio con ojos rojos e hinchados. Se preguntaba quién era ese último, pero al notar las cejas y los ojos verdes supuso que era pariente de Arthur. Los ojos de los dos Alfas chocaron, un par cansados y los otros furiosos.

"¡Saca tus manos de él!" Aulló Allistor antes de saltar y sujetar a Arthur del cuello de su ropa levantándolo sobre sus pies y sacándoselo a Alfred, que lentamente se incorporó.

"Al" Dijo Gilbert acercándose, mirando fijo al mayor de los hermanos Kirkland "Llame a Mattie. Él, tu mama y Hehewuti están viniendo"

Alfred asintió lentamente con la cabeza antes de mirar a Scott "Ya lo encontraron" Señalo al Omega "Ahora váyanse" dijo tranquilamente antes de dar vuelta e irse al cuarto donde estaba su padre. Allistor sintió su rostro enrojecer de enojo y estaba a punto de soltar a Arthur y atacar a Alfred, pero Gilbert se metió en el camino, bloqueando al pelirrojo. Se miraron hasta que se escuchó la puerta del cuarto donde estaba el Sr. Jones.

El albino suspiro y miró al otro Alfa "Me gustaría disculparme por él, pero no creo que sirva de mucho" Rió un poco antes de que su sonrisa desapareciera, dándole un aspecto serio "Realmente deberían irse. Esta familia está pasando por un mal momento y no creo que tener a unos desconocidos dando vueltas alrededor sea bueno"

El pelirrojo alzó una ceja, pero antes de abrir su boca su hermano menor intervino "Él parecía muy a gusto con Artie"

Todos callaron antes de clavar su vista en el Omega con la cara color rubí, su produjo un silencio incomodo por unos minutos hasta que Arthur tosió "Deberíamos irnos. A mamá debe tener un hernia porque todos estamos afuera" Y con eso, caminó a la salida, con sus hermanos siguiéndolo de cerca.

Gilbert soltó un gruñido de molestia "¿Qué carajo le pasa a esa familia?"

Alfred estaba junto a la cama, hablando con el cuerpo inconsciente de su padre.

"¿Qué va a pasar?"

Silencio.

"Espero que no duela mucho"

Silencio.

"Prometo cuidar a mamá y a Mattie"

Silencio.

"... Bueno, Gilbert va a cuidar a Mattie al final"

Silencio.

"Así termina todo ¿Eh?" Alfred miró el rostro de su padre, y otra lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Era mórbidamente cómico para él, seguir llorando cuando crees que ya no te quedan lagrimas.

Muchas cosas iban a cambiar en su vida. Su madre probablemente querría volver a su casa, Matthew se iba a vivir con Gilbert, y su abuela iba a elegir a otro de sus hijos como Heredero.

"Heh, seguro que esos hijos de puta van a hacer una fiesta cuando se enteren de esto" Pensó amargamente. La muerte de Alexander significaba para sus hermanos y hermanas que podrían conseguir el título de "Heredero" y cuando su abuela falleciera, sus parientes no le darían ni un centavo a su madre. Él debía entrar a trabajar lo antes posible para poder mantenerla a ella y a sí mismo. "Al menos Mattie va a estar-"

Antes de poder terminar su pensamiento, dicho Omega entró precipitadamente "¡Alfred! Gritó... o al menos intentó gritar.

"¡Shh!" Chistó el Alfa señalando a su padre aun dormido.

El chico frenó en seco mirando la cama, y detrás de él entró una mujer, jadeando por caminar rápido.

La Omega de ojos celestes miró hacia adentro "Dios mío..." su respiración irregular "¡No, no, no, no, no! Gritó pasando al lado del otro Omega y yendo a la cama "¿Amor?" Llamó a su marido, sin tener respuesta. Miró a su hijo, sus ojos aguándose "Alfred ¿Qué tiene?"

Miró a su madre antes de bajar la cabeza. "Tiene un tumor, mamá. Ellos" tomó aire temblorosamente "no pueden hacer nada para salvarlo"

Todos quedaron callados e incrédulos. Se mantuvo fuerte viendo como la información deprimía a su madre y su hermano menor. Después de unos minutos, una mata de cabello blanco apareció en la puerta junto a Matthew.

"Alfred" el albino habló suavemente para no perturbar a los recién informados "Tu Jefa Alfa quiere verte"

Sintió su corazón olvidarse de latir un segundo. Su abuela lo llamaba, eso significaba que ella quería confirmarle que sería degradado de la line sucesoria de Jefes Alfa.

Gilbert se acercó a Matthew y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su prometido mientras Alfred caminaba lentamente hacia la puerta.

Mientras iba a la sala de espera, su mente estaba en blanco sin una pizca de enojo. La importancia del linaje y el titulo de Jefe Alfa para una familia estaba por sobre todas las cosas, incluso la muerte. Era la responsabilidad de cada Jefe Alfa asegurarse que lo sucediera un Heredero fuerte y capaz, que asegurara la supervivencia de toda la familia. Así que, si el Heredero fallaba en algo, era perfectamente aceptable que el titulo de Heredero lo pasaran a otro Alfa de la familia.

De cualquier forma, perder el titulo a Heredero era el menor de los problemas que tenía en este momento. Aun entre sus pensamientos, se encontró con su abuela en una silla, con brazos y piernas cruzados y la cabeza hacia abajo. Por un momento lo sedujo la idea de salir corriendo, pero aunque fuese el primero en oírlo, la pérdida de su titulo pronto seria conocida por toda la familia, así que no tenía sentido.

"Jefa Alfa" Llamó lentamente

Levantó la cabeza con calma, su cabello negro cayéndole sobre el hombro. "Alfred" dijo tranquila antes de señalarle la silla junto a ella, indicándole que debía sentarse. Lo hizo dejando escapar un suspiro, sin mirar a la mujer.

"Entonces... ¿Cómo estás?"

"¿Qué?" Alfred la miro confundido.

"Dije: ¿Cómo estás?" Y sonrió burlonamente con una mirada que decía "¿Eres sordo?"

Analizo su cara por un rato tratando de deducir si estaba bromeando o no, antes de pararse casi gritando. "¡¿Cómo estoy?! ¡¿En serio?! Mi papá se muere, mi mamá está a punto de quebrarse emocionalmente y tu vienes a decirme que ya no soy Heredero ¡¿Cómo crees que estoy?!" Sintió algo burbujear y antes de darse cuenta estaba riéndose. No de forma gentil o graciosa, como un maniático que mira a su víctima de asesinato.

Su abuela lo miraba con compasión, entonces se sintió pesado y volvió a sentarse, por segunda vez en la noche, estaba llorando. Se sentía tan solo. El mundo se caía a pedazos y no había nada que hacer para pararlo, pero cuando sentía que se estaba perdiendo entre sus lágrimas y miedos, un par de brazos fuertes lo abrazaron y empezaron a acunarlo.

"Está bien, Al. Está bien" Hehewuti repetía mientras mecía el cuerpo a su nieto de adelante hacia atrás.

Alfred se odiaba completamente en este momento. Había mostrado debilidad dos veces en menos de una hora, recibiendo compasión de la persona más fuerte y la más débil que conocía. Casi quería abofetearse por ser tan débil.

Su abuela le acarició amablemente la cabeza. "No te preocupes, todo va a estar bien" dijo sonriéndole "Se que es muy pronto, y te juro por Dios que si piensas que lo hago porque te tengo "lastima" te voy a golpear, pero he decidido mantener tu titulo"

La miró, la cabeza le empezaba a doler de la confusión "¿Por qué?"

"No creo necesitar una razón ¿O sí?" respondió satisfecha de sí misma.

Dejo caer su cabeza. Si alguien pensaba que esto lo haría sentir un poco mejor al chico, estaba realmente equivocado. Pero, él sabía que no podía exigir más información de su Jefa Alfa y la dejó hacer lo que quisiera.

"Alfred" llamo una voz tranquila y los dos Alfas miraron a Matthew acercándose "Esta despertando"

_Y este es el final de este capítulo. He estado muy "musical" últimamente, me ayuda a escribir cosas agridulces como estas. Si estoy matando al padre de Alfred... juro que mis amigos que aman matar a sus personajes me están influenciando...Bueno. Otra vez, si ven errores gramaticales o algo díganme! Gracias a todos!_

**Ok, con este capítulo amplié mis gustos musicales... (nueva fan de ELO)**


	14. De funerales y familias

**Holas! esta serie de capitulos es algo triste T-T siento lastima por el pobre Alfie... **

_ahahahha... OCs... los odio y los amo. Los odio cuando hay más de 2 en la historia y tienen un papel importante y los amo porque hacen de eslabón perdido. De verdad, son la razón de que tardara tanto en escribir esto, ya que escribí de Hehewuti (de quien no pensaba escribir) de Alexander y sus parejas. Y también están los tíos y tías! (a pesar de que en este capítulo no hacen mucho)Me gustaría decir que fue difícil de escribir, ya que me trajo memorias bastante feas. Verán el último "funeral" al que fui fue el de mi abuela, que nunca le importo un carajo de mi, y eso fue cuando tenía 14. Pero basta con esto! Ustedes esperan la historia! _

_No soy dueño de Hetalia ni de los personajes -.-_

Si tuvieras que describir el paraíso ¿Cómo sería? La mayoría de las religiones dicen que es un lugar glorioso donde está Dios y las personas buenas que murieron. Algunos científicos dicen que eso no existe y que fue creado por la mente humana para enfrentar la aterradora idea de lo que nos pasa cuando dejamos de respirar y nuestro corazón para de bombear sangre. Pero ¿Quién sabe? ¿Qué pasa con las almas de las personas? ¿A dónde se van? ¿Alguien realmente lo sabe? Y si alguien lo sabe ¿Viven su vida peor de lo que la viven los que no lo saben? ¿Es esta la razón de que exista la muerte, hacer que las personas vivan sus vidas al máximo? Si no puedes vivir tu vida al máximo ¿Qué pasa entonces? ¿Eres un fracaso en la vida? Y si alguien te mata por accidente ¿Eres un fracaso en la vida? Si no soportas más y decides terminar con el dolor y el sufrimiento antes de que tus sueños se hagan realidad ¿Eres un fracaso en la vida? Si un hombre que es esposo, hijo, hermano y padre de dos hijos, tiene, como máximo, 24 horas de vida ¿Es un fracaso?

Alfred estaba de pie en la colina cubierta de césped detrás de la casa de su abuela. Todos estaban detrás de él, su hermano, madre, la Jefa Alfa, tías y tíos, primos, amigos y algunos CEOs que conocían a su padre. Todos estaban vestidos de negro y blanco, y parecían salidos de una de esas fotos de la gente de antes de la Gran Muerte.

Solemnemente de pie delante del hoyo de 7 pies (2 metros), y en cuyo fondo descansaba un ataúd negro y plateado con los restos de Alexander Jones. A pesar de todo lo que había llorado, se negaba a derramar más lagrimas, no cuando todos lo estaban mirando a él, el Alfa que rompería la tradición y tomaría el titulo de Jefe Alfa directamente de su abuela. Él debía mantener la compostura aunque se enfrentara a la muerte.

Después de 10 minutos de silencio respetuoso, Hehewuti se acercó y tomó un puñado de tierra con su mano enguantada en encaje negro, esparciéndola despreocupadamente sobre el ataúd. Empezó a hablar en una lengua que Alfred no entendía, y el aire de llenó de tristeza mientras la mujer decía el ultimo adiós a su hijo mayor. Todos los invitados tuvieron su turno de acercarse y arrojar una única rosa blanca en el hoyo, hasta que solo quedaron la familia cercana de Alexander, su madre, esposa, hermanos, hermanas e hijos. Cuando estuvieron solo ellos, Alfred agarró una de las palas cerca de la tumba y recogió un poco tierra de la pila, devolviéndola al hoyo de donde había venido. En silencio la familia observó cómo, palada tras palada, el Alfa fue enterrando a su padre. Cuando el hoyo era un pequeño montículo, el sol estaba ocultándose en el anochecer y su traje estaba sucio de sudor y tierra. Se arrodilló y golpeó gentilmente el montículo, con la cabeza baja y en silencio hasta que una mano se apoyó en su hombro, sacándolo de sus oraciones silenciosas a un cielo que se oscurecía rápidamente y unos ojos negros que lo miraban. *

Sin una palabra, Hehewuti guió a su familia por el sendero que los llevaba al patio trasero de la mansión familiar Jones. El camino era de media milla de largo (800 metros), cubierta por árboles marrones que se preparaban para la llegada del invierno dejando que sus hojas verdes se volvieran amarillas antes de desprenderse de ellas. Alfred caminaba detrás de todos, sin dejar de recordar las últimas horas de vida de su padre.

Estaba silencioso cuando Matthew volvió con Alfred y Hehewuti, el único movimiento era de la Sra. Jones acariciando la mano de su pareja enferma. Hehewuti se quedó en la puerta viendo como Matthew s acercaba a la cama y Alfred volvía a la silla junto a la pared en la que estaba antes, a como 10 pies (3 metros) de su familia. Sus ojos estaban aun rojos del último episodio de llanto, sentado en la silla solitaria, mirando sus manos y esperando lo que iba a suceder.

"Alfred" llamó una voz ronca.

Tragó duro antes de mirar a su padre. Era como un espejo que mostraba el futuro, idénticos ojos mirándose, pero unos estaban rodeados de patas de gallo y sus cejas estaban grises. Miró como la boca de su padre le daba una sonrisa triste como diciendo "Perdón" y sus propios labios se curvaban en una sonrisa parecida que decía "Esta bien".

Se quedaron así por un rato, esperando que el tiempo frenara y así nadie podría hablar, y no tuvieran que decir adiós. En ese momento notó lo viejo que era su padre, o más bien, como la enfermedad lo había avejentado, dejándole el pelo gris, la piel pálida, el cuerpo escuálido que una vez fue fuerte y poderoso y podía cargar a Alfred que gritaba de alegría. Este no era el hombre que Alfred vio en su juventud, solo una cascara vacía y moribunda de dicho hombre. Siguieron mirándose hasta que su abuela pregunto si podía estar a solas con su hijo, siendo más una orden que una petición, y todos la obedecieron yéndose de la habitación rápidamente.

No supo lo que paso dentro de la habitación mientras esperaban en el pasillo con Gilbert, pero cuando su madre abrió la puerta vio algo que nunca podría olvidar. Su abuela estaba junto a su hijo, sosteniendo la mano de este contra su rostro y llorando sobre la piel blanca. Los dos estaban cubiertos de lagrimas y lo único que se escuchaba era una mescla de sonidos extraños que salía de la boca de Hehewuti y que supuso que era el idioma natal de sus ancestros: "_Nu' umi unangwa'ta"* _

Después de esas palabras, dejó la mano de su hijo y lo beso en la coronilla, murmurando disculpas y arrepentimientos antes de alejarse y darles permiso para entrar a ellos.

Las siguientes horas pasaron intercambiando historias, risas tristes y lagrimas. Gilbert estuvo con Matthew todo el tiempo, abrazándolo cada vez que estaba por llorar, especialmente cuando Alexander empezó a entrar y salir de la conciencia. Su padre le sonrió a todos los que estaban en la habitación, reconociéndolos.

"Gilbert, Matthew" Nombro primero "te encargo a Mattie. Asegúrate de protegerlo, o te juro por Dios que voy a volver y hacértelo pagar" Bromeó con una pequeña risita tratando de levantarles el ánimo "Y Mattie" Su voz se hizo suave "Te amo, hijo, lamento que ni tu madre ni yo podremos ir a tu boda" su voz se apagó pero volvió con más fuerza "Prométeme que tendrán la ceremonia el día que la planearon" sonrió con lagrimas en las comisuras de sus ojos "Así al menos podré ir en espíritu" Su hermano asintió lentamente y su agarre en la remera de su prometido se hizo más duro, Gilbert permaneció firme.

Movió sus ojos a su pareja, que estaba sentada a su izquierda "Querida, no llores. Esto es parte de la vida, ya lo sabes" sonrió mientras le acariciaba la mano y ella asintió con la cabeza "Quiero que estés feliz cuando todo esto termine, así que por favor haz lo que te parezca bien con tu vida"

Luego, miró a su madre sin decir nada, mirándose a los ojos intercambiando idénticas sonrisas trises.

Finalmente miró a su hijo mayor, su sonrisa ensanchándose "Alfred, se que vas a cuidar a todos, no tengo ni que pedírtelo" y el susodicho asintió "Pero" y su cara se volvió seria "prométeme esto, por tu propio bien, aprende a no vivir queriendo cumplir con las expectativas de los demás. Es tu vida hijo, no la de ellos"

Alfred lo miró por unos segundos, asimilando las últimas palabras. Era extraño, de verdad, saber que esto sería lo último su padre que iba a decirle, y estúpidamente esperaba que mañana estuviera sentado en la mesa, leyendo el periódico, como todas las mañanas. Pero sabía que no iba a ser así, sabía que estos minutos eran los últimos en los que escucharía la voz de su padre, y quería pedirle algo "Papá, ¿me puedes hacer un favor?"

Alexander miró a su hijo de forma interrogante antes de asentir suavemente "Trataré"

Sacó su celular, tocando la pantalla entes de volver a mirar a su padre. "¿Podrías... decírmelo otra vez?" Preguntó mientras le extendía el teléfono.

Le llevó unos momentos comprender que era lo que Alfred estaba haciendo, pero cuando lo hizo, sintió que su corazón se rompía ante la mismo pensamiento que había tenido su hijo. Alexander tomó el teléfono y lo puso cerca de su pecho antes de repetir sus palabras. Cuando terminó de decirlas, Alfred intentó sacar su mano, pero su padre la sostenía firmemente y habló otra vez al teléfono, clavando sus ojos en su hijo, haciendo que sus palabras llegaran al corazón al muchacho.

"Realmente te amo Alfred. A ti, a tu madre y a Matthew... Los amo a todos" Sonrió dejando caer una lagrima y liberando la mano de su hijo, que dejo el dispositivo en su regazo después de apagar la grabadora.

Después de media hora de "adioses" y "te amo", Alexander Jones dejo el mundo el Primero de Noviembre a las 2:34 Am cuando falló su corazón. Y según la antigua tradición de la familia, el cuarto día después de su muerte fue sepultado. *

La familia decidió que podían estar a la espera por una semana hasta que Hehewuti anunciara quien sería el nuevo Heredero a Jefe Alfa, a disgusto de sus hijos. Mientras esperaban, su abuela lo instruyó sobre las responsabilidades del título, tratando de que aprendiera lo más posible antes de informar al resto de la familia. Afortunadamente, el aprendía bastante rápido.

Pero había un requerimiento que no le dejaba como un Alfa calificado, y era que necesitaba una pareja. Para ser Jefe Alfa debía asegurar la prosperidad de la familia siendo capaz de tener hijos propios, y era algo que en este momento no podía hacer. Sabía que esto iba a ser un problema. Su abuela lo había elegido como Heredero, si, pero ¿quién sabe cuánto tiempo durará la protección de ella? Basándonos en los eventos recientes, sabía que tan rápido alguien podía irse de este mundo, y nadie era la excepción. Para asegurar su título, debía encontrar una pareja pronto, pero se podía solucionar rápidamente con un matrimonio arreglado. Personalmente odiaba la idea, pero si debía hacerlo, entonces se callaría y casaría con quien su abuela encontrara adecuado para la familia.

No fue hasta el viernes después del funeral que volvieron a la escuela, recibiendo las condolencias a medida que caminaban por el pasillo. El resto del día fue borroso para ambos, saltando de clase en clase hasta que terminaron, emocional y mentalmente exhaustos. Lo habían disculpado de la práctica ese día, y decidió ir derecho a casa e irse a dormir esperando que su cerebro descansara, o al menos, ese era el plan.

Caminando perezosamente a su auto, vio a alguien del lado del pasajero, más bien una mata de cabello rubio despeinado sobresaliendo de arriba del techo. Al acercarse, la persona se movió delante del vehículo, dándole una clara visión de su identidad y un dolor de cabeza infernal. Al llegar junto al automóvil, Alfred y Arthur se miraron antes de entrar.

El viaje fue tranquilo, sin música y sin palabras, hasta que notó las casas entre las que estaban viajando. "Alfred ¿A dónde vamos?"

No le respondió, perdido completamente en su propio mundo, bloqueando todo menos el dolor de cabeza y la calle frente a él, dejando que la memoria muscular manejara. Tomo el silencio como respuesta y se recostó en la silla, esperando para descubrir a donde iban. Las casas se hicieron más grandes, hasta que llegaron a un camino que terminaba en una colina, que ocultaba todo menos el techo de una casa blanca. Cuando Alfred estaba a punto de subir su ventanilla y sacar las llaves, vio a Arthur, sentado con una mirada interrogante.

"¡Carajo! Que alguien me mate" Pensó mientras golpeaba el manubrio con la cabeza, finalmente dándose cuenta que había olvidado por completo el llevar al Omega a su casa. Arthur saltó cuando la bocina sonó, tratando de conectar los datos y saber que le pasaba al Alfa junto a él.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó mientras lo enderezaba por el hombro, alejándole la cabeza de la bocina.

"No" dijo crudamente mirando las puertas frente a ellos.

Quedó sorprendido por la respuesta directa. Estaba a punto de preguntarle porque cuando el chico empezó a hablar.

"Mi papá murió, mi mamá no habla, mi abuela trata de hacerme un buen Heredero y todos van a querer matarme cuando se enteren que me eligió a mí, Matthew preguntó si podía dejarlo solo y quiere que cante en su Ceremonia de Unión a la que yo no quiero ir y lo peor de todo es que estoy lamentándome de mi vida con un AB Omega que no debería soportar toda esta mierda" divagó, sus ojos nunca dejando la puerta.

Miró al alfa, tratando de entender todo lo que dijo, hasta que se sintió incomodo en la posición en la que estaba, dejándose caer en el asiento al igual que Alfred.

Dejo escapar un suspiro "Tienes razón, no debería aguantar toda esta mierda" y calvo la vista en el Alfa, que cuando empezó a sentir los ojos del otro sobre él, lo miró a la cara. "Pero" y su mano titubeante acaricio la de Alfred "supongo que necesitas descargarte con alguien, y un AB Omega es mejor que nada" cuando terminó de decir eso, su cara se volvió roja, arrancó su mano de la del Alfa y miró por la ventana.

Alfred no sabía que decir. Se quedó mirando la nuca del Arthur hasta que empezó a reír, pronto terminando a las carcajadas, y el otro dándole una mirada de muerte. Se detuvo unos instantes mirando al Omega "No me rio de ti" aclaró mientras lo despeinaba "bueno, supongo que eres mejor que nada" confirmó y sacó su mano de los cabellos de Arthur. Se quedaron en un silencio cómodo, mirando las puertas "Bueno, supongo que tengo que llevarte a tu casa ¿No?" preguntó después de un rato. Estaba a punto de poner el auto en reversa cuando otro auto apareció detrás de ellos.

"¡Hey, Al! ¡Mueve el auto!" Gritó una voz familiar con acento alemán.

"¡Gilbert, cállate y mueve el tuyo! ¡Tengo que salir marcha atrás!" Gritó el otro Alfa. Luego se volvió a Arthur y murmuró mitad en serio mitad bromeando, "No puedo creer que diga esto, pero no puedo esperar hasta la boda. Así no voy a tener que verlo tan seguido" Y Arthur se rió un poco mientras el auto retrocedía.

Mientras el auto se movía hacia atrás, Arthur cruzó la mirada con Gilbert, y este abrió su puerta, salió y gritó "¡Alfred! ¡Si tratas de tener sexo llévalo a cenar antes, por lo menos! ¡Kesesesesesese!"

Los dos rubios se pusieron color escarlata, Arthur miró al piso tratando de esconder su cara pero entonces se le ocurrió una idea. "Alfred" susurró "¿Vas a usar esta botella de agua?" El Alfa miró lo que le señalaba y negó con la cabeza. Le dio una sonrisa de complicidad antes de agarrar la botella, destaparla, arrojársela al albino, volverse hacia Alfred y gritar "¡Acelera!" Pronto los dos se alejaban de un completamente empapado (y enojado) Gilbert.

_*= El nombre Hehewuti viene de la cultura Hopi, nativos americanos, y es tradición de ellos la forma de dar sepultura (Alfred siendo el único en enterrar a su padre y esperar 4 días para hacerlo) _

_Si este es más corto, pero al menos están empezando a llevarse bien (si puedes decir que tirarle una botella llena y destapada a alguien es una forma de cimentar una amistad) Fue una broma que nos hicieron a mí y a un amigo unos imbéciles en una furgoneta blanca en Halloween. No es divertido si no conoces a esa gente =.= Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, perdón si el final es un poco raro, estaba teniendo problemas con esta parte. V.v Si encuentran errores gramaticales o algo que les moleste avísenme! _

**Ajajajjaja admito que siempre que vuelvo a leer la parte de la botella me rio mucho... bueno nos vemos la proxima semana, en Try me and See les voy a dar un poco de Lemon para compensarlos por lo lento que va esto ;D Nos leemos!**


	15. De futbol americano y peleas

**Hey gente! subo la actualizacion de todo hoy porque:  
1) ya las tengo hechas  
2)soy impaciente  
3) me sacaron mi dia libre mañana T^T**

**Este capítulo fue realmente difícil, con todo su vocabulario de jugadas de futbol Americano (que no entiendo y no conozco T-T) Gracias a todos los que dieron reviews, me siguen o agregaron a favoritos, me hacen feliz! Y todos saben que debo alimentar a muchos Dementores... ok, no... **

**Para quien pregunto si aparecería Rumania: si va a aparecer, pero no va a tener un rol protagónico... así que perdón.**

**Les recuerdo que actualizo todos los jueves, pero la autora publica cuando puede, asi que quizas tengamos pausas mas adelante. Y los que leen en ingles no den spoilers, aqui la unica que arruina la historia soy yo!**

_Este capítulo lo escribí a último minuto. Perdí la inspiración hasta que un amigo quiso ver hetalia, y escribí gran parte de esto a la noche mientras mirábamos la temporada 1 y tosía por estar enferma. ^^ Para todos los que no saben que es el futbol Americano esto es todo lo que deben saber:  
Quarterback=el tipo que arroja el balón  
Touchdown=7 puntos  
Runningback= el tipo detrás del Quarterback y que le pueden dar el balón una vez que el Querterback lo arrojó._

_A todo el que pregunto cuando están juntos, no tardara mas de 4 capítulos, pero va a pasar muchas cosas antes! _**(Kuroi: yo que veo el futuro (o sea leí la cosa en ingles...) están juntos en el capítulo 19... LA PROFECIA SE HA CUMPLIDO!)**

_No soy dueño de Hetalia ni de los personajes -.- _**(ni tampoco los Dementores)**

Hacia frio, pero para Arthur era casi frio polar. El Omega llevaba su uniforme, dos suéteres, una chaqueta, bufanda y orejeras, ayudándolo a bloquear el viento helado que soplaba en las tardes de Noviembre. Sentado en las gradas del campo de futbol con Feliciano, Lovino y Antonio, esperando que Alfred y Ludwig terminaran la última práctica del año antes de la Final de mañana.

"¿Por qué demonios tuvimos que venir afuera?"Murmuró con disgusto para sí mismo. "Oh, cierto, porque el bastardo francés cerró la biblioteca una semana por vacaciones" dijo haciendo énfasis en "bastardo francés" para que el español lo escuchara.

Antonio, que intentaba abrazar a su pareja, miró a Arthur y se rio. Finalmente logró sentar al italiano violento en su regazo, acurrucándose contra su cuello. Decidió ignorarlos, todas sus "peleas" terminaban con ellos abrazados y hablando de su bebé, y no quería presenciar eso.

Así que concentro en lo que pasaba en el campo, donde Alfas y Betas corrían y se tecleaban uno a otro como animales solo por un balón ovalado. Encontraba la idea del "Futbol Americano" sin sentido; y, si no fuera porque tenía que ser llevado a casa a diario por Alfred, estaría en su casa bajo una manta y con una taza de té, en lugar de congelarse el culo en el frio aire otoñal.

Era extraño a veces, cuando veía que algunos de los jugadores los miraban. Pero, en sí, era extraño que la gente viniera a ver las prácticas, ni siquiera las parejas de los jugadores aparecían. Realmente no tenía opción, le había dicho a Alfred que estaría estudiando con Feliciano hasta que la práctica terminara. Pero el único lugar donde se podía estudiar era la biblioteca, y estaba cerrada. Por eso el enojo contra Francis.

En aproximadamente una hora, la practica terminó y Arthur siguió al español y los italianos al estacionamientos donde esperaron que los Alfas aparecieran. En ese momento se dio cuenta lo raras que eran las personas que lo acompañaban. En el camino, Lovino se había quejado todo el tiempo de sus dolores de espalda, Feliciano hablaba de Ludwig y de lo que pensaba hacerle para cenar y Antonio se reía como si todo lo que saliera de la boca de los italianos fuesen las cosas más graciosas que había escuchado en la vida.

"Son un grupo raro, pero son felices" Negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa ante el pensamiento.

Se había vuelto una especie de ritual para ellos hablar de su día con el otro mientras iban a la casa de Arthur, y a veces, Alfred elegía el camino más largo para poder tener más tiempo. Ese día no fue distinto, pero en lugar de quejarse de la tarea o los profesores, Alfred empezó con una pregunta.

"Hey, ¿Vas a venir al juego mañana?"

"No lo tenía planeado ¿Por?" preguntó confuso.

Alfred se sentó en su asiento antes de contestar "Quería saber, muchos de la escuela van a ir, así que..." empezó a callarse.

"¿Así que qué?" presionó. Una parte de él estaba enojado por las divagaciones, y otra parte quería ir al juego. No podía evitar imaginar a Alfred jadeante, sudando, sus músculos marcándose...

"Bueno, quería saber, porque Mattie preguntó" respondió interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Arthur.

Miró al Alfa, quizás era la luz poniente del sol, pero juró que había un cambio de color en su rostro. "Hey, ¿Estas sonrojado?" preguntó.

Estaba a punto de darle un toque a la mejilla, pero antes de poder levantar la mano, el auto giró bruscamente cuando Alfred esquivó un gato naranja y blanco que cruzó repentinamente la calle. Arthur fue lanzado contra la ventana, golpeándose la cabeza con un fuerte "thud".

"Mierda" suspiró mientras enderezaba el auto "Hey, ¿Estás bien?" dijo girando rápidamente la cabeza al ver a Arthur frotándose una sien.

"Sí, creo. ¡Ten más cuidado! ¡Casi nos matas!" chilló.

Alfred miró rápidamente al Omega varias veces mientras manejaba antes de sonreírlo "Eres bastante exagerado"

Miró al otro "Bueno, eres el único que esta al volante"

"¿Ni siquiera tienes licencia?"

Detuvo la contestación que tenía planeada y miró por la ventana humillado. Era común que los Omegas no tuvieran licencia, de hecho era bastante raro que uno pudiera manejar. Para Arthur, que reprobó cuatro veces el examen, ese tema era tabú.

El resto del viaje fue silencioso a excepción de la música que fluía de los altavoces. El sol ya se había escondido tras las montañas a lo lejos, pero el resplandor rojo que había dejado era cálido y hermoso, tranquilizante.

Arthur sonrió al salir del vehículo y, antes de cerrar la puerta dijo "Puedo hacer tiempo para tu estúpido juego, pero no uses a tu hermano como escusa nunca más"

* * *

La noche era fría, pero más cálida comparada con las tardes anteriores cuando el equipo practicaba para el último juego del año. El equipo no era el mejor, y no estaban preparados para enfrentar a sus competidores, pero no significaba que no iban a esforzarse al máximo para s juego final. Al empezar, todos en la escuela estaban en las tribunas, animando al equipo con tanta fuerza que si hubiera un cementerio cerca los muertos despertarían y se les unirían. Arthur estaba en el lado derecho, rodeado de otros estudiantes y sus padres. O en su caso, el hermano de alguien.

"¡MANDALOS A CASA CON EL RABO ENTRE LAS PATAS, WEST!" Grito Gilbert, haciendo que Arthur se tapara las orejas.

"¿Era necesario?" maldijo internamente mientras sacaba su atención del albino y la llevaba al campo.

El juego empezó suave, los locales le sacaban 7 puntos de ventaja hasta el medio tiempo, donde las animadoras de los equipos realizaron varios saltos, volteretas y acrobacias. Todos reían y parecían estar disfrutando. Bueno, menos Arthur que pensaba que todo era un sinsentido y que las animadoras mostraban mucha piel.

Era bastante obvio que la mitad del equipo de animadoras eran mujeres Betas, que trataban de tener la actitud de un Alfa con la delicadeza de un Omega, lo cual Arthur encontraba muy irónico. Ahí estaba, un AB Omega bendecido con esas cosas, sentado en las gradas, escondido de todas las personas de pie alentando a esas chicas que se habían esforzado tanto por atraer su atención.

Después del espectáculo, las animadoras se unieron a sus equipos de futbol y hablaron mientras esperaban que el juego continuara. Las Betas y Omegas sin pareja coqueteando con los Alfas y Betas de su equipo. Arthur miraba aburrido como la gente iba y venía alrededor de la zona de descanso, casi durmiéndose cuando Matthew apareció a su lado.

"Hola Arthur"

"Ah, hola" respondió sin sacar la vista del campo. Algo le había llamado la atención, pero no sabía que era. Era brillante, mejor dicho eran brillantes, y azules. Oía a Matthew hablándole, pero no le importaba. En ese momento lo importante era que Alfred lo miraba.

Se quedaron con la vista el uno en el otro hasta que el Alfa cerró los suyos y sonrió antes de volver con su equipo antes de que el juego continuara.

Después de ver a Alfred en el campo y saber que numero tenía, el juego se volvió interesante, mirando como los marcados músculos de los brazos y piernas se contraían y relajaban cuando Alfred arrojaba el balón a sus compañeros. Notó el sudor perlado que lo cubría, y como el cuerpo del Alfa se veía más fuerte bajo todo ese plástico y guata.

Lo que no notó fue la cantidad de touchdowns que el equipo visitante estaba haciéndoles.

"No se ve bien"

Salió de su trance y miró al otro Omega "¿Qué?"

"El otro equipo-" señaló el marcador que mostraba que los visitantes le sacaban 15 puntos "-nos gana y solo quedan 4 minutos"

Volvió su atención al campo casi en pánico. El cuerpo de Alfred respiraba jadeante y miraba a sus amigos a su alrededor. Sabía que estaban perdiendo, y lo único que podían hacer era tratar de empatar y ganar el juego en el alargue. Mirando a Ludwig y los otros, explicó el plan antes de separarse. Se alinearon y prepararon lo que iban a hacer.

Todo fue muy rápido, y aun así cada momento estaba claro en la cabeza de Alfred. Se las arreglaron para conseguir el touchdown, pero tuvieron que retroceder del ACL cuando dos defensores al mismo tiempo aparecieron en su camino a tocar la zona, tecleándolo en la línea de la 5 yarda. **(Kuroi: ni la más básica idea de lo que paso, tómenlo o déjenlo)**

"Idiota" pensó mientras miraba a su alrededor en los vestuarios. Habían perdido, pero habían peleando duro, y eso era lo que importaba. Pero había algo que lo preocupaba, y no sabía que era. Volvió a mirar a sus compañeros y notó que faltaban varios, pero tenía sentido. Habían perdido y no los culpaba por no querer quedarse ahí mucho tiempo.

La reja de alambrado estaba fría contra sus brazos desnudos, y las manos poderosas que lo apresaban contra ahí estaban ardiendo a comparación. Las palabras de burla de las personas que lo rodeaban sonaban apagadas y lejanas, pero un par de palabras llegaron claramente a sus oídos.

"Inútil"

"Puta"

"Omega"

….

"Rarito"

Arthur trató de mirar a los hombres y mujeres que lo rodeaban, pero su cabeza fue empujada y su cuerpo forzado a quedarse en el suelo. Mientras estaba en el suelo junto a las gradas de los visitantes, trató de recordar cómo había terminado ahí. "Estaba con Matthew, yéndonos al terminar el juego... y... un jugador de futbol y una animadora aparecieron. Si... dijeron que Alfred se había lastimado... y fuimos a los vestuarios... ¿Qué paso?" dejó escapar un suspiro de molestia ahogado "Corrimos a los vestuarios... pero no legué. ¡No, una chica me empujó a un costado y me trajeron aquí! ¡¿Pero, por qué?!"

"¡Escuche que los AB son unos bastardos que pueden meterse en cualquier grupo IS!"

"¡Yo escuche que un científico Beta los creó para destruir el sistema de Importancia Social!

"Son raros"

"No son normales"

"¡Son fenómenos!

"Ah, lo descubrieron. Peo nunca me habían golpeado solo por eso..." Miró a sus compañeros de escuela, sus caras disgustadas y amargadas. Esas miradas lo quemaban por dentro, arrancándole toda la amabilidad que había conocido en esta nueva escuela, y por Dios, dolía. Puso una barrera al sentimiento de que él estaba mal, arrancó cualquier rastro de bondad y con una mueca burlona que hacía juego finalmente habló.

"¿Cuál es tu problema? Todo el tiempo estas tratando de ser algo que no eres" sonrió perversamente "¿Qué pasa? ¿Están celosos?"

El primer puñetazo fue rápido y fuerte, definitivamente de un Alfa. La patada en su costado derecho fue dolorosa, pero nada que no pudiera manejar. Los siguientes golpes fueron parecidos, pero logró bloquear la mitad. Tal vez no se notaba, pero había músculos debajo de ese cuerpo delgado de Omega y sabía usar cada centímetro. No fue hasta que el Alfa que lo había atacado primero agarró su brazo y lo derribó que empezó a preocuparse, algo estaba mal con ese hombre. Su olor era enojado y lleno de violencia, pero había algo más que lo dejó en shock: el olor de la decepción. Era un olor raro que no muchos eran capaces de percibir, pero con el pasar de los años y al volver a su casa después de peleas como estas, había aprendido a reconocerlo en sus propios padres.

"¡Si no fuese porque un rarito como tu distrae a Alfred habríamos ganado!" le gritó a Arthur.

"¿De qué mierda hablas?" Escupió tenso por la acusación.

"¡Mi novia me dejo por este juego! No quiere un Alfa que no puede ganar" Gritó levantando otra vez su puño "Creí que eras raro, estando con Matthew y yéndote a casa con Alfred todos los días. Mi... ex novia tiene contactos con el enfermero, y le pedí que averiguara sobre ti, ¿Quién imaginaría que encontraríamos esto? Supongo que todo lo que dicen de los AB haciendo cualquier cosa por encajar es cierto" el Alfa le dio una sonrisa cruel "Incluso hundir al mejor de nosotros a tu nivel"

Antes de que poder dar su golpe, el chico recibió un dolor agudo corrió en su brazo y pelvis. Arthur escuchó a una chica jadear, pero no se molestó en prestarle atención, estaba muy ocupado en patear al tipo en la entrepierna. Estaba harto de que lo acusaran de hacer cosas a la gente, no era su culpa que el quipo no se haya esforzado lo suficiente, o no tuviera una mejor estrategia y no iba a dejar que un estúpido lo culpara de todos sus problemas. Puso sus brazos arriba, defendiéndose del cuerpo que caería sobre él, pero parecía no moverse. Detrás de la cara del estudiante, habían un par de ojos familiares.

"Bien, basta" dijo Alfred mirando a su alrededor "Lleven a este a casa y nadie hable de esto ¿Entendieron?" Frunció el ceño a sus compañeros que asintieron y arrastraron a su amigo derrotado.

Se sentó disgustado y en shock, sin saber y sin importarle como se veía su cara en ese omento; acababa de ser rescatado, por un Alfa. Eso le dejaba un sabor amargo en la boca, claro que siempre le pasaban cosas como estas a los Omegas en los cuentos; pero, al mismo tiempo, el no necesitaba que un Alfa lo protegiera, menos Alfred Jones. El susodicho se volvió hacia él, su rostro cambiando de enojo a preocupación en instantes.

"¡¿Estás bien?!" tomó el rostro de Omega, deslizando su pulgar derecho por el corte sangrante en la mejilla "Vamos a la-"

Alfred apartó la mano de su cara con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados "No necesito ayuda, puedo cuidarme solo" y empezó a caminar.

El dolor de su estómago no se había ido, y su tobillo estaba lastimado, pero no lo iba a detener de alejarse del Alfa. No iba a dejar que nadie le tuviera lastima. Antes de llegar muy lejos una mano envolvió su pecho, firme y gentil.

"No estás bien" dijo empujando al Omega más cerca "Por como cojeas diría que te torciste el tobillo, y sabe Dios que más te hicieron" explicó levantándolo en brazos como una muñeca de porcelana. "Vamos a mi casa, mi mamá era enfermera antes de casarse con mi papá, ella va a poder hacer algo"

Arthur estaba al borde de las lágrimas, y no podía decir si eran de enojo, vergüenza o felicidad, pero, como si su boca tuviera vida propia, se abrió y respondió con las palabras que había dicho muchas veces antes "¡No necesito ayuda! Puedo cuidarme-"

"¡No, no puedes! ¡Estas lastimado, y necesitas ayuda! ¡¿Tan difícil es?!" Gritó, sus instintos Alfa haciéndolo sostener a Arthur fuerte para que no escapara.

Se miraron el uno al otro por un tiempo, los ojos de Alfred eran feroces y firmes, las facciones de Arthur mostraban miedo y shock. Después de respirar y calmarse, convenció al Omega de ir a ver a su madre, para al menos asegurarse de que no se había roto nada. Ante este razonamiento, reticentemente aceptó que lo llevaran a la casa del Alfa.

* * *

Una vez en la casa Jones (mansión desde el punto de vista de Arthur), le presentaron a la Sra. Jones y Alfred explicó que sucedió. Ella llevó al Omega a su habitación y lo revisó, asegurándose de que podía mover sus articulaciones y hacer movimientos sin mucho dolor. Era una mujer agradable, y le explicó que lo mejor sería que se quedara esta noche, así podría asegurarse de que no desarrollaba nada grave. Y así es como Arthur se enteró de la vida en la familia Jones.

_Si, si, si, lo sé. Alfred es el héroe, demándenme -.- ¡No puedo evitarlo! D: En algún momento debe ser el Héroe ¿no? Oh perdón por el final horrible... tenía que meter a Arthur en la casa Jones, y necesitaba una buena excusa. V.v Gracias por leer y si ven errores gramaticales u ortográficos díganme!_

**Waaaaaaaaaaaa pobre Artie, vive mucho bullying T-T y que tus padres esten desepcionados de ti? Auch eso hasta a mi me dolio, espero que esta parte no este basada en la vida de la autora...  
Espero que disfruten el próximo capítulo! :D**


	16. De reuniones familiares y títulos

**Holas! Este capítulo me costó bastante traducirlo, no porque fuera difícil sino porque volvió una vieja lesión en mi mano derecha (vóley) y escribí todo con una mano vendada T-T (además de que se me infesto la muela del juicio y estoy dopada de analgésicos y antibióticos (veo a mint fly bunny! Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!) Es todo culpa de este capítulo la autora también estaba enferma cuando lo escribió!**

_Muy bien, escribí este capítulo en mi cama porque estoy muy enferma. X.X Y Oh Dios mío, los reviews... ¡¿De dónde salieron?! ¡LOS AMO! El ultimo capitulo tuvo 19 en 24 hs, un nuevo record. Pero por esto, el one-shot que tenía previsto para el 200º reviews lo voy a dar cuando lleguemos a los 500º reviews! _**(Kuroi: como ya alcanzamos el 50 º review la semana pasada, subiré el one-shot ^^ Quedan el del 100º review y próximamente el del 500º y solo cuento los reviews de aquellos que tienen cuenta en fanfiction, perdónenme Guest!)**

_ANUNCIO IMPORTANTE: ¡Hay un tumblr de esta historia! :D Lo hice en caso de que Fanfiction haga otra purga de los fics... El link es: _ofsocialimportance. tumblr. com_ (removiendo los espacios). Así que si hay preguntas sobre la historia o sobre mi pueden preguntarme. Los que tengan cuenta en tumblr síganme! _**(Kuroi: Yo no tengo tumblr, pero tengo backup de todas mis historias en Dropbox y en mi computadora, así que si algo pasa solo lo re-subiré)**

_ANUNCIO MIO: Se que hay como mínimo 300 seguidores de esta historia, y quien sabe cuántos Anónimos la lean, y quiero pedirles ayuda. Entre al concurso EZCosplaya en Facebook y los amaría si se tomaran un momento para darle like o compartir mi foto (1 like =1 voto, 1 compartir= 2 votos) El link es: This is the link: facebook (pongan .com )/photo .php?fbid= 574482825903056&set =a. 573129142705091. 1073741826. 158688090815867&type =3&theater (Borren los espacios) ¡Gracias! Si alguno entro al concurso, díganme y los votare (si no lo hice ya) Soy Pirata! Nyo! Inglaterra :3 _**(Kuroi: No se si seguirá abierto el concurso, pero por las dudas, de paso conocen la cara de quien escribe esta genial historia ^^)**

_No soy dueño de Hetalia ni de los personajes -.-_

La familia Jones era, en una palabra, única. Estuvo a solas por 5 minutos en uno de los (muchos) cuartos de huéspedes, antes de que entrara una mucama con cintas rojas enredadas en el cabello. Detrás de ella estaba Alfred, llevando almohadas, sabanas y mantas que dejó sobre la cama mirando a su alrededor con curiosidad. Miró como la sirvienta y el Alfa hacían su cama, sintiéndose un poco culpable porque él no hacía nada.

"Um, discúlpeme ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar?" Preguntó mansamente mientras trataba de levantarse de su silla.

Ella se dio vuelta rápidamente y le dijo que no era necesario; pero, al mirar detenidamente al Omega, se sobresaltó y acercó rápidamente, preguntándole qué era lo que le había pasado en la cara. Sus grandes ojos marrones estaban a centímetros de los de Arthur, buscando la respuesta en esas pupilas verdes. Se quedó así mirándolo fijamente hasta que una tos falsa rompió el silencio incomodo e hizo que todos miraran a la persona parada en la puerta.

"Angelique, creo que la Jefa Alfa va a llegar pronto. ¿Por qué no ayudas a la Sra. Laurinaitis con la comida?" sugirió Matthew mientras entraba en la habitación, parándose junto a su hermano. Ella asintió antes de irse rápidamente, el Omega de ojos violetas suspiró "Por favor, discúlpala. Es nueva y..."

"Aw, por favor Mattie, ella solo preguntaba" defendió Alfred "Y creo que a Artie no le molesto ¿No?" dijo sonriendo al británico.

"Es Arthur. Me gustaría que no mutilaras mi nombre. Y no, no me molesto" Explicó tratando se levantarse otra vez, pero su tobillo no parecía de acuerdo. Así que suspiro frustrado y se rindió, apoyando el codo en el apoyabrazos para frotarse la sien "Todo esto me da dolor de cabeza"

Alfred rió de una forma que no había escuchado desde la primera vez que se conocieron, y que francamente, no extrañaba. "¡Hahahahaha, eso es lo que ganas por pelearte con jugadores de futbol!" Y él le dio al Alfa una mirada que mandaría a un perro a su cucha con el rabo entre las patas.

Quiso responderle, pero Matthew interrumpió antes de que los dos empezaran "C-creo que... ¿Por qué no vamos a comer?" Los otros dos lo miraron, pero antes de poder responder, sintió que lo levantaban en el aire.

"¡En el nombre de Dios! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo, idiota?!" Gritó en la oreja de Alfred mientras este lo acomodaba en sus brazos en la posición en la que un novio llevaba a su pareja después de la Ceremonia de Unión.

"Bueno, además de conseguir que me dejes sordo, te llevó al comedor. Estas lastimado y no puedes caminar, así que te llevo" dijo mientras frotaba su oído que ahora estaba resonando.

Miro al otro Omega en busca de ayuda, pero Matthew parecía a punto de romper a reír por la escena delante de él. Volvió a mirar a Alfred y en donde estaban sus manos, una en el hombro y la otra demasiado cerca de un determinado lugar. Estaba a punto de volver a quejarse cuando Alfred trató de sostenerlo mejor, inocentemente poniendo una mano sobre una zona muy sensible en la piel del Omega. Sintió todo su cuerpo tensarse "Re-realmente no tengo t-tanta hambre... mejor me quedo aquí" susurró con la respiración temblorosa. "Oh Dios" pensó mientras contenía un gemido.

Alfred le dio una sonrisa, ignorando lo que le hacía al otro. "¡Vamos, dijiste que tenias hambre cuando veníamos! La abuela también va a estar y seguro que va a querer verte" hablo mientras avanzaban por el pasillo hacia el comedor en el otro lado de la casa, seguidos por Matthew.

Arthur estaría luchando por su libertad si Alfred no lo tocara en el lugar donde su trasero y su pierna se unían. Con la mano sobre ese lugar, ni siquiera podía pensar claramente, y estaba callado temiendo que si abría la boca se le escapara un fuerte gemido. Trataba que su mente no se concentrara en el ligero tamborileo de los dedos sobre los nervios sensibles de una de sus tantas zonas erógenas, trataba de pensar en todo menos Alfred. Pero no importaba si eran cachorros muertos o sus hermanos molestándolo, todo se convertía en jadeos, gemidos, Alfred y él meciéndose juntos, tocándose, acariciándose, besándose.

"¡Basta! ¡No pienses en eso!" se chilló a sí mismo "El solo quiere ser amable... por raro que parezca"

"¡Llegamos!" anunció Alfred, sacando al Omega en sus brazos de sus pensamientos y trayendo su atención al cuarto. Era grande, con paredes blancas y pisos de mármol. Había una mesa rectangular de madera de cerezo en la que tranquilamente cabían más de 20 personas y sillas de la misma madera tapizadas de terciopelo gris. Junto a la mesa también había una chimenea de granito adornada, las llamas que bailaban en su interior se veían pequeñas comparadas con su contenedor. Una serie de ventanas dejaban ver el bosque en el patio trasero y el sol que se escondía a la distancia. Un único y enorme candelabro estaba en el centro de la mesa, los cristales que colgaban reflejaban la luz de las lámparas eléctricas.

Mientras prestaba atención a todos estos detalles, Alfred caminó hacia el final de la mesa, junto al fuego. Matthew movió una silla junto a la cabecera y el Alfa dejó en ella al Omega que llevaba. Pronto llegó la Sra. Jones y detrás de ella la exhausta Jefa Alfa. Se sentaron, Alfred frente a Arthur, la Sra. Jones junto a su hijo mayor y Matthew en frente de ella con Hehewuti en la cabecera. La sirvienta de antes y una mujer anciana Beta aparecieron con un carrito lleno de fuentes de comida que dejaron en la mesa: ensalada, crema de maíz, salmón ahumado, yéndose tan rápido como vinieron.

Como si alguien hubiese encendido un interruptor, el cuarto se lleno del ruido de los cubiertos y los platos moviéndose, mayormente de los dos voraces Alfas. Vacilantemente se acerco a la fuente de salmón, pero esa desapareció de debajo de su tenedor cuando Alfred la acercó hacia sí. Miró con el ceño fruncido al Alfa frente a él, que engulló dos filetes de pescado en unos minutos, haciendo al AB Omega perder su apetito. Por unos momentos el trató de encontrar ganas de comer, hasta que en su cabeza, una voz parecida a la de su madre, le recordó que debía tener modales.

"Um" dijo vacilante a la Jefa Alfa que lo hospedaba "Quería agradecerle por permitirme quedarme esta noche"

Ella dejo de masticar un momento, pensando lo que el Omega le había dicho. "Ah, sí. Eres bienvenido. Pero" miró a su nieto a su lado que prácticamente inhalaba la comida "espero que su costumbre de pelear y su glotonería no te fastidien nunca más"

"¡Hew!" protestó Alfred y después de tragar la mescla de comida en su boca agregó "¡No es mi culpa que se peleara! ¡Y nunca me meto en peleas!" se defendió.

"Lo dice quien tecleó a nuestro huésped" murmuró Matthew, ganando una mirada de su hermano.

"¡¿Alfred hizo qué?!" chillo la Sra. Jones.

"De cualquier forma" Hehewuti habló fuerte para acallar a su familia "Espero que te des cuenta que tu actitud no es aceptable en la escuela" habló firmemente, pero no estaba enojada.

"Si, señora" aceptó Arthur. El sabia que todo había sido por una razón estúpida, que solo sus propias experiencias lo hicieron seguir adelante con esa pelea y sus consecuencias. Sabía que no había tenido nada que ver con Alfred hasta que este se metió con algo que no debía meterse. Suspiro con frustración ante toda esta situación y alcanzó la fuente de ensalada, un poco de su apetito había vuelto. Solo pudo comer un par de bocados cuando una sirvienta apareció.

"Discúlpeme, ¿usted es el Sr. Kirkland?"

"Uh, si. Soy Arthur Kirkland"

"Hay un hombre en el teléfono, el Sr. Allistor Kirkland. "Explicó ella e indicó el salón principal "El teléfono esta en esta habitación a la derecha si quiere atenderlo."

Se congeló ante la mención de su hermano. "¡¿Cómo consiguió el numero?!" pensó empezando a sentir el pánico en su estomago. Estaba a punto de tratar de pararse, pero Alfred le ganó de mano.

"Voy a atenderlo" miró a su madre "Dijiste que él no podía caminar ¿no?" ella asintió. "Entonces iré a contarle lo que pasó" caminó, y antes de irse miró a Arthur y le sonrió nerviosamente.

Hehewuti se levantó lenta y rígidamente una vez que Alfred cerró la puerta. "Tengo que prepararme para la reunión familiar. Matthew ¿Podrías ayudar a Arthur a instalarse y acompañarlo un rato?"

"S-si" asintió.

Ella le sonrió "Bien. Marie ¿Me ayudarías? Necesito copias de la agenda para todos los invitados" y después de decirle buenas noches a Arthur, las dos mujeres se fueron. Los Omegas quedaron en el comedor, sin saber que debían hacer.

Se quedaron en silencio mirándose, tratando de escuchar la conversación telefónica al otro lado de las dos puertas, pero no llegaba un sonido. La serenidad silenciosa le daba la sensación de que si alguien respiraba, el pequeño y perfecto mundo en el comedor se caería a pedazos. Y quedaron así, hasta que un largo crujido resonó y Alfred emergió con un gesto muy enojado. Avanzó a zancadas, sin preguntar siquiera donde estaban su madre y abuela, y se sentó en su silla reanudando su comida como un perro callejero, sin sacar la vista del plato. Miró al Alfa, tratando de deducir que había pasado.

"Um ¿Qué dijo mi hermano?" preguntó, con los hombros tensos anticipando la violenta respuesta.

Levantó la vista, con los ojos helados, pero su voz ardía en enojo "Tu hermano es un idiota ¿sabías? Piensa que sabe todo, ¡Pero no tiene idea! Es un terco, que no escucha ¡y cree que solo por el Jefe Alfa de tu familia sabe automáticamente que es lo mejor para ti!

Sintió que las palabras le dolían, aunque no fuesen dirigidas a él. Por del pasado que tenía con su hermano, no entendía porque hizo lo que hizo, pero tampoco encontró razones para arrepentirse de sus palabras. Vinieron suaves y rápidas, pero el veneno en ellas era tan mortal como el de las cobras "Puedes pensar que es idiota, pero al menos no es un jodido hipócrita sensible"

El tiempo pareció detenerse esos momentos, verde ponzoñoso contra azul congelado. La pelea habría empeorado si no fuese porque milagrosamente entró un muchacho joven de cabello castaño a la altura de los hombros y ojos azules asustados "¿Um- p-perdón Alfred? Tu abuela quiere verte, la reunión familiar de Alfas empieza en una hora"

El Alfa miró al chico tembloroso, pero sus ojos perdieron la intensidad instantáneamente "Bien. Dile que iré en un segundo Toris" el otro asintió y dejó el lugar tan rápido como llegó. Luego el Alfa prestó atención a las sirvientas esperando en la puerta de la cocina "¿Podrían limpiar esta noche? Estoy bastante ocupado" ellas asintieron con sonrisas amables. Alfred se acercó a Arthur, agachándose para susurrarle al oído "Deberías aprender a no morder la mano que te da de comer, Sr. Kirkland"

Quiso responder, pero pronto estaba en un par de brazos familiares que lo llevaban a su habitación. El camino fue incomodo, y él se negó a prestar atención al Omega, a pesar de todas las preguntas que Arthur hizo o cuando trató de llamar su atención. Sintió su estomago encogerse cuando Alfred se negó a hablarle, sintiéndose desgraciado, simplemente haciendo lo que mejor saben hacer los Omegas: estar quietos y obedecer.

No sabía porque se sentía tan confundido, solo había defendido a Allistor que (a pesar de todas las diferencias que tenían) no solo era su hermano sino que también su Jefe Alfa. El titulo era nuevo y Scott no tuvo a nadie que le enseñara como desempeñar su titulo, pero insultar al Jefe Alfa era insultar a toda la familia. Y una ola de enojo recorrió su cuerpo y se tensó al reprocesar lo que Alfred le dijo en la cena.

"¡No tiene derecho de criticar a Allistor! ¡Todos los Alfas son necios como mulas y solo cuando las cosas van como ellos quieren dejan de fastidiar! Pueden tener fuerza física, pero su mente es una desgracia ¡Son como niños! ¡Y cuando se pelean entre ellos se vuelve un baño de sangre! ¡Todos son..." su pensamiento fue interrumpido por un dolor palpitante en su espalda cuando arrojaron su cuerpo sobre algo suave y firme.

"¡Cuidado Alfred! ¡El esta lastimado!" La voz de Matthew era aguda tratando de gritar, pero su hermano lo ignoró.

"Escúchame" La voz de Alfred era tranquila y firme "Estas en la casa de mi familia, y va a haber una reunión de Alfas" se agachó, las manos a cada lado de la cabeza del Omega, sus rostros cerca y el mensaje de "no hay escapatoria" viniendo de los oscurecidos ojos azules. "Te quedas aquí y no dejes que nadie te vea" se alejó, sonriendo burlonamente de la cara roja de Arthur y sintiendo ganas de molestarlo "No quiero que los enojes con esa boca sucia que tienes" y con eso dejó rápidamente el lugar.

Sintió que su cuerpo era de piedra, como si hubiera visto a Medusa. Alfred estaba tan cerca y podía sentir el olor de poder, frustración y otra cosa que no sabía que era, pero lo hacía sentir abrumado y caliente. El sentimiento duró hasta que Alfred abrió la boca para molestarlo, arruinando todas las tontas fantasías que tejía su mente. Trató de contestarle, pero ya se había ido y sintió una punzada de dolor cuando trato de acomodarse en una posición más cómoda. Al final descubrió que le dolía en cualquier posición, así que le pidió al otro Omega que lo ayudara a volver a la silla junto a la ventana.

Ahora estaban a oscuras, la única fuente de luz era de la luna desde la ventana, convirtiendo la alfombra verde, el escritorio de madera y la cama de dosel en sombras purpuras que se fundían en la oscuridad. Pero una vez que un farol afuera fue encendido, el cuarto vino a la vida con sombras y colores enredándose en el piso y las paredes. Habían hablado de recuerdos y personas, disfrutando el poco tiempo que tenían, ya que Matthew estaba ocupado las últimas semanas sobrellevando la muerte de su padre, planeando su Ceremonia de Unión y tratando de mantener controlado a su prometido.

Continuaron así hasta que Matthew se ofreció a buscar algo para que Arthur usara de piyama, dejándolo a solas. Estuvo en silencio sonriendo al pensar que su amigo pronto sería como todos los demás Omegas, con una pareja y familia. Estaba a punto de entrar en una de sus sesiones de autocompasión, cuando un rayo de luz desde la ventana le llamo la atención.

La luz venía de un gran auto negro que venía rápidamente, el crujir de la grava bajo el peso de los neumáticos traspasaba fácilmente el vidrio de la ventana. Cuando aparcó, tres pares de luces aparecieron detrás. Uno por uno, cada puerta se abrió y un total de siete personas de diferentes sexos y edades salieron, siendo 5 hombres y 2 mujeres con el mismo rostro serio. Miró a través de las hojas y troncos del rosal que rodeaban el frente, manteniéndose lo más quieto que podía.

Algo en ese grupo estaba mal, se veían maliciosos. No vio a ninguno hablar con el otro, solo saludándose con un gesto de la cabeza. Trató de ver mejor los rostros oscurecidos, pero estos se aclararon cuando la luz los cubrió, Alfred había abierto la puerta principal y salió a recibirlos. La luz era muy fuerte y las expresiones de disgusto y molestia parecieron automáticamente en los rostros contraídos. Alfred habló, y supuso que sería un saludo, pero nadie le respondió, en su lugar un hombre alto caminó hacia él, empujando al adolescente hacia un lado. Al igual que el hombre, los demás pasaron junto al chico derecho a la casa, un sonoro portazo y lo dejaron solo bajo la luz de la luna.

Estaba confundido, por el largo cabello negro de una de ellas y los ojos azules de dos de ellos, y la estructura corporal de todos, que eran los Alfas de la familia Jones. Pero la forma en que trataron a Alfred era extraña, no siquiera en su propia familia eran tan crueles con los demás. Observó a Alfred mirar sus pies un rato antes de enderezar los hombros, sacar pecho y volver a la casa. Incluso en la oscuridad, la mirada de determinación era clara en esos profundos ojos azules.

Eran cerca de las 9 de la noche cuando un grito de desaprobación fue oído por todos a la redonda, el sonido del hombre enojado resonando por toda la mansión. Luego el sonido de varios portazos hasta que se escucho uno de los autos arrancando y acelerando. El siguiente fue una mujer gritando y lo que parecía un vaso rompiéndose, se escuchó un portazo pero ningún auto arrancando. En el lapso de una hora todos los autos estacionados se habían ido dejando un rastro de polvo del camino y un resplandor rojo de las luces traseras brillando en el frio aire nocturno.

Habían estado hablando trivialidades hasta que escucharon el primer grito, mirando fijamente a la puerta por si alguien iría a irrumpir. Al escuchar la puerta principal, Matthew se acercó a la ventana donde estaba sentado Arthur y miró al patio.

"Oh esto es malo" susurró mientras un hombre furioso entraba al primer auto delante de él.

"¿Por?"Preguntó, pero en furiosos grito de la mujer lo interrumpió.

La siguiente hora observaron el jardín y Matthew le señalo a varios tíos, tías y primos saliendo de la casa. Iba a preguntar otra vez, pero se escucho a alguien llamar a la puerta. Aunque el otro Omega preguntó quién era, Arthur ya lo sabía. El olor de un muy enojado pero aun determinado Alfred se filtraba por la madera de la puerta, entrando con toda su fuerza cuando esta fue abierta.

"¿Les dijiste?" preguntó suavemente a su hermano, mirando al suelo.

"No, la abuela" respondió el Alfa mientras entraba y se dejaba caer en la cama, dejando escapar un gemido quejumbroso sobre las sabanas.

Quedaron en silencio, Arthur mirando alternativamente a los hermanos, tratando de descubrir que había pasado. "Um ¿Qué paso?"

Cansadamente levantó la cabeza de las sabanas y miró al Omega algo molesto, pero, de cierta forma era como si Alfred hubiese deseado que Arthur le hiciera la pregunta. Soltó otro gemido quejoso y deslizó su mano en sus cabellos antes de sentarse. "¿Qué pasa cuando el Heredero del Jefe Alfa muere antes de llevar el titulo?" su rostro estaba en blanco, dándole un aspecto serio que nunca había visto en él antes.

"D-deben elegir otro Heredero" no podía evitar tartamudear ante el drástico cambio de actitud del Alfa.

"Bien. Y entonces, cuando mi papá murió" se detuvo un momento antes de seguir "La Jefa Alfa tuvo que elegir otro Heredero. Por eso era esta reunión"

Procesó la información. Nunca había sido parte de una familia con un Jefe Alfa que heredara su titulo, su hermano no lo heredó de nadie. Pero había leído muchas situaciones en libros que explicaban cómo debían manejarse. Recordó una historia en la que el príncipe Heredero fallecía, y el Rey tuvo que poner a sus otros dos hijos Alfa a prueba para determinar cuál sería el Heredero. Sintió que se había alejado de lo que había pasado, y él quería una respuesta. "¿A quien eligió tu abuela?"

Matthew miró a su hermano con compasión, pero Alfred no lo miraba a él. Miraba a Arthur con la misma intensidad que el otro lo miraba "Me eligió a mi"

La frase era simple, pero algo le dio una sensación de temor. Debía felicitarlo, pero la situación no se veía feliz. Volverse Heredero era algo para celebrar, pero todos estaban quietos y callados. Los hermanos por la ira de su familia, y él por algo completamente diferente. Algo lo estaba molestando, y sabía que era estúpido y que no debería estar sintiendo. Pero no podía evitarlo. Si Alfred se volvía Heredero, significaba que no necesitaría más a Arthur. Eso lo hacía sentir mal y solo, se sintió como que lo dejaban a un lado.

Se quedaron en silencio varios minutos, hasta que se escucho un teléfono vibrar. Miraron a Matthew que se disculpó, dejándolos a solas. Esperaba que Alfred también se fuera, pero, lleno de sorpresas como siempre, lo miró y preguntó. "¿Te gustan las películas?

"¿Qué?" Preguntó sorprendido.

"Películas, lo que ves en el cine. ¿Te gustan?"

"Supongo"

"Vayamos a ver una" exclamó poniéndose de pie con una sonrisa.

No podía evitar la mirada confundida y el rubor en su rostro "¿Qué? ¿Ahora? Pero no puedo ir a-"

"Artie tonto, no tenemos que salir de la casa. Tenemos un cine privado en el sótano" explicó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Por alguna razón acepto. Era raro pero le gustaba ver esa sonrisa en el rostro de Alfred y quería que no se fuese. Se acercó para levantar al Omega en brazos, pero este lo detuvo. "Si me dieras el hombros, podría andar solo"

El Alfa pensó un momento antes de negar rápidamente con la cabeza y levantarlo en brazos "¡No! ¡Eres la princesa en apuros y yo el Héroe!" y rió mientras corría por la habitación. Por otro lado Arthur no sabía si sonrojarse o gritarle que era un idiota, así que eligió las dos.

_Bien, perdón si es algo confuso, escribí la mitad mientras estaba enferma y la otra mitad mientras estaba casi dormida -.- Así que seguro tiene errores gramaticales y ortográficos. Díganme si encuentran alguno! D:_

**Bueno nos vemos la próxima semana... perdón por no traerles Starships y el One-shot por el 50º review T^T ténganme paciencia T-T**


	17. De molestar personas y epifanías

**Bueno chicos! Les traigo una buena noticia, la autora va a escribir un one-shot sobre esta historia con un tema a elegir, así que pasen por su perfil ( /u/ 743646 /sweet-ayako15# ) y voten!**

**Para los que no entienden ingles las opciones son:**

**1)Una historia sobre el bebé de Antonio y Lovino**

**2)La vida de Gilbert y Matthew después de su Ceremonia de Unión**

**3)Una historia sobre el pasado de Hehewuti (que va a salir después de un par de capítulos de OSI)**

**Estuve traduciendo esto mientras estudiaba para un parcial así que no se si quedo muy bien o si no hay palabras en inglés en el medio (mi teclado está a la miseria) no pude llegar a meter Try Me and See (tiene un ingles muy raro y me paso mucho tiempo pensando como ponerlo y que tenga algo de sentido) ni el one-shot del 50º review (london bridge is falling down sorry)**

_¡Muy bien, he escuchado sus plegarias mis queridos! Cambie completamente el formato de los próximos 3 capitulos que tratan de cuando Alfred y Arthur finalmente están juntos. Puede ser algo confuso en el principio, pero pronto se hace más entendible, ¡lo prometo! Los próximos capítulos serán todos desde el Punto de Vista de Alfred C: Y les recuerdo que nadie más que el Sr. y la Sra. Kirkland y Allistor/Scott, saben lo que pasó entre este y Alfred cuando se conocieron._

_Les tengo dos one-shot :D Uno es para himmelle (200º reviews) y se llama "Cuando gana un villano" (fue muy difícil, no sé si escribí bien la escena XXX o no) y el otro es "Diez inspiraciones". _**(Todo esto va a salir cuando llegemos a 200º reviews registrados, sorry)**

_Además he enfrentado varios desafíos en mi vida porque decidí leer el Corán y las enseñanzas de Buda (Soy cristiana, y no tengo el apoyo que quisiera de mi familia) para abrir mi mente a otras personas y culturas. Asi que, esas son las "excusas" del porque actualice tan tarde. V.V perdón otra vez. Y gracias por desearme que me ponga mejor. Me mejore en unos días C:_

_No soy dueño de Hetalia ni de sus personajes. -.-_

Sangre corría por su barbilla, manchando su remera blanca. Sus pantalones estaban llenos de barro, rasgados por las rocas y húmedos de la nieve que se derretía al contacto de su piel. Sus ojos ardían de enojo, rojos por el polvo en el aire, haciendo juego con sus emociones. Los jadeos que dejaban su boca eran cortos y visibles por el aire frio de Diciembre, sus hombros subían y bajaban con cada inhalación. Se limpió la sangre del labio, dejando un rastro rojo en su brazo y miró al hombre con el que peleaba, en el mismo estado que él. Con su cabello rojo lleno de suciedad y un ojo morado.

Alfred y Allistor estaban terminando su Pelea de Dominancia, algo que la mayoría de los Alfas trataban de evitar a toda costa, pero cuando dos reclamaban dominancia en una discusión o sobre una persona, era necesario para terminar la disputa. Pero no se suponía que terminara así. Alfred nunca quiso volver a ver a Scott desde que se conocieron en el estacionamiento. Pero ahí estaban, en la nieve, luchando con todas sus fuerzas.

Que lejos había llegado todo esto, que empezó con una simple llamada telefónica a una batalla. Todo había empezado hacia dos semanas, cuando Arthur se quedó en la casa de la familia Jones después de la pelea con los jugadores de futbol.

Estaba en su habitación con su teléfono, tratando de evitar que los extraterrestres entraran a la base militar donde los científicos trataban de descubrir como matar a los invasores. Con cada muerte sentía que se calmaba un poco, su enojo disminuyendo con cada grito moribundo del enemigo, pero seguía sin ser suficiente para que dejara de pensar lo que paso detrás de las gradas.

Sabía que algo estaba mal cuando varios de sus compañeros no vinieron a llevarse sus cosas. Espero hasta que todos se fueran, incluso Ludwig, pero al escuchar a unas animadoras hablar de la pelea en el campo supo que había sido de los demás. Cuando llego lo único que escucho eran gritos y quejidos de dolor, Arthur estaba en el piso con otro estudiante sobre él. Algo en ese escenario se le hizo familiar, pero en el caos del momento, no pensó mucho mientras corría a sujetar el brazo del jugador antes de que golpeara a su amigo, dislocándole el hombro al Alfa.

"¿Amigo?" Levanto la vista del juego al comprender lo que había dicho. "No, los Alfas y los Omegas no nacieron para ser "amigos"" negó con la cabeza. Alguien toco el marco de la puerta, y giro para ver a su madre. La Sra. Jones era hermosa, con su cabello rubio claro y sus ojos grandes, tanto que había trabajado como modelo a los 16 años. Después de casarse y pasados unos años, tuvo a Alfred. Pero sufrió complicaciones en el parto, y poco después de dar a luz, tuvo que extirparse los ovarios. Entró en una espiral de depresión, yendo a trabajar de enfermera para evitar a su pareja, convenciéndolo de encontrar una pareja secundaria y tener más hijos. Incluso había considerado abandonar a su hijo y a Alexander. Hasta que no se volvió madre de Matthew no pudo salir de su estado, volviéndose la esposa y madre que era ahora.

"Arthur está bastante mal. Me sorprende que dejara que llegara tan lejos" su voz cansada recién se había vuelto a escuchar después de semanas de solo llorar y estar en silencio.

Alfred sonrió burlonamente "Bueno, él no es un Omega común"

Ella suspiró y negó con la cabeza. "Tiene que ser más cuidadoso. ¿Acaso no tiene hijos y una pareja que lo necesitan? Esta conducta no es buena para un Omega"

Negó con la cabeza "No, no tiene pareja. Mucho menos hijos. Es un cabeza dura, orgulloso, directo, no sabe arrepentirse, en pocas palabras: un Omega horrible" se sentía furioso solo de pensar en Arthur, pero se contuvo antes de que se convirtiera en algo peor.

Ella se quedó quieta y escucho, después de un minuto de silencio, hablo tranquilamente "Bueno, él va a necesitar tu ayuda para moverse. Se torció el tobillo y parecería tener un par de costillas o fisuradas o abolladas, y sin muletas o dispositivos ortopédicos depende de ti que lo ayudes a caminar. Siendo un Omega perfecto o no, es nuestro invitado" y se fue con una sonrisa amable.

En el medio de la cena el teléfono sonó, y el hermano de Arthur estaba al otro lado de la línea. Miró a la criada que había informado al AB Omega, que se veía muy nervioso. Un Omega asustado o angustiado tenía un olor que solo podía describirse como "amargo", algo que la mayoría de los Alfas odiaban y sinceramente harían cualquier cosa para que ese olor desapareciera. Así que ya sea por sus instintos o por la mirada que le dio su abuela de reojo, estaba de pie en segundos para desaparecer ese horrible olor.

"Voy a atenderlo" ofreció. Todos lo miraron confusos, pero él solo devolvió la mirada a su madre "Dijiste que él no podía caminar ¿no?" ella asintió rápidamente "Entonces iré a contarle lo que pasó"

Empujó su silla, y caminó rápidamente hacia la puerta. Antes de irse, miró a Arthur a los ojos y algo se retorció. Sus ojos estaban tan preocupados y angustiados, brillando como los vitrales de una iglesia. Su boca estaba ligeramente abierta, dándole a su boca normalmente pálida y tensa un color rosado y un aspecto pulposo Arthur, en ese momento, se veía bastante lindo y bastante necesitado. Ese aspecto de necesitado hacía al Alfa querer protegerlo, aunque sea de su propio hermano. Le dio una sonrisa nerviosa como la de un niño atrapado mirando a su amor platónico, y salió rápidamente.

En una palabra, la llamada era predecible. Estaba bastante nervioso de hablar con el otro Alfa, y si no jugaba bien sus cartas, terminaría con más que un puñetazo en la cara. No era lo más normal y apropiado que repentinamente un Omega pasara la noche en una casa ajena sin el permiso de sus padres o Jefe Alfa. Por eso, cuando las primeras palabras salieron del Alfa pelirrojo, transferidas desde la larga distancia en milisegundos, trató de ser lo más inflexible que podía.

"¿Hola?" una voz segura enmascaro su temblor interno.

"Hola. ¿Quién es?"

"Aquí vamos" pensó mientras apretaba el teléfono más fuerte. "Alfred Jones"

"¡Hey! ¡No pregunte por ti! ¿Dónde está el idiota de mi hermano?"

Sintió su enojo crecer, pero rápidamente se calmó antes de responder. "Esta cenando. ¿Qué querías decirle?"

Silencio antes de que un grito fuerte llegara por la línea "¡QUIERO DECIRLE QUE TRAIGA SU CULO A CASA! ¡¿Qué mierda piensas llevándolo a tu casa y llamar diciéndole a mi mamá que está herido y no puede volver?!" se tensó ante la acusación, pero sabía que el otro tenía razón. Volvió a hacer silencio antes de que Allistor volviera a abrir la boca "Quiero hablar con Arthur" su voz estaba más calmada, un susurro comparado con lo anterior.

Respiró hondo, se había prometido no retractarse y quería que Allistor entendiera sus razones y estuviera de acuerdo. "Está comiendo, y con el tobillo y las costillas lastimadas moverlo hacia el teléfono no es lo mejor"

"¡Entonces dale una puta muleta o algo!"

"No tenemos"

"¡¿Y cómo demonios se mueve?!"

"Bueno" hizo una pausa pensando su siguiente movimiento. No se había dado cuenta lo raro que era que estuviera llevando en brazos por su casa a un Omega por el que no debía preocuparse. Podía mentirle y decirle que lo ayudaban las sirvientas, pero antes de que eso saliera, la verdad salió de su boca "lo ayudo yo"

Silencio.

"¿Qué?"

"Bueno, no se puede mover así que lo estoy carg-ayudando a moverse. Necesita alguien fuerte para apoyarse, así que yo-"

"¿Alguien fuerte? ¿Y que te hace pensar que eres bastante "fuerte" para ayudar a mi hermanito? ¡Solo sé que eres bastante fuerte para teclearlo! ¿Qué te hace pensar que tienes derecho a tocarlo? ¿Huh?" El volumen había subido lentamente mostrando su enojo.

"Bueno, pienso que-"

"¡No! ¡Lo único que deberías pensar es en que mi hermanito este en casa en una hora!"

Se estremeció ligeramente ante el rugido, pero se mantuvo firme mientras su propia rabia era lanzada en respuesta a las palabras de menosprecio. "¡Esta lastimado! ¡Sería peor si lo meto en un coche! ¡Es mejor que se quede aquí esta noche y ver si para mañana mejora! ¡Si no, lo llevaré al hospital!

"¡No lo vas a llevar a nin-" antes de que pudiera terminar, le colgó el teléfono impidiendo que sus palabras llegaran. Algo dentro de él estaba hirviendo, pero no era enojo. Era orgullo, él si era capaz de mantenerse firme y proteger a Arthur.

"Whoa, tranquilo Alfred. Tu no vas a protegerlo, solo te aseguras de que su hermano no lo lastime sin querer gritándole y tratándolo de mover cuando esta lastimado. Eso es todo" pensó mientras volvía al comedor, sentándose frente a dicho Omega.

Ahora que se hizo de noche y había llevado a Arthur a su habitación, se preparó para la batalla que estaba a punto de enfrentar. A diferencia de su conversación con Scott hace unas horas, se había preparado para ganar esta pelea por semanas. Esta noche él y la Jefa Alfa anunciarían que él se convertiría en Heredero, y eso sacaría lo peor de todos los demás Alfas de la familia Jones. Su familia se llevaba bien, tenían sus parientes con los cuales estaban en malos términos, pero eran casi todos Alfas. A pesar de que eran viles y malhumorados, eran tolerables la mayor parte del tiempo.

Todo empezó cuando salió a recibirlos, y lo ignoraron como siempre. Pero en lugar de solo pasar a su lado como si no existiera, ellos "accidentalmente" chocaron contra él, haciéndolo caer. Su tío, el más grande y gordo de ellos, resoplo y sonrió burlonamente a su sobrino mientras seguía caminando hacia la casa que obviamente había querido desde siempre. Aunque era un niño, sus parientes Alfa lo despreciaban por estar en la línea sucesoria que ellos creían que merecían. Gracias a Dios su Tío Omega y su Tía Beta lo amaban tanto como sus padres.

Aunque nunca se opusieron a que su Jefa Alfa eligiera a su primogénito como Heredero, tomaban cualquier oportunidad para criticar a Alfred, hacer dudar a Alexander de su propio hijo y tal vez lograr que eligieran a uno de ellos o uno de sus hijos Alfa como Herederos.

Alexander nunca les hizo caso y se negó a creer en sus mentiras. Se dedicó a enseñarle a Alfred a ser un buen Jefe Alfa cuando cumplió 6 años, después de que Matthew vino a vivir con ellos. Fue a varios viajes con su padre conociendo a poderosos CEOs y embajadores, haciéndose amigo de sus hijos.

En esos viajes aprendió la importancia del poder, la responsabilidad y la lealtad. Lo primero lo tenía desde el nacimiento por ser Alfa, lo segundo empezó a tomárselo seriamente desde una edad temprana cuando sintió que debía proteger a su hermano. Y la lealtad vino mucho después, en el último viaje que hizo con su padre, cuando él empezó a mostrar los síntomas de su enfermedad. Pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso, acababa de darse cuenta que había estado mirando la luna por Dios sabe cuánto tiempo. Así que se enderezo y preparo mentalmente para lo que venía, como un caballero poniéndose la armadura antes de enfrentar al malvado dragón que custodiaba el mayor tesoro de la tierra.

Un dragón de burlonas garras rojas, ojos verdes de envidia, codiciosas alas negras y heladas escamas azules. Tan pronto como entro en la sala que precedía la oficina de su abuela, ella se levantó y anunció que él era el Heredero. Un silencio de shock cayó sobre el salón, pero la calma duro unos segundos antes de que la tormenta se desatara. La voz profunda y atronadora del mayor de sus tíos, el gordo que se había burlado afuera.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿En nombre de Dios que se te dio por tomar una decisión como esta?! ¡Este chico ni siquiera es tu hijo! ¡Este infeliz es tu nieto y no tiene derecho de recibir el título que no llevó mi hermano!"

Lo siguiente fue la voz chirriante de su única tía Alfa "¡ ¿Qué? Mi hija Omega es mejor para el puesto que este chico!

La Jefa Alfa trató de calmar a sus hijos, pero los hijos de estos se unieron a la discusión apoyando los argumentos a sus padres. Los gritos y quejas se acumularon alrededor de Hehewuti y su familia directa, Alfred tratando de meterse, pero lo perforaban con la mirada cada vez que trataba de decir algo. La pelea siguió hasta que él se cansó. Camino al escritorio y lo golpeo con su puño, el sonoro "Bang" acallando a todos, que lo miraron mitad enojados y mitad impactados.

"Miren, odio interrumpirlos, pero es decisión de la Jefa Alfa quien es su Heredero" miró a su abuela y asintió antes de volver su atención al resto de sus parientes "Yo, con gusto acepto la oferta. Si alguno de ustedes tiene quejas, deberían decirlas de a uno y de forma ordenada" suspiró para calmarse "Sé que ustedes piensan que no soy la mejor opción, pero juro tratar de hacer lo mejor para guiar esta familia. Voy ser el mejor Jefe Alfa que pueda, y su apoyo seria-"

"¡¿Tratar?! ¡No necesitamos a un adolescente que cree que puede ser Jefe Alfa!" gritó su tío gordo interrumpiéndolo, sus bufidos ruidosos y fastidiados "¡No me quedo a escuchar estas estupideces!" antes de que sus hijos pudieran detenerlo, salió furioso del salón, gritándole insultos a los sirvientes en su camino y luego el ruido de un auto acelerando y alejándose.

Todos quedaron en silencio hasta que uno de sus primos se levantó y gritó a su abuela algo de ser "injusta" golpeando por accidente un viejo jarrón verde cerca de la pared.

_Crack._

_Se hizo pedazos._

_Romperse irremediablemente._

Todos quedaron helados mirando el polvo gris como cemento que se deslizaba entre los pedazos de jade como arena escapando de su prisión de vidrio. Su tía, la única hija presente, jadeó y miró a su madre aterrada y preocupada, los demás también miraron a la Jefa Alfa, más que nada confundidos. Ella estaba en shock, con los ojos abiertos y aterrados como si el diablo acabara de aparecerse delante de ella. Estaba a punto de preguntarle si estaba bien pero entonces ella hablo.

"La reunión terminó. Elegí a Alfred Franklin Jones como mi Heredero, esa decisión no va a ser cuestionada ahora. Deberían irse a casa"

Miró a sus parientes por alguna pista de lo que había pasado, y solo un par de ojos castaños no le devolvieron la mirada confusa. Su tía miró a su alrededor, con el ceño fruncido e indicándoles a los jóvenes que salieran del salón, cerrando las puertas detrás de ella. Les dijo que debían dejar a la Jefa Alfa a solas un rato, y la mayoría de los miembros de la familia se fueron yendo hasta que solo quedaron Alfred y ella, que clavaba las uñas en el brazo de su sobrino como un halcón a su presa.

"Necesito hablarte" dijo ásperamente mientras arrastraba al rubio a uno de los muchos pasillos "A pesar de que no estoy de acuerdo con la decisión de mi madre, eres el único Alfa en la casa, y por eso, necesitas cuidarla"

"¿De qué hablas?" preguntó escapándose del agarre, podía ser más pequeña que él, pero sus fuerzas eran iguales.

Ella suspiró frustrada "Eso que se rompió era especial para mi madre, y te aseguro que eso la golpeo un poco. Ha estado cansada y ha estado descuidándose, y esta reunión no ayudo para nada a su ánimo. Por eso cuídala y asegúrate de que no haga nada estúpido ¿Entendiste?" su voz destilaba veneno mientras lo miraba amenazante.

"¿Especial?" procesó las palabras en su mente "¿Tengo que cuidarla? ¿Está enferma? ¿Qué era esa cosa? Supongo que sí está enferma debo cuidarla. Es una Buena forma de probar que soy un buen Heredero… ¿Qué pasa con mama? Necesito que ella se recupere de la muerte de papá, y Matt esta histérico por asegurarse de que su boda saldrá perfecta, y también tengo que ver a Allistor Kirkland mañana y explicarle-"

"por tu propio bien, aprende a no vivir queriendo cumplir con las expectativas de los demás. Es tu vida hijo, no la de ellos"

La voz tranquila, gentil, calmada acalló todos los pensamientos en un instante. Las últimas palabras de Alexander resonaron en la cabeza de su hijo, liberándola de los pensamientos amargos que la llenaban. Sentía los ojos de su tía sobre él, pero no le importaba, sus amenazas y el hacerlo sentir culpable no lo afectaban. Lo único que le importaba era lo que él quería hacer y lo que él pensaba. Si, su abuela se veía cansada los últimos días, y se veía algo perturbada hace unos minutos ¡pero no quería decir que debían internarla en un hospital o algo! No iba a seguirla y asegurarse de que no se haga daño ni con un papel. "No, no quiero cuidar a nadie, y-"

Peo en su mente había una persona que no había considerado. Un Omega de ojos verdes, con su cabello rubio desordenado y sus cejas enormes. Con una sonrisa resplandeciente y una risa (que poco había podido escuchar) suave y expresiva. Algo lo hizo retractarse, lo hizo querer protegerlo, cuidarlo, asegurarse de que nunca volvieran a herirlo. Por ese algo se había metido en la pelea y había atendido la llamada de Allistor aun sabiendo las consecuencias. Su corazón aceleró ante sus pensamientos, pero un chillido lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

"¡Préstame atención!" gritó su tía "vendré la próxima semana para asegurarme de que hiciste lo que te pedí" explicó empezando a irse. Pero antes de llegar muy lejos, Alfred la alcanzó y la atrapó por el brazo.

"No,"

La mujer dudó "¿Qué?"

Respiró y relajó sus hombros "La abuela está bien. Sabe cómo cuidarse y no creó que permita que alguien la ayude"

Ella estaba a punto de responder, pero en su lugar resopló, alejó su brazo de su nieto y lo miró fijamente antes de irse por la puerta delantera. Cuando estuvo fuera de vista, suspiró y relajó todos sus músculos. Odiaba su familia por muchas cosas, pero ser capaces de ponerlo tan tenso durante tanto tiempo era una de las razones principales.

A la mañana siguiente, llegó a la conclusión que, a diferencia de como se había sentido anoche, odiaba a Arthur. Era vengativo, cruel y no sabía cuándo dejar en paz a alguien, y ese alguien era Alfred.

"Pffftt…"

"Arthur. Basta,"

"¡Hahahahahaha! ¡Gritabas como una niñita!"

"¡Bu-bueno, tu también gritabas!"

"¡Si, para hacerte gritar cuando no pasaba nada! Hahahaha,"

"¿No te duele reírte? Tus costillas están lastimadas, tal vez te las quiebres"

"¡Vale la pena!"

Iban de camino a la casa de los Kirkland, y el Omega no dejaba de recordarle la noche anterior cuando le insistió ver una vieja película de terror. Ahora Alfred creía que porque la película era vieja, los grafico eran patéticos se moriría de la risa en lugar de morirse de miedo. Pero esto último es lo que paso. Al llegar a la casa de Arthur, estaba feliz de sacárselo de encima. Pero dadas las circunstancias debería ayudarlo a caminar hasta dentro de la casa.

Al estacionar, a regañadientes salió y fue a la puerta del acompañante, abriéndola y dándole la mano al otro para ayudarlo a salir del auto. Acordaron que ahora solo le daría su hombro en lugar de llevarlo en brazos, temiendo lo que sus padres pudieran asumir. Al llegar a la entrada y antes de poder llamar, la Sra. Kirkland la abrió. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, el cabello hecho un desastre los hizo entrar, haciendo acostarse a su hijo y sentando a Alfred en el sillón enfrente.

Después de preguntar el "Quien, Cuando, Por qué y Donde" ella se fue a buscar té para su invitado. Alfred la observó verter el agua caliente de en la tetera, poner un pote con terrones de azúcar y crema en una jarrita sobre una fuente. Antes de que ella volviera, un escalofrió corrió por su columna cuando el olor de un Alfa llegó a su nariz sensible. Scott estaba cerca, y no iba a meterse en una pelea en el territorio del otro que tenía la ventaja de local. Estaba a punto de irse, y al levantarse de su silla la puerta trasera se abrió.

"Hey, mamá-" Allistor trayendo leña del patio trasero, frenó y miró los ojos azules sobre él. Cada pieza de madera cayó al suelo y todo lo que vio fueron los ojos ardientes del furioso Jefe Alfa Kirkland.

_Bien, los finales son algo maravilloso ¿no? C: Antes de que alguien diga algo, esta reunion entre Alfred y Allistor no es la misma que al inicio_ **(esa era en Diciembre y esta es en Noviembre) **_El siguiente capítulo trata sobre la Ceremonia de Unión, así que prepárense para ver a Alfred cantar! XD Oh, y antes de que me olvide, si hay hispanohablantes leyendo esto que quieran leerlo en español, la maravillosa Kuroi Allen está traduciéndolo! Muchas gracias Kuroi!_** (Kuroi: Oh stop you!)**

_Muchas gracias por la paciencia, los review con las cosas que quieren que pasen me da una idea mejor. :D Cualquier error gramatical que vean, díganme! Hasta la próxima!_


	18. De Ceremonias de Unión y canciones

**Lo logre! Lo logre! Lo termine! T^T Ahora solo quedan dos capítulos para que estemos al día con la historia original! Y se viene lo que todos queremos, las cosas que nos hacen una historia con ranking M! Gracias a todos los que dieron reviews, favoritos y me siguen! Los adoro!**

_Bien, perdón si tardo un poco, pero créanme valió la espera. Lo releí dos veces para asegurarme que todo estuviera bien. En este capítulo pasa de todo, pero probablemente en mi favorito por lo de la Ceremonia de Unión (y lo que pasa después en la recepción) Disfrutenlo!_

_No soy dueño de Hetalia o sus personajes. -.- _

_Bang!_

Todo se volvió un poco borroso, había una mano alrededor de su garganta y su cabeza giraba al golpearse contra la pared. Trato de enfocar la vista, pero algo sólido golpeo fuerte su estómago. Debería tratar de liberarse, pero la mano en el cuello impedía cualquier movimiento. Unos ojos verdes oscurecidos chocaron contra los suyos.

"¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?" escupió Allistor.

"Yo-" dije sofocado.

"¡Scott! ¡¿Qué mierda estás haciendo tú?! ¡Lo estás estrangulando! ¡Basta!" gritó Arthur tratando de sentarse, pero el dolor en su costado le impedía hacerlo.

"¡Lo que cualquier Alfa cuerdo le haría a alguien como él!" respondió el pelirrojo.

La presión se hizo más fuerte, haciendo que respirar sea casi imposible. Su cabeza se aligero, como si se fuera a desmayar, pero justo la presión desapareció y su cuerpo cayó al suelo. "Mierda…" gruñó mientras se frotaba la cabeza.

"¡Primero dejas que mi hermano se lastime! ¡Después mandas a una mujer a que nos llame y nos cuente que pasó! ¡Y tú" giró hacia su hermano y lo señaló con el dedo acusadoramente "ni siquiera pediste permiso para quedarte en una casa desconocida!" se volvió a Alfred "¡Después tienes los huevos de decirme que sabes mejor que es lo mejor para Arthur! ¡Y lo peor que no lo trajiste a casa hasta RECIEN! ¡¿Qué es lo que te falla en la cabeza?!"

Trató de encontrar palabras para explicarse, pero su cabeza seguía adolorida y nublada, su boca no funcionaba a la par de su cerebro. Inclinó la cabeza para ver al otro Alfa entre su visión borrosa que lentamente empezaba a enfocarse. "Dios… este tipo tiene una fuerza infernal" y sonrió ante el pensamiento.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" escupió Scott.

"¿Qué?" pensó mientras todo empezaba a normalizarse. Su cabeza se movió para adelante y atrás, tratando de sacar la extraña sensación que nublaba su mente. Intentó levantarse, pero falló. Levantó otra vez la cabeza, ahora los sonidos y las imágenes llegaban al mismo tiempo, en algún punto Arthur había usado a su madre de apoyo para levantarse. Después de sonreírle, volvió la vista a Allistor. "Eres gracioso"

El ojo del pelirrojo parpadeo en un tic "¿Perdón?" chilló.

No pudo evitarlo, pero después de dar una sonrisa tonta rompió a reír. Por alguna razón esta situación tan seria le resultaba hilarante, y a pesar de que los pulmones aun le dolían por la falta de aire, la risa lo hizo sentir menos tenso. Estaba en el piso, Allistor casi lo estrangulo por traer a su hermano Omega a casa después de quedarse toda la noche en casa de él. "Espera… eso suena muy mal" y paró de reírse, al calmarse notó que Arthur también estaba riéndose. Todo el incidente era tan estúpido.

Durante este tiempo, Scott miraba alternativamente a su hermano y al Alfa, preguntándole a su madre con la mirada qué diablos estaba pasando. Ella le respondió encogiéndose de hombros, sin sacar su atención del chico herido que la usaba como muleta. Cuando la risa de Alfred terminó, los dos Alfas se volvieron a mirar y fue capaz de levantarse sin caerse.

"Perdón, es solo que…" sonrió negando con la cabeza "Mira, perdón por no traerlo a casa en su momento. Mi madre era enfermera y dijo que Arthur no debía hacer nada estresante y también quería asegurarse de que su tobillo fuese bien atendido. Él está bien ahora, solo necesita descansar y no hacer mucha actividad por un tiempo" explicó torpemente mientras frotaba su cuello bajo la mirada de Scott. El hombre era intimidante, seguro, no debía mostrar miedo, a menos que quisiera ser golpeado otra vez contra la pared.

Después de unos momentos de miradas y silencio, Allistor suspiró frustrado. "Lo que sea. Lo trajiste en una pieza" dijo pasando su mano por su cabello rojo "Pero" se acercó, dejando unas pulgadas entre los dos "si vuelves a hacer algo así otra vez, no parare hasta partirte en pedazos" Alfred asintió firmemente. A pesar de que no le gustaba retractarse o admitir que se había equivocado, (después de todo ¿Qué sería de un Alfa que se rinde?) sabía también que Allistor tenía razón, siendo el Jefe Alfa de Arthur, debía protegerlo.

Después de que Scott parecía haberse tranquilizado, supo que era hora de desaparecer. Ya casi sería hora ir a reunirse con la Sra. y el Sr. Edelstein. Mirando rápido su reloj confirmo su hipótesis. "Debería irme"

"¿Q-que? Recién llegaste" la cara de Arthur mostro pánico a las palabras del Alfa. Se había sonrojado, y era más notorio por el color pálido del resto de la piel. Pero ese color le gustaba.

Era un rosa ligero que le recordaba el collar de perlas rosas que su padre dio a su madre como regalo de cumpleaños, cuando él era pequeño. Ella lo persiguió por toda la casa, bromeando y molestándolo para que se lo pusiera, y así poder ver cómo le quedaba a otra persona. Solía odiar esa memoria hasta la muerte de su padre, cuando su madre dejo de hablar por semanas. Antes de perderse en sus memorias, recordó donde estaba, sonrió burlonamente al sonrojo del Omega. "¿Qué pasa Artie? ¿Ya me estas extrañando?" y se rió de su chiste, pensando que los demás se unirían.

En lugar de risas, sintió la tensión en el cuarto volverse tan densa que podría cortarse con un cuchillo, mientras los hermanos se miraban de una forma que haría a medusa quedar en vergüenza. "Esas no fueron las mejores palabras para decir" concluyó.

"Uh, como dije, debería irme" repitió yendo lentamente hacia la puerta.

"Es una buena idea" dijeron los hermanos al unísono mirándolo.

Mientras volvía hacia su hogar, su mente no podía dejar de pensar en todas las emociones que tenía por Arthur Kirkland. Tal vez porque era un Alfa sin pareja, y en su casa había un Omega sin pareja, y Dios sabía lo necesitado que estaba. Demonios, a menos que en la semana aleatoriamente apareciera un hada y le concediera tener sexo con alguien, ¡su hermano menor perdería la virginidad antes que él! Sintió la vergüenza arder al imaginar las caras de sus parientes cuando se dieron cuenta que Matthew iba a ser unido antes que Alfred. Esta sería otra razón del porque su familia pensaba que no era adecuado para ser Jefe Alfa. Genial.

Mantuvo estos pensamientos hasta llegar a la escuela. Era sábado, pero el campus era como su segundo hogar. Una de las pocas ventajas de que tu abuela fuese Directora, como el salón de música era grande y tenía una gran variedad de instrumentos, era lógico que pidieran practicar ahí. Adentro estaban Matthew, Gilbert, la Sra. y el , para conversar de canciones y detalles de la Boda. La fecha estaba cerca y todos se apuraban para terminar los preparativos.

"Miren quien se dignó a venir" bromeó Gilbert cuando Alfred avanzaba hacia la mesa.

"Se, se" medio respondió. "Elijamos la música así empezamos a practicar"

"Ya la elegimos" sonrió Elizaveta dándole varias hojas de papel. Miro las páginas, leyendo los acordes de música impresos en ellas, asintiendo. "Bien, vamos a empezar. Solo queda una semana para esta cosa"

El día finalmente término, seguido del domingo, lunes, martes y el miércoles, enfrentó una batalla interna donde lo único que perdería sería su dignidad. Él y Matthew estaban en la puerta de la clase del 5º periodo, antes de que la lección terminara y todos se fueran. Su corazón se aceleró cuando su hermano le dijo que sería apropiado si llevaba a alguien con él, o sea que encontrara un acompañante.

La mayoría de la gente de su edad no tenían ese problema, ya que normalmente tenían una pareja a la que llevar a estos eventos formales. Pero Alfred, a pesar de que había muchos que gustaban de él y lo admiraban, no tenía pareja, ni siquiera una posible pareja a la que llevar. Y así empezó el pánico.

"¡¿Por qué tengo que llevar a alguien?! ¡Nunca escuche que tener una cita fuera requerimiento para una Ceremonia de Unión!" se quejó.

"Fue idea de la abuela que llevaras acompañante, no mía. Dijo que se sería mejor que los parientes vieran que tienes una "posible pareja" al menos durante la recepción" respondió el Omega frotándose las sienes.

"¡Pero no tengo ninguna "posible pareja"!"

"Ya sé. Pero si te ven con alguien, al menos pensaran que estás haciendo un esfuerzo por conseguir una pareja"

Dejo de quejarse, pensando en lo que dijo su hermano. Era una buena idea, pero implicaba encontrar un Omega o Beta que quisiera ir con él, y realmente eso podía ser un buen golpe a su orgullo. A pesar de que no le molestaba tener pareja algún día, la idea de necesitarla solo para impresionar gente lo hacía sentir enojado. Pero si era para ganar un poco de respeto de su familia y que estén un poco más cerca de respetarlo como futuro Jefe Alfa. Todos los pros y contras fueron analizados mientras caminaba a su 6º periodo de clases.

Cuando llegó se dejó caer en el escritorio del Sr. Edelstein gruñendo de frustración. La clase terminó sin que se diera cuenta, pensando en las posibles alternativas. Cuando el profesor finalmente llamó su atención fue para advertirle que ya debía irse si no quería llegar tarde a su próxima clase. Al llegar descubrió que había una profesora sustituta, luchando por imponerse a sus estudiantes. Al notar esto decidió que no había razón para quedarse y pensando que sería mejor que la mujer no tuviera que luchar contra otro estudiante, pidió permiso para retirarse, que obtuvo rápidamente.

"Esto es una mierda" suspiró mientras dejaba caer al piso su mochila junto a una mesa de la biblioteca. Era un lugar tranquilo, y tal vez lo ayudara a descubrir cómo encontrar una cita. Poniéndose cómodo, se estiró y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás poniendo las manos detrás del respaldo.

"¿Qué es una mierda?"

Levantó rápido la cabeza para ver a Arthur frente a él, con una mirada interrogante, una mano en la cadera y llevando como tres libros. "Oh, solo eres tú" y dejó caer de vuelta la cabeza "¿Por qué estas caminando? ¿No te duele?"

"Estoy lo bastante bien como para volver. Sabes, si sigues dejas caer hacia atrás tu cabeza lo suficientemente rápido lograrías romperte el cuello y morir" dijo sarcásticamente mientras se sentaba frente al Alfa abriendo uno de los libros que llevaba.

"Es imposible" respondió desde la misma posición.

Le dio una mirada confusa "¿Qué?"

Levantó la cabeza y miró al Omega a los ojos "No es posible, a menos que apliquen otra fuerza externa, es imposible que alguien se rompa su cuello dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás"

Los dos se miraron, tratando de descubrir lo que pensaba el otro. Entonces una idea golpeó a Alfred.

"Hey ¿Vas a ir a la Ceremonia de Unión de Mattie el sábado?"

Levantó una gruesa ceja, como si le preguntara si hablaba en serio.

"O sea, ¿Vas a ir a la recepción después de la Boda?" preguntó suspirando frustrado.

"Quería, sí. Pero mi familia planea hacer un viaje corto el viernes, y no estoy seguro de quedarme o irme con ellos" respondió perezosamente mientras pasaba las páginas del libro que hojeaba sin leer "Preferiría quedarme a soportar a los niños de mi primo"

"¡Eso es!" Estaba saltando de emoción en su interior y sus ojos centellaban mientras inclinaba el cuerpo hacia delante, su rostro incómodamente de el del Omega. "Hey ¿Quieres ir conmigo? Así no estarías solo o-"

"No" respondió fríamente pasando otra página, ignorando la rápida muerte de la emoción en los ojos de Alfred.

Si estuviera en una historieta, su barbilla habría golpeado la mesa debajo. Nunca había sido rechazado por un Omega cuando los invitó a una cita. Pero esto no era una "cita", solo una reunión formal a la que los dos debían ir "¿Q-que? ¿Por?"

Soltó un suspiro irritado mientras cerraba el libro, mirándolo a través de sus pestañas "¿Quieres que te de una lista de las razones porque no quiero ser tu cita? Empecemos con tu ego-"

"Bien, bien. Si no quieres tener el privilegio de decir que el chico más popular de la escuela te pidió salir, que así sea" dijo levantando las manos en gesto de rendición mientras volvía a sentarse en su silla.

Rodó los ojos y puso sus manos en las mejillas "¡Oh sí! Por supuesto que quiero decirles a mis amigos que Alfred F. Jones me pidió sa-"Espera. Sus ojos se agrandaron, seguidos de los ojos de Alfred, cuando los dos se dieron cuenta de lo que él Alfa había dicho.

"¡E-espera! ¡No quise que sonara así!" su rostro se calentó mientras ondeaba las manos, como si la situación incómoda fuese una mosca. "Y-yo" estaba en dificultades tratando de buscar una excusa de porque había hablado así "¡Oh, olvídalo!" se levantó rápido agarrando su bolso, con la cara rojo y rápidamente se fue de la biblioteca dejando atrás a Arthur confuso y sonrojado.

"¡¿Qué mierda fue eso?!"

El recuerdo de eso lo torturo cada vez que vio a Arthur en esa semana. Pronto llegó el sábado, y más y más deseaba que el Omega se haya ido con sus padres y no tener que verlo en la recepción. La mañana del sábado ayudo a Ludwig, Gilbert y Antonio a mover el piano de cola de la casa hacia el escenario levantado en el patio trasero, el Omega no abandono su mente, con sus ojos verdes, sus mejillas, rosas, sus labios preciosos… "¡Basta!" grito sacudiendo la cabeza para alejar las imágenes.

"¡Alfred! ¡Tenemos que irnos a los Terrenos de Unión!" Gritó la Sra. Jones por la puerta trasera.

"¡Bien! ¡Voy!" gritó yéndose por el camino de concreto que tenía la piscina en el centro y un mini bar a un lado.

El viaje a los Terrenos de Unión no fue glorioso. Honestamente, una típica Ceremonia de Unión no era algo tan glorioso, a excepción de lo que representaba. Los Terrenos ceremoniales eran superficies rectangulares o circulares en el centro de cada uno de los parques de la ciudad, rodeados por árboles y arbustos. Matthew y Gilbert habían elegido el más grande y rectangular del parque principal de la ciudad. Estaba bien protegido por los arboles viejos que hacían una especie de arco, con las ramas entrelazándose y enredándose sobre sus cabezas. Había una gran fuente detrás de los árboles, dándoles una maravillosa vista de la futura pareja bajo la arcada blanca, rodeados de los árboles de la tierra, el viento del aire, el agua de la fuente y las joyas hechas en el fuego. Todo estaba vinculado a la tierra en esta ceremonia, Hehewuti se había encargado de eso.

Su abuela una vez había reunido a todos sus nietos juntos y les había contado historias de antes de la Gran Muerte y de las personas que originaron su familia. Les contó que la tierra era su más sagrada posesión, pero que no les pertenecía. Su bisabuelo creía que a su familia se le permitió sobrevivir por su conexión con la tierra, que los había hecho aptos para sobrevivir.

Matthew y Alfred se quedaron sentados impresionados por las historias, mientras sus primos miraban a su alrededor o trataban de escaparse del aburrimiento. En esas historias ella les contó sobre las "Ceremonias de Boda" y como se hacían y como han cambiado con el tiempo, hablándoles de los vestidos blancos de un grupo llamado "Cristianos" y el simpe pero intrincado vestido hecho a mano de su gente a quienes ella llamaba "Nativos". Durante esas historias ambos decidieron que querían una Ceremonia de Unión parecidas a un "Casamiento".

Las Ceremonias de Unión normalmente se hacían con la pareja viniendo junta, cuando sus parientes se habían sentado, y haciendo promesas de ser una pareja y padre/medre fuerte, prometiendo cuidarse el uno al otro y a sus hijos. Después de los votos, el que preñaría al otro presentaría un anillo, brazalete o collar y un juego de anillos haciendo juego con piedras idénticas para cada uno de ellos. La pareja normalmente se vestía con ropas simbólicas negras con rojo o azul si eran Alfas, blanco o negro con amarillo para los Betas, y blanco con verde o purpura para los Omegas. Los Alfas y Betas llevaban trajes o smokings y los Omegas llevaban vestidos si eran mujeres, y si no lo eran, un traje con volados atrás para hacerlos ver más femeninos.

Matthew y Gilbert decidieron mantener la ropa tradicional, pero en lugar de cambiar votos en frente de sus familias, pidieron a un Pastor que viniera y condujera la Ceremonia.

Alfred estaba al frente con su madre y su abuela, esperando que Matthew apareciera por el pasillo con Francis. Un órgano sonó anunciando la llegada de la "novia", todos giraron para verlo llegar con su primo, empezando a caminar hacia donde Gilbert y Ludwig estaban en el altar.

Si su mente no fuese a mil millas por minuto, habría notado la cara roja de su hermano cuando tuvo su collar finalmente colgando de su cuello, el miedo en los ojos de Gilbert cuando Francis le susurró algo en el oído después de soltar el brazo de su primo. Debió notar el temblor nervioso de la nueva pareja avergonzada cuando se sonreían. Pero su mente desaceleró lo suficiente para oír sus votos. Gilbert prometió cuidar, proteger y amar a su pareja hasta su último aliento, Matthew prometió lo mismo también. El Pastor los declaró unidos y Ludwig le dio a su hermano mayor un par de anillos, uno de oro y otro de plata, con un diseño intrincados de dos líneas (o podría ser una única línea que abarcara todo) y en cada punto que las líneas se cruzaban había un diamante mediano estaba incrustado en el metal. Intercambiaron anillos y los pusieron en el anular izquierdo del otro, con sus manos temblando nerviosamente y muy sonrojados para el gusto de Alfred.

Para él, el evento era maravilloso, pero dolorosamente lento y tedioso con los dos actuando como si recién se acabaran de conocer, con su temblor, sonrojo y tartamudeo. Le parecían ridículos. Pero en si era muy dulce, y cuando termino fue su turno de ponerse nervioso. Sonrió a su hermano, y la nueva pareja se metió en la limusina y se fueron para estar listos en la recepción. El corazón de Alfred estaba acelerado y trataba de recordar las palabras de las canciones que debía cantar. Y no ayudaba que Arthur siguiera metido en su mente.

Afortunadamente, Alfred, Ludwig y otros miembros de las familias habían alquilado coches para ir y volver de los Terrenos Ceremoniales, así que pudo practicar un poco antes de tener que vérselas con la banda completa una vez que llagaran a su casa. Podía recordar cada palabra de cada canción, excepto la más importante: El primer baile. Matthew le había hecho practicar muchas veces esa, pero seguía escapándose de su mente.

"Vamos Al, piensa, piensa pi-"

"Señor, llegamos"

Se dio cuenta que era el único en el auto, incluso Ludwig se había ido. Una vez que salió, fue hacia el patio trasero y notó cuantas personas había, el normalmente grande y espacioso parque de medio acre (aproximadamente 0,205 hectáreas) se veía cubierto. El único lugar libre era la pista de baile y el escenario donde la banda de Gilbert estaba preparando el equipo. Camino por el camino de concreto mirando como el sol bajo tocaba el horizonte, saludando a sus amigos mientras iba al escenario a ayudar a Antonio y Francis terminar de poner los altavoces alrededor del piano de cola y subiendo una caja pesada al escenario.

Cuando terminaban de probar las cuerdas y testear el micrófono, Francis agarro este y anunció la llegada de Matthew y Gilbert. La gente estalló en aplausos, pero el apenas sonrió cuando vio cómo su hermano y el albino eran prácticamente aplastados por sus amigos emocionados. Esto le dio la oportunidad de buscar entre la multitud a un Omega rubio, tratando de ver entre los Alfas altos que tapaban a los demás.

"Ahí esta Toris con una chica…no, espera, es un chico, con un vestido… Y ahí están Kiku y Yao y su familia… ¡¿Quién trajo al comunista?! Como sea. Bien, sin señales del quejoso Omega aun… eso es media multitud, ahora-"

Antes de terminar, el Beta rubio palmeo su espalda para llamar su atención y señalarle el micrófono, susurrándole que era hora del baile principal. Sintió su cuerpo tensarse al mirar la pista, la pareja avanzando por ella y Mattie sonriéndole. Era una sonrisa simple, pero significo todo para él, sintiendo como el corazón se derretía al ver lo feliz que era su hermano, y el valor de mantener una tonta promesa infantil.

Cuando eran niños, Matthew le contó que quería un gran casamiento y como quería que ese día fuese solo sobre él, un raro pedido egoísta viniendo de un chico tan humilde, pero también quería que todos se divirtieran. Una banda que tocara música como la que había en los discos viejos en la oficina de su abuela, música divertida que todos pudieran bailar. La canción que más quería era una de un hombre que vivió y murió antes de la Gran Muerte, pero el Omega quería que alguien que amara la cantara.

Un día Alfred hizo un pequeño manojo de las flores silvestres que crecieron con las primeras lluvias primaverales para su hermano, y le hizo una promesa. Le dio las flores al menor y le puso un gran pañuelo blanco en la cabeza sujetándoselo con las hebillas de su madre. Le dijo que le cantaría cualquier canción que quisiera en su Ceremonia de Unión.

Luego pretendieron que estaban "casados" con el otro y jugaron a la casita, Matthew haciendo de la "esposa" y Alfred del "esposo". En su tonto y pequeño "casamiento" prometió amar y proteger a su hermano hasta el día que alguien pudiera hacerlo mejor que él, el día de la verdadero casamiento de Matthew.

Por supuesto que ahora Alfred pensaba que nadie podía proteger a Matthew mejor que él, incluido Gilbert. Pero si esto hacia a su hermano feliz, que así sea. Y con eso en mente caminó al micrófono.

"Bien todos, cálmense, cálmense. ¡Heh, bueno, supongo que mi trabajo es agradecerles por venir a celebrar este maravilloso día para mi hermano!" aplaudió y los demás se unieron rápidamente a él "Ahora, mi hermano me pidió cantar la canción del primer baile. Ya sé, ya sé, hace años que no toco el micrófono, pero es por mi hermano. Así que esto es para Gilbert y Matthew. Y Gilbert" el albino saco los ojos de su pareja para mirar interrogante a su cuñado "no lo arruines" y con un giño y una sonrisa dejo el micrófono para ir hacia el piano blanco en el centro del escenario.

Se sentó en la banca, dejando caer la cola de su traje por detrás y levantó la tapa de las teclas revelando el ébano y marfil que protegían. Chequeó el micrófono en frente de él, antes de tocar las letras, haciéndolas resonar dentro del instrumento. Antonio estaba a la izquierda con una guitarra acústica rasgando las cuerdas para unirse a la música.

"_It's a little bit funny this feeling inside. _(Es un poco gracioso este sentimiento dentro)

_I'm not one of those who can easily hide. _(No soy de aquellos que se pueden esconder fácilmente)

_I don't have much money but boy if I did, _(No tengo mucho dinero pero, chico, si pudiera)

_I'd buy a big house where we both could live" _(Compraría una casa grande donde los dos podríamos vivir)

Los dedos diligentemente presionaban cada tecla y su boca se movía produciendo los sonidos de la letra, sus ojos se deslizaban por la pista de baile mirando a la nueva pareja bailar torpemente. Sonriendo y levantando la vista vio a Francia y su pareja Jeanne subir al escenario. Él abrió la caja de madera pesada de antes, y los dos Betas sacaron un arpa dorada de sus confines. Él luego agarro una pequeña caja sacando un violín y su arco. Sentados uno frente al otro con un par de micrófonos, Francis empezó a tocar su violín, haciendo que vibraciones suaves resonaran a través del micrófono hacia la gente.

"_If I was a sculptor, but then again, no. _(Si fuese escultor, pero de nuevo, no)

_Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show. _(O un hombre que hace pociones en un show ambulante)

_I know it's not much but it's the best I can do, _(Sé que no es mucho pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer)

_My gift is my song and this one's for you," _(Mi regalo es mi canción y esta es para ti)

Cerró los ojos imaginando la letra, en cada momento de su pasado, trayendo a la vida la canción al cantarla. Ellos bailaban y cantaban la canción… era adecuado que sonara en el día más importante de la vida del menor.

"_And you can tell everybody this is your song. _(Y puedes decirles a todos que esta es tu canción)

_It may be quite simple but now that it's done, _(Tal vez sea algo simple pero es como es)

_I hope you don't mind, _(Espero que no te importe)

_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words, (_Espero que no te importe que ponga en palabras)

_How wonderful life is while you're in the world." _(Lo maravillosa que es la vida contigo en el mundo)

Junto a su última palabra, el sonido del arpa entro, añadiendo un sentido de sobrenatural al sonido. Abrió los ojos y vio a Francis y Jeanne sonriéndose mientras tocaban sus instrumentos, el amor fluía entre sus miradas, en ese momento supo que tener una pareja era eso, solo mirarse y saber que alguien te amaba con todo su ser, sin decir una palabra. Junto a esa epifanía, giro la cabeza suavemente, sin perder ni un acorde, buscando en la multitud algo. Nos sabía que era, pero necesitaba encontrar algo, alguien, pero sin saber quién.

"_I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss. _(Me senté en el techo y saque el musgo)

_Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross. _(Bueno un par de versos me pusieron un poco malhumorado)

_But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song, _(Pero el sol fue bastante amable mientras escribí esta canción)

_It's for people like you that keep it turned on" _(Es por gente como tú que él sigue encendido)

No sabía porque tenía la necesidad de buscar entre la multitud de ojos tranquilos y llorosos, marrones, violetas y azules de amigos y familiares mesclados. Sí, no lo sabía, pero debía encontrar a quien se suponía que buscaba.

"_So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do, _(Perdón por olvidarme, pero son esas cosas que hago)

_You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue. _(Veras que me olvide si eran verdes o eran azules)

_Anyway the thing is what I really mean, _(de cualquier forma lo que realmente quiero decir)

_Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen." _(Los tuyos son los ojos más dulces que he visto en mi vida)

Su cerebro empezó a tomar control de sus emociones, y decirle que estaba haciendo el ridículo. Empezó a volver su atención al piano, pero antes de llegar muy lejos un brillo verde entre la multitud de azules y marrones llamo su atención. Era como los árboles en verano que se bambolean por el viento cálido bajo los dorados rayos del sol, y eso calentó su corazón.

"_And you can tell everybody this is your song. _(Y puedes decirles a todos que esta es tu canción)

_It may be quite simple but now that it's done, _(Tal vez sea algo simple pero es como es)

_I hope you don't mind, _(Espero que no te importe)

_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words, (_Espero que no te importe que ponga en palabras)

_How wonderful life is while you're in the world." _(Lo maravillosa que es la vida contigo en el mundo)

Su rostro estallo en una enorme sonrisa cuando esos ojos lo miraron, sus mejillas ardiendo suavemente cuando el dueño le devolvió la sonrisa con una más pequeña. El traje negro con corbata verde que llevaba le aceleró el corazón, como resaltaba la piel suave y pálida del Omega y los vibrantes ojos verde esmeralda que lo hacían sentir tan cálido.

_I hope you don't mind, _(Espero que no te importe)

_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words, (_Espero que no te importe que ponga en palabras)

Salió del trance y miro a su hermano que suavemente cantaba las últimas estrofas. Ellos compartieron ese momento en igualdad, sin saberlo, de su amor por otro ser. El menor conocía la existencia de su amor desde hacía años, y el mayor acababa de descubrirlo hacia unos segundos, pero eran iguales en todo sentido.

_How wonderful life is while you're in the world." _(Lo maravillosa que es la vida contigo en el mundo)

Volvió su atención a Arthur, y sus dedos instintivamente encontraron las teclas que tenían que presionar. Sus labios se movieron dejando salir de su cuerpo las palabras finales hacia la nueva pareja, pero las palabras parecían querer salir de su corazón hacia el Omega que estaba mirando.

Su mente le gritaba que era un idiota por pesar que podía "amar" a alguien que odiaba hace un par de horas. Era cierto, era odioso, molesto, corregía todo lo que él decía y estando ebrio trató de coquetear con él. Normalmente nunca se juntaría con alguien como Arthur. Pero aun así, estuvo ahí cuando él no estaba emocionalmente bien, y él había estado ahí cuando el Omega necesitaba que alguien lo protegiera.

Además, había una gran duda si era correspondido, o al menos pensaba en el de esa forma. Había lastimado a Arthur y, por primera vez, se sintió culpable por eso. A pesar de que era instintivo demostrarle quien era el Omega y quien el Alfa, su corazón se encogió al darse cuenta que lo había lastimado muchas veces tanto física como emocionalmente. Allistor lo había golpeado por lo que había hecho, y también comió los scones y terminado con intoxicación alimentaria en la clase de Economía Doméstica. También-

Antes de poder seguir pensando, Antonio agarró el micrófono del frente del escenario y anuncio que era hora de cenar y que debían tomar sus asientos en las mesas. Se levantó y negó con la cabeza, era ridículo como todos esos sentimientos e ideas se metieron en su mente. Era un Alfa fuerte y orgulloso, solo por el calor del momento con toda esa basura romántica sintió como que "amaba" a esa pobre excusa de Omega. Caminó por detrás del escenario hacia las mesas, y sintió un par de ojos sobre él.

Su mente chilló en agonía por el huracán emocional que lo arrasó y su corazón saltó de alegría ante lo que veía. Arthur estaba ahí, frotándose el brazo nervioso mientras se acercaba al Alfa.

"Cantaste muy bien esa canción. Fue realmente brillante" dijo suavemente, haciendo a Alfred amar y odiar el sonido que venía desde su boca.

"Yo-"empezó, pero fue interrumpido.

"Me preguntaba si esa oferta sigue en pie" y miró a otro lado tímido.

"¿Oferta?"

"Ya sabes, ¿Lo que preguntaste en la biblioteca hace unos días?"

Una parte de él deseaba levantar al sonrojado Omega en el aire y hacerlo girar de alegría. Pero sabía que no debía actuar así. Era un Heredero, no podía simplemente arrojarse a los pies de Arthur. Oh no, el Omega iba a tener que esforzarse.

"No me acuerdo" dijo mirándolo confuso.

"¿Qu-que? ¡¿Qué quieres decir con que no te acuerdas?!" la cara de Arthur enrojeció.

No podía evitarlo, se veía tan adorable en ese momento como para hacerlo enojar más y atormentarlo. Se acercó hasta que literalmente estuvieron cara a cara "Tal vez podrías hacerme acordar de alguna forma. Con una palabra clave o algo." bromeó descaradamente.

Obviamente entendió la burla en la voz del otro, su cara volviéndose roja de vergüenza y sus cejas frunciéndose de enojo. "¡¿Sabes qué?! ¡Olvídalo!" y giró rápidamente sacudiendo sus manos en el aire indicando que se rendía en tratar de razonar con el Alfa. Pero antes de llegar muy lejos cuando lo sujetaron y lo hizo regresar, un brazo rodeándole el pecho.

"Es broma. Sí, me encantaría que seas mi cita" sonrió ante la cara impactada, decidiendo dejar su orgullo, el Omega entre sus brazos era demasiado precioso para dejarlo ir. Si, su mente le decía que era un idiota, ¿Pero acaso en mejor tipo de idiota no es el idiota enamorado?

_Es un final, torpe. Pero hey, es dulce, progresivo, y demonios nos acerca a las cosas sucias que todos deseamos ver! ¡En el próximo capítulo es cuando terminan juntos! Y es cuando ocurre la pelea del capítulo anterior. Y dos cosas:_

1) _Este es el capítulo más largo que he hecho X.X_ **(Kuroi lo garantiza *muerta*)**

2) _La canción (si no la conocen) es Your Song de Elton John_

_De cualquier forma, si encuentran errores díganme. Me tome el tiempo de releerlo, pero soy humana, pude haberme salteado algo. _

**Dios esto es el capitulo mas largo en la historia de la existencia, estuve como 5 horas traduciendolo T^T Bueno mis pervertidos/as nos vemos la proxima semana, si no muero por mis parciales ^^**


	19. De citas y posibles parejas

**Hola gente! Perdon por tardarme, la universidad y sus problemas (son las 23.25 pm tecnicamnete, es jueves aun) :D ES EL TAN ESPERADO CAPITULO 19! Rueden de felicidad! Bueno, no me meto mas entre su fic y ustedes, o voy a salir herida**

_Perdón por la tardanza V.V Honestamente no empecé hasta hace unos días. No se preocupen, no era porque me aburrí ni nada. Me entretuve bastante con la nueva Novela Gráfica (esto dice "manga" pero es una novela gráfica -.-)Las novelas gráficas se llaman "Soulless" y el arte es de REM. Están basadas en la serie The Parasol Protectorate Series de Gail Carriger y las amé.OwO Me leí la primera novela porque estaba en mi Liberia local y atrapo mi interés. Eran fabulosas, y fui y compre los volúmenes que vinieron desde Barnes yNobel__**. **__Pero el segundo libro me dejo muy intrigada, y termine comprando todas las novelas… ;.; No tengo que decirlo, pienso hacer cosplay del personaje principal, Alexia Tarabotti, a fin de año! La amo! :'D_

_De cualquier forma, aquí está el próximo capítulo de "De importancia Social". Recuerdan que el final del último fue meloso? Bueno, este está lleno de miel -.- Perdón, quería escribir sobre el torpe amor adolescente. _

_No soy dueño de Hetalia ni de los personajes. -.-_

Habían pasado semanas desde la fiesta después de la Ceremonia de Unión de Gilbert y Matthew, y fueron las más extrañas y maravillosamente confusas de la vida de Alfred. Llegaba temprano para buscar a Arthur y hablando con él en el auto hasta que empezaran las clases, tratando de pasar la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible juntos.

Aunque fuesen solo discusiones sobre la música o conversaciones normales, se sentía más cerca de lo que nunca había imaginado estar. La pasión de conocer al Omega vino de la nada, y seguía confundiéndolo. Pero al mismo tiempo le traía la sensación de que había un objetivo que tenía que alcanzar, algo que los Alfas amaban sentir.

Alfred era competitivo, como todos los Alfas, especialmente si se trataba de Omegas. Había visto a muchos de sus compañeros del equipo de futbol venir a las practicas con la ropa a jirones y, o actuaban como los dueños del lugar o estaban al borde de las lágrimas. Era común en las escuelas desde el primer año de primaria hasta el último año de la secundaria, y todos los Alfas aprendían como pelear y reclamar lo que era suyo.

Empezaba con un juguete o asiento en el salón de clases un niño Alfa reclamaba como suyo en la escuela primaria. Todos los otros Alfas oían esto, y si ellos querían lo que el otro tenía lo desafiaban para conseguirlo. Al principio los desafíos eran simples como "Apuesto que puedo correr hasta aquella pared más rápido", pero mientras crecían, la competencia se volvía en "Te voy a romper el culo si vuelves a mirar a mi Omega". Las peleas dejaban de ser por cosas materiales y se convertían en conflictos por los derechos de una tribu o parejas.

Los hermanos Alfas competirían para ver quién era el más fuerte, y más adelante, quien guiaría a su familia. O mejores amigos se atacarían a matar para conseguir la atención de una potencial pareja. Si, era primitivo, pero ese era su instinto, nacido de que los Omegas preferían a los Alfas más fuertes.

Si, Alfred había visto todo esto, pero rara vez iniciaba una pelea. Siempre se quedaba al margen y miraba, solo metiéndose si alguien lo desafiaba primero. Había muchos idiotas que se creían el Jefe Alfa de la escuela y lo desafiaron a él para poder cortejar a Matthew, pero siempre fallaron.

"Así eran los días... hasta que Gilbert y los demás aparecieron". Sintió la cara contraerse ante el recuerdo del día que Francis les presentó a sus amigos: Antonio, Gilbert y, por ser hermano del albino, Ludwig. Ese día fue el primero y el único en que conoció a un adversario digno. En todas las demás había estado muy cerca ganar o perder, más o menos lejos, pero no está.

Descubrió al albino coqueteando con su hermano, algo que nadie debía hacer sin derrotarlo primero, y nunca nadie había podido. Fue la primera pelea que empezó, y la primera que no ganó. Por supuesto que Gilbert tampoco lo venció. Si Antonio y Ludwig no los hubiesen separado, probablemente se habrían matado entre ellos.

"Supongo que entonces Mattie y Gilbert... oh bueno" negó con la cabeza sacando los pensamientos negativos. Lo que estaba hecho, hecho estaba. Matthew ya no pertenecía a la familia Jones, vivía con su pareja en las afueras de la cuidad y se había transferido a una escuela solo para Omegas cerca de su casa. Se sentía solo, con su hermano (y mejor amigo) lejos. Pero con el desafío de llamar la atención de Arthur, apenas tenía tiempo de preocuparse de la ausencia en su vida.

El estar cerca del Omega británico lo hacía sentir tranquilo, aturdido y nervioso al mismo, y amaba y odiaba eso en la misma proporción. Las contestaciones agrias parecían más gentiles y menos dañinas, siendo más para bromear que para herir.

Incluso había empezado a percibir los diferentes olores del Omega, algo que únicamente quienes eran cercanos podían física y mentalmente reconocer. Todas esas cosas son las que hacia un Alfa con una pareja potencial, pero definitivamente Arthur no sentía lo mismo. En esos momentos deseaba ser alguien especial para Arthur, pero este solo parecía verlo solo como un compañero de clase y su medio de trasporte desde y hacia la escuela.

Ese lunes por la mañana no iba a ser distinto. Llegó a la casa cerca de las 7 y fue a tocar la puerta. Al menos la familia Kirkland parecía más cómoda con la presencia de Alfred, y a veces lo invitaban a desayunar con ellos. Se había hecho amigo de Nilles, hermano mayor de Arthur, y la Sra. Kirkland había empezado a actuar más abierta. Al abrirse la puerta, dio una sonrisa brillante que solo se veía en los chicos recién llegados de la iglesia.

"Buen día Sra. Kirkland"

Sintió su boca secarse, frente a él estaba Arthur con solo pantalones. Su cabello estaba desordenado, sus ojos cansados y entrecerrados, pero algo en él era...excitante. No era porque no llevara nada en el pecho, no, él había visto muchos pechos descubiertos en los vestuarios y esa era una versión más pequeña y menos muscular. Tampoco era su recién descubierta necesidad por el Omega, era más fuerte que eso. Normalmente, era feliz con solo estar cerca del otro, pero sea lo que sea "esto", hacia a Alfred querer besarlo ahí y ahora. Lo habría hecho si no fuese por la Sra. Kirkland.

"¡Arthur! ¡Te vas a enfermar! Y... Oh... ¡Alfred! ¡Perdón, él no está listo!" La mujer apareció empujando a su hijo escaleras arriba para donde supuso que sería su habitación. Entró en la casa, cerrando la puerta al frio aire de diciembre, sacándose la chaqueta y dejándola sobre su brazo. Se quedó ahí en la entrada, sin saber qué hacer.

"¿Qué haces ahí parado Jones? Pareces un cachorrito perdido"

Dejo escapar una carcajada mientras entraba en la casa, "Buenos días, Nilles"

Nilles era tres años mayor que Arthur, un Beta joven de cabello rubio sucio y ojos almendrados con un brillo de soberbia en ellos, pero reconociendo su lugar como Beta. Estaba sentado cómodamente en el comedor bebiendo algo que Alfred deseara que fuera café. La primera vez que apareció tan temprano fue el lunes después de la Ceremonia de Matthew y la Sra. Kirklnad estaba detrás de él tratándolo de ponerlo cómodo. Le preguntó si quería algo de té, y él dijo "si, porque no". En ese punto decidió que si tuviese una chance de estar con Arthur, el primer problema en su relación sería sobre lo horrible que era el té. No era más que agua caliente con un poco de azúcar y leche.

"Asqueroso" tembló sentándose junto al Beta. El Sr. Kirkland estaba de viaje de negocios, dejando a su pareja y sus dos hijos en casa. O eso es lo que le habían contado la mañana del viernes pasado. Si, se había vuelto un invitado frecuente, para disgusto de Arthur, que le expresó su irritación el tercer día que apareció a las "siete de la puta mañana". El Omega era adorable cuando se ponía todo molesto y británico.

"Te ofrecería té, pero hace unas semanas aclaraste que no bebías "leche caliente aguada"" rió Nilles mientras dejaba su taza "Y, ¿Cuál es la excusa de esta semana? ¿Tienen otra "reunión de club"? ¿Otra vez se "ofrecieron para organizar la biblioteca"?" fastidió.

Era el único que expresaba que sabía lo que Alfred estaba haciendo. Había llevado al Alfa aparte un día y lo confrontó, le dijo que a él y a sus padres no le importaba, pero que a Scott definitivamente si le importaría. También le dijo que había una gran probabilidad de que su hermano no le diera ni una oportunidad. No había necesidad de decirlo, Alfred estaba abatido.

"Podría decirle la verdad" contempló abiertamente Alfred.

"¿Puedes manejar el rechazo de que no te corresponda?" preguntó antes de beber más té, lo miró unos segundos pero antes de poder responderle, el sonido de pasos resonó por toda la casa.

"Alfred vamos" escupió Arthur mientras su madre lo perseguía.

"¡Arthur Kirkland! ¡Tu cabello es un desastre total!"

"Oh, sacó la planchita otra vez. Debería haber aprendido de todos los fracasos anteriores" bromeó el Beta al Omega corría hacia ellos.

"¡No me importa mamá! ¡Nilles ya cállate!" atravesó la cocina y agarró el brazo del Alfa cuando estuvo a su alcance.

"Apúrate antes de que quiera convencerte de ponerte flores y moños para que parezcas "más adecuado para los pocos Alfas solteros que quedan"" bromeó haciendo a Arthur enrojecer y confundiendo a Alfred.

"¡Te dije que te callaras! ¡Vámonos ya!" su voz era áspera, pero el sintió su verdadero olor: suplicante y avergonzado. Se puso de pie instantáneamente y asintió, sujetando la muñeca del Omega y sacándolo de la casa y llevándolo al auto antes de que la Sra. Kirkland pudiera terminar de bajar las escaleras. Sentía como si no pudiese controlar su cuerpo cuando lo metió en el Mustang y corrió hacia su lado, encendiendo rápido y manejando hacia la escuela. Tenían 45 minutos hasta que empezaran las clases, pero la forma en que se veía Arthur le decía que debía sacarlo de esa casa lo antes posible. Después de una milla, miró y sonrió a su pasajero.

Tenía los ojos vidriosos y miraba como en trance por el parabrisas. Quedaron en silencio, era desalentador, pero no incomodo desde que acostumbraban a estar en silencio por largos periodos de tiempo. Se rompió cuando Arthur murmuró algo.

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó.

Suspiró "Dije "Perdóname porque hayas tenido que ver eso"

Quedó confundido "¿Ver qué?"

"Mi familia"

Pensó en eso antes de reírse "Amigo, veo a tu familia a diario casi. Hoy no fue muy distinto."

Dejo escapar otro suspiro, ese de irritación. El silencio volvió hasta que un gruñido se escuchó, miró al Omega a su lado con el rostro enrojecido.

"¿Tienes hambre?" sonrió.

Asintió débilmente "Pero no te preocupes"

Lo miró y le sonrió "Vamos a buscar algo de comer. Nos queda más de media hora para la escuela"

"Pero-"

"No te preocupes, yo pago" sonriendo volvió a mirarlo por un segundo.

Era extrañamente reconfortante ver su sonrisa. Eran pequeñas, pocas y escasas, pero estaban llenas de sentimiento y significado. Eran cálidas y suaves, haciendo que sus ojos reaccionaran de la misma forma. Así era la sonrisa que le dio desde el restaurante a la escuela. El lugar tenía buena comida y un servicio agradable; el lugar perfecto para (lo que Alfred clasifico como) su "primera cita".

Los días siguientes fueron parecidos, lo llevaba a desayunar al mismo lugar y el Omega sonreía más y más cada vez. Con cada sonrisa, crecía más y más su deseo de abrazar a Arthur y hacerlo feliz.

Empezó a escuchar las palabras, descubriendo que eran más informativas y menos burlonas, su tono de voz era ahora antes de pensar en lo que decía. Cuan fuerte y autosuficiente era, llevando al día las clases y trabajando duro en eso en su tiempo libre en lugar de andar detrás de los pocos Alfas solteros que quedaban en su escuela. Descubrió cuento lo admiraba, que tan atractiva era su determinación.

Cuando pensaba en eso a solas, se reía de que el mismo Ab Omega que había puesto su mundo patas para arriba de la peor forma era la misma persona que ahora trataba de seducir. Sabía también lo que quería, y sabía que podía ser rechazado por lo que deseaba. Mientras sentía la determinación de pedirle salir burbujear en su interior también se preparaba para fracasar estrepitosamente.

En su octava cita finalmente reunió todo su coraje y arrojó su dignidad a los pies de Arthur, dejándolo que la levante y se la devuelva, o la pisotee y siga adelante. Estaban sentados en su auto en frente de la escuela cuando se lo pidió, temblando e inseguro agarró gentilmente la mano de Arthur. Nunca había estado tan nervioso como en ese momento, sabía de sobra que la probabilidad de que ellos estuvieran juntos era ridículamente pequeña.

"¿Alfred? ¿Qué pasa?" ladeó la cabeza.

Sintió su cara ponerse roja y después blanca al pensar en las posibles consecuencias. Pero tiró la precaución y abrió la boca liberando las palabras que torturaban su mente y corazón.

"Ar-Arthur" empezó tembloroso antes de aclararse la garganta. "¡Solo hazlo!" se dijo a sí mismo, enderezándose, apretando un poco la mano que sostenía y dándole una sonrisa suplicante "Arthur, me preguntaba si querrías salir conmigo"

Los siguientes momentos fueron una eternidad, mirando esos ojos verdes completamente impactados, tratando de no mostrar el miedo al posible rechazo, sus ojos duros e inamovibles. Arthur fue el primero en moverse, y fue una gran movida. Antes de que pudiera siquiera parpadear, el Omega escapó del auto con su mochila y dio un portazo, huyendo hacia los edificios escolares.

Sintió el mundo partirse en pedazos, que se redujeron a polvo que fluyó lejos de él. Su corazón se estrujó en la tristeza y la impresión, toda la gravedad del mundo aplastándolo al darse cuenta de que había sido rechazado por Arthur Kirkland, le único Omega que realmente había querido.

El primer periodo fue el infierno, sin poder sacar los ojos de Arthur. El resto del día fue borroso, gracias a Dios ningún profesor le llamo la atención por estar distraído.

"¿Ya está saliendo con alguien? Pero me lo hubiera contado ¿No? Tal vez le gustan los Betas, sus padres son una pareja Beta-Omega. Tal vez solo piensa en mí como amigo. Oh mierda, ¡¿Arruiné nuestra amistad?! ¡No voy a poder volver a mirarlo a la cara! ¿Maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué tenía que enamorarme de él?! Estúpido, estúpido, estu-"

"Alfred ¿Estas bien?"

Salió de su propia miseria un segundo para ver a Kiku frente a su escritorio "¿Qué?"

"La clase termino y sigues viéndote como si trataras de develar los misterios del universo" el Beta se veía realmente preocupado, expresión que no mostraba a muchos.

Alfred confirmó en el reloj que lo que decía era verdad "Ah, sí, estoy bien. Perdón Kiku tengo que irme"

Kiku miró como guardaba las cosas en la mochila "Oh, Alfred"

"¿Sí?" ni levantó la vista de lo que hacía.

"Esta es la tarea. Supongo que no prestaste atención a la clase" sonrió gentilmente mientras dejaba el papel "Si puedes, dásela también a Arthur, faltó a clase así que tampoco la tiene"

Se congeló al oír el nombre, "¿No estaba en clase?" y levantó la cabeza, pero Kiku ya se había ido. "Putos japoneses ninjas" murmuró mientras levantaba el papel y dejaba el salón vacío.

Cuando llegó a la última clase dos cosas le llamaron la atención:  
1) Todos hablaban en círculo alrededor de Feliciano.  
2) Arthur tampoco estaba.  
Dejo sus cosas en su silla de siempre, mirando la multitud y luego a su profesor que parecía a punto de morder a alguien. "Y… ¿Qué pasa con la reunión de chismosos?"

El Sr. Edelstein levantó la vista de los papeles de su escritorio y miró al grupo con las cejas fruncidas. "Supongo que es porque Lovino tuvo su bebé, la escuela ayer recibió una nota de Permiso de Ausencia ayer"

"¿Estaba embarazado?" pensó, sus ojos se abrieron del asombro "Noté que estaba… algo gordo, pero ¿embarazado? ¿En serio?"

"Alfred, no necesito tu ayuda hoy, puedes irte" le dijo el profesor.

Normalmente se quedaba en clase aunque el austriaco le daba permiso de irse, no tanto por Arthur, sino porque los estudiantes cocinaban cosas muy deliciosas. Pero gracias al rechazo que trataba de superar, su estómago no estaba muy abierto. Y con una nota del profesor, la cabeza llena de preguntas, el corazón pesado y sin lugar a donde ir, camino hacia el salón de música. Cada vez que necesitaba aclarar su cabeza ir a tocar con su profesora favorita siempre lo ayudaba.

"Bueno, hola Alfred" la voz de la Sra. Edelstein lo recibió cuando entró al salón" ¿Necesitas sacarte algo de adentro?" le dio una sonrisa de comprensión y se acercó al otro Alfa.

"Yo-"y se contuvo de decir todo lo que había pasado esa mañana, con la presencia reconfortante de ella, no estaba seguro de admitir, incluso a sí mismo, todo lo que había pasado en esas semanas.

Elizaveta palmeó sus hombros sonriendo "Esta bien Hay cosas que no debemos compartir" y lo llevó a uno de los asientos "Tengo algo que preguntarte"

"¿Qué pasa?"

Se dio vuelta nerviosa "Sé que no está bien hablar chismes sobre los estudiantes pero ¿Es cierto lo que pasó?"

Estuvo perdido unos momentos, tratando de descubrir de qué le hablaban "¿Del bebé de Lovino? Uh, eso creo. Pero ya deberías-"

"¡No, no, no!" Interrumpió poniendo sus manos en frente para detenerlo "Hablo de Arthur"

Su mente se detuvo y empezó a entrar en pánico "¿Qué? ¿Le había pasado algo?" pensó.

Notó la confusión en los ojos del Alfa "¿No escuchaste?" negó con la cabeza "¡Oh! Bueno, es un rumor, pero aparentemente tuvo que irse a casa en el segundo periodo"

Sintió que el shock lo paralizaba "¡¿Qu-que?!"

Afirmó con la cabeza enérgicamente "¡Sí! ¡Aparentemente el pobre estaba muy estresado y colapsó! Yao dijo que estaba cerca de su celo y que debía quedarse en casa hasta que termine el ciclo.

Palideció a las noticias. Entonces comprendió. Las señales estaban ahí la última semana. Cambios de humor, falta de interés, deseos de desayunar cuando normalmente no quería… todos los signos de un Omega a punto de entrar en celo.

Pero la gran epifanía fue comprender lo que paso esta mañana. Arthur sabía que estaba a punto de empezar, y Alfred le hizo esa pregunta. Se asustó, sus instintos tomaron el control, y huyó. No por rechazo a sus sentimientos, por el miedo a ser tomado a la fuerza. "Soy idiota" concluyó y su palma chocó contra su cara enojado con su propia estupidez. Sabía que tenía que arreglarlo. Era parcialmente su culpa que Arthur escapara, y el Omega estaba estresado por eso. Se levantó rápido y agarró su mochila.

_"_Sra. Edelstein, perdón pero tengo que irme" dijo medio hablando medio gritando mientras corría.

Ella sonrió mientras lo saludaba con la mano. "Aw, que linda pareja,"

Una vez que llegó al auto tiro la mochila en el asiento trasero y retrocedió saliendo del estacionamiento, corriendo a la casa de Arthur. Iba a 60 millas por hora, pero su cabeza iba a 1000. Algo le decía que tenía que llegar con Arthur, decirle que necesitaba cuidarlo, protegerlo y restaurar su confianza. Si su mente estuviese un poco más clara, sabría que eran sus instintos, mejor dicho, instintos de apareamiento.

Al estacionar frente a la casa, saltó del auto y corrió a la puerta sin molestarse siquiera en cerrar su preciosa "trampa mortal metálica" como Arthur decía. Frenéticamente golpeó la puerta, deseando que hubiese alguien tuviera poderes psíquicos y que la haya abierto tan pronto como llegó. Al abrirse, se congeló en mente, cuerpo y alma.

"¿Qué haces tú aquí?" un pelirrojo preguntó desde la puerta.

"Allistor" escupió "Que vida de mierda" pensó rápido, entonces se le ocurrió "Uh, tengo la tarea de las clases de Arthur ¿Puedo dárselas?"

Lo miraron de arriba abajo "Por qué no me lo das a mí y yo se lo doy a Artie" dio un paso al frente empujando al otro Alfa hacia atrás.

En otra situación, habría sido inteligente, darle el papel al otro, desearle a Arthur que se recupere e irse. Pero esta no era una situación normal. Allistor era un Alfa protegiendo a uno de los miembros de su manada, Alfred era un Alfa buscando a un Omega sin pareja de esa manada y debía ganar el derecho a tenerlo, incluso su tenía que probarlo. Pero el Omega tampoco lo quería, o al menos no expresó su deseo de ser cortejado por el Alfa.

Eso cambio cuando apareció un rubio junto a la puerta, de ojos verdes y cejas gruesas.

"¡Arthur!" gritó de sorpresa.

Allistor giró "¡Arthur! ¡¿Qué haces fuera de la cama?! El Doctor dijo-"

"Sé lo que dijo el Doctor, Scott" interrumpió "No puedo dormir con todos estos ruidos y con el olor de dos Alfas a punto de matarse entre ellos. Si no te importa" miró nerviosamente a Alfred "Puedo recibir la "tarea" por mí mismo. Tengo cosas que preguntarle"

Y con eso lo hizo entrar y lo llevó escaleras arriba, antes de que Allistor terminara de entender lo que estaba pasando. "Arthur-"empezó.

"Cállate" escupió metiéndolo dentro de su habitación, cerrando la puerta con llave.

Sus sentidos fueron atacados por el olor de las feromonas de un Omega, y casi se pierde en ellas; si no fuese porque lo empujaron violentamente, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio, cayendo en una cama en el medio del cuarto. Miró a un Arthur sonrojado y enojado.

"Um Arthur, quería hablarte de esta mañana. Yo-"

"¡Oh sí, esta mañana! ¡Lo que arruinó mi día y me avergonzara hasta mi graduación! ¡¿Qué quieres Alfred?! ¿Anudarme? Perdón pero este Omega, con o sin pareja, sabe cuándo es algo problemático" gritó.

Alfred se quedó ahí asimilándolo, sabía que debía estar preparado para esto desde el momento que arranco su auto, que esto sucedería cuando llegara a la casa Kirkland. Sin embargo, no estaba preparado para que Arthur esté tan enojado con él. Mantuvo la cabeza baja para no mirarlo a los ojos, temiendo que si lo hacía se enojaría más. Pero entonces escucho algo que se sonaba como un sonido de llanto silencioso, levantó la cabeza rápidamente y lo que vio le rompió el corazón e hizo que sus instintos saltaran.

Arthur lloraba, y lo único que pudo pensar era en abrazarlo. El cuerpo del Omega se tensó al contacto, pero luego se relajó y empezó a llorar más fuerte. Nunca estuvo en una situación como ese y solo esperaba que lo que había hecho tan impulsivamente fuese lo correcto. Le acarició la espalda y soltó unos suaves "shhhhh" para tratar de calmarlo, como había visto que la gente hacia en las películas.

"¡Al-Alfred no sé qué ha-hacer!" sollozó contra su pecho.

"¿Hacer que, Arthur?" preguntó suavemente y lo más tranquilo que pudo.

El agarre y llanto se calmaron, levantó la cabeza con los ojos rojos "Olvídalo, es estúpido" susurró mientras trataba de escapar del cálido abrazo, pero él lo sujeto firmemente por el pecho.

"No, dímelo" insistió amablemente.

"No, es estúpido y no importa" trató de escapar. Pero Alfred no quería ser dejado de lado o rechazado por la persona que luchaba por escapar de sus brazos.

"Arthur" su voz era tranquila, pero dura, mientras lo apretaba más fuerte en su abrazo. "Por favor, dime que pasa. Te juro que lo que te pregunté esta mañana… no fue por tu celo. ¡Demonios, ni siquiera sabía que iba a empezar! Fue porque de verdad-"tragó.

Si, estaba preparado para pedirle de salir, ¿Pero confesarle su amor? No sabía si estaba listo para eso. Miro sus ojos, la forma que el verde brillaba más por las lágrimas, completamente concentrado en lo que Alfred decía. Se veía tan inteligente, brillante y cálido… todo en él era cálido, incluso su cuerpo temblando.

"D-de verdad te amo, Arthur. No puedo ocultarlo, es la verdad. No sé cuándo paso… quiero decir, estábamos peleándonos hace unos meses, pero por alguna razón a-amo la forma en que me corriges, la forma en que cuestionas todo lo que hago, la forma en que me escuchas, la forma en que te ríes, hablas, caminas, incluso la forma en que lloras. Son maravillosas y amo cada detalle de ellas y de ti"

Lo dijo, y no podía detenerse aunque quisiera. Era la verdad, la que había estado negando todo el tiempo, ahora Arthur la había escuchado.

Sus ojos se abrieron en shock. Pero antes de responder, algo tibio toco su cara. Era suave y áspero, cálido sin ser caliente, gentil y feroz, y Arthur lo amo. Empezó a devolver el beso, envolviendo sus manos alrededor del cuello de Alfred, acercándolos más. Fue rápido y solo involucró sus labios, pero era completamente sublime.

Cuando se separaron, Arthur descubrió por cuanto tiempo había amado a Alfred, como había pensado que solo eran hormonas de celo, pero sabía de sobra que en estas últimas semanas habían pasado más y más tiempo juntos. Se rieron de su propia estupidez, abrazándose y dejando que su calor corporal los protegiera del frio aire invernal de la habitación.

Se quedaron así por un tiempo, hablando de su pasado, presente y futuro. Alfred tuvo una idea mientras hablaban de vivir juntos. Era muy pronto en su relación, pero el tiempo era escaso y era la mejor oportunidad que tendrían para afianzar su futuro juntos.

"Arthur" llamó mientras el Omega hablaba de pinturas para la pared y flores para el jardín.

"¿Si, amor?" miró a su posible pareja a través de sus pestañas doradas. Se estremeció al ser llamado "amor", esperando que Arthur no se enojara cuando le preguntara lo que rondaba en su mente en ese momento.

"Arthur, por favor, no te enojes por esto. Solo, quiero saber si eres tan serio sobre lo nuestro como yo" su voz era seria pero amorosa.

Levanto la cabeza y una ceja antes de sonreír. "Alfred, creo que, en la mayoría de las cosas que nos involucran a los dos, yo suelo ser más serio que tú. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Algo te molesta?" estaba preocupado y puso su mano sobre el pecho del Alfa.

Sonrió por la broma (que era bastante cierta) y puso su mano sobre la de Arthur. "Pensaba que, si querías, podríamos volvernos pareja en este celo" sonrió, pero rápidamente retrocedió al notar el brillo ofendido en los ojos verdes. "P-pero su no quieres hacerlo ahora, podemos esperar hasta que estés listo" se corrigió velozmente.

El Omega en sus brazos escaneó su cara, después lo miro profundo a los ojos, tratando de descubrir si era en serio o era broma. "Alfred, amor, me encantaría que eso pasara." sonrió mientras le acariciaba la mejilla "Pero"

"¡Obvio que iba a haber un "pero"! Demonios" Alfred chillo mentalmente.

"No pedimos permiso y no hay forma de que Scott nos apruebe con mi celo a punto de empezar. El querrá probarte, ¡y eso podría tardar semanas!"

"Probarme ¿Cómo?"

"Bueno, en el Reino Unido es tradición que un Alfa pida permiso para cortejar a un Omega, necesita demostrar que puede proteger al Omega tan bien como el Jefe Alfa"

"Espera, ¿o sea que solo tengo que desafiarlo?" sonrió burlonamente.

"Alfred, deja de hacerte el macho" reprendió "No entiendes el significado de la prueba. Si pierdes, ¡Se acabó! ¡No puedes intentarlo otra vez!" estaba entrando en pánico, y Alfred empezó a frotarle la espalda otra vez.

"Okey, okey. Entiendo. Por favor, cálmate cariño. No me gusta que te pongas así" y se hundió en su cabello rubio, oliendo el shampoo que usaba el británico. "Te prometo no lanzar un desafío hasta que pienses que estoy listo ¿okey?" Arthur asintió obediente y se acurrucó contra el pecho del Alfa.

Serian cerca de las 4 de la tarde cuando se separaron, sabiendo que Alfred debía irse antes de que Allistor se enfureciera más de lo que ya estaría a esta altura. Así que después de dejarle la tarea y darse un largo beso de despedida, bajaron las escaleras. Cuando llegaron al final sintieron tres pares de ojos sobre ellos.

"Bueno, parece que los tortolitos salieron de su nido"

"Scott, no seas así"

"Cállate Nilles. Como Jefe Alfa tengo todo el derecho de saber lo que pasa con alguien de mi familia" escupió.

En el formal living, estaban Scott, Nilles y la Sra. Kirkland, el primero con una mueca de rabia y los otros dos con caras de póker.

"S-solo lo acompañe hasta la puerta, va a irse a casa y-" empezó.

"¡Por supuesto que debe irse a casa! En primer lugar no tiene nada que hacer aquí" gritó el mayor.

"¡Scott!" dijo la Sra. Kirkland.

"¡Es verdad! ¡No voy a dejar que mi hermanito sea cortejado por alguien que no puede ni protegerlo ni mucho menos respetarlo!"

"¡Puedo protegerlo! ¡Y lo respeto más que tú! ¡Al menos escucho lo que dice en lugar de lo que yo quiero oír!"

La casa quedo en silencio mientras todos miraban a Alfred. Y luego los pasos ligeros acercándose a las escaleras.

"¿Eso es un desafío, pequeño Alfie?" sonrió Scott.

Miro al otro Alfa a los ojos, apenas registrando a Arthur jalando de su manga y susurrando inaudiblemente "lo prometiste". "No, pero es la verdad" dijo.

En un parpadeo, Alfred empujó a Arthur a un costado mientras el Jefe Alfa arremetía contra él, estampándolo contra la pared.

"¡Allistor!" chillaron los Omegas al mismo tiempo. Atrapó el puño del pelirrojo que iba a su cara y lo empujó, sacándoselo de encima. Se miraron, bloqueando a los demás en ese salón.

"Bien" escupió Scott "Si no lanzas el desafío, lo hago yo. Alfred Jones ven al patio trasero en 10 minutos. Veremos si eres un Alfa lo bastante bueno para tener a un Kirkland de pareja"

Cuando Scott desapareció de la vista, volvió a mirar a Arthur disculpándose. Había prometido no desafiar, y no había cumplido. En el calor del momento, y con su orgullo a juego, no podía rechazar al Jefe Alfa de los Kirkland. Esperaba que Arthur estuviera enojado y decepcionado, pero encontró unos ojos enojados y unos labios apasionados sobre los suyos. Se separaron y el Omega dejó su barbilla en el hombro de Alfred.

"Ve y muéstrale al maldito que clase de Alfa eres"

_Y corte. Miren, otro capítulo largo! (el más largo hasta ahora!) _**(Kuroi: Estoy a la miseria T.T) **_lo escribí bastante rápido, en dos días y debe estar lleno de errores. Por favor señálenmelos! Probablemente la trama se hace rara en algunos lados, díganme si no entienden bien que pasa._

_Las historias deParasol Protectorate me ayudaron a escribir esto… bastante. Conall y Alexia son muy parecidos a mi Alfred y Arthur. No es gracioso. O.O SI! Por favor, review! Me alimento de ellos como CC se alimenta de pizza! _

**Me mató Alfred cuando se entero lo de Lovino... re enterado estaba el chico...**


	20. De dominacia y nuevas vidas

** Chan chan chan!**

_Hey todos! Tengo buenas y malas noticias (dependiendo del punto de vista)  
Buenas: Tengo pensados los próximos 8 capítulos, así que saldrán mas rápido (si la Universidad no se mete en mi camino)  
Malas: Habrá mas muerte de personajes en la historia. No les diré quien o cuando, pero a partir del próximo capitulo, prepárense para una muerte. Puede ocurrir en 3 capítulos o en 15 pero pasara._

_Algo más feliz: Esta historia ha alcanzado un buen record! Alcanza, o supera los 20 reviews por capitulo! :'D sé que no parece mucho pero estoy muy agradecida. En agradecimiento a todos los que siguen, ponen en favoritos y especialmente, a los que dan review, decidí hacer esto:_

_1)Voy a hacer un "pregúntale al autor". Puedes preguntarme LO QUE SEA en review y te contestare en el próximo capitulo! Así que incluso los Guest pueden preguntar: )_

_2)Si van a mi perfil verán que puse una Poll, escribiré una de las historias que se ofrecen ahí:  
Una historia del bebé de Lovino y Antonio.  
Una historia sobre la vida de Matthew y Gilbert después de la Ceremonia de Unión.  
Una historia sobre la vida pasada de Hehewuti (esta va a tardar más, ya que tendré que pensarlo junto a otras cosas que pasaran en un futuro capitulo (no muy lejano)_

_Dicho esto, disfruten el capítulo! :D perdón por tardar, entre la escuela y trabajar para los cosplays de la Anime Expo, mi vida es un desastre._

_No soy dueño de Hetalia ni de los personajes -.-_

Un puñetazo… otro puñetazo… una patada… un golpe a la mandibular… un puñetazo en respuesta… un golpe en las costillas…. Uno en la cara… el sabor metálico de la sangre….

Decir que cada golpe "dolía" era subestimarlo.

Después de varios minutos de su Pelea de Dominancia, se había convertido en sentarse en el suelo cubierto de nieve, derritiéndola con el calor corporal. Como el suelo estaba resbaladizo, al comparar las botas de Allistor con las zapatillas de Alfred, el pelirrojo tenía la ventaja de tracción. Para mayor desventaja, había recibido más golpes de los que había dado, y se lo estaba cobrando debilitando su cuerpo por el dolor y el frio.

Entre la sangre que mojaba su remera y una costilla posiblemente fisurada, debía haber sido lo bastante listo e irse antes de que Scott le hiciera más daño a su cuerpo semi-congelado. Pero desde que conoció a Arthur ¿Cuándo había usado el sentido común? Nunca. El Omega estaba con su madre y hermano dentro de la casa, protegidos del aire helado y sin hacer ningún movimiento que hiciera que uno de los Alfas lo golpeara.

Estaba cansándose, pero el otro también. Había estado vigilando al pelirrojo, y notó la disminución de velocidad de sus pasos, su respirar que escapaba de su boca en bocanadas como humo de cigarrillo en el aire de diciembre. Tenía unas pocas lastimaduras en la cara, algo que no dejaría marcas después de un par de días de descanso.

No, Alfred sabía que estaba por terminar el combate, y que sería derribado con un par de golpes más. La sonrisa en el rostro de Allistor mostró que pensaba lo mismo. El puño que llegó a la cara de Alfred lo dijo también, seguido de un rodillazo en el estómago.

En un segundo, estaba en el suelo, gruñendo y tratando de saber que le había pasado. Antes de descubrirlo, lo levantaron de la nieve fangosa antes de patearlo en las entrañas otra vez, para asegurarse. Jadeo de sorpresa y dolor, antes de tambalearse, perdiendo el equilibrio, solo sostenido por la mano fría de Scott en el cuello de su remera.

Lo soltó, dejándolo caer, mirándolo con ojos verdes brillantes sin compasión o límite alguno. Empezó a alejarse, el ligero crujir de la nieve resonando en las orejas del rubio, haciéndolo levantar la cabeza lo más rápido posible.

"¿Do-dne vas?" trató de gritar.

Frenó y giro para mirarlo. "Creo que es bastante obvio quien ganó. Quédate ahí y haremos como que esto nunca paso, eso entre tú y mi hermano. Podrás volver con algo de dignidad a casa" y giró para volver a la casa de sus padres.

La regla numero uno de las peleas es que nunca debes mostrar miedo, la dos es no darle la espalda al oponente. Allistor recordó la segunda cuando su cara chocó con el pasto cubierto de nieve del patio trasero. Fue dado vuelta rápidamente por Alfred, que se sentó sobre él y le dio un buen golpe en la mejilla izquierda, dejando a Scott en shock. Luego le dio varios golpes más, haciéndole un corte en el labio y un ojo morado solo porque podía hacerlo. Para el pelirrojo, Alfred no debería ni poder levantarse, menos teclearlo. Pero ahí estaban, mirándose, uno con sorpresa y el otro con desdén.

"Eso no va a pasar" escupió levantándose del Alfa Kirkland "Ya se lo dije, y Dios sabe cuánto esfuerzo me llevó" se sonrió a sí mismo "No voy a dejar que eso se mal gaste"

Allistor levantó la vista, mirándolo débilmente. Ellos quedaron así un momento, esperando que su oponente haga el primer movimiento. En ese momento Alfred sintió que el impulso de adrenalina que había tenido lo abandonaba, haciendo a sus piernas ceder y su cuerpo caer, gruñendo cuando su cabeza choco con el suelo helado.

Dentro de la casa, Arthur y su madre esperaban que fuera a pasar. Nilles, por otro lado, se aburrió a los 15 minutos de verlos y se fue a la cocina a empezar la cena. No dudaba de que Alfred se quedaría con ellos, y con dos Alfas en la casa, se quedarían sin comida en media hora.

La Sra. Kirkland abrazaba a su hijo contra su pecho y saltaba con cada golpe que daban. Arthur estaba molesto porque en cada golpe su madre le cubría los ojos de la violencia. No le gustaba ver a Alfred ser golpeado, pero al ver como tecleó a su hermano, se alejó de su madre y pego su cara contra el vidrio helado de la puerta trasera. Cuando Alfred cayó, ni la nieve lo detuvo de abrir la puerta (a disgusto de su madre) y correr hacia los hombres exhaustos.

"No te acerques Arthur" advirtió Allistor al oír los pasos. Sus ojos brillantes estaban enrojecidos, y su cara estaba roja por el frio, haciéndolo parecer un demonio de ojos verdes. "Esto no terminó" escupió una explicación para convencerlo.

El Omega se congeló cuando su hermano hablo. Era algo que las familias que tenían Jefe Alfa aprendían tarde o temprano: Obedecer al jefe sin preguntas. Si el Jefe decía salten, salten. Los ojos de Arthur pasaron de su hermano y su posible pareja no oficial. Ninguno se veía bien, ni en condiciones de seguir peleando. Pero sabía que no podía pararlos, ningún Alfa se lo permitiría si tratara y podía lastimarse en el proceso.

Alfred empezó a levantarse al sentir la presencia de Arthur, sabiendo que la debilidad no era tolerada por ningún Omega y no debía mostrarse. Con su cuerpo temblando y sus extremidades adoloridas se paró, siendo una pulgada o dos más alto que Scott. Sabían sin palabras ni olores que debían terminar antes de que Arthur o alguien trataran de interferir.

Las Peleas de Dominancia no llevaban más de 15 minutos y eran bastante frecuentes para establecer dominancia en la familia en la juventud. La idea de declarar un desafío formal contra un Jefe Alfa por un Omega estaba extinta en su sociedad actual, calificándolas de "practicas salvajes" para ganar permiso de aparearse.

"Esto no va a llevar más tiempo, te lo prometo" Scott escupió sangre y saliva al suelo, tiñendo y derritiendo la nieve pura y recién caída. En un relámpago de rojo y verde, seguido de dorado y azul, los dos estaban en el suelo, con las manos alrededor de la garganta del otro. Sonidos como gruñidos era lo único que Arthur escuchaba mientras su hermano y (posible) pareja se estrangulaban, las caras rojas de enojo y falta de oxígeno. Entre la violencia y el frio, empezaba a preocuparse.

Su corazón se aceleró cuando Alfred hizo rodar al otro al suelo, cambiando de posiciones y pudiendo poner más presión en el cuello del pelirrojo. "¡Esto va a seguir hasta que alguno termine en el hospital o en la morgue!" pensó, y el pánico se apoderó de él cuando rodaron otra vez, y Alfred empezó a soltar jadeos en lugar de respirar. La mirada demente en los ojos verdes le decía que tenía que terminar con esto. "Pero… si trato de detenerlos, se van a enojar o me lastimaran… y no pararan ¿Cómo hago?" saltó cuando Alfred soltó una mano para golpear en la cara a Allistor y sacárselo de encima "Mientras Alfred quiera que sea su pa- posible pareja, y Scott sea mi Jefe Alfa no van a parar"

Sintió como si le cayera un rayo cuando llego la solución a su mente, una decisión loca que cambiaría su vida. Si él mismo hubiese escuchado esta idea la semana pasada, le hubiese parecido absolutamente ridícula. Pensó que debía meterse en una institución mental, cualquier Omega lo haría. En la sociedad en la que vivieron los humanos después de la Gran Muerte, la idea que tuvo este Omega joven y sin pareja le hubiese significado la muerte. Pero era una opción, ya la única que podía parar esa pelea.

Alfred gritó cuando Allistor agarró su brazo izquierdo, empujándolo en un ángulo con la suficiente fuerza para dislocar el humero de su articulación; dejándolo con solo un brazo sano. El gritó le llegó hasta el alma, el hombre que deseaba desde su anterior ciclo de celo cayó al suelo, sujetándose el hombro con la mano derecha. Sabía que su hermano era un animal cuando peleaba, y que nunca paraba hasta que terminaba.

"¡Allistor!" chilló sobre los gritos de Alfred, acercándose a ellos. Su corazón iba a toda máquina por la situación que se volvía más y más problemática con cada golpe que su hermano le daba a Alfred.

Miró al Omega de reojo, y sin dejarlo decir nada más "Te dije que no te acercaras. Te vas a lastimar si tratas de meterte"

Tragó duro cuando el pelirrojo dejo caer al otro Alfa al suelo, con un gran crujido de nieve al ser compactada bajo su pesado cuerpo ensangrentado. Tenía que parar esto, aun sabiendo lo que pasaría, se mantuvo fuerte, levanto la cabeza y dejo salir las palabras de las que no podría retractarse una vez salieran. No sin graves consecuencias.

"Allistor, detente" dijo tranquilo, pero bastante fuerte para hacer el cuerpo del Alfa sobresaltarse al reconocer la demanda. "Probaste tu punto, detente antes de que lo mates. Para la pelea. Ahora" Allistor giró su cabeza lentamente, con una mirada mortal. Cualquier Omega cuerdo sabía que interrumpir una pelea como esta era una condena de muerte. Pero mantuvo la cabeza en alto y sus hombros rectos.

"¿Qué mierda acabas de decimr Arthur Kirkland?" escupió.

Arthur se atragantó. Los ojos de su hermano estaban nublados, afilados como un cuchillo que corta las partes más blandas de su alma. Pero ellos no afectaron su orgullo, y con la patada repentina que le dio al cuerpo ya herido y fracturado, sintió una ola de instinto protector atravesarlo. Agarró el brazo de su hermano, tratando de separar al británico del americano. Todo estaba yendo según lo planeado, y si continuaba así, sabía que su corazón se estrujaría ante las palabras que diría su hermano.

En el mundo de Alfas, Betas y Omegas, nadie realmente se preocuparía por un Omega rebelde. Pero cuando alcanzaba a interrumpir una Pelea de Dominancia sin permiso, bueno, solo cosas malas salían de las malas decisiones.

Cuando Arthur siguió tratando de detenerlo, a pesar de haberlo empujado al suelo por agarrarlo su brazo, Allistor tuvo suficiente.

El frágil equilibrio entre las tribus familias y las manadas era sostenido por el acuerdo mutuo de dominancia y sumisión entre Alfas y Omegas, con los Betas para regular los intercambios. Arthur siempre había estado en una fina línea con su hermano, y el Jefe Alfa lo toleraba porque eran hermanos. Pero el golpe en el costado ya adolorido de Scott, lo empujo sobre su limite.

"¡Si tratas de interrumpir otra vez, juro por Dios que te voy a matar!" gritó a su hermano menor. Se estremeció por la voz estruendosa, pero fue hacia él otra vez cuando escuchó a su madre gritar algo como "Los Omegas no tienen que meterse en peleas".

Lo hizo sonreír para sí mismo, nunca tuvo el instinto de pelea en él, lo había sacado de algún otro lado. Su humor se oscureció cuando el pelirrojo fue a patear al rubio tembloroso que trataba de ponerse de pie, yendo a sujetarlo antes de que el otro Alfa lo pudiese golpear. Y lo consiguió, justo a tiempo, Scott pateó a Arthur en lugar de a Alfred.

Chilló de dolor, su cuerpo mucho más sensible de lo normal. Su hermano saltó hacia atrás cuando se dio cuenta lo que había hecho, el grito asustándolo más que nada. Pronto, la sorpresa dio paso a la ira, sus ojos cambiaron de abiertos y sorprendidos a entrecerrados y furiosos. La cabeza de Alfred saltó en alerta al grito de dolor, viendo por primera vez al cuerpo que bloqueaba a Allistor. El pánico que lo invadió rivalizaba con el enojo del Jefe Alfa en ese momento.

"¡Arthur!" llamó Alfred.

"¡Arthur!" chilló la Sra. Kirkland, siendo sostenida por Nilles.

"Arthur" gruñó Scott "¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?"

Alfred miró al Alfa y luego al rubio que estaba abrazando, sin saber si debía apartarlo y terminar la pelea o si había sido suspenda. Tembló cuando el pelirrojo habló, sabiendo que estaba cerca de completar su plan; solo debía presionarlo un poco más. La patada en su espalda dolía, era para un Alfa, no para un Omega cerca del celo. Pero se las arregló para mantenerse firme y lentamente salir del cálido abrazo de Alfred, enfrentando la mirada gélida de su hermano.

Unos ojos verdes iguales a los suyos, pero en estos había un aire de poder que Arthur nunca pretendió tener. Pero todo era para terminar su plan de detener la pelea y poder irse con Alfred. Así que tomando una respiración profunda, salió del agarre protector del rubio y se levantó tambaleante, levantando sus ojos nerviosos y resueltos.

"Creo que esto debe parar. Sabes bien que la experiencia supera cualquier cosa en peleas como esta, y estas sobrepasándote con Alfred. Así que por favor, Scott-" dio un paso más cerca, suave y lento como si se acercara a un animal salvaje "-detén esta pelea inútil. Alfred se preocupa lo suficiente como para pelear por mi ¿No es suficiente?"

Los siguientes momentos fueron una eternidad para todos, el único sonido era el crujir suave de la nieve mientras Alfred se levantaba y el viento que traía más nieve. Entonces una risa fuerte se escuchó, era maniática, fría como el agua helada y sorprendió a todos. Luego se detuvo, y Allistor pasó la vista al Alfa detrás de su hermano.

"¿Vas a dejar que un Omega te proteja, pequeño Alfie? Creo que eso es toda la prueba que necesito para saber que no estas ni cerca de ser "bastante bueno" para mi hermano" rió, Alfred dejó escapar un gruñido bajo y adolorido mientras se ponía delante de Arthur de forma defensiva.

Miró al Jefe Alfa antes de responderle "Eso prueba lo mucho que-"

"Lo mucho que te ama, ¿no? Interrumpió "No. Eso prueba que no tienes poder para controlar la situación. Si lo "amas" tanto como piensas que él te "ama", entonces te asegurarías de que se alejara y que nunca viniese aquí, en un principio. Pero no, así que él esta lastimado y perdiste la pelea"

Escuchó a su hermano en silencio, ahora estaba avergonzado de interrumpir. Porque solo la mitad de su plan funciono, pudo detener la pelea, pero seguía teniendo prohibido estar con Alfred. Los Omegas no tenían que meterse en asuntos de Alfas, con o sin tipo de sangre AB. Su propósito es huir, proteger y alimentar; no empezar o detener peleas de Alfas, ese era el trabajo de un Alfa. Miró a Alfred con lágrimas inducidas por las hormonas de celo formándose en sus ojos. "P-perdón Al-"

"Y tu" Allistor miro amenazadoramente a su hermano "Tu y Alfred pueden ser pareja"

Si hubiese un record de los "momentos más impactantes", estaba seguro de que él, Alfred, su madre y Nilles tendrían el primer lugar. Mientras estaba asombrado, sintió alegría pura y confusión llenar su cuerpo. Pero… había algo malo en su hermano, no sabía que era. Parecía que había conseguido permiso de ir y hacer lo que quería, pero había una trampa.

"¡¿Q-que?!" gritó Alfred en shock "¿En serio?" y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al recibir las mejores noticias que le habían dado en la vida.

"En serio" dijo con su rostro inexpresivo.

"Sus palabras y su lenguaje corporal no coinciden… ¿Qué piensas hermano?" pensó mientras su propia sonrisa rápidamente moría en sus labios. La atmosfera no era alegre, no importa lo dulces que eran las palabras.

"Seguro, siempre y cuando él jure nunca volver aquí"

La maldad de Scott al decirles esas buenas noticias ahora tuvo sentido para Arthur. Un sentimiento de miedo y orgullo comprimió su pecho cuando comprendió que su plan había funcionado: terminar la pelea al ser repudiado. Era lo único que podía hacer para evitar que golpearan a Alfred hasta la muerte y dejarlo bien parado mientras se iba con su "premio" (Dios sabe cuánto quiso pegarse un tiro cuando Nilles le señalo que en ese momento, era un "premio") Porque, un Omega sin un Jefe Alfa era del Alfa que lo quisiera.

Miró al mayor de sus hermanos, sin enojo o de forma defensiva, comprendiéndolo y estando de acuerdo. Sabían que era lo que debía hacerse para que el rubio fuese feliz y el pelirrojo mantuviera su poder. Sabían que en el momento que Alfred F. Jones entró por la puerta principal, este final llegaría de una forma u otra.

Allistor se veía cansado, era obvio que tuvo bastante con la pelea y todo lo que Arthur dijo. Pero en sus ojos había un pequeño, casi inexistente brillo, que podría describirse como suplica. Internamente deseaba que su hermano rechazara al Alfa americano en favor de su familia, que siempre estuvo ahí para él. Pero sabía que Arthur no lo haría. Con una palmada final en el hombro y un áspero "buena suerte", anunció a los presentes que Arthur ya no pertenecía a la familia Kirkland, y se fue sin decir nada más.

El viaje en auto duró horas para Arthur, a pesar de que la casa donde él y Arthur iban a quedarse estaba apenas en las afueras de la ciudad. La nieve había dejado de caer, dejando una brillante capa de blanco sobre la tierra.

Mucho había pasado por su cabeza sobre Alfred queriendo ser su pareja, la pelea de los dos Alfas, su decisión, empacar todo lo que pudo meter en un par de maletas y mochilas, dejar su casa y familia por última vez. Todo en un par de horas.

Habían llegado a una estación de combustible, donde Alfred llenó el tanque del auto con ese líquido negro que hiso que la nariz de Arthur se arrugara del disgusto. Una de las muchas desventajas de estar cerca del Ciclo de Celo es que su nariz se volvía sensible como la de un perro de caza.

Alfred salió del auto con un pequeño temblor, pero se acercó a la bomba usando su brazo bueno para apoyarse contra el auto, manteniendo el equilibrio. Se quedó dentro, pero podía escucharlo hablar con alguien por el teléfono.

"Arthur y yo vamos a usar la casa vieja"

Pausa.

"Bueno, propuse ser pareja…" empezó "¡No! ¡No hicimos algo así!"

_Otra pausa._

"… Si…"

Una pausa larga seguida de Alfred murmurando algo en el teléfono.

"El- Arthur fue repudiado"

Era increíble como una palabra podía punzar, y dejar un sentimiento caliente y quemante en una persona. Se estremeció como un perro apaleado ante la mención de lo que había pasado, sabiendo que debía ser alguien de la familia Jones con quien Alfred hablaba. Era la única razón (pudo pensar) por la que Alfred diría lo que paso en las últimas horas. Seguía algo deprimido por eso, perder a su familia, pero ganó una pareja Alfa en el proceso ¿Quién lo diría?

"Si" Alfred sostuvo el teléfono con la cabeza mientras sacaba la manguera, la ponía dentro del auto y la hacía funcionar. "Mira, solo necesito la casa llena de comida, con electricidad y todo lo demás para mañana en la mañana ¿Esta bien?" su voz se hizo demandante y áspera.

Hubo un rápido "nos vemos" opacado por el ruido de la gasolina en la manguera llenando el tanque. Alfred volvió junto a él, con un quejido de dolor mientras se apoyaba sobre sus caderas y se sentaba. Lo miró con unos ojos que lo hacían desear que deseara de hacerlo. Estaban llenos de compasión y arrepentimiento, un pequeño brillo de excitación e incluso- No. Le gustaba Alfred, y estaba seguro de que el sentimiento era muto en como disfrutaban de la compañía del otro. Sus hormonas lo hacían pensar cosas raras, y estaba bastante seguro de que la verdadera razón de porque Alfred estaba en el auto, herido y golpeado, yendo a una de las casas secundarias de la familia Jones, era porque ambos se sentían solos.

Estaba cansado de estar solo, sin amigos, una pareja, hijos… estaba cansado de ir por la vida solo. Su vida entera era como dentro de una burbuja, donde solo su familia se preocupaba de reconocer su existencia, ya sea criticándolo o aprobándolo. Todos los demás lo conocían como "ese Omega raro" o no se daban cuenta de su existencia, y estaba cansado de que no notaran su existencia. Lo que realmente quería era ser amado, cuidado, ser útil y, a pesar de esto, nunca pudo tragarse su orgullo y dejar que alguien haga eso.

Al pensar en sí mismo, no pudo dejar de preguntarse di Alfred se sentía así también. Él también tendría sus demonios internos, y podrían luchar contra ellos juntos. Pero se dijo a si mismo que probablemente el Quarterback de último año, Heredero de la familia Jones, no tenía ni la mitad de problemas de autoestima que su pareja.

Su cuerpo se estremeció cuando el auto arrancó, Alfred había dejado de mirarlo hacia unos momentos y ahora se concentraba en el pavimento de la esa calle vieja que necesitaba reparación. Para Arthur hacia frio, incluso con la calefacción. Su ciclo estaba a punto de empezar en cualquier momento, y hacia que sus hormonas y homeostasis se alteraran con cada pequeño detalle que lo preocupaba. Estaba silencioso, mientras pensaba en su familia y las personas que había dejado para no ver nunca más-

"Sabes" empezó Alfred "Esta bien llorar"

Su cabeza se levantó un poco y miro por la ventana, lejos del otro rubio "No, nunca está bien llorar"

Cuando las palabras salieron de su boca, sintió la primer lagrima rodar por su rostro como un arroyo engañoso. No quería llorar, culpo de todo a las hormonas, pero dejo las gotas salir de sus ojos rodar por su rostro y caer en su pantalón. Y el peso de la lagrima en su barbilla finalmente hiso caer su máscara, y el sonido de los sollozos de un Omega con el corazón roto llenó el auto.

Se sentía tan solo, incluso con Alfred ahí. Había perdido su familia, el único grupo de personas del que dependía y amaba, pero ahora, ya no era bienvenido en lo que fue su casa. Ya no formaba parte de la familia con un hijo Alfa, dos hijos Betas, una hija Omega y un hijo AB Omega. No podía evitarlo, no podía detener las lágrimas que caían libremente, humedeciendo sus pantalones hasta hacerlos incomodos.

Siguió llorando, pero la soledad se fue cuando sintió una mano cálida sobre su muslo. Alfred trataba de hacerlo sentir cómodo, aunque sabía que mentiría si le decía a Arthur que las cosas mejorarían a partir de ahora.

_Lo voy a terminar asi… son las 12.30 am y recién acabo de terminar este capítulo horrible X.X Por favor señálame los errores que vean, pregunten lo que quieran en sus reviews! ^^_

**Pongo mi nota aca xq se que estarian muy ansiosos de leer y se lo saltearian ;D Bueno, gracias a todos los que dan reviews, me siguen o pusieron en favoritos (pero ustedes deberian agradecer los reviews registrados, ellos hacen salir one-shots sucios 1313)**

**Pregunten lo que quieran en los reviews que se lo traduzco a la autora y ella les contesta :D**

**¿Soy yo la única que pensó que el Sr. Kirkland se fue de viaje de negocios y nunca más va a poder ver a su hijo? T^T ¿Y qué Alfred uso el teléfono celular en una estación de combustible, que está prohibido? (Es muy tarde en la noche, perdónenme si divago)**


	21. De parejas y promesas

**Perdón por no actualizar estas semanas! Habíamos alcanzado a la versión original, y esperaba que sacara un capitulo, pero no lo hizo como por como 2 semanas… así que no tenía nada que poner o_o Gracias a todos los que dan reviews, me siguen y me agregan a favoritos! Ya casi llegamos a 100º reviews así que me veo que tendré que preparar el 100º review one-shot! (ESTE ES EL QUE QUERIAS LONDON BRIDGE IS FALLING DOWN!)**

_Mis queridos lectores, quisiera contarles algo antes de empezar: Esta historia es mi escape de los muchos problemas que tengo en mi vida personal. Adoro a todos y cada uno de ustedes que dicen amar esta historia, que me añadieron a favoritos y los que se toman la molestia de seguirme! Aprecio las críticas constructivas que me dan, me ayudan a improvisar y a corregir errores que más tarde podrían afectarme cuando logre mi meta de ser Profesor de Inglés en otros países._

_En los últimos días he tenido un gran miedo irracional que me ha causado ataques de pánico, quiebres emocionales e incluso sentir celos de mis amigos sin razón aparente. Lo peor es que el miedo no se ha ido. Podría ser una falsa alarma, o podría ser algo real. No lo sabré hasta que mi doctor me revise en un par de semanas. Esto podría afectar mi escritura (como ya hizo, en los últimos capítulos), ya que la forma en que se ve Arthur a sí mismo es como me veo yo a mí misma, con algunas variaciones. Les quiero advertir si notan cambios en mi estilo de escritura (p. ej: volverse muy oscura y/o depresiva o súper optimista y alegre, etc.)_

_Empecé a escribir este capítulo con mi corazón y espalda adoloridas. Ya explique lo de "corazón adolorido", y lo del dolor de espalda… bueno tuve una pequeña y fea caída en el centro comercial el fin de semana. Caí de espaldas y casi me golpeó la cabeza contra el piso, y como saben ella no está muy lejos de mis hombros -.- Estoy lastimada y enojada con el que se le ocurrió poner un arbusto junto al camino y no podarlo para evitar que creciera sobre ese camino._

_En fin, basta de mis lamentos, déjenme responder algunas preguntas de reviews (PARA AQUELLOS QUE NO LES INTERESE COMENTARIOS SOBRE EL FUTURO DE LA TRAMA SOLO BAJEN HASTA QUE TERMINE LA LETRA ITALICA) _

_Noni's field: Veremos pronto a la familia Kirkland, pronto aparecerán varios de sus miembros__**. **_

_RizafromKeron: Alfred y Arthur van a abrir sus corazones y unirse emocionalmente más que físicamente en este capítulo. Vamos a conocer los sentimientos de Alfred sobre la decisión de Arthur : )_

_Yoong: Mira, no te puedo decir quién va a morir, pero te puedo asegurar que no será Arthur, Alfred o Matthew. Queda un poco de humanidad en mi aun: )_

_01blackcat02: Ya se… se está poniendo difícil, pero me las arregle para no poner nada XXX en los últimos 10 capítulos! XD Arthur debe darse cuenta que Alfred realmente lo ama. Míralo desde el punto de vista de Artie: Es un Omega sin pareja a punto de entrar en celo, eso produce feromonas que ataren a los Alfas. Y Alfred es un Alfa sin pareja, y el único Alfa lo bastante cerca para sentir ese olor (además de Scott). Los dos pasaron con creces la edad de Unirse (los Omegas se unen a un Alfa entre los 12 y los 14, y los Alfas se unen entre los 15 y 16 con su primer pareja) y por lo tanto tienen una gran carga de necesidades sexuales reprimidas que deben liberarse. Así que aunque Alfred confesara su amor, Arthur piensa que Alfred ve su relación como "amor" en lugar de solo "compañía mutua". Mientras Arthur ve esto al revés. Espero haber aclarado un poco. ^^ _

_Oost Indie: Si lees otra vez el capítulo anterior veras que Arthur decidió se r repudiado. No todos los Omegas deben ser repudiados de sus familias para poder estar con sus parejas. Allistor no aprobaba que Alfred y Arthur estuvieran juntos, Arthur desobedeció las órdenes de su hermano/Jefe Alfa y por eso fue repudiado. _**(El resto del review era una crítica a Oost Indie así que lo saque) **

_punkXrockXkid: Alfas y Omegas sueltan olores, algunos más fuertes que otros. Pero si están lo suficientemente cerca (Parejas, padres e hijos o hermanos) pueden diferenciar los olores específicos de cada emoción. Además, el olor de los Omegas se vuelve más fuerte durante su celo, porque tratan de atraer a una pareja para que los preñe. Y algunos Omegas no quedan embarazados a la primera, a algunos les lleva varios ciclos lograrlo. Todo depende del Omega y su pareja. En el caso de Arthur, vas a tener que esperar a ver qué pasa –guiño malvado-_

_KumoriShikyo: Oh, van a ponerse íntimos muy pronto. _

_Qwert: Creo que hablabas del concierto: ) Si, se vienen momentos como esos. _

_Ahora, la historia!_

_No soy dueño de Hetalia ni de los personajes -.-_

El cielo y la casa estaban oscuros cuando llegaron, ninguna de las luces funcionaba, a excepción de una linterna a gas que Alfred encontró en el armario de abrigos cerca de la puerta del frente. Los rubios caminaron a través de la helada casa de dos pisos, ubicada en medio de 10 acres de tierra (4 hectáreas). Era más grande que la casa de la familia Kirkland, pero más pequeña que la casa principal de la familia Jones. La sola idea de vivir en una casa tan enorme le hacía girar la cabeza, lo que no era bueno dada su actual "condición".

Rápidamente Alfred agarro la bolsa de plástico que había traído desde el supermercado, cuando pararon a comprar la cena; y con su otra mano guiaba a Arthur a la cocina oscura. Ahí sentó a su Omega en una silla dura y fría, y se fue a la mesada. Empezó a abrir los paquetes de comidas que había comprado para ellos bajo el brillo verdoso de la linterna junto a él.

"Preparare la comida antes de prender la chimenea, así vamos a poder ver y no nos congelaremos ¿Bien?" dijo sonriéndole.

Asintió, él no quería estar en el frio más de lo necesario, y trataba de reprimir los temblores que corrían por su cuerpo. Normalmente, para esta época del año, estaría preparando su nido en su cálida, segura y habitual habitación, sabiendo que debía soportar silenciosamente la tortura durante una semana; y luego ser traído de vuelta a la sociedad por su alegre y molesta madre. Pero en este ciclo de celo que se aproximaba, estaba asustado, inseguro y perdido.

Si, sabía que tenía una pareja (aunque aún no eran oficialmente pareja) y una casa en la cual quedarse, pero su corazón latía de miedo y emoción, dividiéndolo en dos. Y lo peor era como Alfred trataba de ocultar su cuerpo herido, lo que él creía que era "debilidad".

Arthur miro a su alrededor en la oscuridad, esas siluetas parecían ser un par de sofás y una mesa, así que supuso que era el living. La mesa en la que él estaba era larga y grande. En frente a él había una puerta de vidrio con un pie de nieve apilada contra ella, brillando por la luz de la linterna. Trato de mirar más, pero la falta de luz se lo impedía, así que solo decidió relajarse, a pesar de que la temperatura se lo ponía difícil. Cuando se las había arreglado para mantener sus piernas lo bastante juntas para calentarse, un ruido fuerte y un gruñido de dolor lo hicieron saltar.

"¿Qu-que fue eso?" preguntó mientras miraba alrededor.

Alfred sonrió sacando un cuchillo de un cajón "Solo es el cajón, estaba trabado y lo forcé. Perdón si te asuste"

"No me asustaste" suspiró mientras subía sus rodillas a su pecho y ponía los pies sobre la silla. Estaba más preocupado de que algo le hubiese pasado a Alfred.

Le dio una sonrisa liviana antes de cortar los sándwiches que compro con el cuchillo. "Bien, voy a buscar leña del cobertizo de afuera. Ya vuelvo ¿bien?"

Asintió viendo como Alfred se ponía su abrigo ligero y abría la puerta de vidrio, dejando entrar una corriente de aire helado antes de ser tragado por la oscuridad. El cuarto se puso horriblemente silencioso, y cerró los ojos tratando de imaginarse en otro lado, cualquiera que no sea esa casa fría y solitaria. Pero la oscuridad en su mente era más aterradora que la de la casa, así que abrió los ojos y miró la puerta por lo que le pareció una hora hasta que finalmente Alfred volvió con los brazos llenos de leña.

Una vez que estuvo dentro, empezó un fuego en la chimenea del living, y Arthur llevó hacia allí los platos de papel con sándwiches y papas fritas y las botellas de agua y gaseosa que su pareja había comprado. El Alfa parecía tan concentrado en su tarea que Arthur sonrió.

Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados en concentración, y sus labios apretados mientras golpeaba el fuego con el atizador, antes de agarrar otra pieza de madera de la pila. Se movía lento, el dolor en sus costillas y hombro se acentuaba con cada movimiento que hacía. Tiró la pieza al fuego, pero al hacerlo, una chispa salto y decidió besar su mano. Esto hizo que Alfred siseara y rápidamente se alejara, dejando caer el atizador mientras llevaba su mano a la boca para lamer su carne herida. Arthur dejo los paltos en la mesa antes de correr al lado de Alfred y tratar de alejar la mano del Alfa.

"Déjame ver" pidió mientras trataba de sujetar su mano

"¡No!"

"Alfred" advirtió "Déjame ver"

"Estoy bien, no te preocupes" dijo escondiendo su mano de la vista de Arthur.

"Alfred, estas lastimado. ¡Ahora déjame ver!"

Trató de agarrar su mano lastimada, pero cuando lo intentó, la otra mano lo sujeto por la muñeca impidiéndoselo. Arthur miró a Alfred, sus ojos fríos y duros perforando los suyos. Sintió el nudo en la garganta crecer y crecer a medida que miraba a esos ojos, el miedo y el pánico burbujeando mientras sus instintos estaban en alerta máxima. Antes de poder hacer algo, Alfred soltó su muñeca y lo abrazó fuerte, sorprendiéndolo más que antes.

"Alfr-"

"Shhhhh…"

Estuvieron así, escuchando el viento rugir afuera y el ruido áspero de la nieve helada golpear contra la casa, sintiendo el calor de la chimenea y del otro. Arthur, ya sea por la cercanía, su celo o ambos, era capaz de sentir el olor de Alfred. Era decepción, ansiedad, tristeza y felicidad, todo mezclándose rápido, desapareciendo y reapareciendo con diferentes intensidades. Finalmente Alfred se alejó y agarró el atizador del piso de piedra, acomodándolo en su lugar antes de tirar otro trozo de leña al fuego, cerrando la chimenea con su vidrio térmico. Se sentó en frente de Arthur y lo atrajo al piso también, sentándolo en su regazo frente a frente, antes de hundir su cabeza en el cuello del Omega.

Se quedó congelado sobre su regazo, sin saber dónde poner sus manos, que decir o que pensar. La tensión empeoro cuando Alfred apoyo la cabeza en su hombro, no sabiendo si sentirse asustado o cariñoso. Había saltado de una mirada muy enojada a querer acurrucarse en frente de la chimenea, y eso había perturbado al Omega.

"Perdón" murmuró sofocado por el hombro, por un momento creyó que había escuchado mal.

"¿Qué qué?" preguntó alejándolo de él, mirando esos inocentes ojos celestes. Le asombró que pudiera cambiar de una bestia salvaje a unos ojos amables en unos segundos, como cambiar de un salvaje a un niño.

Le dio una sonrisa suave y triste antes de repetirlo "Perdón" liberó todo el aire de su pecho antes de agregar "Te asuste ¿no? Tu olor… era acido"

"¿Acido?" pensó confundido.

"No te lastime, ¿no? Cuando agarré tu mano" preguntó mirando la muñeca, siguió la mirada y entendió de qué le estaba hablando. Oh, como hubiese amado decirle que su acción violenta lo había lastimado y hacerlo disculparse, pero no podía. La tristeza sincera en su cara hacia un agujero en su corazón mientras Alfred miraba su mano a la luz del fuego, examinándola gentilmente.

"N-no, no me lastimaste" tartamudeó, tosiendo para aclararse la voz, tratando de suavizarla "Solo me sorprendiste"

Alfred asintió en silencio, mientras tocaba y acariciaba la mano, sonrió ligeramente antes de sacar su mano gentilmente y buscaba los platos en la mesa de café.

"Ten" le pasó un plato de papel "Vamos a comer. Parece que tienes hambre" el Alfa tomo el plato con gracia y sin romper contacto visual, en lugar de comer la comida, la dejo a un lado en el suelo.

"Tienes razón, tengo hambre," buscó el plato de Arthur y lo dejo junto al suyo "pero de ti"

_El deseo es un pecado que endulza el corazón y pudre el cerebro. _Arthur lo había oído de alguien o lo leyó en algún lado, pero las palabras desaparecieron cuando sintió los labios de Alfred sobre los suyos. Antes de poder reaccionar, lo había puesto boca arriba en el suelo y separaba sus piernas para poder acomodarse sobre él. Alfred presionó la lengua contra los labios, pidiendo permiso para recorrer ese territorio inexplorado, y se lo permitieron rápidamente. Enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del Alfa, atrayéndolo más cerca hasta que sus cuerpos estaban pegados y podía absorber todo el calor corporal de Alfred.

Como amaba ese momento, era perfecto en todas sus formas. El beso ardiente, el calor de la chimenea apartando el frio del invierno. Y si seguían, esa noche podría cumplir cada fantasía que tuvo durante su último ciclo de celo y cada sueño que tuvo en estos últimos meses. Todo era perfecto hasta que un zumbido fuerte se escuchó desde la cocina.

Ambos miraron la fuente del sonido, el celular de Alfred sobre la mesa. El Alfa gruñó molesto y beso rápidamente a Arthur antes de ir a buscar su teléfono aguafiestas.

"Más te vale que sea importante" escupió cuando contesto.

_"Oh créeme, es muy importante, Alfred Fredrick Jones,"_

Su boca se secó, sus ojos se abrieron y su estómago se cerró. Miró a Arthur, ahora de pie y siguiendo todos sus movimientos con confusión. Quería colgar, realmente, pero ella lo llamaría una y otra vez, y si él no la atendía, estaría en la puerta en 10 minutos. Asi que después de considerar sus opciones, abrió la boca, sin sacar los ojos de su Omega.

"…Abuela," jadeó.

_"¡Es Jefa Alfa, irresponsable mocoso calenturiento!" _gritó lo bastante fuerte para que incluso Arthur pudo escucharla.

"S-si Jefa Alfa" se corrigió.

_"Ahora, ¿podrías explícame como mi nieto, mi HEREDERO, se metió en una Pelea de Dominancia por un Omega que va a entrar en celo? ¿Y cómo ese Omega terminó REPUDIADO por culpa de mi nieto? O mejor ¡¿Por qué carajo él no me pidió MI PUTO PERMISO?! ¿Alfred que mierda estabas pensando?"_

Alfred saltó ante los insultos de su abuela, no estaba acostumbrado a que ella usara es tipo de lenguaje. Arthur tenía la cabeza baja y su olor era de miedo y de autodesprecio, y Alfred lo odiaba. Pero no podía hacer nada para mejorar la situación, era algo que no podían ocultar ni negar, algo que decidieron hacer juntos.

"Yo…" No sabía que decirle. Ella estaba en lo correcto, como casi siempre, y él lo sabía.

Silencio, nadie hablo, haciendo que la tensión intensificara, volviéndose amarga y áspera. Después de unos momentos, ella rompió el silencio.

_"Alfred, ¿Arthur está cerca?"_

"Uh, si," dijo mirándolo.

"_Por favor dale el teléfono, tengo que hablar con él" _asintió con la cabeza, a pesar de que ella no podía verlo, y le dio el teléfono, encogiéndose de hombros cuando recibió una mirada confusa.

Su mano temblaba cuando se llevó el teléfono. Si, la Directora Jones era maravillosa, alegre, pero Matthew le había contado historias de lo aterradora que podía ser.

"¿H-hola?" dijo con los ojos abiertos en alerta y una voz temblorosa.

"¿_Arthur?"_

"S-sí,"

_"Eres consciente de lo que has hecho cuando tomaste estas decisiones ¿sí?" _

Tragó."Si, señora"

"_Y que ahora estas a mi cargo porque eres o serás pareja de un miembro de mi familia ¿no?" _

"¿Señora?"

"_Arthur, estoy muy feliz de agregar a otro miembro a nuestra familia. Pero hay algunas cosas que tú, yo y Alfred debemos discutir, y otras que tú y Alfred deben hablar. En principio, debes entender que ahora eres el Omega de Alfred y él es tu Alfa,"_

Levantó una ceja "P-perdóneme, pero no entiendo lo que quiere decirme"

"_Lo pondré así: Tienes que aprender a quedarte en el margen" _

"¿El margen?" pensó confuso. "Sra. Jones, sigo sin entender-"

"_Tu madre me llamo hace unos minutos para decirme que paso. Especialmente que TU pusiste fin a la pelea, a una PELEA DE DOMINANCIA" _

Se quedó quieto, sabía que lo que hizo no era aceptable y que iba a tener problemas más tarde, pero no estaba listo para enfrentarlo ahora. Maldita sea su madre hasta la luna y de regreso.

"_No estoy enojada contigo Arthur,_" continuó, _"Estoy preocupada por el futuro. Sera una mancha en el nombre de la familia Jones si su Jefe Alfa tiene una pareja que es más dominante que él. Entiende que no estoy enojada contigo, solo preocupada por el futuro de mi familia"_

Dejo que las palabras de la mujer fluyeran mientras miraba el piso. Sabía que decía lo correcto, pero él no iba a disculparse. Quería a Alfred y Alfred lo quería a él, pero Scott no quería que estén juntos, así que hizo que su propia familia lo repudiara. Todo fue calculado, planeado y no se arrepentía.

"_Sé porque detuviste la pelea, y te agradezco que salvaras la vida de mi estúpido nieto. Pero entiende que has lastimado a Alfred mucho más de lo que tu hermano podría" _advirtió. "_Ahora, quisiera volver a hablar con Alfred, ¿podrías darle el teléfono?" _

Hizo lo que le pidió pero no escucho la conversación entre ellos, se fue a la cocina, lejos del calor de la chimenea, el fuego ardiente junto al que se habían besado no era nada más que carbones resplandecientes.

"Necesita más madera"

Más tarde esa noche, después de comer y acurrucarse un poco más junto al fuego, habían subido a lo que parecía ser un gran dormitorio principal. No podía ver mucho, la oscuridad lo cubría, pero tenía frio y solo quería meterse debajo de las sabanas y mantas que habían puesto sobre el colchón y acurrucarse contra Alfred. Pronto estaban en la cama, abrazándose por calor.

"Arthur," rompió el silencio cómodo que los rodeaba.

Gruñó en respuesta, con los ojos cerrados y acurrucándose contra el cuello del americano. Deseaba que lo besara, lo tocara, acariciara, mimara… pero no podían. Habían acordado mientras cenaban que ya que se habían unido de la "forma antigua" entonces deberían convertirse en pareja de la misma forma, esperando hasta que el ciclo de celo comience. Esto le recordó que mañana necesitaba construir un nuevo nido cuando Alfred estuviese fuera.

"Creo que tenemos que acordar algunas reglas antes de ir más lejos con nuestra relación" habló seriamente, levantando la barbilla de Arthur para poder ver esos ojos verdes borrosos por no tener sus lentes.

Miró esos ojos serios y azules, sintiendo todo el peso de la situación caer sobre él y asintió lentamente, con sus sentidos en alerta máxima.

"Sé que la Jefa te dijo que necesitabas ser… más como un Omega" dijo cautelosamente, sin una pizca de enojo "Y pensé que necesitamos hablar sobre lo que necesitamos uno del otro como pareja"

Arthur sonrió ligeramente ante el término "pareja", le daba una sensación de calidez sobre su cuerpo, hacia su corazón acelerar y sus mejillas sonrojarse. Alfred le sonrió también, besándolo en la cabeza antes de seguir.

"Así que, ¿Hay algo que quieras de mi como tu Alfa?"

Fue tomado por sorpresa ya que nunca pensó que tendría a alguien que quisiera hacer algo por él como "su Alfa". Pensó, encontrando difícil encontrar algo que quisiera de su pareja. Cuando finalmente se le ocurrió algo, se sonrojo profundamente ante la ridiculez.

"Yo-"giró la cabeza "Quiero que me beses todas las mañanas y las noches" y volvió a mirarlo nerviosos, hirviendo de vergüenza.

Pero él solo le sonrió y lo beso, al alejarse también estaba rojo "Prometo besarte cada mañana, noche, tarde y más"

Sonrió a su vez "¿Qué quieres de mi como tu Omega?"

Pensó por un momento "Quiero que evites las peleas, si alguien te molesta, ve y búscame" se acurrucó contra Arthur, oliéndolo "No quiero que lastimen a mi Omega"

Tragó duro, sabía que necesitaba oírlo, pero no significaba que quisiera decírselo. "Pr-prometo tratar de evitar las peleas" sonrió "siempre y cuando estés ahí para protegerme"

La sonrisa de Alfred cayo, remplazada por una mirada seria "Siempre voy a protegerte. No importa que, te protegeré. Solo, por favor, cree que lo haré" y sus ojos brillaban heridos.

Se congeló ante esta emoción desconocida, sentía que esa mirada hacia sangrar su corazón, era peor que la mirada de tristeza y arrepentimiento que le había dado después de agarrarlo muy fuerte de la muñeca. Lo hacía sentir culpable, equivocado y despreciable. Esa mirada lo hizo entender que había querido decir Hehewuti por teléfono: él había herido el ego de Alfred.

Si un Alfa perdía contra otro, solo significaba que era débil físicamente. Pero que un Alfa sea salvado por un Omega quería decir que era débil en todos los sentidos. Sintió la vergüenza llenarlo al pensar lo avergonzado que debió sentirse Alfred cuando interrumpió la pelea y evitó que su hermano siguiera lastimándolo, que tonto que era.

Sintió una mano en la mejilla, y la mirada confusa y preocupada del Alfa.

"No llores" susurró Alfred.

No se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que le enjuagaron las lágrimas, maldijo que su celo alborotara sus hormonas haciéndolo muy emocional.

"perdón Alfred, perdón" lloró presionándose contra su pareja "No quería verte lastimado" trató de explicar entre sollozos.

"Lo sé" susurró rastrillando con los dedos el cabello rubio, dejándolo llorar contra su pecho. Sabía porque hizo lo que hizo, pero el hecho de conseguir una pareja perdiendo porque suplicaron por ti, en lugar de ganarla porque ganaste la pelea era algo que pesaba sobre cualquier Alfa. "Arthur" llamó suavemente, levantándole la cabeza.

Sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus labios temblorosos, un completo desastre como persona. Pero miro a Alfred sin dudar, rogando que no notara su apariencia desastrosa y no sintiera lastima por verlo asi. Y Alfred hizo eso.

"Te amo, Arthur Kirkland. Por eso, después de tu celo serás Arthur Jones, y como tu pareja y futuro Jefe Alfa te protegeré y amare hasta el fin de mis días" y besó su frente, entre las enormes cejas sonriéndole. Le dio una sonrisa débil antes de volver a acurrucarse contra su pecho, esta vez buscando el calor corporal.

Después de intercambiar afecto y un par de promesas como que Arthur jurara nunca cocinar y Alfred prometiera ver menos películas de horror, se quedaron dormidos. Y en la mañana siguiente un ruido desde la cocina los despertó a ambos.

_Muy bien, chicos, odio terminarlo así pero tengo muchas cosas que escribir y cosas que traducir del japonés. Y porque muchos me lo preguntaron, si quieres ser un Beta de esta historia solo máname un PM. Honestamente necesito alguien que esté de acuerdo con mis actualizaciones esporádicas, ya que solo escribo cuando siento ganas (de otra forma me sale horrible) No quería pedir un Beta por eso, así que si crees que pueden manejar revisar esta historia con una actualización aleatoria como la mierda, entonces mándame un PM. Gracias por leer!_


	22. De Celos y parejas

**No voy a interponerme entre ustedes y su tan esperado Yaoi….**

_Hey chicos ~ ^^;¿Adivinen quien sigue viva? Hahahaha...haha...ha..._

_Perdón por tardar tanto v.v. Me paso una cosa tras otra este mes: termine en el hospital, donde me dieron buenas noticias que me preocuparon aún más, tuve trabajos finales y exámenes y preparar todo para la Anime Expo (¿Alguien más va?:D ) Pero de cualquier forma, aquí está el próximo capítulo! Gracias a todos los que se preocuparon por mi salud y a todos los que se ofrecieron a ser mi Beta (es raro escribir Beta sin que tenga nada que ver con la historia ^^) Finalmente a Eva Hazuki la Beta de esta historia! Me ayuda mucho! _

_No soy dueño de Hetalia ni de los personajes -.-_

El sol esa mañana estaba muy brillante, la nieve reflejaba la luz, y muy fría por los vientos huracanadas y la gran nevada que había caído la noche anterior. Pero bajo las sabanas de la cama King Size, una pareja dormía compartiendo su calor corporal, cubiertos por varias mantas y cobertores. Dormían abrazados y con las piernas entrelazadas, usando nada más que su ropa interior y una remera enorme que Alfred había encontrado en un cajón para que Arthur usara.

_¡Bang!_

"¡Mierda!"

Arthur casi saltó cuando un fuerte ruido llegó a sus orejas. El sobresalto hizo que se despertara inmediatamente y escaneara la habitación, mirando la puerta ligeramente abierta del dormitorio. Alfred lo seguía abrazando, roncando con la baba cayendo de su boca abierta, con una sonrisa tonta, linda e irritante. Trato de liberarse para ir a investigar, pero sus caderas empezaron a arder, advirtiéndole que su Celo iba a empezar muy pronto. Gruñó de dolor, despertando a su pareja de su sueño.

"¿Artie? ¿Estás bien?" medio bostezó.

Le hizo gestos para que se callara "¡Shush! Hay alguien abajo"

"¿Qué?" dijo despertándose completamente y destapándose "Quédate aquí" ordenó mientras salía por la puerta. Trató de levantarse y seguirlo a pesar de la orden, pero el dolor en su cadera había empezado a dispersarse por todo su cuerpo, forzándolo a quedarse recostado y obedecer forzadamente la orden.

Alfred bajo las escaleras lentamente, tratando de no hacer ruido y sorprender a quien estuviera en su cocina. Al llegar al final, se apoyó contra la pared que bloqueaba su visión de la cocina, pero también impedía que quien estuviera en la cocina lo viera a él. Respiró el olor que llenaba la habitación, y se sentía familiar. Pero, con un Omega a punto de empezar su ciclo, todos sus instintos le decían que debía defender su territorio y a su pareja en lugar de tratar de recordar donde había sentido ese olor. Asi que, tomando una respiración profunda, se preparó para atacar.

Y atacó.

Atacó a un Beta de cabello castaño con sus brazos llenos de platos y recipientes.

Arthur decidió simplemente soportar el dolor constante en la parte baja de su espalda y había salido de la habitación cuando el ruido de muchos vidrios rompiéndose, gritos y varios "mierda" y "carajo" llegaron a sus oídos. Una parte de él, su lado Omega temeroso quería correr al dormitorio, cerrar la puerta y esconderse. Pero su otra parte, el lado aventurero Ab quería saber que estaba pasando. Se quedó en el pasillo hasta que junto el valor necesario para bajar por las escaleras, y al llegar abajo encontró una escena graciosa que lo hizo girar y correr al dormitorio.

Alfred estaba parado en una silla, en boxers, tratando de caminar sobre la mesa de la cocina. Arthur podría haberse reído a carcajadas, pero al mirar detenidamente el salón decidió contenerse. También estaba Felkis, el Beta de su clase de música que se veía como una mujer y un hombre joven de cabello castaño que debía ser un Beta por su falta de olor.

En la casa de Alfred

¡En su casa!

Y con solo una camisa grande para cubrirse y el fuerte olor de su Celo, el lado Omega finalmente ganó la guerra al lado AB, y corrió a la seguridad del dormitorio principal.

"Toris, amigo, perdón por todo esto" se disculpó Alfred cuando finalmente llegó por la mesa de la cocina a la puerta que daba al sótano. Abrió la puerta y saco un par de escobas y palas para polvo, y cerró. "Odio ese lugar" pensó mientras se estremecía y volvía con los dos Betas y el piso lleno de piezas de porcelana china.

"Está bien, debí haber llamado antes" trató de sonreírle mientras el Alfa le daba una escoba. Alfred estaba muy cómodo con su desnudez para el gusto del Beta. "Pero tu madre se va a enojar porque rompiste la mitad de su juego favorito de porcelana china" rio levemente mientras empezó a barrer.

Trató de darle la otra escoba a Felkis, pero este se negó. "Vine a ayudar a Tori, no a limpiar tu casa" explicó altivamente "Y" continuó con lágrimas en los ojos "Tu, como que, ¡arruinaste completamente mi nueva falda cuando atacaste y Tori me tiró encima tu estúpido café!" dijo señalando su uniforme femenino (Alfred se preguntaba de donde lo había conseguido)

El otro Beta dejo de barrer y miró a su compañero "Podrías usar el otro que tienes. El-"

"¡No!" chilló Felkis "¡El de hombre no! Es como, muy feo y como que no tiene personalidad ¡así que no!"

Alfred siguió viendo como los Betas discutían (más bien, Toris tratando de buscar una solución y Felkis rechazando todas las ideas) hasta que recordó que Arthur seguía solo en el dormitorio. Con un rápido "Discúlpenme" y después de dejarle la escoba y la pala al Beta rubio, corrió hacia arriba, saltando de dos en dos los escalones. No estaba "preocupado", solo había notado que el olor del Celo de Arthur se había empezado a hacerse más y más fuerte, y rogaba que no hubiese comenzado aún.

Al llegar al dormitorio, abrió la puerta lenta y tranquilamente para no asustarlo. Todo lo que había sobre la cama había desaparecido. Arthur estaba del otro lado de la habitación, junto al baño, rápidamente metiendo almohadas en el espacio entre el colchón y las paredes circulares del nido. Las movía de un lugar al otro, para luego volver a ponerlas en el lugar original con un suspiro de agitación.

Alfred miró divertido como el Omega trataba de mover tres almohadas juntas, pero de alguna forma, terminó arruinando su nido entero. Alfred casi se reía, pero las lágrimas de frustración formándose en los ojos de su futura pareja le dijeron que no era buena idea, transformando su sonrisa agridulce en un ceño de preocupación.

Una vez le dijeron que para los Omegas, sus nidos eran un reflejo de como querían vivir. Algunos querían vidas simples y los construían con un par de almohadas y mantas; otros querían vidas importantes y ocupadas, y los hacían con dos o tres colchones, incontables mantas, almohadas afelpadas e incluso adornos brillantes. Alfred no podría decir que quería su Omega, ya que ni el propio Arthur sabía.

Dejo unas cojines a un lado, y luego las volvió a buscar. Saco peluches de su maleta antes de decidir que era una mala idea exponerlos ante los actos impuros. Y ahora, estaba sentado en su nido almohadas y mantas desorganizadas, y lágrimas de autocompasión mirando su desastroso trabajo. Entonces Alfred decidió que su pareja necesitaba algo de ayuda.

"Hey" dijo abriendo del todo la puerta "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Giró para verlo con los ojos brillosos, tan frágiles que amenazaban con romperse en cualquier momento "Trato de hacer un nido, obviamente"

"¿Tratando?" decidió actuar como si no hubiese visto los últimos diez minutos del Omega luchando con las mantas y las almohadas.

Asintió solemnemente. Dios, como odiaba que lo miraran con desprecio por su incompetencia, estaba siempre tan orgulloso de sus habilidades para incluso pensar que alguien podía despreciarlo. Peo ahí estaba, un incompetente Omega en un nido desastroso, al borde de las lágrimas y su futura pareja probablemente se preguntaba que estaba pensando cuando lo eligió.

Eso trajo otro problema a su mente: ¿Qué pasaría cuando las feromonas de su Celo se fuesen? ¿Alfred iba a quedarse? ¿La familia iba a aceptarlo? La Jefa Alfa parecía estar de acuerdo, pero iba a ponerle condiciones a su ingreso a la adinerada, antigua y tradicional familia Jones. Y esas condiciones lo asustaban. No quería vivir sometiéndose a la gente, él no era así. Pero ella tenía razón… Alfred iba a ser el Jefe Alfa algún día, y necesitaba que Arthur lo acompañara y apoyara, no que peleara. ¿Pero qué pasaría si no estaban de acuerdo? Su cabeza empezó a doler con todos los posibilidades, y sintió que estaba a punto de romper en lágrimas. Y eso fue lo que hizo.

No sabía que había pasado. En un momento estaba hablando con su Omega y al otro, este estaba llorando. Asustándolo al pensar que había dicho algo que lo había herido. Se quedó helado un segundo, su mente tratando de descifrar que hacer, antes de ir hacia él y casi caerle encima. Arthur se asustó y escapó hacia el borde del círculo, con Alfred limpiándole las lágrimas a besos.

Después de asegurarse de que había eliminado la fuente del llanto, se alejó y miró el nido en el que estaba arrodillado. Dándole una sonrisa rápida para calmarlo, empezó a acomodar las mantas sobre la gruesa capa de colchones. Luego fue a buscar unas almohadas junto a Arthur, que se había tranquilizado, pero antes de poder sujetarla, su pareja la levantó y se la alcanzó, pero no la soltó. Lo miró, tratando de entender en que estaba pensando su Omega, pero sus ojos estaban escondidos por su flequillo. Finalmente la soltó, permitiéndole a Alfred acomodarla donde quisiera. Cuando la colocó en el lado derecho, sintió cambiar el peso sobre el colchón y Arthur se unió para arreglarlo.

Trabajaron en silencio, y después de que las cuatro mantas y las muchas almohadas estuvieron acomodadas, se sentaron satisfechos de su obra, pensando en su pasado y su futuro. Alfred recordó todas las veces que peleó con el Omega que ahora apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro. Ahora tenía una pareja, y algún día tendría niños para añadir a la gran familia que guiaría como Jefe Alfa. Arthur recordó las noches solitarias de placer vacío en un nido que era solo de él; en el que estaba ahora era el nido de ambos, donde pasarían sus ciclos de Celo juntos y crearían una familia. Niños siempre habían sido lo primero en su lista de cosas que algún día quería tener. Temía que algún día se convirtiera en uno de esos viejos Omegas amargados sin hijos ni pareja; temía nunca despertar con una pareja junto a él y sus hijos en su vientre. Temía muchas cosas del futuro siempre incierto, pero aquí estaba, junto a un Alfa en un nido que habían construido juntos. Sonrió al pensar que era de los dos, pero lo ocultó de Alfred.

Se quedaron quietos un rato, hasta que Alfred vio en el reloj que las clases empezarían en una hora. Dado que estaban en las afueras de la ciudad, que debía prepararse así no llegaría tarde. Miró a Arthur y sonrió, se había quedado dormido, su rostro lloroso ahora se veía tan pacifico que Alfred no podía evitar quedarse quieto por temor de despertarlo. Se alegró de que Yao le diera el día libre a Arthur, su humor estaba muy cambiante por su Celo. Iba a moverle un mechón de cabello de la cara cuando alguien tocó suavemente la puerta. Giró para ver a Toris en la puerta, sonrojado ligeramente por la vergüenza.

"Um… nos vamos a la escuela…" explicó el Beta mirando a todos lados menos a Alfred, que seguía solo en boxers y al rubio que dormía. Asintió y vio cómo su amigo se iba, esperando el ruido de la puerta del frente abriéndose y cerrándose antes de intentar moverse. Lentamente separó a Arthur de él y lo recostó en el nido, acomodándole almohadas debajo de su cabeza y tapándolo. Contento con esto, finalmente se puso su uniforme y fue a preparar el desayuno.

Cuando termino, separo el desayuno de Arthur en un plato y le hizo rápidamente un sándwich para el almuerzo (sabiendo muy bien que debía mantenerlo alejado de la cocina lo más posible). Volvió hacia arriba para ver cómo estaba y lo encontró despertándose perezosamente. Entró al dormitorio tan suavemente como podría una persona diez minutos tarde, y le dijo de la comida en la heladera y en la mesada. Después de un beso rápido y amoroso, se despidió y fue a clases, sabiendo que probablemente Felkis y Toris ya habrían llegado.

Cuando volvió a casa, sentía ganas de arrojar las sillas por la ventana. Apenas llegó, lo castigaron por llegar tarde, pero tener a tu abuela como Directora no siempre es bueno. Cuando ella logró atraparlo, fue todo menos amable. Entre los gritos, gruñidos y maldiciones, Alfred no sabía si su Jefa Alfa se sentía orgullosa porque él había conseguido una pareja o si trataba de repudiarlo. Después de que tirara todos sus papeles por la habitación, haciendo a Alfred querer escapar de ahí, se dejó caer en su silla con un gruñido de enojo. Al final decidieron que después del Celo de Arthur (y ellos volverse pareja), el Omega seria formalmente presentado al resto de la familia y empezarían los planes para su Ceremonia de Unión. La Pelea de Dominancia debía mantenerse lo más posible en secreto, y que Arthur fue el que termino con la pelea en más secreto aun.

Después de eso fueron tres clases en las cuales sus amigos y compañeros acosándolo sobre los rumores de que él se había fugado con un Omega, que ese Omega era Arthur Kirkland y que Arthur estaba embarazado. Bueno, las dos primeras podía ignorarlas (eran verdad) pero lo último lo hizo escupir agua, sobre la líder de las porristas. Y esto termino en una pelea entre él y uno de los corredores traseros del equipo de futbol, pareja de la porrista. Y su abuela fue a salvarle el culo otra vez.  
Al final del día, estaba llegando tarde a casa por la detención, su Jefa Alfa lo regañó dos veces y su cuerpo herido había sido golpeado, aunque mandó al otro chico a la enfermería con una contusión. Ahora lo único que quería era irse a dormir, pero antes debía ver como estaba Arthur y asegurarse que su pequeño Omega no se sintió muy solo porque él no estuvo en todo el día, y ese pensamiento le dio una pequeña risita.

Tiró su bolsa en el sofá y fue a la cocina a buscar una botella de agua en la heladera. El sándwich que había dejado para que Arthur almorzara seguía intacto.

"Esto no es bueno" murmuró con el ceño fruncido de la preocupación. Rápidamente subió por las escaleras al dormitorio principal.

"¿Arthur? ¿Artie? ¿Estás bien?" llamó mientras llegaba a la puerta tras la cual debía estar su pareja. Pero antes de alcanzarla, un gemido sonoro lo frenó en seco. Cuando se dio cuenta de que ese sonido venia de Arthur, empujó la puerta de sus bisagras.

Al hacerlo, fue golpeado por el maravilloso olor de un Omega en Celo.

Su Omega en Celo.

Miró hacia el área de anidamiento, su pareja estaba en cuatro patas, gimiendo mientras empujaba las caderas en el aire. Se congeló en shock y confusión, pero se recuperó pronto mientras avanzó rápidamente al nido, dejando salir un gruñido de posesividad cuando Arthur se dio cuenta de su presencia.

No sabía cuándo se había puesto de rodillas, pero el olor que lo había incitado a hacerlo lo estaba volviendo loco. Miro al Alfa, jadeante y enrojecido, tratando de trasmitir con sus ojos lo que quería, porque su garganta parecía incapaz de hacer otra cosa que no fuera gemir. Miro a Arthur, sabiendo muy bien lo que el Omega quería de él, y estaba algo avergonzado de admitir que él quería eso también. El olor era tan fuerte, no era como el de su madre o su hermano; era dulce y salado y maravilloso y más fuerte que la última vez que lo sintió hacia muchos meses. Era como estar en una panadería, oliendo lo que estaban cocinando en frente a ti.

Sintió que sus pantalones milagrosamente se habían aflojado alrededor de su miembro endurecido. Miro hacia abajo y se sonrojo al darse cuenta que Arthur ya le había abierto el cierre relámpago y estaba empezando a bajarle los boxers.

"Arthur que-"pero no pudo terminar la frase, ni sus pensamientos, cuando agarraron su miembro duro. Pero no fue la sensación lo que dejo su mente en blanco como paso en la noche del concierto, fue la expresión de Arthur. Mostraba curiosidad, miedo y necesidad, todo a la vez, y lo excitó. Involuntariamente movió sus caderas cuando el Omega deslizó los dedos por la ranura, solo para ver la reacción de su amante. Lo fastidió un poco, deslizando las puntas de sus dedos y uñas por la ranura, en algún tipo de extraña masturbación que a Alfred terminó gustándole.

Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando una idea brillo en su mente. No sabía si era instinto o solo curiosidad, pero Arthur quería averiguar si el hombre frente a él tenía un sabor tan maravilloso como su olor. Así que lo hizo. Deslizó la lengua por el miembro desde los testículos hasta la punta, succionando la ranura como si fuese un sorbete. Algo en el sabor se le hacía familiar. Pero antes de poder probarlo otra vez, Alfred sujetó sus cabellos y lo separó, mirándose jadeantes y con ojos perdidos en lujuria.

"Alfred…ha-por favor…" suplicó. Él nunca hubiese rogado si no hubiese sido por su Celo, y no podía evitarlo. Su cuerpo quería tres cosas, y estaban en frente de él.

_1: Tener una pareja._

"Arthur… t-te das cuenta de, ha… si hacemos esto, no hay vuelta atrás ¿sí?" preguntó sin aliento.

Asintió irritado, había desechado cualquier pensamiento de poder retractarse en el momento que se fue de la casa de sus padres para no volver.

_2: Ser amado._

"Alfred… ¿Me amas?"

Miro al Omega confundido. Pensaba que eso no debería cuestionarse a esta altura. Se habían besado, abrazado e incluso confesado su amor… Pero supo que debía reasegurárselo a su futura pareja. Sonrió, enredando sus dedos en el cabello revuelto color arena, sus ojos suavizándose al encontrarse con los verdes del otro.

"te amo Arthur, siempre lo haré"

_3: Tener una familia._

"Alfred…" su voz se extinguió mientras se ponía nervioso. Sus ojos como los bosques oscuros ahora mostraban miedo.

"No te preocupes Arthur, va a estar bien, te lo prometo" sonrió y se arrodilló para estar a la misma altura "Te prometo que voy a ser la mejor pareja" un beso en la frente "amigo" un beso en cada mejilla "y padre" un beso en los labios "te lo prometo"

Sonrió antes de repetir la secuencia "Prometo ser la mejor pareja" un beso en la mejilla "amigo" un beso sobre su corazón "y madre" un beso en los labios. Y luego bajo para meter todo lo que podía de Alfred en su boca, haciendo a su Alfa gemir fuerte cuando repentinamente fue rodeado por el calor.

"¡Dios Arthur!" él no podía dejar de mecerse dentro de la boca de su pareja, babeando ligeramente. El Omega finalmente le encontró el ritmo, empezando a subir y bajar su cabeza, chupando y tratando de no morderlo. Sintiéndose cerca del final, sujeto los cabellos del Omega y lo separó de él, otra vez.

"Ar-Arthur…. No quiero terminar en tu boca… ha… voy a terminar anudando…" jadeó. Su Omega levantó la vista, con los ojos abiertos ante el pensamiento de Alfred haciendo eso. Y asintiendo, se sentó, limpiando el rastro de saliva de su boca.

"Artie" logro decir, tenía muchas dificultades para concentrarse con las feromonas invadiendo sus sentidos "Arthur quiero tocarte" demandó más que pidió, el Omega se acercó a él y luego giro, arrodillándose y apoyando la cara contra una de las almohadas, levantando su ano cubierto de Slick en el aire y manteniendo las piernas abiertas. Alfred jadeó, sintiendo que iba a terminar solo con ver la entrada de su pareja, y se acercó para acariciar gentilmente y masajear las nalgas, pellizcándolas y amasándolas.

"Arthur…" dijo mientras se sacaba las ropas, arrojándolas en la habitación, dejándolos a los dos desnudos y abiertos al otro "Arthur… te necesito" gimió en su oreja, arrodillándose, acomodando su palpitante miembro en la entrada.

Gimió en respuesta al contacto, haciendo a su cuerpo producir más Slick que antes. Estaba asustado, sí, pero la idea de ser dominado era demasiado excitante y tentadora en su estado mental inducido por el Celo. Abrió más las piernas para permitirle un mejor acceso y tratando de convencerlo de que lo haga. Y Alfred estaba a punto de hacerlo, pero quería asegurase de que su pareja iba a ser capaz de ser penetrada sin dolor. Después de todo, era bastante grande incluso para un Alfa. Empujó un dedo dentro de la entrada, haciendo saltar a su Omega. Si se sentía bien un dedo entrando y saliendo, pero solo lo hacía endurecer más y producir más Slick. Ante el espectáculo de Arthur secretando más y más, decidió que su Omega podía soportar un poco de dolor ya que él no podía aguantar más el palpitar de su miembro.

Así que sin más advertencia que un beso rápido en el hombro, sacó su mano y empezó a entrar lentamente hasta el fondo, haciendo que el Slick se desbordara y cubriera la base de su miembro. El Omega empujo la cabeza hacia atrás y abrió la boca para gritar, pero su garganta no podía hacer un sonido. El Alfa se quedó quieto, tratando de no terminar por la sensación de calor y presión de Arthur, su pareja, tratando de acostumbrarse a su tamaño. Después de lo que se sintió como horas, lentamente empujó las caderas hacia adelante, alejándose del miembro de Alfred hasta que solo quedo la punta, y volviendo a empujar hacia atrás.

Dejo escapar un gemido ante el movimiento, sujetándole las caderas mientras retrocedía, gruñendo por el calor tenaz de la entrada de Arthur. Sentía como si se estuviera derritiendo mientras golpeaba dentro. Dios como quería haber encontrado mucho antes a su Omega, pero cualquier pensamiento fue calcinado por el calor del momento.

No podía pensar, mucho menos hablar, la sensación de tener un Alfa de verdad empujando palpitante dentro de él era una mezcla de dolor y placer puro. Las lágrimas corrían por sus ojos, sin saber si era de dolor o felicidad, pero no podía hacer otra cosa que gemir. El Alfa pronto encontró el ritmo, y en algún punto entre gritos, gemidos y besos, Alfred lo dio vuelta y ahora estaban cara a cara. Ya sea por sus hormonas de Celo o no, le pidió que fuera más rápido y más duro, petición que el Alfa cumplió alegremente.

Agradeció a Dios que eran los únicos en la casa por la forma en que Arthur gritaba, nunca hubiese esperado que fuese de los que gritan, pero no le importaba; de hecho le gustaba un poco como gritaba su nombre al embestir contra su próstata. Enroscó las piernas alrededor de su cintura, dándole un mejor ángulo para embestir, apoyando una mano en el nido y con la otra guiándole las caderas en el ritmo.

Enroscó el cuello alrededor de Alfred, acercándolos más, permitiéndole que lo besara y le mordiera los labios y cuello, reclamándolo entero. El cuarto era sofocante, o Arthur solo estaba cubierto del sudor por el esfuerzo, tensándose al sentir la presión en su estómago incrementarse. El Alfa siguió meciéndose, diciéndole que gritara su nombre y girara las caderas.

Sabía, por la forma en que Arthur respiraba pesado y la forma en que con cada embestida podía salir menos, que estaban cerca del final. Le sorprendía que hubiesen durado tanto, y el momento de su unión estaba cercano. Todo había pasado muy rápido, pero necesitaba una pareja, alguien en quien confiar, y más importante, necesitaba a Arthur. Al alcanzar el final, sintió que en ese momento lo necesitaba más que antes, no físicamente, sino emocionalmente.

Con un beso profundo, sujetó el miembro ignorado de Arthur, y susurrándole "termina conmigo" los dos dejaron escapar ruidos feroces de placer y posesividad. El Omega arañó la espalda del Alfa que le mordía el hombro, dejando sus marcas de posesividad en el cuerpo y corazón del otro. Sintió como su miembro se agrandaba en la punta, anudando mientras marcaba el interior de Arthur con su semen que, con suerte, dejaría preñado a Arthur.

Cuando cayeron del orgasmo, Alfred comprendió porque su padre siempre le advirtió sobre las parejas Omegas. Cuando los jadeos de Arthur se calmaron y Alfred pudo salir después de un nudo que duró veinte minutos, lo único que el Alfa quería era dormir. Pero su Omega tenía otros planes, y se montó sobre él, meciendo sus caderas sobre su paquete, listo para otra ronda. Y asi empezó la primera semana de Arthur y Alfred como parejas.

_¡Alfred fue a por ello! De la buena manera ;) espero que les haya gustado. Escribí este capítulo hace como 6 meses, iba a ser el capítulo 10, pero nunca pude meterlo hasta ahora ^^ Esta historia ha durado mucho, y para conmemorarlo, como prometí, sacare un one-shot por los 500º reviews! :D Gracias chicos!_

**YAY! Finalmente! Ahora debería estar estudiando para un examen que tengo mañana, pero me pareció mejor cumplir con mi palabra ^^ Actualizare esto cuando pueda  
Nos vemos!**


	23. De aparearse y fantasias

**Holas! Buenas noticias: Mas lemon yaoi! **

_¡Hola chicos! ¿Cómo andan? ^^ Estoy de buen humor ahora, mi cumpleaños es en pocos días (26 de junio) y voy a celebrarlo haciendo cosplay en la Anime Expo Los Angeles la próxima semana! Perdón, estoy muy emocionada (y ansiosa) Espero verme bien… si alguien va y quiere conocerme, mándeme un PM y les digo como es mi cosplay : )_

_También, quería disculparme porque hace un buen rato me preguntaron como hacían las Alfa para aparearse, y nunca les respondí. Lo hacen con consoladores. Daré más detalles más adelante, pero básicamente toman una medicación que cambia el área pélvica, cortando el acceso a los ovarios y convirtiendo el útero en un almacén temporario de esperma. El consolador es como un tipo de bomba, absorbiendo el esperma de a poco a la vez que da placer al área vaginal. Cuando la Alfa llega al orgasmo, el consolador saca el esperma de su cuerpo y lo eyacula en el de su pareja. Espero que haya sido claro ^^ _**(Kuroi: Lo que hacen para no quedarse embarazadas… O.o )**

_Ahora vamos con la historia!_

_Gracias a mi Beta que lucha contra mi terrible escritura y mis enojos… tengo que dejar de hacer RP mientras escribo -.-_

_No soy dueño de Hetalia ni de los personajes -.-_

Diciembre siempre fue un mes frio, trayendo nieve y vientos helados. La mayoría de los niños nacían en primavera o verano porque esas tormentas mantenían a las parejas dentro de las casas sin muchas posibilidades para entretenerse. Ya fuera el Ciclo de Celo o no, el sexo siempre fue una de las actividades favoritas de las parejas cuando nevaba o estaba ventoso. No solo los entretenía sino que también los mantenía calientes. Así que con una mezcla de necesidad de calentarse en esa casa helada y el instinto de apareamiento, Alfred y Arthur Jones se aparearon día tras día durante la tercera semana del último mes del año.

"Alfred" dijo acurrucándose contra el cuello de su Alfa agotado, tratando de mantenerlo despierto.

"¿Si?" bostezo en respuesta.

"Hagámoslo otra vez" sonrió a su pareja que lo abrazaba.

Estaban cara a cara en el nido, tapados con una gruesa manta para mantenerlos calientes. El Alfa estaba listo para dormir, pero la experiencia de los últimos tres días le enseñó que eso no pasaría hasta que Arthur estuviera completamente satisfecho.

Cada vez que trató de dormir una siesta, apenas llegaba a las puertas del mundo de los sueños antes de que el vendedor de boletos que le permitía entrar se transformara en su Omega. El Arthur imaginario lo alejaba de las puertas plateadas y lo llevaba a una cama de nubes, sonriéndole amablemente mientras lo recostaba y lo montaba, mordiéndole la oreja y susurrándole "¿Tienes un fetiche por los uniformes?" Recorrió con sus manos su pecho, frenando solamente para llevar su mano pequeña y pálida a su miembro endurecido. Luego se inclinó sobre él y con un gruñido dijo "Si sueñas con hacérmelo, ¿Por qué no te despiertas y me lo haces de verdad?" Y despertó con Arthur montándolo y chupándoselo.

"Mierda, no me puedo escapar ¿no?" suspiró mentalmente ante la seducción directa. No odiaba tener sexo, si fuese posible le gustaría hacérselo todo el tiempo por el resto de su vida. Pero Arthur elegía las posiciones más incomodas para anudar. Una vez tuvo que sostenerlo por las piernas, pecho contra pecho porque el británico insistió en hacerlo en la ducha. Alfred le hizo jurar que cuando anudaran, solo lo harían de pie si los dos estaban de pie. Gruñó ante el recuerdo, Arthur no era pesado, pero entre hacer casi todo el trabajo y después sostener un cuerpo inerte, lo había dejado exhausto. Pero ahora el deber llamaba. O más bien, su Omega le exigía.

"¡Alfred, quiero hacerlo otra vez!" reclamó cuando no consiguió una respuesta. Quejarse era una de las especialidades de Arthur, y la forma con la que consiguió que Alfred se lo hiciera ronda tras ronda. Cuando sus muslos se humedecían de Slick sin usar o de semen que escurría, sus instintos le decían que necesitaba meter al Alfa dentro otra vez. Realmente no quería ser tan molesto, incluso se ofreció a ir arriba un par de veces (todas fueron rechazadas). Pero entre el agudo dolor en sus caderas y el fuerte olor a Alfa, Arthur hacía las cosas más desesperadas, como despertarlo con sexo oral. Todavía eran jóvenes e inexpertos, pero Alfred parecía a gusto. Y con cada sonrisa y beso que le daban, Arthur sabía que su Alfa disfrutaba de la atención tanto como él.

Escucho las quejas, sorprendido de que su Omega no lo hubiese atado aun para conseguir lo que quería, y decidió solo abrazarlo contra su pecho. Ignorando las protestas del tipo "me abrazas muy fuerte" y "me vas a aplastar" se concentró en acurrucarse en el cabello rubio. El olor de Arthur cambio desde su primer apareamiento, de ser uno excitante a uno relajante.

Era como la lluvia en verano, refrescantemente fresco después de los rayos del sol, como cuando visitaba a su familia en el suroeste de los Estados Unidos. Le recordó cuando su hermano y él se quejaban con su padre sobre el calor y los insectos. Veinte minutos después de quejas, sus bisabuelos paternos les señalaron las nubes en el horizonte. Viendo la lluvia, Hehewuti con sus hermanos y hermanas, los llevaron afuera y bailaron bajo la luz del sol, que se deslizaba entre las nubes como imitando sus movimientos. Era un recuerdo maravilloso, y esperaba vivirlo alguna vez con su pareja y sus hijos.

Hablando de hijos…

La mano de Alfred se deslizó hacia el abdomen de Arthur, emocionándolo al creer que venía otra ronda. Pero su entusiasmo cambio rápidamente a fastidio cuando los dedos acariciaron su vientre hinchado, lleno del semen de Alfred. Había tres problemas que acosaban a los Omegas masculinos durante su Celo:  
1. El odioso endurecimiento de sus penes  
2. Sus entradas se dilataban y cerraban la conexión con el sistema digestivo y permitiendo solo la conexión con el sistema reproductivo (causándole estreñimiento durante esa semana)  
3. Si tenían una pareja Alfa, el nudo provocaba que sus cuerpos retuvieran el precioso líquido que generaría una nueva vida en sus úteros.  
Estaba acostumbrado a los dos primeros después de lidiar con ellos por 4 años, y sabía cómo enfrentarlos. Pero no sabía si se iba a acostumbrar a que Alfred masajeara y acariciara su vientre hinchado, como si quisiera sacarle la suciedad e impurezas a un diamante precioso.

"Al-"alcanzó a decir antes de que lo besaran gentilmente, silenciando cualquier ruido que tratara de salir de su garganta.

Sus instintos primitivos se encendieron al pensar en su Omega quedando preñado. Tener una familia que proteger era algo que todos los Alfas querían, y aunque Alfred siempre había pensado que él era algo mejor que la mayoría de los Alfas, no podía luchar contra el instinto de preservar su línea familiar.

Se movió debajo de las mantas gruesas de forma que estaba arriba de su pareja desnuda, que inclinó la cabeza a un costado para poder mantener contacto visual y no romper el beso con su inusualmente tranquilo Alfa. Después de atacarle los labios varias veces, se movió a su cuello y añadió más mordidas y besos a los que ya había dejado en el área. Significaban que esa persona era territorio de un Alfa para cualquiera que tratara de llevarse a su pareja. Algo como "robo de pareja" era inusual en este tiempo, pero la necesidad de marcar seguía persistiendo y era tranquilizante para un Alfa que su pareja no fuese a abandonarlo. Miró a Arthur, la forma en que sus ojos estaban cerrados y su boca abierta dejando escapar jadeos suaves, disfrutando tanto como él.

Siguió más al sur, desapareciendo debajo de la manta, deteniéndose en el abdomen hinchado y concentrándose en el ombligo. Primero beso la piel suave, para luego succionar. En su segundo día descubrió los dos lugares más sensibles en el cuerpo de Arthur. El primero era el ombligo, y cuando jugaba con el hacía a su Omega estremecerse y gemir de placer. Las segundas eran las uniones entre sus muslos y su redondo trasero. Cuando descubrió estas fuentes de placer, no pudo evitar tocarlas y jugar con ellas. Arthur terminaba mucho antes si Alfred atacaba sus puntos débiles, algo que deleitaba al Alfa y hacia enfurecer al Omega. Desde entonces, no podía hacérselo sin tocar alguno de esos lugares.

Arthur perdió su sentido de la vista cuando el otro desapareció bajo las mantas, esto hizo que sus sentidos se agudizaran aún más de lo que ya estaban gracias a su Celo. Cuando empezaron las lamidas se tensó, dejando salir un gemido sonoro y diciendo el nombre de su pareja. Se quedó ahí varios minutos, disfrutando las sensaciones que Alfred le proveía, hasta que los labios desaparecieron repentinamente y el otro desapareció de su contacto. Curioso y algo irritado con el constante cambio de actitud, se metió debajo de la manta en búsqueda de su Alfa.

Mientras se movía bajo las mantas, no podía dejar de respirar el olor, era muy parecido al de Alfred, pero también estaba el olor dulce, el olor del sexo, semen, Slick y lágrimas. Negó con la cabeza para controlar sus pensamientos, era difícil cuando lo habían dejado caliente y preocupado. Su cabeza chocó contra algo suave y cálido, sorprendiéndolo ligeramente. Rápidamente se destapo encontrando la cara burlona de su pareja, con sus ojos azules divertidos, como un gatito que había encontrado un haz de luz en un espejo.

"¿Me extrañabas?" preguntó mientras se acercaba en cuatro patas.

"Eres un molesto de mierda ¿sabías?" respondió con un puchero.

Alfred gruñó mientras atraía a Arthur cerca "Perdón" y se acurrucó en el cuello de Arthur, dejando besos de disculpa "Estabas teniendo mucha diversión tu solo"

Se acurrucó también pero se detuvo cuando tuvo una idea, se alejó y recostó en el nido con una sonrisa divertida, levantándose con los codos. Viendo como la mirada confusa de Alfred cambio a una sonrisa burlona. Miro la figura desnuda del Alfa, la forma en que sus músculos se movían mientras se acercaba, la forma que los ojos azules escaneaban la piel pálida, y como el olor cambio a uno lujurioso de un Alfa necesitado. No necesitaban hablar, sus olores lo hacían. Sumando al olor dulce de un Omega fértil, el olor dominante de un Alfa, era predecible que iba a pasar, y ninguno quería detenerlo.

Era borroso como terminaron enredados entre las sabanas, y quería asegurarse que esta vez no lo abandonaran necesitado. Los besos se volvieron mordidas y las caricias en rasguños, mientras se colgaba del Alfa sobre él. Amaba el calor que emanaba ese cuerpo, como calentaba su piel mientras las atenciones de Alfred calentaban su entrepierna. Odiaba el frio, siendo un Omega su temperatura corporal era inferior a la de los Alfas o Betas, siempre estaba temblando en invierno. Ahora con su pareja apartando el frio con su tibieza, no podía evitar derretirse en las caricias de esas manos gentiles.

Sabía que a Arthur le gustaba salvaje, pero las caricias gentiles realmente dejaban al Omega blando como arcilla. Besos en los labios, orejas, mejillas, clavículas y hombros lo hacían temblar y gruñir tan suave que al principio Alfred confundió los ruidos con un ronroneo. Luego se dedicó a acariciar las costillas y el pecho, luego masajear la carne blanda de las caderas y muslos, sacando cada vez gemidos y maullidos en volúmenes más altos. Alfred adoraba el cuerpo de su Omega, algo que pensó imposible antes de conocer a Arthur.

Alfred solía pensar que su pareja sería alguien que siempre estuviera de acuerdo con él. Llegar a su casa y que su pareja estuviera esperándolo en la puerta, preparada y gustosa de satisfacer sus necesidades. Honestamente, estaba avergonzado y disgustado con su antigua visión del sexo como una porno mal escrita y bastante obvia. Tal vez nunca logro encontrar a una pareja que cumpliera con sus expectativas porque estaba viviendo una fantasía.

Sus manos se congelaron ante la idea. ¿Qué tal si él no había salido de su fantasía y estaba arrastrando a Arthur en ella? El Omega estaba en Celo… ¿Qué tal si nada había cambiado y solo estuvieran actuando por sus instintos de apareamiento? Por primera vez, estaba realmente aterrorizado. ¿Qué pasaría si cambiaba y dejaba de ser el Alfa que Arthur quería? ¿Lo iba a abandonar? ¿O se quedaría y viviría toda su vida miserable? Muchos escenarios pasaron por su mente, en algunos él se enojaba, o Arthur y él peleaban… podían pasar. Todos podían pasar. Y en todos Arthur terminaría sufriendo.

Notó la forma en que las manos se tensaron y dejaron de moverse, y se irritó cuando las caricias agradables dejaron de sentirse. Estaba por preguntarle que mierda le había pasado cuando sintió el miedo en el olor del Alfa. Miro como la cabeza rubia reposaba contra su hombro, y supo que algo le preocupaba.

"Alfred" dijo suavemente "¿Estás pensando en otra cosa?"

Se tensó aún más, sí, estaba pensando en otra cosa, pero no en las que Arthur creía que pensaba. Frunció el ceño, no era momento de pensar en las posibilidades. Estaba con su pareja, su amorosa, gentil, molesta, preocupada, sexy y fértil pareja Omega. Era el momento de aparearse, no de preocuparse por el futuro, sabía que sus pensamientos de dudas estaban afectando a Arthur.

Levantó la cabeza y lo besó sonriendo "No te preocupes, vamos a poder contra todo lo que pase en el futuro, así que no te preocupes"

Asintió algo inseguro. Pero eso desapareció rápidamente cuando la mano de Alfred fue a su entrada, acariciando el anillo muscular con el Slick que salía de él. Su respiración se entrecorto mientras un dedo se deslizó dentro, dando algo de fricción, pero no la suficiente para calmar el molesto deseo de aparearse. Estaba poniéndose más y más impaciente con cada movimiento lento y suave. Quería más que un solo dedo, solo quería el miembro de Alfred, llenándolo de semen hasta que apagara esta fastidiosa necesidad de quedar preñado. E iba a lograrlo, sin importar que.

"¡Al-Alfred!" gruñó en la oreja de su pareja.

"¿Si querido?" ronroneó mientras sacaba el dedo.

"¡Deja de molestar y házmelo!" Gritó cuando sintió que el dedo se fue. Dios, si no fuera porque Alfred era su pareja y se había malacostumbrado a su pene hasta el punto que los juguetes sexuales solo lograrían molestarlo, juró que le arrancaría la garganta en ese momento y lugar.

Alfred se rió.

Se rió.

El idiota tenía la audacia de reírse de la situación de Arthur.

Cuando abrió la boca para gritarle por no cumplir con sus deberes de Alfa, solo soltó un grito. En algún momento entre la risa y los pensamientos enojados, Alfred había abierto sus piernas y apoyado los tobillos en sus hombros, dándole el ángulo adecuado para empujarse entero dentro del Omega necesitado. Sus ojos quedaron cerrados mientras su pareja empezó a moverse, sin tomarse el tiempo de dejarlo acostumbrarse, ya que seguía estirado de las rondas anteriores. Las manos de Arthur volaron a enredarse en el cuello mientras mecía las caderas en contra de los movimientos de Alfred, tratando de crear más fricción.

Empezó a buscar el punto donde Arthur amaba ser embestido, y que lo dejaba gritando y rogando por más. El primer gemido agudo que resonó en sus oídos le dijo que lo había encontrado, y se concentró en ese punto maravilloso. La boca de su Omega se abrió mientras gemidos descarados y ruidos de placer escapaban de sus labios amoratados por los besos. Su cabeza calló hacia atrás con las constantes embestidas en la próstata y su cuerpo de tensó al sentir el orgasmo pospuesto por tanto tiempo.

Cuando sus embestidas se volvieron erráticas, le resulto cada vez más difícil entrar y salir. Sintió las uñas deslizándose por su hombro, sacando sangre, y levantó la cabeza para mirar a Arthur, notando lo cerca de terminar que estaba. Verlo en tal estado de dolorosa felicidad despertó su lado dominante, haciéndolo gruñir posesivamente mientras hundía sus dientes en la carne suave en la unión del cuello y hombro de su pareja, sacando sangre y asegurándose de dejar una hermosa marca de posesión que iba a ganarse varias miradas.

Nunca había sido del tipo que le gustaran los látigos y cadenas y siendo virgen, nunca había experimentado el dolor y el placer del sexo salvaje. Había soñado varias veces con eso, ser dominado y poseído por un Alfa, pero nunca pensó que realmente iba a pasarle. La sensación de los caninos hundiéndose en su hombro mientras el miembro seguía embistiéndolo trajo una sensación maravillosa. Tanto que no se dio cuenta de su grito mientras liberaba su semen entre sus pechos.

Mientras la energía abandonaba su cuerpo, se dejó caer en una almohada, mirando por la ventana cercana. Lo último que vio fue la nieve que cubría las ramas del gran roble que estaba junto a la casa, y los dos pequeños pájaros que estaban sentados acurrucados.

"Bueno ¿no es poético?" pensó con una sonrisa antes de caer dormido, sintiendo su entrada apretada por el nudo de su pareja.

Alfred se sorprendió del orgasmo a gritos de su Omega, hasta que recordó cuantas veces le había negado su liberación ese día. La buena noticia: Ahora podía dormir ya que Arthur estaba durmiendo. La mala noticia: Tenía que quedarse anudando de rodillas sin moverse o lo despertaría.

"Mierda, no de nuevo" susurró para sí mismo mientras esperaba que su nudo terminara.

_Si, se que es corto, pero ¡Hey! Tiene smut! Uno bastante atrasado… pero smut al fin! Así que con esto, me voy a hacer mi cosplay! Espero tener el capítulo siguiente o el extra de esta historia (o los dos, pero no lo esperen) antes de irme a Anime Expo. Por favor dejen reviews! Amo escuchar que piensan de esto! Me ayuda a inspirarme! _


	24. De mudarse y redención

**Hola chicos! ^^ Primero que nada GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LE DIERON FAVORITOS, ME SIGUEN O ME DEJAN REVIEWS, ustedes me dan mi dosis de felicidad! ^^ Por otro lado, ya alcanzamos los 100 reviews! Eso significa que les voy a traducir el one-shot de regalo! (SI, London Bridge Is Falling Down, este es el que querías!)**

_Hola todos! Si, su alerta está bien, actualice en menos de una semana! *Tira confeti* Ya que hoy es mi cumpleaños lo voy a celebrar al estilo Shire y les voy a regalar no solo este capítulo, sino también un adelanto de otra historia (más oscura) en la que estoy trabajando. _**(Que yo no voy a traducir xq no em da el tiempo)**_Aquí lo tienen!_

_No soy dueño de Hetalia ni de los personajes -.-_

"Arthur, la Jefa Alfa quiere que vivamos con el resto de mi familia en la casa principal" hablo seriamente mientras doblaba las ahora limpias sabanas y mantas que una vez estuvieron en su nido.

Alfred trató de convencerlo de que dejaran que los sirvientes de su familia vinieran y limpiaran todo, pero el británico no quiso. Así que ahí estaban, en el lavadero, lavando. Arthur estaba murmurando una canción, pero se interrumpió al instante al procesar la información, mirando a su pareja confundido.

"¿Qué?"

Alfred suspiró, y repitió "Que la Jefa Alfa quiere que vivamos con el resto de mi familia en la casa principal"

El Omega quedo confundido "Pensé que íbamos a vivir aquí" dijo haciendo gestos a las paredes que los rodeaban. "Que esta era nuestra casa" su frustración era evidente al saber que iba a tener que moverse otra vez.

Alfred frunció el ceño, sabía que a los Omegas no les gustaba mudarse. Eran hogareños, les gustaba hacer de sus hogares un lugar seguro para ellos, su pareja y sus hijos; algo que mudarse no ayudaba en nada. Le sonrió gentilmente, como una madre a su hijo enojado. Dejo la manta que acababa de doblar y fue hacia su Omega, sacándole la sabana de entre sus dedos y dejándola en la mesa. Envolvió una mano alrededor del pecho de Arthur y tomo su mano derecha con la suya juntándose sonrojados.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"¿Es un crimen bailar con tu pareja?" pregunto juguetonamente meciéndolo mientras daba los pasos de baile.

"Supongo que-"

"Déjame bailar" interrumpió. Miro al Alfa que lo guiaba bailando una música imaginaria, algo molesto por que no lo dejo terminar.

"Ahora" dijo con una sonrisa "cierra los ojos" Arthur obedeció, no sin antes levantar una ceja curioso. Siguió guiándolo, abrazándolo más cerca que antes.

"Imagínate una habitación, grande y hermosa. Con pisos de mármol pulido y columnas, con oro y adornos decorando las paredes. Con ventanas y puertas que dan a un jardín como ningún otro que hayas visto, incluso en tus sueños. Hay músicos en las esquinas, tocando violines, violonchelos, flautas… lo que quieras. Y tocan la canción que quieres"

Giró, guiando a su pareja por el pasillo al living formal, sin dejar de narrarle la escena.

"Ellos tocan lo que quieres porque nosotros los contratamos. Matthew, Gilbert, Kiku y todos están ahí, vestidos formalmente y bailando. También hay unas puertas dobles enormes de madera, y dos sirvientes a cada lado. Están esperando por quienes celebran esta fiesta, esperan a la pareja recién unida"

Lo llevó a la cocina, haciéndolo girar en el piso de cerámicas y volviéndolo a abrazar contra su pecho. El Omega seguía confiado, con los ojos cerrados todo el tiempo, con una sonrisa ante la imagen mental creada por las palabras de Alfred.

"De pronto los músicos paran" dijo deteniendo sus movimientos.

"Todos se dan vuelta a las puertas mientras los sirvientes las abren" dejo caer su mano unida a la del británico.

"Y por las puertas entran un Alfa de aspecto y fuerza impecable" dijo sonriendo burlonamente y su pareja resoplo ante la descripción. Soltó su pecho y apoyó sus dos manos en las finas caderas de Arthur.

"Y junto a él, caminando elegantemente y viéndose majestuoso, esta su amada pareja Omega" dijo inclinándose hasta que sus frentes estaban juntas. Las pestañas rubias se separaron, esmeralda chocando contra zafiro y un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas al terminar de imaginarse lo que su pareja describía.

"¿No suena maravilloso?" susurró gentilmente "¿No es eso lo que quieres?"

Quedo quieto, solo sus ojos se movieron hacia abajo pensando en las palabras del Alfa. Alfred seguía mirándolo, esperando que entendiera que la vida que quería para ellos era mejor que la casa asilada en la que estaban. Quería que su pareja y sus hijos vivieran cómodos sin que nada les falte, rodeados de amigos y familiares, que pudieran bailar sin preocupaciones. Sabía que obviamente iban a haber desafíos, pero no quería que Arthur viviera recluido o no fuese aceptado por su tipo de sangre. También era probable que sus hijos nacieran de tipo AB, algo que su familia no toleraría. Pero para hacerlos aceptar que Alfred seria el Jefe Alfa de la familia, necesitaba a Arthur y necesitaba vivir en la casa principal.

Lentamente levanto la cabeza, con las mejillas aun rojas "Supongo… que suena bien" sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro, tratando de evitar la mirada de Alfred.

Era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar. En un súbito impulso de emoción, lo sujeto por los muslos, levantándolo en brazos y logrando girar una vez antes de que Arthur golpeara su pecho y hombros chillando que lo bajara. Su sonrisa se ensanchó más mientras besaba a su Omega, acurrucándose contra él.

"¡Te va a encantar! ¡Tiene muchas habitaciones, el jardín, el bosque, vas a sentir que tienes tu propio reino! Es muy grande y hacemos una fiesta al menos una vez por mes y-" dijo a 100 kilómetros por hora, tan rápido que estaba empezando a perder el aliento, solo parando cuando Arthur puso un dedo en sus labios.

"Ya lo sé, amor. Ya fui a tu casa antes ¿te acuerdas?" dijo sonriendo dulcemente.

Sonrió brillante antes de sacar la mano frente a su rostro y besar la palma "Quieres decir nuestra casa. Nuestro hogar"

* * *

Como lo hacia la mujer, Arthur no sabía.

La escena delante de él parecía salida de una de esas horribles películas de drama americanas que Alfred trató de hacerlo ver el fin de semana posterior a su Celo, mientras trataban de limpiar un poco antes de mudarse. Estaba sentado detrás de un gran escritorio de madera en frente de un salón donde la familia se reunía.  
A su lado estaba Hehewuti, que ahora era su Jefa Alfa y que ignoraba la escena que ocurría en frente de ella ocupada escribiendo lo que parecía ser una lista. Del otro lado de la mujer estaba Alfred, frotándose las sienes. Casi le llegó a preguntar si estaba bien, pero el grito que vino tapo todos los demás sonidos.

"¡¿Cómo mierda ese chico puede ser Heredero?! ¡No es hijo de la Jefa, no piensa antes de actuar y ahora se va y consigue una pareja sin consultar a la familia! ¡Es una desgracia!" le gritó el Alfa obeso, tío de Alfred a un Omega que se sentaba frente a él.

"¡Nunca fue requisito ser hijo del Jefe para ser Heredero! ¡Siempre dices "tradición esto, tradición aquello" y es tradición que el Heredero tenga pareja, sin importar lo que la familia piense de la pareja! Solo estás enojado de que Alfred ahora cumple todos los requisitos para ser Jefe Alfa. Y por cierto, yo apoyo su decisión de pareja" El Omega miró a Arthur y sonrió. Ese hombre era probablemente el único de los hijos de Hehewuti que se parecía a ella, sus ojos eran castaño oscuro y su cabello corto y negro con varios remolinos aquí y allá. Parecía cansado, pero seguía manteniendo cierto aire de juventud.

"¡Claro que lo apoyas! ¡Siempre fuiste problemático, andando por ahí y metiéndote en peleas! Diablos, todos creíamos que eras uno de esos aberrantes AB ¡pero mamá no te hizo examinar! Siempre fastidias y nunca sabes cuál es tu lugar" replicó una Alfa rubia con uñas rojas muy largas.

El salto que Arthur trató de suprimir ante el comentario no dirigido hacia él no pasó desapercibido por su pareja , gruñendo de frustración, deseando decirle a su tía que se callara y se sentara, que su voz le estaba empezando a dar dolor de cabeza, y el comentario sobre los tipo AB lo empeoraba. Pero para evitar que su familia rechazara a Arthur, dándoles otra razón para cuestionar su lugar como Heredero, el tipo de sangre de Arthur, la Pelea de Dominancia y como término dicha pelea debía mantenerse en secreto. Así que en lugar de unirse a los gritos, decidió quedarse sentado y dejar que sus tíos, tías y primos pelaran.

"¿Podrían todos calmarse? Mamá trata de conducir la reunión y-"empezó un Beta de pelo rubio oscuro, solo para ser interrumpido por su hermana.

"¡No, no nos vamos a calmar! ¡Esto es un ultraje! No sabemos quién es este Omega, de donde viene, que enfermedades tiene, si solo quiere conseguir dinero-"

"¡BASTA!" un grito fuerte se sobrepuso a todo el ruido, trayendo un silencio mortal al cuarto mientras la atención de todos se centraba en Alfred, de pie y con los ojos llenos de rabia.

"Alfred…" advirtió tranquilamente la Jefa Alfa sin sacar los ojos del papel.

Sabiendo que su abuela no quería que enojara más a sus hijos, Alfred respiró profundamente antes de hablar. Lentamente se paró frente al escritorio, bajo miradas de desprecio y confusión. "Miren, sé que no pedí su consentimiento para emparejarme. Pero, como se dijo antes, no es necesario el permiso de mi familia, sino el de la familia de Arthur antes de reclamarlo como mi pareja. Habiendo dicho esto" sus ojos se volvieron de un azul tan frio como el de su tío "No voy a sentarme aquí y dejarlos que nos acusen de no estar a la altura de sus estándares. Tuve el permiso de su familia para volverme su pareja, y lo hicimos; eso nos convierte en una pareja legitima"

Arthur miro en un silencio asombrado como Alfred manejo la situación, creía que el Alfa empezaría una pelea física, pero nada de eso paso. En su lugar actuó diplomático, razonable y… atractivo. Arthur sintió su cara enrojecerse y se concentró en su regazo, tratando de controlar los pensamientos de su cabeza. Acababan de volverse pareja, y trató de controlar las hormonas post-Celo en su cuerpo que lo hacían pensar así.

"Si, Arthur, es tu pareja. Pero no quiere decir que tengan que hacerlo todos los días…" trató de razonar consigo mismo.

El silencio continuaba, y todos se miraban entre ellos para ver quien haría la primera movida. Alfred se dio vuelta y sonrió débilmente a Arthur antes de ir hacia su abuela.

"Jefa Alfa, si esto calma a la familia, me gustaría que diera su opinión sobre mi selección de pareja" Alfred dijo en voz alta.

Ella suspiró y dejo su lapicera, finalmente levantando la vista a su familia. Aclaró su garganta antes de hablar. "Alfred, apruebo su decisión de pareja. Pero, si quieres tener mi apoyo total quiero que se unan mediante una ceremonia así no habrá malentendidos respecto a su emparejamiento ¿Entendieron?" sus ojos pasaron de Alfred a Arthur, los cuales asintieron con la cabeza. "Dicho esto" se levantó y fue hacia su hijo Omega, con el papel en la mano "Es una lista de lo que necesitamos comprar, la gente a la que tenemos que llamar y otras formalidades antes de la Ceremonia de Unión. Todos van a ayudar en esto y si escucho quejas, será mejor que sea porque la carne estaba muy salada o algo así ¿Entendieron?"

La reunión pronto termino sin más debates. Pero las miradas que le dieron el tío y la tía Alfa hicieron que Arthur estuviera tenso y alerta. Cuando el salón estuvo vacío, Alfred se disculpó por los dos, lo que Hehewuti permitió antes de volver a leer lo que parecía ser un contrato.

"Bien, ahora que todo este drama terminó, vamos a elegir un cuarto" explicó Alfred mientras salían del salón de reuniones.

"¿Qué?" dijo confundido "¿Por qué vamos a elegir un cuarto?"

Alfred lo miro y sonrió divertido "Bueno, no podemos hacerlo en el piso"

"¡No hablo de eso!" gruñó avergonzado de la crudeza "¿Qué pasa con tu cuarto? ¿Por qué no podemos quedarnos ahí?"

Alfred le dio una sonrisa divertida y envolvió en sus brazos a su pareja sonrojada "Bueno, mi cuarto no fue hecho para Omegas. No hay un lugar para anidar y las paredes no son antisonoras. A menos que quieras que todos escuchen lo que hacemos cuando estas en Celo" dijo elevando las cejas "Como gritas mi nombre y me ruegas que te-"

"Dices otra palabra y te voy a castrar" escupió interrumpiéndolo.

"Ah, pero amas mi-"

"Puedo encontrar cualquier Alfa de ese tamaño" amenazó y la sonrisa de Alfred se volvió un puchero y sus manos desaparecieron del pecho de Arthur.

"Eres malo" murmuró.

"Y tu eres muy explícito sobre lo que hacemos en la cama. ¿Acaso quieres que la gente sepa nuestros trucos?" bromeó envolviendo las manos alrededor del cuello del Alfa.

"Supongo que no…" siguió.

"Entonces vamos a elegir un cuarto, pero tengo un requisito" Arthur miró a Alfred y le dio una sonrisa burlona.

"¿Cuál?" Alfred sonrió, entendiendo el coqueteo de su pareja, e inclinó la cabeza para que pudiera susurrarle al oído lo que deseaba.

"¿Podemos… probar las camas? Vamos a tener que hacer varios asuntos ahí. Sería una lástima si no puede soportar tu lado diplomático…" susurró causando escalofríos correr por la espina de Alfred y la sangre yendo a sus regiones inferiores. Arthur simplemente no podía sacar la imagen de su Alfa actuando como un líder y con madurez, como un verdadero Jefe Alfa.

Levantó al británico en sus brazos "Estoy seguro de que podemos, nos va a llevar mas tiempo pero supongo que puedo mover algunos compromisos si mi Omega quiere una conferencia privada"

"No puedo esperar a la cena. Tengo hambre de otra cosa ahora" dijo acurrucándose en el cuello de Alfred, mordiéndoselo.

* * *

_Buzz._

_Buzzzz._

**_Buzzzzzzzzz._**

"¿Quién llama a esta hora?" bostezo Arthur minetras buscaba el teléfono. Solo eran las 7 de la tarde, pero estaban tomando una siesta cuando su teléfono sonó. Habian tenido un gran dia después de todo, habían tenido que descansar despues de mirar su quinta habitacion. Al final se habían establecido en el segundo piso, en el cuarto mas grande despues de la habitación principal, y tenia un área de anidación y un baño privado y compeltamnete a prueba de ruido. Alfred le ordeno a un par de Betas que trajeran las cosas de Arthur al cuarto mientras ellos tomaban una ducha para… limpiarse de sus actividades. Una vez que las cajas y bolsos estaban dentro, Alfred llevó a su Omega a la cama para tomar un descanso antes de que pudiera desempacar algo.

Habia conseguido unas horas de sueño antes de que el teléfono lo interrumpiera, despertándolos a los dos.

"¿Arthur?" dijo una voz tranquila.

"¿Niles?" Estaba impactado, ¿su hermano lo llamaba ahora, despues de todo lo que paso?

"Arthur ¿donde estas?"

"Estoy con mi pareja, si quieres saber. ¿Por qué mi exhermano me llama?" gruñó en el teléfono

"Arthur, por favor. Sabes que fue el orgullo de Scott él que lo hizo decir esas cosas. Te extrañamos y queremos que vuelvas a casa" trató de hacerlo razonar.

"Arthur ¿Quién es?" bostezó Alfred mientras buscaba los lentes en la mesa de luz.

"Es Niles, dice que mi familia quiere que vuelva a casa" dijo cubriendo el teléfono con la mano, mirándolo con ojos enormes y asustados, rogando que lo ayudara.

Lo miro unos momentos, tratando de pensar que decir. Podia notar que Arthur estaba asusatdo, era muy obvio. Pero también estaba esperanzado, de poder volver a ver a su familia y no tener que ser un Omega repudiado. Estaba molesto, pero tampoco quería aplastar las esperanzas del británico, un Alfa no le hace eso a su pareja. Con una respiración profunda dijo "Dame el teléfono, quiero hablar con Allistor o tu padre"

Arthur se congelo, asustado de lo que iba a hacer. ¿Iba a empezar otra pelea con Scott? ¿Iba a decirles que se vayan? ¿Qué ahora Arthur era su pareja y no podían hacer nada? No sabía. Pero le dio el teléfono de cualquier forma, y rapidamnete el Alfa desaparecio dentro del baño, dejándolo solo.

Despues de unos minutos, volvió al cuarto, con el teléfono apagado. Se sentó en la cama y suspiro mientras deslizaba su mano por sus cabellos, dejando el celular sobre el colchón. Miro la almombra unos segundos antes de volver a mirar a su Omega a los ojos.

"¿B-bien? ¿Qué dijeron?" susurró mientras trataba de apartar la vista, pero falló miserablemnete perdiéndose dentro de esos ojos azules que miraban en su alma.

"Bueno, aparentemente, Allistor quiere hacer una reunión familiar adecuada donde tu pidas permiso para emparejarte conmigo" dijo mirando el teléfono entre ellos "Tambien dijo algo de que tu madre necesitaba hablar contigo antes de que te aparearas, pero le dije que ya era tarde. Y me maldijo" explicó impasible.

"Alfred" se atraganto "por favor dime que no le colgaste el teléfono"

"No" gruñó "pero debi hacerlo. En fin dijo que la reunión familiar es mañana a las 5 de la tarde en su casa. Dijo que sabias la dirección"

Asintió "La se. Pero Alfred… ¿Qué pasa si tratan de negar nuestro emparejamiento?" Preguntó mirando su regazo y jugando con las sabanas "¿Qué pasa si dicen que no puedo ser tu pareja?"

"Ya le dije a Allistor que lo habíamos hecho, y aunque no puedas olerlo" sonrio mientras se acercaba para acurrucarse contra su cuello, respirando profundamente su olor "Hueles mucho como mi pareja como para que algún Alfa quiera intentar preñarte"

Se estremecio. Alfred era muy infantil a veces, pero no podía negar que podía alborotarlo cada vez que actuaba como un Alfa apropiado. Gracias a Dios y para cordura de Arthur, no actuaba asi todo el tiempo. Pero tenía razón, con lo del olor. Era verdad que no podía sentir el olor de Alfred impregnado en él, pero sabia que debía estar con todas las veces que se habían apareado y anudado, marcándolo posesivamnete como suyo.

"¿Te dijo que era lo que mi madre quería hablar conmigo?" preguntó para alejar su mente del sexo.

"No, pero dijo que era importante que lo supieras si querias tener hijos" se encogió de hombros "Bueno, vayamos a comer. Nuestra conferencia privada me dejo bastante hambriento"

Asintió y Alfred lo ayudo a ponerse algunas ropas de entrecasa antes de ir a a cocina. Su pareja le contaba historias de la casa, pero su mente estaba ocupada con lo que Alfred había dicho de su madre. Su pareja actuaba… tan despreocupado. Por supuesto que Alfred quizás planeaba tene hijos, numero normal para una pareja Alfa-Omega, y no podía dejar de pensar que pasaría si alguno de ellos fuese como él. Era un meido realista, su sangre era AB y la sangre de su pareja era AO, dejándole un 25% de posibilidades de que su hijo naciera AB.  
Esto llevaba a otra preocupación, una que lo había molestado desde niño ¿Cómo era posible que un Beta y una Omega fueran capaces de tener un Alfa, dos Betas, una Omega y un Omega AB? Su madre le había dicho que había sido un milagro, pero él tenía la capacidad mental de un Alfa y una explicación tan infantil no saciaba su curiosidad. Pero cada vez que se lo dijo a sus hermanos ellos no le hacían caso, o su padre se entristecía, o su madre trataba de distraerlo con otra cosa, así que decidió dejar de preguntar.  
Pero ahora que pensaba en sus propios hijos la pregunta no iba a desaparecer hasta que obtuviera una respuesta adecuada de por qué la variación genética entre ellos era tan grande.

"¿Arthur?"

Su cabeza se levantó al sonido de la voz "¿s-si?"

"¿Pasa algo?" Alfred estaba preocupado mientras subía las escaleras frente a las que Arthur había frenado. ¿Cuándo había dejado de caminar? El Alfa apoyó las manos en los hombros de su pareja, mirándola a los ojos como si ellos pudieran responderle la pregunta "Algo te pasa, dime que te molesta" casi ordenó.

"N-no es nada. Me preocupo por nada" sonrió mientras desviaba la vista.

"Mientes" dijo en un tono tan serio que lo hizo estremecer "Arthur, por favor, dímelo" suplicó, haciéndolo levantar la vista.

"Solo… ¿y si nuestros hijos… son como yo?" y volvió a desviar la mirada, temía que le dijera directamente que no aceptaría sus hijos si eran AB.

"Bueno" dijo "ellos serían hermosos"

Sintió que su cara se enrojecía y lo miró incrédulo "¿Qué?"

"Si son como tú, serian hermosos. Con ojos esmeralda y pelo rubio y suave. Claro que preferiría que las niñas tuvieran mis cejas, pero a pesar de eso" se rio y lo trajo más cerca "van a ser perfectos"

No se dio cuenta que estaba llorando hasta que Alfred beso sus mejillas, secando sus lágrimas. Lo miro con una sonrisa suave mientras le acariciaba las mejillas con un pulgar.

"Q-quiero decir, si son-" trató de empezar entre sus sollozos.

"No me importa si son Alfas, Betas o AB. Sé que no vamos a poder tener ningún Omega, pero está bien. Van a ser maravillosos, preciosos y los amare no importa que. Van a ser nuestros niños y no quiero nada más que ellos nos amen. Y sé que van a amar a su madre" puso las manos en las caderas, frotando círculos sobre el área pélvica "Y quien sabe, tal vez hay un pequeñito creciendo aquí. Tenemos que ir a ver al doctor pronto para ver si estas embarazado o no" y lo beso.

Asintió, disfrutando la suavidad en los labios. Podía alejar sus miedos y lágrimas con tan hermosas palabras que el británico pensó que no era capaz de decir, pero felizmente acepto las palabras como prueba de que su decisión de volverse pareja de Alfred fue la correcta.

"Ahora" empezó Alfred "¿Podemos ir a comer? Tengo hambre y si estas embarazado necesitamos que comas por dos"

"¿Perdón? Creo que mi pareja va a tener que controlar su peso si quiere seguirle el paso a sus hijos hiperactivos" bromeó picando con el dedo la cintura de Alfred.

"¡Por eso tengo que comer! ¡Voy a quemarlo persiguiéndolos por toda la casa!" ambos rieron y entraron a la cocina, sabiendo que, por el momento, todo iba a salir bien.

_Bien, ahí lo tienen! Ahora un adelanto del primer capítulo de una historia llamada "Estocolmo, nacido y criad_o_" Va a ser un USUK, del M y no tiene nada que ver con Suecia ^^ Quiero saber si quieren que sea un Omegaverse o no. Aprecio sus opiniones!_

**Un breve resumen de genética: El tipo de sangre lo determina un gen que obtenemos de cada padre en la fecundación. Y en los humanos existen tres: A, B y O. Los dos primeros son dominantes y el tipo O es neutro.  
Para tener sangre tipo A: AA o AO  
Para tener tipo de sangre B : BB o BO  
Para tener tipo de sangre O : OO  
El tipo de sangre AB ocurre cuando los dos genes dominantes se juntan, y ambos muestran su influencia.**

**Lo que explica Arthur es que si su padre es BO y su madre OO es imposible que Scott y Arthur sean como son, porque no hay ningún "A" en sus padres.  
La únicas opciones son que:  
o el padre de Arthur es AB  
o es BO y tuvo un romance con un Alfa, quedando dos veces embarazado (de Scott y Arthur) ¡¿?!**

**En fin ya se develara…. Acabo de notar que es 4 de julio…. FELIZ CUMPLE ALFRED!**


End file.
